


The Ones On The Ground

by wolf3223



Series: The One Who's Fallen series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amazing Raven who for once is treated well, Badass Clarke who's super smart, Commander Lexa, F/F, Featuring badass Lexa who's sweet with Clarke, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Protective Luna that loves her girlfriends, Sarcastic Anya that melts around her girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 116
Words: 136,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: After the defeat of the Mountain, Clarke and Lexa need to make their way back to Polis in order to make Skaikru and Maunkru official clans. They, as well as Raven, Anya, and Luna, need to figure out how they work together as partners as well as professionally.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's Point of View

A large group of us all head to Polis together. It's a bit more difficult to move a larger group like this but it's the safest for all of us. 

Aside from all the guards Lexa and I have personally selected, there's a variety of people. There are the leaders of the clans who will join Lexa's Coalition, Bellamy of Skaikru, Abby of ArkKru, and Maya of Maunkru. Along with them are people the leaders have decided should be their ambassadors in Polis. There's Raven, Anya, and Luna, as well as Octavia and Lincoln. 

We've only just got onto the road with everyone. First, we started with just ArkKru and Skaikru on the way to the outdoor Maunkru camp to pick them up. 

The camp is pretty small, but works well for the people who don't want to stay in the Mountain anymore. Most Maunkru have been staying inside the Mountain, and their numbers have grown by an impressive amount because of all of the Grounder guards that have decided to make their homes there and the numbers of Skaikru and ArkKru people joining them. 

Lexa and I are on our horses side by side in the front, just a few guards in front of us. It's been a pretty long day, the first that the Maunkru people have ridden a horse for more than a couple of hours, so we stop earlier than we usually would. 

We dismount and guards lead off our horses and start setting up tents. Meanwhile, Lexa and I make our way through the crowd of horses and people, assisting those having trouble getting off of their horses. When we're done, we head to where Raven, Luna, and Anya are all still mounted. 

"What are you doing still up there?" I ask, confused. I would have thought they would be the first down to explore or hang out in their tent. 

"Nothing," Raven answers too quickly. 

"Raven." Anya says, reaching out to gently touch Raven's arm. "You said this was something that would go away. It has not. You promised you would tell her if it did not go away."

"Tell who what?" I question, more concerned now. 

"You, Griff." Raven says and sighs. "My leg's just acting up. It's fine."

"Raven," Luna says in a low, scolding voice. "You cannot get off of your horse."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Okay, follow me." I get four pairs of confused eyes on me. "Yeah, on your horses. Come on. This way we can help you get off your horse without feeling like everyone's watching you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Raven says. 

Luna and Anya, still on either side of Raven, follow Lexa and I as I lead them to a small clearing nearby I saw when we were riding over to the larger clearing to hold all of us. Anya and Luna dismount and help Lexa and I get Raven down. I mainly am the one giving out orders on how to move her in order to jostle her leg the least. 

With her concerned girlfriends' help, Raven hobbles over to a nearby log lying on the ground and sits on it. 

"Thanks, Clarke." She says. "All of you. I'll be okay."

"Nope." I shut her down. "I'm getting my mom. She and I can check you out, make sure you're really okay." 

"Clarke!" She calls in protest as I walk away, but I ignore it. 

Among the people helping set up tents is my mom, who pauses when she sees me heading towards her. She hands what she was working on to another person and meets me halfway. Mom gives me a short hug, them pulls back. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is your shoulder acting up?" Mom asks worriedly, her eyes scanning me up and down. 

"I'm okay. Come on." I pull on her hand before quickly letting go and she complies, following me. 

"If it's not you, who is it?" Mom asks once we're out of earshot of everyone else. 

"Raven. Her leg's acting up again. I think riding horses is doing something to it."

Mom nods and gets into what I call "doctor mode." Once she sees Raven, she fast-walks over to her and is crouching on the ground in front of Raven before I even get there. She carefully studies Raven's leg, gently touching the muscles that are exposed by the brace. 

"Have you been doing the exercises I told you to do? They should have helped with this." 

"Um. No? I get busy and forget." Raven answers. She winces when Mom looks up at her with fire in her eyes. 

"Raven Reyes!" Mom scolds. "Those exercises are not optional. They will help you if you actually take the time to do them." 

"We will make certain she does them. Which ones are they again? So we do not forget any." Anya asks. 

Mom begins running through the exercises and when they should be done. The three of them listen with rapt attention, Anya and Luna out of desire to help their girlfriend, and Raven out of guilt and her stubborn belief that she will exceed all expectations, with her damaged leg too. 

"Clarke and I will check on this every morning." Mom says, the sound of my name causing me to tune back in. "I'll be teaching the three of you what to look for, how to tell when Raven needs to do some extra exercises or needs a massage or medicine. Or, most importantly, what it will feel like when she needs to get checked out by a doctor. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for your assistance, Abby." Anya says earnestly, holding out her arm for Abby to grasp. Which she does, with surprise on her face. 

"You're welcome. I'll begin teaching you tomorrow morning after breakfast, before everyone packs up for the day." Abby says and stands, brushing a few particles of dust from her pans. 

She nods to them as they thank her again, then heads back towards the tents. Raven's about to get up, but her girlfriends' hands on her shoulders stops her. 

"Where are you trying to go?" Luna questions. 

"To our tent?" Raven says, looking confused. 

Luna shakes her head. "No, Raven. We are beginning the stretches."

Raven groans but thinks better than to argue with her girlfriends, leaning back so she can plant her hands on the ground. She goes along with Anya and Luna's gentle orders as they tell her how to move. Lexa and I leave to give them a bit of privacy. 

***

"I'm glad Raven's alright. I was worried." I admit that night as we get ready for bed. 

"Yes, as was I." Lexa murmurs as she pulls my shirt off. "She has been very busy lately, with her and her team working on the missiles."

I hum as I begin taking off her shirt as well. "She has been. We've barely seen her since Jaha. But we've been busy too, with preparations for this trip. And honestly, I'm a little surprised they managed to finish it. It was such a huge project with only twenty people working on it."

"They were determined, and knew how much the material could be of use to the clans, especially Skaikru, ArkKru, and Maunkru." Lexa murmurs. 

"That's fair. And I'm sure the occasional lighting of the rocket fuel didn't hurt." I chuckle, knowing that would've been a selling point for me to work with them. 

"Hmm. I would have liked to see it. According to Luna and Anya, Raven loved it and watched every time."

I laugh. "I'm not surprised. That's certainly a perk of being the boss." Lexa chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of my neck and then helps me out of my pants. "That was smooth, babe."

I turn around in Lexa's arms and melt at the loving look in her eyes. I lean in and kiss her gently, grinning against her lips as I feel her hands begin to wander. I tighten my grip on her hips and pull her closer, but it's Lexa who pulls back. She rests her forehead against mine and breathes hard. 

"I cannot wait for you to see Polis again." Lexa murmurs. "The people loved you before, but now they love you even more."

"Why? Because of the Mountain?" I ask. 

"Yes, ai hodnes (my love), because of the Mountain. We have been terrorized by them for decades and have been enemies for just as long. But we have never managed to even get inside, let alone win against them. Clarke, you and I, we succeeded in doing what many considered to be impossible. You aren't just loved, you have become a legend."

"What do you mean a legend?" I question. 

Lexa laughs delightedly and kisses me softly. "You will see."

I raise an eyebrow but Lexa continues smiling, not elaborating any further. I shrug and lean in to kiss her deeply once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how long the chapters will be from now on, unless life gets super crazy! But hopefully it won't, so we should be good! Next chapter, a bit more traveling! And soon enough, we'll see what Lexa means by Clarke being a legend ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's POV

Anya and Luna are worried about me, about my leg. Sure, it's seen better days, but I'm okay. Really. Or so I try to explain to them, but they don't quite believe me. They know me too well for that. 

And their worry, it's different. They don't worry about me becoming a burden or me becoming a strain on resources, like I have heard some of the crueler people on the Ark say about the kids in lockup. They don't worry about having to take care of me, of them losing time they could spend doing other things, like I have heard parents complain about their kids. They don't worry about my health because of what I can do, and how my health, both physically and mentally, can affect my work. They don't worry about me using up limited medical supplies when I need something for the pain in order to do anything, or limited resources I sometimes use when I tinker with my brace. 

They worry because they care. About me. About my health, my well being. My happiness. And that, that knowledge has been what's helped get me through this mess. Through the pain, through the discomfort of those weird stretches Abby's been putting me through. 

It's been a couple of days since we started working seriously on this. Since Abby started teaching Anya, Luna, and I the stretches and how to check how I'm doing. Since Abby started teaching Anya and Luna about what my leg muscles should feel like, and what to do when they don't feel like that. I mean, on the plus side, I have been getting a lot of really nice massages from my super hot girlfriends. 

The stretches still don't feel like they're doing much, but I have been able to get off my horse without Anya and Luna helping me. Of course, they still stand nearby just in case. I can't get off my horse as regally as Anya and Luna, or as smoothly, but I am doing better. I haven't had to take as many of the pain pills I brought since we started. 

Abby still checks on me every day, once in the morning, and once after we've finished riding for the day. If it were anyone else, any other doctor, I would feel bad about taking up all of their time. But Abby, Mama G when I'm feeling playful or want to make Clarke groan in exasperation, has a way to make you feel like you're not just worth her time, but like she's happy to help you. And as far as I can tell, she is. 

Luna, Anya, and I have been spending almost all our time together. First, it was because of the rockets, and now it's because of us traveling, and next it will be because we'll be staying in the same room in Polis... 

I'm getting so used to having them around that I don't know what I'll do when life gets in the way. And it will, I know it will. I'm busy being the best mechanic in the clans, Anya's a general (and from my understanding, could be deployed at the snap of Lexa's fingers), and Luna's the leader of her clan. She'll undoubtably be needed in the clan she rules. And I don't know about me, where I'll stay. 

So this, right now, it's amazing. But the future, that's what I'm worried about. I've been worrying about it mainly at night, when I can't sleep, or when we're riding, which is often since we're traveling to Polis. Luna and Anya have noticed, I know they have. We've become so in time with each other that we know when one of us is feeling down, or angry, or annoyed. It's really handy for silent conversations. Which Luna and Anya are currently doing with each other as we ride, probably silently discussing my lack of talking. 

It's Anya who speaks to me first, a full hour after the glances from her and Luna start. She may be impatient in many ways, but I've found she had endless patience for those she loves. I think that's why she never gave up on teaching Lexa. Or teaching Clarke, for that matter. But Anya would never admit she cares for her friends as deeply as she does. I find it cute, how she's so hard on the outside and squishy on the inside. 

On the other hand, Luna would wait forever for me to be ready to talk about it. Sometimes I think she doesn't want to bring it up because she fears I'll shut them down, of shut myself down and not answer. 

Which is fair, I've done that before many times. But not with them, never with them. They're too good for me, too kind for me to even consider hiding the less desirable aspects of myself from them, and I would never keep something from them. No matter how small, no matter how big. 

"What is wrong, niron (loved one)?" Anya asks gently, her voice soft and comforting in a way it almost never is unless she's around Luna or me. 

"Not here, Ahn." I murmur and they both immediately give me alarmed looks, like they're prepared to stop this entire traveling group in order for us to talk. 

"Is your leg alright?" Luna asks worriedly, both their horses automatically moving closer to mine. 

"My leg is doing good, thanks to you two." I say. 

"And your hard work," Anya points out. "You could have resisted us or used half the effort you have been using. But you did not. You have done better than many wounded gonas (warriors) I have had under my command. You have done well, Raven kom Skaikru."

I blush and feel a bright smile light up my face at her words. That's very high praise, coming from Anya. Luna and Anya both smile back at me. 

"So why not here?" Luna asks after a moment of comfortable silence. "I am not trying to pressure you, hodnes (love). I would just like to understand."

"It's not something that's easily discussed from horseback. Or in front of a large group of people." I say. "So this would probably be best discussed after dinner."

"But it is not bad?" Anya probes gently. 

I'm about to say no, but I hesitate. If we decide our lives are too different, that our paths are taking us separate ways... Yeah, it could be bad. 

"It could be." I admit. 

Luna and Anya exchange another concerned look but don't ask anything further, respecting my wish to talk about it tonight. 

***

Dinner is delicious, as it always is on the ground. But I didn't enjoy it like I usually do, too worried about the outcome of tonight. I don't even tease Clarke and Lexa for their cavity-inducing heart eyes for each other. And Luna and Anya are rather somber as well. We finish up quickly and head back to our tent. 

We stand there awkwardly, none of us knowing how to start this conversation. 

"Raven? What is it that has been bothering you?" Luna asks hesitantly after a minute. 

"What happens after all of this?" I blurt out. Luna and Anya look startled at the outburst, but nod for me to continue so they can understand. "After we become clans... After all that, what happens? I mean, I'm a mechanic. I can be anywhere, as long as there's things to work with. Luna, you're the leader of the Floukru (Boat People). Do you go back to them? And Anya, you're a general. You'll just be sent from one place to the next. So what happens next?"

Luna and Anya are silent for a moment, absorbing what I've said. 

"I think..." Anya says slowly, like she's pulling the words from the air and needs time to find the right one. "I think that we need to discuss this. You were right, Raven. But before we talk about that, let us talk about our relationship in general to make certain we are all on the same page. I am completely and utterly dedicated to you both. I am in this forever, if that is what you both want."

"I am too," Luna confirms softly, taking one of Anya's hands in hers. 

"Yeah, I'm in this for the long haul." I say when they both look over at me. 

Luna and Anya chuckle and each take one of my hands. 

"You and your Skaikru euphemisms." Luna teases. 

I grin and we all move to sit on the makeshift bed. 

I sober up quickly when I remember what we were talking about. "So what do we do? I don't want to be separated from you guys for very long. I love you too much for that."

Anya and Luna both stare at me wide-eyed and I'm confused for a moment as to why until I realize. Crap. Crap in a stick. Float me, we haven't said those three little words before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would leave it there because I'm evil (*cue manic laughter*). I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Not about the end of the chapter part, about the evil part. They'll say it back! Of course! And they'll talk about what'll happen next ;) And if you're still worried, let me reassure you that they're endgame! What's their shipname anyway? Ranyuna? That's a bit of a mouthful... Ooh! Captain Ranya! Because Luna's leader of the Boat People! Boat, captain... No? I think it's good. And I actually didn't plan on them having this talk this early but eh, oh well! We just get the little bit of angst out of the way sooner rather than later! Anyway! Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Ravens POV

"You love us?" Luna asks. 

"Um. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that but yeah, I do. I love you. Both of you." I say, glancing between Luna and Anya. 

Anya reaches over Luna to take my hand, kissing the back of it gently. "I love you, Raven Reyes." 

Anya uses her other hand to guide Luna's face towards hers. She gives her a peck on the lips, murmuring "I love you" against her lips. 

"I love you too," Luna says back. She turns to me and takes my other hand in hers. "I love you, Raven."

Shy smiles are shared between us, all of us ignoring the fact that we all have tears in our eyes. We cuddle closer together, reveling in the knowledge that we love each other and that we're all in this forever. Luna, Anya, and I stay close together, like we can't bear to be too far from each other. 

"We should talk, right?" I ask, breaking the silence. "I mean, we all have different homes too. I have a workshop in Skaikru, Luna's from Floukru, and Anya, you're from Trikru. So where would we all live? Would we switch between places?"

"I have an idea, a compromise. We could find a place in Polis." Luna suggests. "Some place big enough for a workshop for you, Raven."

I frown. "But what about you guys? Luna, you'll still be leader of Floukru, and Anya, you'll still be a general."

"I have been thinking about that," Luna admits. "I have been the leader of Floukru for many years. It has suited me. But it does not anymore. I love my people, and I still wish to serve them, but they do not need me to lead them anymore."

Judging by Anya's surprised and curious expression, Luna hasn't discussed this with her before either. 

"What are you saying?" I question. 

"I am saying that I could appoint the next leader and become an ambassador for Floukru in Polis." Luna explains. 

"You do not have to do that for us." Anya says, squeezing Luna's hand. 

Luna smiles softly and shakes her head. "I know I do not have to. I want to. Staying in Polis would be the easiest for us, with our jobs. And this is a way to make certain I am not gone most of the year whenever something goes awry in Floukru. Besides, we need a new ambassador anyways. Our old one is laughably incompetent."

"If you are certain..." Anya replies hesitantly. 

"I am. I would be a better ambassador than anyone I could appoint, and I have a very good temporary person who is leading in my absence. I will appoint her as leader, as long as she is doing well."

"Would you need to go to Floukru in order to appoint her?" Anya questions. 

"Yes, I would." Luna confirms. "And if you would like, you would be welcome to come as my partners. It is not required, but encouraged for you to come. If you would like to, of course. It is up to you."

"I have not been to Floukru in years, I would be happy to come." Anya answers. 

"I'll come too. I'm curious about your clan," I say. 

Luna's smile could light up a city. "Mochof (thank you). You will love Floukru."

"I'm sure I will." I say as I bring Luna's hand up to my lips to press a kiss to the back of her hand. 

"This will be after Skaikru, Arkkru, and Mounkru become part of the Coalition, yes?" Anya asks. 

"Yes. Why? Do you think it is too much change in too short of a time?" 

"No. They will deal with the change, they have to. I am just trying to imagine the future timeline. I have something to say about my current job as well." Anya says. 

My eyebrows pull closer together in confusion. Anya loves fighting, loves working for the Heda, loves teaching warriors. So what on earth could she be having to say? Float me, does she already know where she's going next? 

"-Raven. Raven, are you listening to me?" Anya asks. 

"Sorry. So where are you going to be stationed next?" I ask, hoping that's what she was saying. 

Anya chuckles and squeezes my hand. "Raven, I was just saying how I am planning on not being stationed anywhere anymore."

"You..." I trail off, not comprehending. "What?" 

I glance between Anya's soft and amused expression and Luna's surprised yet happy one. 

"I am planning to retire as a general, per se. I do not know the proper Gonasleng (literally warrior language, means English) word for it. I will still be a general and will still be addressed as such. I will still have my ranking, but I will stay in Polis to assist Lexa with planning attacks when needed and perhaps training the Natblidas (Night Bloods). You know of them, yes?"

"Yeah, I do. The kids with black blood who can become Heda, right?" I ask and Luna and Anya nod in confirmation. "So you'll be an advisor?"

"Yes! That is the word." Anya nods. "Perhaps we could all be advisors if or when Lexa calls upon us." Luna nods her agreement. 

"I'm down." Anya and Luna give me baffled looks and I explain. "As in, I'm fine with doing that."

"Is that a Skaikru euphemism or a Raven one?" Luna teases. 

Anya laughs when I stick my tongue out in response and Luna grins at us happily. 

I school my feature and squeeze Anya's hand to get her attention. "Anya. I love you, and I know you love being a general, teaching people to fight, and fighting. That kind of thing. I want more than anything for you to be happy. And if you'll be happy being an advisor, fine. But I don't want you to give that up for us if it won't make you happy."

Anya smiles softly and surprises me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Mochof (thank you) for that, Raven. I am happy, I will be happy as an advisor. I will still be teaching and fighting, as well as strategizing. To be honest, I would have stopped much sooner had I found such amazing partners. But I did not until now. I will be happy and satisfied. If I am not, I will tell you."

"Same goes for me. If something's wrong, I'll tell you guys." I say. 

"And with me." Luna says. "Though I love you both dearly, I know relationships are not easy. Especially if we are all hoping for forever. We will need good communication skills. I promise as well."

"Good," Anya murmurs. She leans in and gives Luna a swift kiss on the lips. 

"What about you, Raven?" Luna asks after a moment of comfortable silence. 

"Huh?" I ask, surprised. 

"I have said I am planning on becoming an ambassador, and Anya is planning on becoming an advisor and teacher. Which, hodnes (love), I am sure the Natblidas (Night Bloods) will appreciate being saved from Titus' wrath."

Anya grumbles Titus' name along with some words that can only be explicitives in Trigedasleng. 

"So what about me?" I question. 

"What will you be doing in Polis? I know you are a mechanic, but I am not certain if you would like to continue doing so in the city." Luna explains. 

"I do want to continue to be a mechanic. I don't know, my work is pretty movable, especially if trade opens up between Polis, Skaikru, ArkKru, and Mounkru. I have been thinking about learning how to smith so I don't have to rely on the skills of the smiths in Polis. I don't mean that they're not good, I just doubt they would be able to figure out what I without me explaining it in a ton of detail."

Anya nods understandingly. "Yes, with the tek (technology) you and your people use, it would be difficult for our smiths to comprehend what you want. And I would assume you do not want to rely on the chance that the shipments from the new clans have exactly what you need."

I nod. "Yeah, exactly. And I'll know that the smith did a good job, because I did it."

Anya chuckles at my wording. "Yes I suppose you would. Is there anything else we need to figure out? Any more reveals?"

"Not that I can think of." I say, looking over at Luna. 

"Nope," Luna shakes her head for emphasis. "Shall we get ready for bed now?" 

I move my eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing my girlfriends to laugh. We all let go of each other's hands so we can get up easier. 

We strip down to our undergarments and get into our makeshift bed, cuddling in the middle because it's made for two, now three. It's a tight fit but none of us mind. I mean, it forces us to snuggle, which we would've done anyways. I fall asleep in the arms of my beautiful girlfriends, easier and happier than I have in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Through the minimal angst! Yeah, it turned out fine of course ;) And now they have a tentative plan for the futute! And next chapter, we go back to Clarke's Point of View! More Clexa and maybe more discussions on what'll happen with them... And remember! This is going to be a nice fluffier story where they continue with their lives and get their happy endings! I won't be killing off any of the main characters, in case anyone's worried about that! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's POV

I have been keeping an eye on Raven to make certain she's okay, and she seems much better. Especially after this one random night, where afterwards, she, Luna, and Anya are a lot closer. They come to Lexa and I to explain their idea of staying in Polis. Which I have to admit is kind of brilliant. And it has got me thinking about Lexa and me and our future.

Unable to keep my curiosity to myself, I blurt out my burning question one night when Lexa and I are alone in our tent.

"You're in this for the long haul, right?" I ask.

Lexa's getting used to my 'odd Skaikru way of saying things' and has been getting a lot better at deciphering what I mean. But I guess this phrasing is too weird, and the words too out of the blue for her to understand what I'm trying to say.

"I do not know what that means." Lexa admits, stepping closer to me so we're barely a foot apart.

"Sorry, that was random. No wonder you're confused. Um, what I mean is. Talking about our relationship, you're in this for a long time, right?" I ask nervously.

"Forever, yes." Lexa confirms.

"Good," I nod. "So I, um. I want to take the next step. In our relationship." Lexa chokes on nothing, her eyes wide as she stares at me. "What?"

"What do you mean by the next step?" Lexa questions.

"Why? What did you think I meant?"

Lexa clears her throat awkwardly. "There are two possibilities I can think of. The first is that you are propositioning me."

My eyes widen. No wonder Lexa looked so surprised. "Oh. Right, we haven't... After everything... Yet." Lexa nods, blushing. "So what's the other possibility?"

"You were proposing to me in an oddly informal Skaikru way." Lexa admits hesitantly.

"Oh." I blink in surprise.

"Yes. I have to admit, I am glad that is not the case." At my expression, Lexa hurries to explain. "It is not that I do not want to marry you, ai hodnes (my love). It is too soon. We are not ready for that. The Coalition is not ready for that."

I nod. "I get what you mean. Someday, then."

"Someday," Lexa confirms.

"And babe?"

"Hmm?"

"If slash when I propose to you, you'll know." I wink at Lexa, who flushes.

"I will... Keep that in mind." We're silent for a moment. "Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by taking the next step, if not making love or getting married?" Lexa asks.

"Right!" I perk up. "See, I was thinking tiny steps. You jumped a couple, and then quite a few steps away. Okay, what I meant is we should get a pet!"

"A pet? Clarke, we have horses." Lexa points out.

"Horses are more travel partners than pets. I mean like a dog or a cat! Or both! Both is good!" I say excitedly.

Lexa smiles at me, probably thinking my enthusiasm about small domesticated animals is cute.

"Where would we get any animals, Clarke?"

"I don't know, you've mentioned animal shelters that are in Polis. Oh!" I touch Lexa's arm and lean in like I'm about to say something very important. "If we get a pet that sheds, we can use the extra fur to make a wig for Titus."

Lexa looks at me for a second and then bursts into laughter. It takes a while for her to calm down, which makes me immensely proud of myself and my joke.

"I will have to tell Anya and Luna you have said that. They will find it hilarious. They absolutely despise the man." Lexa shakes her head, chuckling to herself. "And Clarke? He is bald because of a ceremonious tattoo. Every Fleimkepa has to have it somewhere on them, but Titus chose to have his on his head."

"Huh. So no actual wig?" I ask.

Lexa's answering smile is more than worth the question. "No, Clarke. No actual wig. And..." She pauses hesitantly, like she's not sure how I'm going to respond to what she says next. "Perhaps we should discuss our future."

"What about our future? Pets? Sex? Marriage? Mini-Lexa's?"

"Mini... Children?" Lexa asks, sounding completely baffled I suggested that.

"Do you not want them?" I question.

For me, I would like them. Eventually. You know, after we get married (which I'm starting to think as something solidly in our future instead of some vague idea). Maybe adoption, give a kid a good home with us who wouldn't have one otherwise.

"Yes, I do. I just never really thought about it as truly possible. Only one Heda has managed to have children, and he was killed before his son was born."

I wince at that. "Ouch. That's harsh."

"I am not condoning his death, but he was more... Tyrannical than most Hedas. He wanted to unite the clans like me, except by making them all part of one clan that he would name after himself, and by force."

"Wow." I breathe out. "How did the kid end up?"

"Killed by people who hated his father. And that Heda, he was only able to have a child since he was older and already had a partner by the time he became Heda. She became pregnant the night before his Conclave, in case he would be killed. But he was the largest, and the oldest Natblida ever known at 37, so he dispatched his younger opponents with ease."

"Then why would he have been chosen as Heda?"

Lexa shrugs. "Fate works in mysterious ways. It reignited the fighting between clans, worse than it had ever been before. The next Heda was the one before me and managed to calm the clans slightly, but did not manage to unite them. Then came me."

"The Great Uniter, Heda Lexa." I say, nudging Lexa with my shoulder.

"Mm. I have been called that. And Clarke, we have gotten a little off track with our discussion."

I sigh. "We have, haven't we?"

"Sha. So first thing you listed is pets. I am open to getting one, maybe two. But I want them well trained, and able to defend themselves."

"I'm okay with that. As long as they aren't always ready to fight." I say.

"Alright. Next thing..." Lexa clears her throat awkwardly. "Sex."

"Right. Um. I mean, I'm ready. I just don't really want to have our first time since before the Mountain in a tent near a bunch of people who could hear us. Especially when that group of people includes Raven, Anya, Luna, and my mother."

Lexa blanches. "Yes, I agree. My room in Polis is much more suited for that."

"Ooh, who's propositioning who now?" I tease. Lexa's cheeks get pinker. "But yeah. Now we just have more motivation to get to Polis soon." I murmur, grinning when Lexa's eyes darken. "Next, marriage. What do you think? I know we already kind of discussed this, but lets recap and stuff."

"Very well. I would love nothing more than to be bound to you for eternity, to be your houmon (partner/wife) forever. But only after all of this has settled. The Coalition may not like the fact three more clans are joining. We need to make sure there will be no war over the redistribution of land and other such things. When everything is stable, the Coalition, our relationship, and where we are staying." I smile at that last bit. We have been bouncing around a lot. "Then I would love to marry you. But only when we are ready, and our world is ready."

"You are my world." I murmur, unable to resist saying a sweet statement that would undoubtably make Raven gag.

"And you are mine," Lexa whispers.

I lean in and kiss Lexa softly. It doesn't deepen, just stays light and loving. I smile against her lips, reveling in the fact that she's mine and I'm hers.

"Ai hod yu in (I love you)." I whisper to her, pulling away slightly and resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

We grin at each other, loving the little thing that's become our thing. I tell her I love her in her language, and she tells me she loves me in my language. I think it's cute.

"And Clarke? We have one more thing to discuss. Children. You did not say if you wanted them." Lexa says, sounding slightly nervous.

"I do want them, especially with you. Except after marriage. I want the world to be stable and us to be stable and most importantly, ready for a kid."

Lexa nods. "I agree. When we are ready. And how do you feel about adoption?"

"I would love to adopt, give a kid a good, loving home." I admit.

Lexa's smile grows brighter. "I feel the same. I already do much for the orphans in Polis and try to do as much as I can for the orphans everywhere, but sometimes it does not feel like enough."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"Polis is at the center of every trading route, and as a cart passes through, they pay a tariff, I believe the Gonasleng word is. It is not much, but it adds up and goes towards many things. It feeds and clothes the orphans, and I donate what I can to give them toys. It assists the homeless, with food and clothes and teachers who will provide them with useful skills. Also it helps the animal shelters, none of which kill off animals like they used to."

"Wow." I breathe out. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexa says, kissing my lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that it's book two and I don't think Clexa has gotten laid... At least it won't be in the third book like my other series XD Oh well. Next chapter, they arrive in Polis! We finally get to see what Lexa meant in the first chapter about Clarke being a legend! ;) *** Note from later me... Okay, as some of you great people pointed out, they have already had their first time (back in chapter 77, thank you to the person who commented that so I didn't have to go back through 150 chapters to find it)! I completely forgot that... in one of my other books that I'm writing, a couple is having their first time and I couldn't remember if they had on here... I looked through like the last 15 chs of it but didn't go further... Oops. Anyway! I edited this chapter and made it so it's not their first time, but their first time since the Mountain! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's POV (ft. a brief history of Polis because I'm a nerd)

The first part of Polis I can see is Heda's Tower. Its long, cylindrical black mass stands out against the green of the trees surrounding the road. The gray smoke rises from the top like always. I watch as it slowly gets bigger in the distance, a sign that we're getting closer.

I can't wait to be back in Polis; it has been a while and I have a soft spot for the city.

The next thing I see to indicate that we're getting close is through the trees, I can see the outer wall of Polis. Polis actually has a couple of walls in it from different times it has expanded, which earns it one of its nicknames: the walled city. Lexa's been telling me a lot about the walls while we have been traveling.

Currently, there are five walls, including the one that's the outer wall. The innermost one is obviously the oldest, built back when Polis was founded by the first Commander.

Apparently, back then this entire area was a desolate wasteland, full of nothing but nomadic people and a crap ton of sand. They built the wall rather rapidly when they first decided to stay at Polis, in order to keep the sand out and to keep the sand from continually blowing in their faces. It's the tallest of the walls because they wanted to keep the strong winds out, and only a couple of blocks out from Heda's Tower.

The damage from the sand is visible on the innermost wall. In the places the blowing sand didn't hit, it's a good two or three inches out from where sand did hit. No wonder they wanted to built the wall, right? I would hate to have that blowing at me constantly. And where there is damage, the wall almost looks grainy because of the imprints of where the sand hit. Despite being constantly bombarded with tiny rock particles, the wall is still standing now, almost a century later. There are some minor changes of course, where roads were built after the next wall was built.

The second wall from the center is similar to the first in that it has sand damage. However, it's not as bad as the first. The winds had calmed down by the time Polis got big enough that it needed to expand, so there's only minor damage. The second wall is better than the first in that it's more structurally sound. I'm assuming is because they didn't rush while building it like they did with the first. It also more than doubled the size of Polis at the time.

The third wall is where some plants come in. The third is better than second, because over time they had been researching how to build better walls. The plants are small, little ones that are mainly weeds and grass that grow between blocks and between the wall and cobblestone road. The plants are there and not before because it was built when plants were just starting to grow in the once desert-like area. It's actually kind of pretty to see, the contrast of the gray stones against the green plants.

The third wall has had some minor damage from the roots of plants that got too big. After the scientists of the time figured out what was damaging the wall, they asked the current Heda to form a team for the upkeep of the walls. Which the Heda wisely agreed to. There's still a team today. They work on the maintenance of the walls, carefully pulling out plants that are growing too much and stuff like that.

The fourth wall is the one that was up while Lexa was growing up. There are even more plants on it, including this rather famous vine. It's famous because children love to climb on it, and have been since it started growing on the wall. It hasn't broken once, or snapped, though many kids have fallen off it. It has not been removed because it's become part of the area's charm or something like that.

The fifth wall is the outer wall and was ordered to be built when the previous Heda was in power. It was completed a year before Lexa became Heda, so it's only a couple of years old. It's the largest expansion of the city that's ever been built, and it's already filling up. The wall is the best yet, because it was built with their latest technology and has an area for guards to patrol around the top.

Polis has been growing rapidly for a while, but it's really picked up since the Coalition came into effect. Since there's no fighting amongst the clans (except maybe in Ambassador meetings, which Lexa has said are dreadfully boring), they can't make money from towns they take over or anything. So people have actually turned to inventing and trading.

And since Polis is the center of everything and the capital, as well as a place where all major trade routes go through, Polis has become pretty rich (which is an understatement). The merchants on trade routes either trade with the local merchants who sell their wares to the citizens, or stay in Polis long enough to sell it themselves.

People move here to expand their practice, or to find work, or to flee from a clan. Which doesn't happen often now that there's no fighting.

The sound of voices gets louder as we get closer to the gate. The people must have seen the person in front. In every group with the Commander, there's a person who rides about a mile ahead. They're the scout, they make certain that there's no ambush ahead and they send back a messenger pigeon every 15 to 30 minutes. If they don't, then the group knows something's wrong.

The scout is recognizable by the armor they wear, which is lined with a gold on their plates of armor. So when they come in to a city or town, everyone knows the Commander is 15 to 20 minutes behind them.

In Polis, Lexa tells me, they actually have a system for this kind of thing. There are large bells in every market square, that are rung whenever there's some kind of important news. Like "fire!" or "Heda's back!" or "plague!" or "invasion!" or "Heda has an announcement" or something like that. And so everyone knows to gather at the nearest market square to get the news.

That must have happened this time, otherwise there wouldn't be so much noise from people talking excitedly.

Lexa turns towards me and we exchange a look, evidently having come to the same conclusion. We face forward again and straighten our posture.

Since we knew we would be arriving in Polis today, like everyone else in our party, we have dressed for the part. Lexa and I are both in our armor and are wearing shoulder pads with our colored sashes, and are wearing our warpaint. We need to look strong and personally, I think we look kind of badass. Raven actually wolf whistled at us when we walked out of our tent this morning.

The gates open for us as we approach it and the cheering grows louder now that the people of Polis can actually see us. Lexa looks stoic but I can see the small smile playing at her lips. She's happy to be back in her city.

People start chanting Heda when they see Lexa, and something weird along with it. Every other time they chant Heda, they add an extra word. I can't tell what it is but it can't be a mistake, it's been repeated too many times. I carefully keep my confusion off of my face and listen closer to hear what they're saying.

It sounds like "Heda! Heda too!"

But why add the "too?" What's the point? And is it even "too?" There's so many spellings of it that it could be. It could be Heda to, Heda too, Heda two... Or it could be in Trigedasleng, which would actually make sense because that's the main language spoken here. So... Heda tu? Hedatu? That translates to Commander two. Why would they be saying that?

"Lexa?" I ask, keeping my voice low so not everyone hears me. Though I doubt they could over the shouts. "Why are they saying that?"

"What? Hedatu?" Lexa questions, and waits for me to nod before she continues. "That is you. It translates to Commander two, or more accurately in Gonasleng, the second Commander. Again, that is you, Clarke. They know we defeated the Maunon. I could not have done it without you. They know it was us, it was our partnership, that took down the Maunon. This is them recognizing that."

"By calling me a Commander? Isn't it like, treason to call someone who isn't a Heda, Heda?"

"But you are now. This is the first time in all of our history that there have been two recognized Hedas at the same time. You are a Heda, Clarke. Hedatu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! I can't wait to see your reactions! This was something I was really looking forward to show you guys! Clarke's a Heda!!! They can rule side by side! :D Next chapter, Clarke's reaction, and they get to the Tower to start talking about the three clans joining the Coalition (that's Skaikru, ArkKru and Maunkru)! And warning, this means Titus will be back... But not for long ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke's POV

I manage to keep my surprise and various other emotions under wraps until we reach the Tower and it am in the elevator with Lexa, Raven, Anya, and Luna.

"Chit bilaik jok (what the f*ck)." I breathe out.

"What? Is it the Hedatu thing?" Raven asks, placing a hand on my arm to snap me out of my mind.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just weird. I never dreamed I would be considered a Heda." I admit.

Lexa holds out her hand for me to take as we slowly move upwards, letting me decide whether I want physical contact with her or not. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently.

"Are you ready to face Titus?" Lexa asks, changing the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sigh.

"He is still here? How have you not kicked him off of the Tower by now?" Anya asks incredulously.

"He has no replacement, he has not trained an apprentice yet. I sent a courier while we were gone, ordering him to do so, but I am not sure if he listened. We will see." Lexa shrugs.

"Will you kick him off, or can I?" Anya asks hopefully.

"I have had to put up with him much more than you. I will." Lexa answers. "After the clans become part of the Coalition."

The elevator shudders to a stop and the doors open. We're on the floor of the throne room. Lexa and I walk out first, followed by Anya, Luna, and Raven.

"Is Titus really that bad?" I hear Raven ask quietly.

"He is worse." Anya says gravely. "He thinks love is weakness."

"Oh. Wow. What a douche."

We enter the throne room to see Titus waiting for us, standing next to a stoic woman with dark skin like Indra. Her hair is beautifully braided back and intricate.

"Titus." Lexa greets formally.

"Heda. Clarke." He greets, not even bothering to mention the others. I bet he doesn't even know their names.

"Hei, chit ste yun tagon (hello, what is your name)?" Lexa asks the girl.

"Giwen. I am the Fleimkepa's apprentice." She answers in English.

Lexa doesn't give away her surprise, except for a slight twitch of her eyebrow upwards.

"I am glad you listened to me, Titus."

"I cannot ignore the order of a Heda." He dismisses. "If you will excuse us, we have much to prepare for."

Giwen bows her head to Lexa. "Leidon, Hedas."

I hear Titus' gruff voice snapping at her in rapid fire Trigedasleng. She speaks back, sounding more annoyed than anything else. Good for her.

"Wait. If Clarke's a Commander now, isn't it disrespectful for him not to address her as her title?" Raven questions.

"At the moment, no. He can get away with it." Lexa says. "Clarke is Hedatu in the eyes of the people, but not officially. Not yet, at least."

"What do you mean, not yet? I can officially become a Heda?" I question.

"Yes, there is a formal ceremony."

"Is it worth doing?"

Lexa pauses to think before she answers. "It depends on what you would like to be at the clans' ceremony for. It could be as a champion, as someone who was instrumental in taking down the Maunon. It could be as the current Heda's partner."

"Don't Commanders not usually have partners?" Raven asks.

"No, they usually do not. But it is a rule that the Heda's partner or partners can come to any formal ceremony they would like to. Clarke, your other option is to be there by my side, but not just as my partner. As my true equal, as Hedatu. We have an extra throne in storage that you can use."

"Why do you have an extra throne in storage?" I wonder aloud.

"As you are aware, Hedas can die or be killed rather suddenly. And the next Commander does not always want to use the exact throne the previous one sat on. Whether because they did not like their policies or who they were as a person, or just out of preference."

I purse my lips, considering the options. Being her equal, and being recognized for that by everyone, that sounds pretty great.

"What's the ceremony?" I ask finally.

"It is not too long, unless Titus decides to read the entire passage. He will be reading words from a book the first Commander left for us that details how to initiate the next person as the next Commander. He will most likely not read all of it. We will be on the roof of the Tower, and he hates being up there for extended periods of time."

"It's because it's windy and he's bald, right?" Raven pipes up again.

Lexa chuckles. "Yes, I believe so." She sobers quickly and her expression is serious as she addresses me. "I will go into detail of what happens, Clarke, as to not to have you worry about what might happen. There are two things that may be painful. One will be for sure. The other, it depends. Do you want me to go through it?"

"Yes please."

"The part that is definitely painful is the first. You are to speak a sentence or two, it depends on what Titus picks for you to say. Then, you use my dagger. It is tradition to use the previous Commander's, or in this case current Commander's, dagger. You will make a cut across your hand. It does not have to be very deep or something that injures you permanently. It just has to be enough for your blood to drip."

"Wait, will this work if I'm not a Natblida?"

"Are you not?" Lexa questions and I'm shocked into silence. "Hodnes (love), you have not been injured enough to notice the color of your blood since your shoulder, since the Maunon. It is said that it took a couple of months after the first Commander fell from the sky for her blood to turn black, and it was rather sudden. Do you mind if we check now?"

"Um. As long as you're not going to slice open my hand, it's fine." I answer.

"I will just prick your finger with my smallest knife. It will sting at most." Lexa promises.

She pulls out a small knife from in her boots (because of course she has a knife in her boot and why do I find that hot?) that's blade is maybe a couple inches long. She raises my hand she's still holding and I let go of her. I flip it over so my palm is facing up. She gently presses the tip of the knife against my pinky finger (I could make a joke about her not wanting to hurt my fingers that I use on her, but this is my right and I use my left on her). She presses just enough so that the tip breaks the skin, then pulls it away, wiping it absentmindedly on her armor as she watches the blood bubble up.

"See? You are a Natblida (Night blood)." Lexa breathes, her eyes alight with happiness.

"What the..." I stare down at my finger, not quite believing the black blood I'm seeing.

"What? Really? Can I see?" I hold out my finger in Raven's direction and she, Anya, and Luna walk over. "That's so cool."

"So you do not need to worry about having black blood. You are worthy, Clarke."

I clear my throat and get back to the whole ceremony thing. "Right. So I drip my blood?"

Lexa catches on. "Yes. And because there is only one chip, you do not have it inserted in your neck like it was for me. I believe there is a pill for you to take. Then we will move on to the next part. Your blood, as it drips it causes the flames to go higher." I briefly wonder how the heck that works. "You may feel like you should pull your hand back, but do not. The fire will engulf your hand. It will be warm, but if it deems you worthy, it will not harm you."

"And if I'm not worthy?" I ask.

"Then it will severely burn your hand. Legend says it will burn the unworthy so terribly they will never be able to use that hand again. And it is required to be your dominant hand." I blanch and she, of course, sees. "Do not worry, Clarke. I know you are worthy."

"Okay. Then what?" Gods, I'm already nervous. This is going to suck.

"Then Titus has to how to you and bestow the name Heda, or in your case Hedatu, upon you."

"Who all is going to be at the ceremony?"

"You, me, Titus, and I would assume Giwen as well to learn how to do it. It does not have to happen anytime soon, Clarke. Or ever if you do not want to."

I chew my lip anxiously. "I know. I'll do it. Tomorrow. Can Raven, Anya, and Luna come too? Um, if you guys want to?"

"We would be happy to come." Luna answers after quickly looking over at her girlfriends to make sure they are okay with it.

"I will make sure Titus allows it." Lexa promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Next chapter, the ceremony! Will Clarke be rejected? (Of course not) And man this took me so long to do because I kept getting distracted. Like I legit started making a spreadsheet with Trigedasleng translations because I'm satisfied with the website I use so I'm making a handy one. Oh my god. When I finish it I'll post it somewhere so others can use it too but it might take a bit... And then I started going through the courses and requirements for when I'm starting college (I have orientation on Thursday)... Fun times! Anyway, what do you think? I was going to have Clarke reveal she's a Natblida later, but I want to get to the ceremony so I didn't! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke's POV

It's the morning of the ceremony to make me officially Hedatu. Lexa has run through everything that will happen with me again and made sure that I haven't worried myself too much. She can be rather distracting when she wants to be, which I really appreciate. 

And before I know it, the time comes and we have to get redressed and head up to the roof, which thankfully we can take the elevator to. 

Lexa and I are in our full armor, including our shoulder pieces and sashes, as well as our warpaint. Raven gives us a thumbs up when we meet them at the entrance to the elevator. We don't speak as we ride in the elevator, me because I'm nervous and the others probably because they don't want to add to my anxiety. 

Lexa slips her hand in mine and mimes taking a deep breath and I do the same, trying to let the comforting feeling of her touching me calm me. It works pretty well, actually. Mainly out of spite. I don't want Titus to know how anxious I have been. 

The elevator shudders to a stop, making a clanging noise as it hits the top. Lexa and I stride out first to see Titus on the other side of the flames. I have never been up here before and take a second to look around. Like every other floor, it's circular except it has no ceiling. The fire is contained in a large circular pit that's easily a couple of feet in diameter. The edges are blocked by the old concrete, built up to form a ledge that still looks relatively sturdy after a century. 

"Clarke." Giwen says softly, with her Trigedasleng accent. I wonder how long she's been learning English. "You are to stand here. Lexa will be just over here, a step to the side and a step back from you. Your friends can watch from a further distance."

"Mochof (thank you)." I say. 

Giwen nods to me and bows slightly before rejoining Titus' side. She watches us as we get into position. 

"We should talk with her sometime, about how her training is going an what Titus is teaching her." Lexa murmurs. 

I turn my head slightly towards her to show that I was listening and nod. "Sounds good. Maybe after this sometime if my hand isn't horribly mutilated?"

"You will do great, Clarke." Lexa promises. 

We turn our attention to Titus, who's scowling at Raven, Luna, and Anya. He looks down at the old, leather bound, yellowing book in his hands. 

"Deyon oso monin ona brana Heda, Clarke (today we welcome a new Commander, Clarke). Em ste na laik tag in Hedatu (she is going to be called Commander two, or the second Commander). Ai na stot Tagspiden au if em ste rein in (I will start the recitation of the previous Commanders if she is worthy)." Titus says, his voice the only sound aside from the wind and the crackle of the flames. 

"You are to repeat after him now, Clarke." Giwen says. 

"Ai, biyo tagon, badan klin gon bilaik ridou. Ai na badan kongeda op y bilaik kru. You o ain keryon y keryon-de of Heda (I, say name, swear loyalty to the chip. I will serve the Coalition and the people. I swear on my soul and the soul of the Commander)."

"Ai, Clarke, badan klin gon bilaik ridou. Ai na badan kongeda op y bilaik kru. You o ain keryon y keryon-de of Heda (I, Clarke, swear loyalty to the chip. I will serve the Coalition and the people. I swear on my soul and the soul of the Commander)." I repeat, just with my own name. I know he was probably hoping I would mess up or something. 

"If ai ste nou rein in, ain meika na laik fleim daun (if I am not worthy, my hand will be burned completely)."

I make eye contact with him and repeat it. He nods his head and starts onto the next thing. 

"Yu na nau kot yu meika op gon swis bilaik las Heda (you will now cut your hand with the knife of the last Heda)."

I don't have to repeat that. Lexa holds out her knife and I take it in my right hand. It's a good thing Lexa and Anya trained me to be able to use both of my hands. Which sounds kinda dirty, now that I think about it, but I mean it in a weapons wielding kind of way. 

I take a deep breath and slowly make a cut along my palm, letting the blood slowly pool. 

Giwen approaches me and takes the knife back, replacing it with a tiny pill. "Teik em (take it)," she urges. 

I shrug and throw my head back, taking the pill. It doesn't stick to my throat like normal medicine does when I don't have water and slides down my throat easily. I don't feel much different. 

"Teik yu jus op slip daun ona faya-de (let your blood fall into the fire)." Titus orders. 

I put my hand over the fire and open my palm, letting some of my black blood fall (it's actually kind of creepy, expecting to see red blood and it's black). I rotate my palm so it's facing the side, as if in reaching to shake hands with the fire. 

The fire hisses at the first drops of my blood but once I rotate my palm and more falls, the flames lick upwards hungrily, like it wants more. I don't let myself flinch as the heat blasts against my face, strong enough to blow my braided hair back. As more blood drops, the fire slowly creeps higher until the top is at the bottom of my hand. 

A few more drops and it leaps up to entirely engulf my hand. It almost makes my heart stop for a second with how quickly it moves and how it startles me. But I stay still, letting the sweltering heat hold onto my hand. The blood drips faster now, like the fire is encouraging it out. I mean, out of everything I have ever seen, this is the weirdest. A blood hungry fire that doesn't hurt. Yet, at least. It could still permanently damage my hand. And that's out of falling from the sky, seeing a deer with three eyes, fighting a giant bloodthirsty gorilla, and accidentally seeing some of my best friends naked (when Raven was conked out after a busy night with her girlfriends, she forgot to cover them with a blanket).

All of the sudden, the fire isn't hot anymore, it's normal. As if the fire just weren't there. I turn my confused gaze to Lexa. 

"What is it, niron (loved one)?" Lexa asks worriedly. 

"It isn't warm anymore?" I say, like it's a question. 

Lexa's smile slowly grows and she chuckles. "That is because it deems you worthy, Clarke. You have passed."

I hear Titus' grumbling and ignore it in favor of grinning widely. "Wait, should I remove my hand now?"

"You can, yes. And Clarke, no fire will ever hurt you again. It is like a pact between a powerful being and a destructive force. That is what the previous Heda explained it to me as."

"That must be why you love candles so much." I tease as I remove my hand from the fire, making Lexa blush. 

Titus clears his throat and we turn back to him. He and Giwen slowly walk around the fire. He stops a foot from me, with Giwen a step behind and to the left of him. They both kneel. 

"Hedatu." They say at the same time. 

Lexa smiles softly and gestures for the others. Raven, Anya, and Luna all fall to their knees, their heads bowed. 

"Hedatu."

Lexa's smile gentles and pride sparkles in her eyes as she slowly gets on her knees as well. But she keeps looking at me (I guess that's the perk of being a Heda). 

"Hedatu," she breathes out reverently. 

I gesture for everyone to rise as I have seen Lexa do and they comply. 

"I will now begin the Tagspiden." Titus declares and begins listing off names from memory, actually speaking with warmth in his tone like he loves the people. 

Lexa has told me about this ritual. It's a recitation of the lineage of the Conmander, and it marks the beginning of a new Commander's rule. Though in this case, the rule of two. 

Lexa's hand entwines with mine, our non-dominant hands like we usually do. 

Titus is still speaking. "... Leksa kom Trikru, Clarke Griffin." He does know my name! "Hedas, as this is unprecedented, there are new things added to this. Clarke, you must kneel for Lexa as she did for you."

Gladly, I kneel for her often. But I don't say that, just kneel. 

"I swear fealty to you, ai hodnes (my love)." I murmur so only Lexa can hear, holding her hands in mine. Her answering smile could light up the sky for years. 

Titus nods and I stand again. "Now you must press your cuts together. Palm to palm." We do so. "And thus we begin a new age where Heda Leksa and Hedatu Klark reign. May the clans be blessed by the gods with peace and prosperity for years to come."

Lexa and I lean in at the same time, sharing a soft, quick kiss to seal the deal and it's like our first kiss all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... I love this! And I can't remember if I told you guys, but we're probably not going to have a chapter from Raven's POV until they leave on their trip. Unless you want to see the clans being initiated from ravens point of view, that's an option if you want more of them... Let me know what you think! ;) And next chapter, Lexa and Clarke talk to Giwen! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke's POV

Lexa, Raven, Anya, Luna, and me are riding down to the floor with the throne room on it. Lexa and I are holding hands like usual and it's silent. 

Until Raven breaks the silence, of course. "So... That kind of felt like a marriage ceremony."

I nearly choke on nothing in surprise. "What?"

"It did resemble a bonding ceremony." Anya points out, but I'm not entirely certain what that means. 

"A marriage ceremony." Luna explains for Raven and me. "The pressing of the hands is a common practice, especially with scars or with fresh wounds. Exchanging blood is seen as a symbol of becoming true partners. The kiss at the end is something done at bonding ceremonies as well."

"Wait, did we just get married?" I ask Lexa. 

"No, we are not married. We are partners now, in the eyes of everyone. I think that is why Titus had us press our palms together." Lexa explains. 

"Okay." I nod.  

Lexa gives me a look that says we will be talking more about this later. I squeeze her hand to tell her that I got the message. 

"So what's next?" Raven asks. 

"I would like to talk to Giwen and maybe Titus, as well. Would you like to join me, Clarke?" 

"Sure. But don't expect me to be civil with him if he's glaring at me the whole time." I answer. 

"He should not, now that you are Hedatu. If he does, I will talk to him about it."

"Alright. So what are you three going to do?" I ask. 

"Do you want to know?" Raven questions, raising and lowering her eyebrows. Lexa and I both make grossed out faces and Raven laughs. "No, we're probably just going to get settled in. I might tinker with stuff a bit. And then, the things that would scar your innocent minds for life." 

I groan. "Ugh. One, we're not innocent. Two, I really don't want to know that."

"But your faces make it so much fun." Raven teases. 

"We should go before their blushes become permanent." Anya tells her and Raven laughs again as they exit the elevator, which is finally at the floor we want it to be. 

Lexa and I walk out of  the elevator and exchange an amused glance, the heat warming our cheeks slowly fading. 

"So where will we find Giwen?" I ask. 

"If I know Titus, he has made her walk down the stairs to this floor to build character. She should be getting here soon. Do you remember where the stairs are?" Lexa asks. 

"Um. That way, turn right, third door on the left?" I say, but it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

"Yes."

Lexa smiles and leans in to kiss me softly before we go towards the stairs. It's gentle and loving and I melt into it. When I pull back, there's a soft smile on her face that makes me fall in love with her all over again. 

We join hands again and head towards the stairs, and on the way we find Giwen, who seems a bit surprised to see us and even more surprised when we stop to talk to her. 

"Does Titus have an assignment for you right now?" Lexa asks. 

"No Heda." Giwen answers. "May I ask why?"

"We would like to talk to you. Come with us to the throne room." Lexa says in her Commander mode so it sounds vaguely threatening. 

"Yes of course." Giwen answers, a lot less nervously than I expect but some anxiousness still shines through. 

We walk to the throne room, with Lexa and I leading, hand in hand. Guards hold open the doors to the throne room for us. We pause in the middle of the room and turn around to face Giwen. 

"What would you like to discuss?" 

"When did you become an apprentice to Titus?" Lexa asks. 

"Shortly after you and Hedatu left Polis."

Lexa's eyebrows twitch upwards in a small sign of her surprise. She hadn't even ordered Titus to take an apprentice back then. 

"Did he explain why he wanted one?" Lexa asks her next question as I stand back and listen. 

"He did not thoroughly explain his decision, but he did mention something about probably not being around much longer. I am not certain if he means by choice, by force, or by illness. Though he has not seemed ill." Giwen muses. 

Lexa nods. "Alright. And what do you think of Titus?" Giwen hesitates. "You may be honest, I will not tell him or punish you." She promises. 

"He is good at what he does but... He is not as good a person as he thinks he is. Titus seems to put duty over all else, as though it is the most important thing in the world. I do not agree with all of his teachings, nor do I agree with some of his methods." Giwen says. 

"What specifically do you not agree with?" Lexa prompts. 

"He says that his harshness with the Natblidas is what helps them learn, but what he is doing is making them fear him, making them fear failure and punishment. They are mainly children and should be treated as such, allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. And his rants of love." She scoffs, then stops herself like she is afraid she's said too much. 

"Please, continue." I urge. 

Giwen nods. "He says love is weakness, but that is something that only one without love in their heart could say, or someone who has been hurt by love too much. It makes me wonder if a partner hurt him. Love is not weakness, it is strength, it is what keeps people going everyday. Gods, I do not know where I would be in life without my partner." Giwen shakes her head, smiling fondly. 

"You have a partner?" Lexa sounds more confused than inquisitive. 

"Yes, they have been my partner for a few years now. Why?"

"It has been tradition for the past couple of Fleimkepas to not have partners. It surprises me that Titus would choose an apprentice with one."

"You are not going to make me stop being with my partner, are you?" Giwen asks, trying to seem stern but seeming fearful. 

"Of course not. Perhaps Titus recognizes that the Fleimkepas need a change." Lexa muses. "How far along are you in your training?"

"According to Titus, I do not have much left, but with him that could mean a few days or a few months." Giwen shrugs. 

Lexa smiles slightly. "That is true. While I was training with him, he once told me I was almost ready to fight with the dull swords instead of the wooden ones, and it was another two and a half months before he even let me touch one. Not that Anya wasn't secretly training me to use it anyway."

Giwen chuckles and holds out her hand to Lexa. "Heda, it was nice to officially meet you in person. If you do not mind, I would like to return to my duties before Titus yells at me for being lazy again."

Lexa nods. "Go ahead." 

She grasps Giwen's forearm and gives her a relatively warm smile. Giwen's answering smile is full of glee and pride. She holds out her arm to me next and I grasp her forearm as well. 

"Congratulations, Hedatu. I look forward to seeing what good you and Heda will accomplish."

She bows her head slightly with respect as her pulls her arm back and walks out of the room. 

"She seems nice," I say. "Better than Titus."

"Hodnes (love), sometimes I think a sentient rat would be better than Titus." Lexa admits, making me laugh. 

"Similar beady eyes, but much cuter." I joke, causing Lexa to burst into laughter. 

I lean in to kiss her once her laughter dies down and she rests her hands on my hips in response, tilting her head to get a better angle. Lexa hums against my lips happily and we get lost in the kiss, snapping out of it only when the door creaks open. I pull my hands out from where I was tracing Lexa's abs underneath her armor. 

We pull apart and look over to see an irritated Titus. It's hard to tell if he's irritated that he found us making out or if he's irritated about something else. Or both. 

"Have either of you seen Giwen?" He asks. 

"She just left a few minutes ago. We stopped her to ask her a few questions." Lexa answers. 

"Mochof (thank you)." He says stiffly, like it's difficult for him to say. "I will be sending her over tomorrow morning to make sure you both know what will be happening at the clans' initiation."

"Very well. Thank you." Lexa nods and Titus leaves. 

"Shall we go back to your room?" I ask. 

"Our room, ai hodnes (my love)." Lexa corrects me. "It is for the Commander and their partner, which in this case happens to be the second Commander. And do not forget we have to talk about the aspects of the bondage ceremony as well."

I sigh, knowing she's right and I want an answer sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they discuss... marriage/bonding ceremonies! And then if we get to it, they'll be discussing the clans initiation! What do you guys think of Giwen? And do you want the ceremony to be from Raven's or Clarke's point of view? Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV (Briefly)

"So what do we need to discuss?" I ask Lexa, who gives me an unimpressed look.

"Your reaction to thinking we were married. While I do think it is too early to be married, I did not think you would react the way you did." Lexa says, some insecurity shining through.

"Oh, I didn't meant it like that, niron (loved one). I promise." I say, reaching out to take her hand in mine. "I was caught off guard and thought I got married without knowing it. And Lexa, if or when we get married, I want to be conscious of what's happening."

"You want to marry me?" Lexa asks, giving me that same awed expression she did when we first made love.

I chuckle softly. "I have told you that I do. Remember?" Lexa nods. "I love you, Lexa, and I would love to be married to you someday. When we're ready, when the clans are stable."

"Yes, we do have a meeting with the clans tomorrow afternoon about the new clans joining." Lexa tells me.

"Right. Should we bring Raven? She can answer all of their questions about weapons and technology." I say.

"That is a good idea. Yes, I'll have a guard tell her to come." Lexa pokes her head out of the doors and speaks quietly to a guard before rejoining me. "So someday?"

"Someday." I promise her.

Lexa nods and walks closer, encouraged by my growing smile. She stops barely a breath apart from me. I lean in to kiss her gently and she deepens it. I hum against her lips, cupping her jaw as I pull her closer to me.

***

Raven's POV

After Lexa sends the message that I'm supposed to be meeting with the clan leaders, it gets crazy in Anya, Luna, and I's room.

Since Luna's still technically a clan leader, she already has to be there and Anya goes over to the head of the guards for the Heda's Tower and insists on being a guard for this meeting. According to her, he agrees right away. Maybe he was happy to have a general offer to guard the meeting. Probably because she's scary when she's trying to protect people she cares about. Which in this case, is mainly me because I'm going to be a sort of representative of the three clans, an expert on their technology and weapons. So they might see me as a threat, which is what Anya wants to be there for.

Then we have to figure out which of my outfits would work the best, which is mainly just Anya and Luna looking through what I have and rejecting most things. They decide on my armor, since everyone else is going to be wearing theirs as well. Which is awesome, because my girlfriends look absolutely stunning in their armor.

Luna and Anya tell me how I should act and what greeting or common gesture is offensive to which clan. It's almost enough to make me dizzy, having to learn all of this. But I'm Raven fricking Reyes, and I'm brilliant. So I memorize everything. Which my gorgeous girlfriends find impressive enough to keep all of us up until late.

***

The morning goes quickly, with waking up relatively late and eating breakfast, and then going over what to expect again. Then it's almost time and we have to put on our armor. My heart skips a beat once I see my girlfriends in their armor.

Anya's armor makes her look even more badass than usual. She has a long black coat lined with fur to keep her warm. The outer part is leather and wow, she looks great in it. She has her gloves on, the ones that open up so the tips of her fingers can be seen (I swear I have fantasies about those gloves). She's wearing her favorite metal necklace, which falls beautifully above the neckline of her brown shirt that look pretty beaten up, but in a cool way. She has a brown belt over the shirt as a fashion statement, though I would never tell her that because I don't want to die. Anya's pants hug her legs and she has a holster wrapped around her thigh for an easy to access dagger. She has on brown fur boots that are probably made from an animal she killed herself.

In other words, she looks amazing.

Luna's armor is a bit different than any armor I've seen before. It's blue, for example. Stained by berries, according to her. It's also leather and padded well, though some parts of the leather overlap and some is covered in what looks like scales. She has fingerless gloves too (which I may also have a thing for). She doesn't use warpaint like the others do, it's a teal color that actually looks really good on her. Similar to Anya's, Luna's warpaint is just around her eyes, which make them look piercing. Personally, I love it. But seeing that on a battlefield would be unsettling and kind of terrifying. Anya has great light blue pants that hug her legs too, and black leather shoes with a buckle on them. Honestly, she kind of looks like what I imagine a pirate looks like. I'm into it.

And then me, I'm in black reinforced leather armor, which is stronger than regular leather armor. My leg isn't as heavily padded so my brace can fit on it. Plus, if anyone hits me there, it's not like I would feel it. I would just fall. And then stab them.

So we look great together, like a power couple (power threesome? No, that sounds sexual) as we walk down the hallway to the meeting room.

I'm not surprised to see that Clarke and Lexa are already there, sitting at the head of the table next to each other. We're the next to arrive after them, so no one else is here. Anya wanted to get here early since she's a guard, and she takes that seriously.

Clarke and Lexa nod to us but don't greet us, probably both in the zone of being Commanders. And in their armor and warpaint, they look great. If Anya, Luna, and I are the power partners (that sounds better), then Lexa and Clarke are the power couple. They look like they could conquer the world together without blinking an eye. Except they don't have to, because they're already pretty much the heads of the world.

Anya takes my hand in hers before she goes to her post. "You are going to do great, Raven Reyes." She murmurs.

I give her a smile as thanks and she leans in to give me a quick kiss, then Luna, before she goes over to where she will be standing for the meeting. Luna squeezes my hand and leads me over to the table, where I sit next to Lexa on the regular side, not to the head of the table side where Clarke is. Thankfully, Luna sits next to me so I don't have to sit next to some possibly hostile clan leader I don't know.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, more leaders start to trickle in. It's funny to watch them do a double take when they see Clarke sitting next to Lexa, and squint at me because they don't know who I am. It doesn't take long until the leaders from each of the current twelve clans are here.

"Heda," one of them says. "I have a few questions before we begin. One of which is, why do you have the Skaigada (Sky girl) sitting next to you?"

"She is Hedatu and you will treat her with the same respect you would any Heda." Lexa says.

"Heda, she is not Hedatu. She has not gone through the ceremony." One argues, looking proud of himself for thinking of that.

"She has. She is bound to me and has been accepted by the flame." Lexa says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. The room is silent for a couple of moments and Lexa doesn't break it, making eye contact with every clan leader. "What is your second question?"

"Who is that girl?" The man asks, gesturing to me. Everyone turns to look at me and I awkwardly wave.

"You can ask her yourself."

"Who are you, stri gada (little girl)?" The man sneers.

"Hey, I'm older than both the Commanders here, so if you're calling me little, you're calling them little." The man pales at my words. "For your information, I'm Raven Reyes on Skaikru, and I'm an expert on technology. I'm here to answer any questions you guys have about our technology or weapons. Or anything, really. For any of the three clans."

The room is silent for a few moments as everyone takes this in.

"Now that your questions have been answered, we can begin the meeting." Lexa says, leaning forward slightly. "What are your concerns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Raven! I love writing from her point of view, to be honest. And the next couple of chapters will be from her point of view, since so many of you want her POV for the clans initiation! Oh, and just remember I am taking prompts for when this book ends, for this universe or any other ones! So like "Raven makes something explode" or "captain ranya being great with kids" or "clexa training together." whatever you guys want! You can comment on here or message me with a prompt or you can send me something on Tumblr (wolf3223) or message me there! Anons are on in case you're a shy/anxious person like me! :) And hint: if I get enough prompts before this book eventually ends (it'll be a while) I'll start the book early to start filling prompts! And I already have one for smut, so you have that to look forward to ;) Even though I'm a giant virgin, so it'll be interesting... Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anya's armor: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/13/f1/d413f11485ca02c4db543674bc006793--post-apocaliptic-post-apocalypse.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Raven's POV

At first, I try to interject and explain things, but after I'm cut off by some guy for the fifth time, I give up. I lean back and let them tire themselves out. I feel Luna squeeze my hand silently, which confirms I'm probably doing the right thing.

Not even Clarke and Lexa are trying to interrupt the madness that is the arguing leaders, choosing instead to speak to each other in lowered voices. I think I hear Lexa telling Clarke to prove to them her strength or something like that, but I can't be sure. She might have to, because I don't think anyone in this room aside from Lexa, Anya, Luna, and I respect her and her authority.

When the arguing doesn't peter out after half an hour, Lexa interrupts them. She stands and smacks her hand on the table, making everyone jump and look over at her.

"Em pleni (enough)! You are all squabbling like yongon (children)!"

Lexa makes eye contact with everyone at the table (aside from Clarke, of course) and it's funny to watch them flinch and sink back into their chairs. Until it's my turn, because you know, she can't show favoritism. Oh man, I've been on the other end of the Abby's Griffin Glare but it has nothing on Lexa, holy crap. There's a burning in her eyes that says she could kill anyone in this room without blinking an eye.

"Good. Now, one at a time. State your concern about the clans. Clarke, Raven, or I will be able to answer."

"Your weapons, your fayagons, they concern me. They concern all of us. They are unnatural, dangerous." One of the leaders says.

"Technically, bread is also unnatural. It doesn't come from the earth." I point out, my snarkiness coming out because of my anxiousness.

"Bread cannot put a hole in my people's skulls." The man says, his eyes piercing into mine. I think this guy is the one that kept interrupting me, his voice sounds familiar.

"Fair enough. Okay, I used to be scared of guns too. But I find that when you know how something works, it's not as scary."

I explain in detail, but keeping in simple terms, how guns work and what exactly they do. It's a bit tedious, but if it can ease just one person's fears...

At the end, I have a few people nodding along, seeming like they understand everything. Some look kinda lost, but like they still got some of it. Eh, I'll take it.

"Mochof (thank you) for explaining that." Clarke says.

"No problem, Hedatu." I respond, purposefully using her new title as a show of respect instead of calling her Princess like I was tempted to.

"Raven," someone says. It's a woman this time, thank the Gods. Hopefully she'll be more rational and less loud than most of the men at the table. "I am worried about the people who carry the guns, as you call them. The guards."

"Okay, that's a perfectly valid concern. We haven't always had the best guards. For Skaikru, we don't have a ton of people, just some from Maunkru or ArkKru that decided to stay. But we are very selective when it comes to guards that patrol the borders. Bellamy, he's the leader, he makes sure that there's someone he trusts implicitly is on every patrol. If any guard is trigger happy, which means they're kinda jumpy, shoot first ask questions later kind of thing, they're immediately stopped from continuing to being on the border patrol. Every guard on the border has explicit instructions from Octavia, she's the second in command and scarier than Bellamy will ever be, not to shoot first. So there should only be an issue with Skaikru if someone else shoots the first bullet. Or arrow." I amend.

"What about ArkKru?" The woman prompts.

"ArkKru has guards that have trained for years, and the ones that patrol the border are selected similarly to Skaikru. I do know there were some guards that were pretty um... Pretty anti-Grounder, don't think we need you or need to work with you, and all of them have been fired from their jobs. Abby and Kane are very strict about that kind of thing. They want peace, not war."

"And Maunkru?" The woman asks.

"Their guards are made up of hand selected people by Heda and Hedatu themselves. Many have actually enjoyed being in Maunkru so much, they've decided to move their family there. Anyway, most of the people come from the twelve clans and don't use guns."

"But what about the large weapons? The ones that are not guns? The long, cylindrical items that could destroy entire cities?" A man asks, sounding terrified.

It takes me a second to understand what he's talking about. "Oh, missiles! Yeah, we took care of those. Lexa and Clarke insisted on it. Um, I mean Heda and Hedatu. Sorry. Anyway, I was in charge of the project. Luna and Anya helped too, they can confirm this if you're skeptical. The missiles, despite their destructive power, we're full of useful things for building tek, that's what you call technology right? We took out the stuff we could use, which was pretty much all of it, and the dangerous part we set on fire. It was great." I grin at the memory of watching the rocket fuel light. "If you saw smoke coming from the mountain, that was why."

"I do have a question as well, Raven kom Skaikru." A dark woman says who I vaguely recognize. Indi? No, Indra. I remember because Clarke used to be scared of her. "Why were the guards for Maunkru hand selected by the Hedas?"

I hear someone scoff at the sound of "Hedas" but ignore them. "From what I understand, your culture is heavy on getting revenge on those who have wronged you. And the Maunon was your most feared enemy for decades. So they got people they trusted to guard the Maunkru so people didn't go over there for... What's the Trigedasleng word for vengeance? Batman?"

"Baman." Luna provides.

I snort softly to myself. "I'll always find that hilarious, how close it is. Anyway, so they chose people they knew wouldn't seek baman for what the Maunon had done."

Indra nods understandingly. "Good, mochof (thank you). Now I believe Nia has a question. Or perhaps a statement."

The woman next to her looks up from where she was glaring at a spot next to Clarke's head, her ice blue eyes disinterested and cold.

"You, Clarke. You are no commander. There can only be one." She says haughtily.

Lexa's lips twitch and I can see that this woman is testing her patience. Which is weird, because she's usually so calm and... Oh, right. That woman is the asshat who killed Lexa's first girlfriend. Costia, I think. I remember Luna and Anya telling me about her. They wouldn't tell me much more than than, saying it's Lexa's story to tell. Despite that I can tell on thing about Nia: she's dangerous. And she looks calculating, like she's working on formulating a plan. This should be fun. Not.

"There are two, so evidently there can be two." Lexa says in a stony voice, losing all of the softness I have seen of her around Clarke. "The fleim has accepted her."

"And the previous Hedas have nothing to say about this?"

"They have shown me nothing but support for Hedatu." Lexa's jaw moves from one side to the other, a sign Clarke has told me to look out for. It means she's mad. This'll be fun.

"Oh? And who was there? Who can confirm this?" Nia retorts.

Oh, right. Usually there's only Titus/the Fleimkepa and the Heda to be. I can see a vein in Lexa's temple throb and know she's on the verge of losing her temper, which is exactly what Nia wants. So I jump in. I really hope I don't get killed for this.

"Well, Clarke was obviously there, as was Lexa and Titus, and Titus' apprentice Giwen, as well as Luna, Anya, and me. Plenty of witnesses, Your Highness." I say her title in a sarcastic tone, knowing that she's known as the Queen of Azgeda.

Nia's nostrils flair. "There never has been two before."

"Doesn't mean it's not possible. And what are you even challenging, really? Clarke being a commander, because the fire thing can prove she is one, or her being a good enough fighter to be a commander?" I ask.

Nia smirks and leans back in her chair, smug and so sure of herself. Oh no. I think I just gave her an idea. Gods, Lexa's going to kill me if this ends up hurting Clarke.

"What a wonderful idea." Nia smiles and it's terrifying to see. "Clarke, I challenge you as Hedatu. Tomorrow you must walk through fire to prove you are a commander as you insist. Then you will have the honor of fighting me in soulou gonplei (single combat). To the death."

Oh float me. Lexa's really going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on this, but oh well! Clarke will have to prove herself! And remember, I don't kill off main characters! Will you guys want the fight from Raven or Clarke's point of view? I can do either. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Raven's POV

The meeting is quickly adjourned after that whole thing with Nia. Luna, Anya, and I stay back while the others leave, filtering out of the room rather quickly.

"Do you want us to stay or go?" I ask, knowing they'll probably want to talk to each other.

"Stay. We will have to speak eventually." Lexa says, her blazing eyes meeting mine.

I don't flinch but I can feel my heart practically stop. Not because I'm scared, but because I'm empathetic to what Lexa must be going through in order to have that look in her eyes. Also, she's probably going to kill me. If Clarke gets hurt or... or worse... then yeah, she'll definitely kill me.

"Would you mind waiting so Clarke and I can speak?" Lexa asks.

"Of course not." Luna says.

Luna guides Anya and I over to the table, sitting at the opposite end of the table along one side. I pretend not to be able to see Lexa and Clarke out of the corner of my eye. And this room is small enough where I can hear everything they're saying, as well.

"Clarke..." Lexa breathes out softly at first.

Clarke reaches up to gently cup Lexa's face and stands close enough that their noses brush.

"I'm going to be okay." Clarke says in a quiet voice.

"You do not know that, ai hodnes (my love). Nia has taken everything from me once. I would not put it past her to do so again." She chuckles morbidly. "At least in this case, my partner has a chance to fight back."

Clarke frowns at Lexa and kisses her softly and briefly before pulling back. I feel like I'm intruding on a very intimate moment. Which is odd, because I've walked in on them feeling each other up. Or was that just a nice dream? I can't remember. Anyways.

"Hey, I'm good. You know I'm a good fighter, babe. I've almost beaten you a couple of times, and you're leagues ahead of the Ice Bitch." Clarke murmurs.

Lexa just shakes her head, a sad look on her face. It's an expression where she looks like a kicked puppy who also had it's favorite food get taken away and eaten right in front of it. So a very sad puppy, that's Lexa's face right now. I mean, I'm not even in this conversation and I want to run over there and tackle her in a hug and tell her everything will be alright.

"I cannot lose you, Clarke." Lexa says in a small voice, so small I can barely hear it.

"You won't." Clarke says confidently, but even I can see the worry in her eyes, the concern that causes her posture to slump slightly. "And how about this, Lex? If... When," she corrects herself. "When I win and kill Nia, you can get me a puppy."

Lexa lets out a choked laugh. "Clarke, if you do that, I will get you a puppy and a kitten."

Clarke's eyes light up and she kisses Lexa again briefly. "See? More motivation to win. I will do this, Lexa. I doubt my destiny was to get this far only to..." Clarke trails off, but her point is made. "Only to fail. We're going to grow old together, Lexa."

Lexa smiles sadly, like she can imagine it but it's just out of reach. "I hope so, Clarke."

Clarke sighs, probably wishing she could do more to reassure her girlfriend but with us here, there's not much else she can do. They can't exactly have a life-affirming kind of sex with Luna, Anya, and I here. Well, they could. Kinky.

Clarke and Lexa kiss, this time for a longer time, and then turn to us.

"Raven Reyes." Lexa's stone cold voice says.

I practically jump out of my chair and stand hastily, facing her. "Yes Heda?"

"That was reckless, what you did. Nia could have killed you for speaking to her in that manner." Lexa says. "Thank you."

I blink in surprise. "You're welcome?"

"If Clarke is hurt, I will come after you, but I will give the benefit of the doubt and thank you instead of threatening you. I am not certain I could have controlled my temper, and you talking stopped Clarke from having to. They would see Clarke speaking up as a power play."

"And then Nia made a power play. Is she a good fighter?" I ask. 

"She is good enough to be Queen of Azgeda. I have not fought against her in years, not since we were at war with each other. She is not as good as me by any means." Lexa answers.

"Then why is she still alive? Were you afraid of a power vacuum or something?" I question curiously.

"No, she has a son who is much better suited to being Azgeda's leader." Lexa says, shaking her head. "She is alive because whenever I met her on the battlefield, she would put off fighting me until the very last moment. Then, once I wounded her, she would retreat or have someone take her place fighting me."

"Coward," Anya growls out.

"Yes. Clarke, I can go over her fighting style with you down in one of the training areas." Lexa offers.

"Sure, sounds good. What's her weapon of choice?" Clarke asks.

"A spear."

Clarke groans. "Ugh, I hate fighting against spears. They're so pokey and long and easily thrown."

"You just have to remember to dodge and look out for the wooden part so she does not use it to hit or stun you." Lexa explains. She turns to us. "I trust you three can speak to Titus and set everything up while Clarke and I train."

Anya and Luna's expressions are hilarious, and I answer. "Yeah, no problem. Go enjoy fighting with your girlfriend."

Clarke gives me an unimpressed look as she and Lexa leave the room hand in hand.

"Do we really have to speak to Titus?" Anya sighs.

"Either we do it, or we can have Lexa's wrath rain down on us." I say.

Luna places a hand on Anya's shoulder. "Giwen is almost through with her training, hopefully. We can get rid of him soon."

"And by get rid of him, you mean..."

"Kick him off the tower, pretend it was an accident." Luna answers.

Anya nods, a small pleased smirk on her face. "That works for me."

***

Lexa's POV

We trained until dinner yesterday but it still does not feel like enough. We made love for hours into the night but it does not feel like enough. We stayed in our room this morning, eating and cuddling and talking (while avoiding talking about what will be happening soon) and it does not feel like enough.

Clarke, she has become one of the most important things in my life. I love her more than I loved Costia. And to think I could lose them both to the same woman... At least Clarke can defend herself. She is strong in ways that surprise even herself sometimes. But I still worry, mainly about Nia.

Nia must have heard of Clarke's prowess in battle. She must have a plan of some sort, a trick she has that will turn the tide over in her favor. I have warned Clarke about that, so I know she will keep an eye out for such things. But still I worry, for the amazing woman who has stolen my heart and gifted me her own.

And now, the anxiety crawls up my throat, desperate to come out. In tears, in a scream, in a ferocious fight of my own, in a roar of rage. If Nia hurts Clarke I am not certain I will be able to hold myself back from killing her. I am in more control of my rage than ever before, but even the Heda has her breaking point.

I walk out of the Heda's Tower, the sunlight momentarily blinding me, but the cheers are practically deafening. People, once they heard about this, took today off from work, from their schooling, in order to come here and watch their Hedatu defend her place as the Second Commander.

There are thousands of people here, all wanting to watch the Commander's partner, their new Hedatu, fight against the Azgeda Queen, the woman who stole my previous partner from me. They make a pathway for me to go through and I pretend I cannot see the bloodthirstiness in their eyes. They want to see blood spilled today.

I walk up the steps onto the platform where I will be residing. There is a seat, more like a throne, waiting for me, and an identical one empty next to me. For Clarke. Anya, Luna, and Raven are all up here too, in normal chairs, as my moral support. I am grateful to them for all they have done in the past day. I am not sure how much I would have been able to do without them.

I hold up my hand and the crowd goes silent. I stand and take a deep breath to make the first announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Lexa's POV wasn't an option, it still won! Which is awesome, because once the first person commented "Lexa" I was like "oh man, that would be so cool!" And it won! So Clarke's fighting will be from Lexa's POV! And Clarke does have to literally walk through fire first. Next chapter, it all starts! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa's POV

"We have gathered here today because your Hedatu, Clarke, has been challenged." My voice carries easily, despite the fact I barely raise it. "First, she will prove herself worthy of being called Hedatu by walking through fire. If it does not harm her, she has been accepted and deemed worthy of the fleim." I turn towards the guard who has dutifully been carrying a lone torch in the middle of the day. "Light bilaik faya (light the fire)."

"Sha Heda (yes Commander)." The guard says and lowers the torch and lights the hot coals.

The fire catches quickly and I can see the determination on Clarke's face. She is in ceremonial garb right now, fire-proof clothing that does not cover much. Clarke's muscled body is on display, as the clothing covers about as much as undergarments and bindings do. If it were under other circumstances, I would be glaring at anyone staring too long at her and then allowing myself to stare. She is beautiful. But sadly, it is not under other circumstances so I have more to worry about than my jealousy.

Clarke takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the fiery coals. They are set up so that there is a few feet for her to walk across of hot coals and the fire that picks upwards. It is set up so it is in front of where I am, just a few feet from the base of the platform. Behind that is the cleared space where she and Nia will be fighting.

"Begin." I say, the single word reverberating through the clearing.

Clarke looks back at the fire and I miss the weight of her gaze almost immediately. She steps forward onto the coals. They hiss beneath her foot but her face betrays no pain. The strength of the heat coming from below her moves her hair slightly as the smoke rises.

The flames come higher, like they like being around Clarke. She pauses in her walking and looks down at how the flames are getting higher around her, but only around her. It is up to her knees now and I can feel the intense heat. It does not (cannot) hurt me either, but it is fascinating to see this happen to someone besides me. I had to do a similar thing to prove myself, though I did not have to fight to the death afterwards.

It is a good thing this is first. If Clarke is affected by this like I am, then she will have a lot of energy and adrenaline to use against Nia.

Clarke holds out her hands, running it through the fire that continues to climb up her body, smiling at the feeling. I can practically see her thinking "Gods, this is so cool" and it makes me chuckle quietly despite myself.

"Are you satisfied, Nia kom Azgeda?" I ask.

I know Clarke is probably too distracted to remember exactly why she is willingly walking through fire at the moment. Nia scowls at my deliberate avoidance of using her title as Queen.

"Yes." Nia says shortly from where she is standing at the opposite end of the clearing.

"Hodnes, you can get out of the fire." I murmur just loud enough for Clarke to hear me (and perhaps Anya, Raven, and Luna) but not the guards.

"Right." Clarke says and steps off of the coals.

"Help her put on her armor." I tell Anya, Raven, and Luna. They nod and head down the steps, carefully avoiding any stray coals. "Be careful, her skin may be hot for a couple of minutes."

"Dude, you were literally on fire! That's so awesome!" Raven says and I smile fondly down at them before standing again.

"Nia has not just challenged Hedatu's worthiness of being a Commander, but also her ability as a warrior. To prove herself, they will fight." I switch to Trigedasleng. "Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon (In single combat, there is but one rule: someone must die today)!" I look down at Clarke, who is still getting ready. I wait until she catches my eye and nods. "Yo na jomp in (you may begin)."

Clarke twirls her swords, her kohl (warpaint) on and intimidating in the best way. She and Nia circle each other, watching each other closely. Clarke may be impatient in many aspects of her life, but fighting is not one of them. Nia breaks first, approaching her while gripping her spear tightly, eyes narrowed.

Nia makes the first move, bringing the spear down at an angle, something that could slice Clarke in half if she had not dodged it.

I calmly sit back on my throne, not allowing myself to collapse back against it like I desperately want to. The arms of the throne are luckily sturdy, and my hands tighten around the front of the arms. I focus on the fight instead of how the wood is digging uncomfortably into my hand.

Clarke is on the defensive first, which is a bit odd for her. I worry about what it could mean until I realize what she is doing. She is using this time to take in what Nia's techniques are and learning the best ways to counter. Nia gets frustrated with Clarke dodging or blocking her every attack and goes to thrust forward, which would impale her should it hit.

Clarke dances out of the way, making it look almost easy. The pride swells in my chest as I watch how Clarke studies Nia's stance and how she gets slightly sloppy in her next attack out of annoyance. Clarke blocks and counter attacks finally, hitting Nia in the face with the hilt of one of her swords.

Nia stumbles back, one hand over her nose and the other gripping her spear tightly. She lowers her hand to reveal a dark scowl on her face and red blood dripping from her nose. She stalks forward and attacks again, slashing towards Clarke's head.

Clarke ducks and takes an opportunity. Nia did not think of protecting herself and left her left side wide open for an attack. Clarke uses that to her advantage and slams her sword against Nia's armor. Without armor, that would be a fatal blow. With armor, it is still painful. Nia doubles over, gasping for breath as she clutches her side.

Clarke used the hilt over her sword to smack against the bottom of Nia's jaw, sending her sprawling backwards. Nia scowls and shakily gets up, clumsily getting to her feet and stumbling a few feet backward in the process. She wipes off the lower half of her face, smearing the still drying red blood. She spits some blood onto the ground and glares at Clarke with murderous eyes. I resist the urge to run down there and leap in front of Clarke to protect her.

It is too late to warn Clarke when I realize that Nia's stumbling back was intentional and not as a result of being dazed. She throws her spear with tremendous force at Clarke. It hits her shoulder guard and falls uselessly to the ground. Clarke drops her right sword and clutches at her shoulder, gritting her teeth. Nia... She knew about Clarke's previous wound there. I grit my teeth to avoid doing anything stupid.

Nia stalks over to a nearby guard and steals her sword, then punches her in the face, which just seems unnecessary since she already got what she wanted.

Clarke raises her sword that is still in her hands as Nia approaches her, her other arm hanging uselessly at her side. Things similar to this has happened before. Like when she accidentally bumped against a tree with her bad shoulder and could not move it without it being extremely painful for a few hours afterwards. Though I know this is temporary and luckily not a risk to her health (Abby checked to make certain), I still worry. I am aware she is left handed, and she still has that arm in use. Two swords is better than one. Especially in a fight like this.

Clarke goes on the defensive again, the clanging of metal against metal filling the clearing. She slowly moves backwards as she defends herself, which is not the smartest move. I have taught Clarke better than to move backwards, towards what you cannot see. The coals are just a few feet behind her, and then she will be trapped against the platform I am on. Gods, I hope this means she has a plan. I cannot see her face from this angle to be able to tell. She steps back another few steps until there is the hiss of the coals right behind her shoes.

Nia, tired of not hitting Clarke, uses both her hands and slices downwards, a brutal killing blow. Clarke puts her sword up in time, but the sheer force of Nia's entire upper body strength is more than she can handle with just one arm. With a clenched jaw, she brings her other arm up, grunting at the pain of moving it, and grasps the blade of her own sword, pushing upwards. Black blood oozes from her hand and drips downward onto the coals, making the fire lick upwards and get hotter.

Nia snarls maniacally and uses a dirty move, bringing up her leg to kick Clarke back. Clarke falls on her back and groans at the increasing pain in her shoulder and at the sizzling sound beneath her, knowing that her armor is getting burnt.

Nia, apparently satisfied that Clarke is no longer much of a threat to her, walks back to where her spear fell. She picks it up and twirls it, turning around to face Clarke with a grin. The crowd is completely silent, grim. Like they are holding their breaths.

Clarke's breathing is labored but I know my girlfriend. I know Clarke. She has not given up yet. She will not give up. She must have a trick up her sleeve.

Clarke uses her good arm to prop herself up so she can sit while Nia smirks and slowly approaches her. Clarke's good hand digs into the coals. The fire licks at her armor, hungry for more of her blood. I squint, trying to decipher her plan.

Clarke's hand comes out of the coals and she is holding a white hot chunk of coal. She chucks it at Nia, whose automatic reaction is to catch it. She is barehanded and no Heda, so it hurts. Nia screams out in agony, dropping the coal and the spear once more as she clutches her sizzling hand.

Clarke stands shakily, tossing her other sword in the direction of her other. I frown. What is she thinking? Someone must die today, that is the only rule. This is a perfect opportunity to kill Nia.

Clarke walks towards her, keeping her right arm still. She put her hand at a sheathe on her waist and I realize what she is doing. I had given her my dagger for this fight, for her to borrow. She pulls out my dagger and it going in the sunlight. Nia does not even try to fight anymore, just glares at Clarke with blood dripping from her nose and a fresh burn on her hand that is red and blistering already.

"This is for Lexa, you bitch." Clarke spits out, but it is the only noise in the clearing so it is easily heard by everyone.

Clarke shoves the dagger into Nia's chest, hard enough to break through her armor and her ribs and her sternum to hit the heart. I know because I have seen that exact look on people I have killed's faces as they died. Nia chokes on nothing as blood stains her white chest piece and her mouth opens and closed uselessly. She falls to her knees first, then collapses backwards, her eyes open and unseeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is so much longer than usual but I didn't want to leave you hanging like "*incoherent screaming* how's she going to get through this?" Which was exactly my mindset as I was writing this. Clarke is so smart??? I feel like a proud mom rn because she won and she was clever! Sometimes at times like this when the characters do smart things I'm like "dang that's brilliant, I wish I thought of that" and sometimes it takes me a second to remember I did and not the character. But that's just me as a writer. Anyway! Yeah, this is like a third longer than usual for this book and twice as long as the usual chapter for the first book, to give you perspective. Okay, I'm done now I swear! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke's POV

I pull Lexa's dagger from Nia's chest. I could have kept it there but it's Lexa's, and I know how much she likes it. Plus, it reminds me of when we first met. I turn around to face Lexa and notice that she subtly gestures for me to come to her. As I do, I'm no longer distracted and can hear the thunderous roar of the crowd around me.

They're chanting "Hedatu" and cheering. A shy smile lights up my face as I smile out at the crowd before walking up the stairs onto the platform Lexa's on. She's no longer sitting and takes my hand in hers when I reach her.

Lexa searches my eyes and it takes me a second to realize why. I nod my assent and Lexa leans in to give me a swift kiss. I can't hear anything other than the pounding of blood rushing through my head, but Raven later insists that the cheering got even louder.

Now, we don't kiss for too long or particularly desperately (that's for later tonight). Mainly because we don't want to make out in front of literally thousands of people.

I see something move out of the corner of my eye, and Lexa and I turn to look at almost the same time. We move so we're facing the crowd and I see a lone man walking forward, into the clearing where Nia lays dead. I notice his clothing and know he's Azgeda. I tense and stand up straight, ready to fight if I have to.

Lexa mirrors my posture and murmurs without taking her eyes off of the man who is slowly walking towards us. "That is Roan. He is the eldest child of Nia and next in line for the throne."

I watch with confusion as he completely ignores his mother's body, not pausing or even glancing at her. He continues walking forward until he is near the base of the platform. The crowd is silent now, they must know who he is. It's like the entirety of Polis is holding it's breath.

Roan stops walking and stares up at Lexa and I, make direct eye contact with me. I don't flinch or waver. My jaw practically drops when what he does is fall to his knees. Kneeling to me. I mean, I'm with Lexa and all that but I know enough about the world to know he's not kneeling for her. He's kneeling for me. I glance up at the crowd and to my shock, more and more people are falling to their knees until everyone is. Even Raven, but she's on one knee because of her brace.

I turn toward Lexa, my mouth parted slightly in shock. She's facing me too, the only one around that's still standing. Lexa squeezes my hand in hers and lets go. Then she kneels too. My soft gasp of surprise is echoed from the mouths of the people still looking at us out of the corner of their eyes.

From what I know, when you kneel for someone in a higher position than you, you shouldn't be looking up at them. But Lexa and I, we're equals. So she looks up into my eyes from where she kneels and it tells me everything she can't say around all of these people. She loves me and she's so proud of me. There's an awe in her eyes as she looks at me that I know is reflected in my own eyes.

I reach out my hand and Lexa takes it. She stands and kisses me again softly, before nodding in encouragement to me.

"Yo na set raun (you may stand)." I say, my lone voice echoing easily off the buildings, projecting better than I expected.

Roan stands and watches me with intelligent, careful eyes. "Ai badan klin yu, Hedatu (I swear loyalty to you, Hedatu)."

I nod to him and glance over at Lexa, who nods to me. I guess... I killed her, I can announce her successor.

"Azplana na stedaun. Gyon op disha haihefa (the Ice Queen is dead. Long live the king)!" I say.

I don't have to look at Lexa to feel the pride radiating from her as the crowd repeats the "long live the king" part.

***

When Lexa and I make it back to the Tower, we don't head straight for her-for our-room like we want to. Sadly, we have duties. Which means heading to the throne room instead of cuddling in the giant bed. Titus is already in there, waiting for us, with Giwen by his side. Anya, Luna, and Raven filter in behind us. They're mainly here because they didn't want to "throw us to the wolves." In other words, Titus.

"You did... Well, Clarke." Titus says, looking like it's physically painful to admit that.

"Thank you. What do you need?" I ask.

"I must inform you that there is another meeting scheduled for tomorrow after breakfast with the clan leaders." Titus says.

I squint at him. "We know that. Plus, if it were just that you would send Giwen to do your bidding."

Titus grumbles something about the "Skai gada (Sky girl)" being too observant. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him and just raise an eyebrow to prompt him to get to the point.

"You cannot mess this up." He urges.

Ah, there it is. He doesn't trust me. I mean, I'm not surprised. I don't think he trusts anyone but himself. Not even Lexa, especially since she is "weak" for loving me. What a... You know what? I'm not going to get into that. I don't want to get too mad and shove him off the balcony before he's fully trained Giwen. Even if he does deserve it.

"You must show the clan leaders you are competent, that the fleim was right to name you Hedatu." Titus says as if anyone cares what he's saying.

"I thought I did that today when I walked through fire and kicked Nia's ass." I say, my voice dripping with the disdain I have for this awful man.

"They will still test you, see if you are as good at negotiating and at the politics of being a Commander as you are at fighting." Titus says.

"Shof op (shut up), Titus." Anya groans. "Everyone except you knows that Clarke is more than competent. She'll be fine." She pauses to let that sink in and then gives him a deadly look I have seen cause the strongest warriors to cower in fear. "So, Titus. How long until Giwen can become Fleimkepa?"

"Not long." Titus answers, impressively not seeming nervous about the fact that Anya basically admitted to his face that she wants to kill him. "I would like her to observe the clans' ceremony as my apprentice, then I will pass my duties to her."

"Good." Luna says.

Oh, she wants to kill him too? I don't blame her, he's been terrible to her little sister.

"Is that all, Titus?" Lexa asks.

Titus purses his lips, displeased about something. "Sha Heda."

It takes Raven a few tugs on her girlfriends in order to get them to stop glaring at Titus and walk out. They pause in the hallway and focus on me.

"Are you alright, Clarke?" Luna asks worriedly.

"Mentally, kinda. I'll be good by tomorrow, though." I promise.

"You just need some cuddle time with the fearsome Commander, huh?" Raven jokes, lightening the mood slightly with her words and with the wink she gives us.

I laugh. "Yeah. And um, physically. Physically, I'll be fine. I will probably have Mom look at my shoulder, it still kinda hurts. Other than that, I'll definitely have some bruises but I'll be okay."

Raven nods and holds out her hand. She takes and squeezes my good hand and smiles softly. I know she would rather hug me, but doesn't want to hurt me. To be honest, that hug sounds great but would probably hurt.

"You did awesome out there." Raven says earnestly. "I thought you were going to die out there a couple of times, but you pulled through. I guess Lexa's not the only badass in the relationship, huh?" Raven winks. "Hedatu."

I blink, genuinely touched by Raven's kind words. It's not often she says something like that without a joke attached. It just makes it all that more special and meaningful.

"Raven-" I choke out.

"Of course, with you and Lexa, there's not one bad looking ass between you." Raven gives us another, more exaggerated wink and I laugh.

"That's more like the Raven we know and love." I tease.

"Yeah, yeah." Raven says, grinning. "Don't tell anyone I'm a softy."

"All three of you are softies." Lexa says, completely serious.

There's a moment of silence while they register what she said before Anya starts denying it while Raven laughs and Luna shakes her head fondly. 

We say our goodbyes for the night to each other and Lexa and I watch as Anya, Luna, and Raven walk away. Anya's still trying to convince them she's not a softy, but her girlfriends know she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Clarke gets checked on by her mother and will have a fun conversation with Abby about safety and logic! Then, Clarke and Lexa talk! The meeting shouldn't be very long, but we'll see what my brain comes up with. Then... The twelve clans become fifteen! From Raven's POV! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke's POV

"Clarke Marie Griffin." My mom's angry voice filters into Lexa's room and I flinch. I'm not facing the door and mom, but I can tell she has her angry face on. "We're going to talk about this whether you want to or not."

I sigh and turn towards her. "I know, Mom."

Mom sits across from me, frowning. Lexa puts a comforting hand on my good shoulder, then removes it so she can sit next to me on the couch she has.

"You didn't even tell me." My mom says softly.

I didn't even... Oh. My eyes widen at the realization.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"What did you forget to tell her?" Lexa questions.

"That I was going to be fighting Nia."

Lexa's eyebrows raise. "Ah, yes. I forgot as well."

Mom sighs. "I'll lecture you both after I finish making sure you're okay."

I fight the urge to groan at that and take off my shirt so Mom can look army shoulder. She peels off the wrappings Lexa did around my shoulder and squints.

"Clarke..." She says slowly. "Why is your shoulder streaked with black?"

"That's just blood, Mom." I say.

Mom squints. "Blood? But why is it...? Whose blood?"

"... Mine?" I answer, confused by her confusion. I run over the reasons in my head and come to an almost immediate conclusion. She hasn't heard about the black blood yet. "Oh, um. My blood is black because it means I'm worthy of being Heda. Or Hedatu, in my case."

"What?" Mom asks, looking completely baffled. "What does that have to do with anything? Why would your blood need to be black?"

"The fleim is selective in who it can enter. Those who are not worthy could be in excruciating pain and die." Lexa explains.

Mom grimaces. "Ok. I don't understand it. Maybe we could study this together sometime, Clarke."

Mom looks so hopeful that we could get to spend time together, I don't have the heart to deny her this. "Sure."

"When did this happen? Because I swear, I've seen you bleed and it was red not too long ago. Why did that change?"

I answer while Mom resumes cleaning off my shoulder. "I only noticed the change a couple of days ago. I don't know why it changed only recently. Maybe it takes prolonged exposure to the radiation or something in the atmosphere in order to change my blood."

"Will everyone's blood change color?" Mom asks Lexa.

"No, only those who are worthy of becoming a Commander. They have to be strong enough mentally, emotionally, and physically in order to be a Natblida, or Nightblood. That is what people with black blood are called. It does not mean those without black blood are any less good or strong, it simply means that they cannot become Heda. Or Hedatu."

Mom nods slowly, taking all of this in. "Earth is weirder than I expected." She remarks, making me laugh.

"I told you about how we fought a giant bloodthirsty gorilla, and black blood is what's weird?" I joke.

Mom shakes her head fondly and leans back. "Your shoulder should be fine, just be careful with it. Too many more hits to it and you may have permanent nerve damage. I would advise you to not lay on it for a couple of days or do too many strenuous things with that arm."

"Alright. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Now hold out your hand." I comply and Mom gives me an amused look. "Your injured one, sweetie."

"Right." I say, blushing.

Lexa had wrapped my hand as soon as we got to her room in order to try and stop the sluggish bleeding. Mom gives Lexa an impressed nod as she unwraps my hand.

She cleans off my hand too, but since it's an open cut, it stings. I purse my lips but don't make a sound. Lexa kisses my bare (good) shoulder and then I remember I'm basically topless, except for the bindings over my chest. I'm glad I'm only by my girlfriend and Mom, which is awkward enough. I would prefer to only be half naked around Lexa.

Mom finishes up and then looks me in the eyes. Oh, here comes the lecture.

"I didn't know. No one bothered to tell me. I only found out when I asked a guard this morning where everyone was." Oh, ouch. I can see why she's not happy. "I could understand you not telling me right away if I were at the ArkKru camp, but Clarke I was here, I am here. And I want you to be able to talk to me, to tell me what's going on. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay. I'll work on that, I promise."

Mom lets out a breath. "That's all I can ask. Thank you, Clarke."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I murmur.

"I am too." Mom says, smiling sadly. She squeezes my good hand. "I love you, Clarke. And I know you're a strong woman, you're Hedatu. But remember you have friends and family who can help, too."

I nod and Mom kisses my forehead before getting up. "I'm going to head off to bed, let you two talk. Goodnight, sweetie. Lexa, it was good to see you again."

"And you, Doctor Griffin." Lexa says formally, standing and shaking my mom's hand when she holds out her hand. "Thank you for helping Clarke."

"Anytime. And please, I've told you to call me Abby." Mom smiles at us one more time before walking out the door.

Lexa sits back next to me and looks into my eyes.

"I guess we need to talk about some things, huh?" I murmur, taking her hand in my good one.

Lexa nods and opens her mouth, no words coming out. Her eyes are sad and her jaw trembles. I can't stand to see her like this, it pulls at my heart strings. I lean in and kiss her gently.

"I'm here." I whisper, looking deep into her eyes as I pull back slightly. I'm alarmed when I see tears in her eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry. I'm okay. I'm here."

I wrap my arms around her and wave off her choked out apologies about her tears. I murmur out comforting words until Lexa calms enough go talk to me.

"Sorry, I... I don't want to lose you. And I came so close to today." Lexa says quietly, meeting my eyes. "When we were in the Mountain, I had one source of comfort. I could protect you. I would die for you, Clarke. And today, I couldn't protect you. I couldn't jump in and help. I know you're a strong warrior, and smart, but I still worry when you fight without me by your side. I trust you and your abilities, but Nia had taken Costia from me. I didn't want her to take you too."

I get what she's saying, I feel the same when I fight alongside her. I kiss her softly again, just a quick peck.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, hodnes (love)." I promise, then smile warmly at her. "Especially not when you promised me a puppy and a kitten."

Lexa bursts out into surprised laughter and hangs her head. "I had wondered if you would remember that."

"Of course I did." I grin at her, happy that she seems less sad than she was a moment ago.

"We can get them soon after the twelve clans become fifteen. Hopefully things will have settled down by then." Lexa promises.

"Alright." I agree. "Now I think we should get on to more fun things."

Lexa raises and eyebrow. "Fun?"

"Mmhmm." I confirm, grinning wider when she automatically scoots closer to me.

"What kind of fun?" Lexa questions.

"Well, I'm pretty much topless, you do the math." I wink over-dramatically at her, causing Lexa to laugh softly.

"That does not sound like hard math." Lexa muses, tracing her fingers along my bare stomach.

"Oh?" I hum, barely paying attention. She can be really distracting.

"Yeah. Sounds like simple subtraction to me."

Lexa wiggles her eyebrows, er, tries to. She ends up just raising and lowering them and grinning at me. I burst out laughing, completely charmed by how proud Lexa seems of herself at the sound. I'm even more happy when Lexa tugs off her shirt.

After asking my permission, Lexa moves so she sits on my lap. There's a softness to her expression that makes me practically melt inside and fall even harder for her. She leans down and captures my lips in a deep kiss. We both pour our hearts and emotions into the kiss. I would almost consider it a cathartic release of the feelings of the day.

Of course, our hands don't stay still for long. I use my bad shoulder (which just so happens to be connected to my bad hand, so yay me) to tangle my fingers in Lexa's hair, glad that Mom rebound my hand earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it, Griffin! I almost ended it with Clarke cupping Lexa's boob but I think that would take away from the emotions or something... But Clarke, Clarke is an abs girl! And Lexa (of course) is a boobs girl. ... Why am I writing that. Eh, I'll keep it in ;) Next chapter, the meeting and then (if we get to it) the ceremony! And thank you to the person who reminded me that Clarke's hand is hurt too, because I'm apparently very forgetful about these things :p Oh well. And Clarke doesn't have a middle name on the show, so I gave her mine! I swear though, like a quarter of the girls in my graduating class had the middle name "Marie" too. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke's POV

I couldn't be happier when I wake up the next morning to Lexa peppering my face with kisses. I giggle at the feeling, loving how I can feel how she's smiling against my skin. She stops when I open my eyes and we look at each other for a long moment.

I lean up and capture her lips in mine. Lexa hums contently against my lips and as we kiss slowly, gently reacquainting ourselves with each other's lips. Lexa places her hands on my hips and smiles when I deepen the kiss in response.

Lexa's the one that pulls away a moment later, both of us breathless. Lexa rests her forehead against mind and she looks into my eyes. Lexa sighs, and I can feel her warm breath against my face.

"We have to get up, niron (loved one)." Lexa sighs.

I groan and Lexa chuckles at my response. I snuggle closer to her and rest my head against her chest, wrapping my arms around her.

"Says who?" I grumble, comfortable.

"Says Heda." Lexa answers, sounding amused.

"Well Hedatu says we don't have to get up." I say stubbornly.

Lexa's chest moves with her laughter and she gently cups my jaw and guides me so I'm facing her. "Clarke, we have that meeting with the clan leaders to go to. We need to get up so we can get dressed and get there on time."

"Can't we be fashionably late?" I sigh, already knowing the answer.

"I wish, hodnes. But we have to go. After the clans become fifteen, things should calm down enough for us to sleep in."

"And cuddle?" I ask, still resting my chin on her chest, but facing her.

"And cuddle." Lexa promises. "Though perhaps not, if we are getting a puppy and kitten. They may keep us up."

"Mm. It'll be worth it. I would love to see your face when you wake up to slobbery kisses." I tease. 

Lexa groans and I laugh. She motions for me to sit up and with a (slightly) exaggerated pout, I comply. Lexa does give me a quick kiss before getting out of bed, though. I lean against the headboard and admire the view as she walks over to where our armor is.

"You are staring, Clarke." Lexa points out, not turning around. Gods, I swear this woman has eyes in the back of her head or something. How can she tell?

"Well you're gorgeous, Lexa. Of course I'm staring at my beautiful naked girlfriend." I reply.

Lexa's soft laughter falls beautifully from her lips, the sound seeming louder than usual because she's leaning into the wardrobe. A bit unnecessary, for her to be bending that far forward, but I'm definitely not complaining.

"Enjoying the view?" Lexa asks as she pulls some of her armor out.

"Immensely." I purr out.

I know what that voice does to Lexa and I hold back a laugh as she stumbles over nothing as she heads back over to the bed with most of her armor in her hands. Lexa's face is tinged pink and she avoids my eyes, clearing her throat shyly. I smile softly. I love getting Lexa all flustered, she gets so cute. Well, cuter than usual.

"I will, um. I will grab your armor as well."

"Thank you." I say as Lexa hurries back to the wardrobe.

Lexa ends up making one more trip to the wardrobe after that one in order to get everything. I know for a fact she can carry one entire armor set and the last trip wasn't necessary, but again. I'm not complaining, I get to see my stunning girlfriend naked for longer. I get off the bed when she is on the way back during her last trip. I move around the bed to where she placed all our armor.

I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, giving her neck a soft kiss. I keep my face close to her, letting my breath hit her skin. Lexa's body is tense, coiled, like she's about to spring out of her own skin in surprise.

"Thanks for grabbing our armor, babe." I rasp out.

I pull away when Lexa shivers at my tone, smirking to myself. I school it into an innocent expression and grab Lexa's chest piece. I look to Lexa for confirmation and she nods. It feels like it has been a while since we last helped each other into our armor. I don't really count the other day, the morning when I had to fight Nia. There was too much sorrow, too much worry between us for us to enjoy helping each other get dressed.

I wrap her chest first, knowing that Lexa would prefer that to having her boobs hang free inside her chest piece during a meeting. She has complained that it feels weird, wearing her chest piece but not her bindings. I have to agree. They don't suck as much as bras do, mainly because they don't punch and actually hold everything in place. Though when Lexa's playful, sometimes she pouts when she helps me bind, complaining that it is practically a crime to attempt to hide boobs "as great as mine." But maybe that's too much information. Anyway.

Lexa and I assist each other, helping with each other's armor. Though we both just put on our own underwear. Because even though I have literally been between Lexa's thighs, helping her put on underwear (when she doesn't need assistance in that area) feels weird. But that is also probably too much information. Eh.

"Come, Clarke." Lexa says when we are both finished with our armor, shoulder pieces, and kohl (coal; warpaint).

"Mm. It's nice to hear you say that again." I tease.

Lexa blushes and takes my hand. We head to the throne room and arrive just in time. The clan leaders aren't here yet, since we arrived early, yet Titus still gives us his disapproving stare. Lexa and I sit on the now two thrones, both centered and right next to each other. I keep holding onto Lexa's hand until the first clan leader arrives. I know she likes to be professional while in their presence, especially while in a meeting, which means no PDA. I respect it.

We greet each clan leader and I make certain to address them by their name. I learned that from my dad, how slipping the fact you remember someone's name into a conversation makes them more likely to like you. Though I'm more looking for respect than being liked.

When all of the clan leaders arrive, the nervous looking Sankru leader, Noran. He's a large burly man, like Nyko, with skin as dark as Indra's.

"I would like to apologize, Hedatu, for doubting you and your competence." Some other leaders murmur in agreement, all of them looking almost fearful of me or something.

I lean forward in my chair. "You are forgiven. I can understand the want to make sure your new Hedatu is competent, and not lying about being accepted by the fleim. Especially since having two commanders is unprecedented, it hasn't happened before. I hope you all know by now that I am Hedatu. And I will not tolerate such disrespect again."

The leaders murmur their assent and Luna makes eye contact. She winks at me and subtly gives me thumbs up. It's such an unexpected, Skaikru thing that I nearly burst out laughing in surprise. I control my expression and my lips twitch up into a slight, amused smile.

"Now that that is taken care of, we can move on." Lexa says after a moment of silence, letting the leaders squirm a little bit in their guilt and fear. "Do any of you still have questions about the three clans?"

"I have one. Hedatu, you fell from the sky, yes?" Roan asks.

"Yes I did." I confirm.

"But you are a Natblida (Nightblood). Does that mean the three clans could have Natblidas? Even Maunkru?"

"Yes," I answer. "My theory is that it's prolonged exposure to something in the atmosphere that triggers the black blood. I only noticed it a week or so ago. Before that, I had red blood. And yes, I think there will be Natblidas in the clans that will pop up after a couple of months. Even Maunkru. Before, they were breathing heavily filtered air, so whatever causes black blood might not have gotten to them. It's entirely possible they'll have done Natblidas too."

"And what do you suggest we do with them?" Roan questions.

He must be testing me, testing how well I think while under the pressure of thinking up a solution in front of my girlfriend who's also the Heda, as well as twelve clan leaders. Smart.

"Lexa has told me how dangerous it is for Natblidas when they aren't under anyone's protection, especially if one clan wants a specific Natblida to win the Conclave. Personally, I would like to explain or have someone explain to the Natblidas and their relatives about who they are and the dangers, and strongly encourage then to come to Polis to be trained. I don't like the idea of forcing anyone to leave their home. I doubt many people would be against coming."

Lexa nods subtly, as she was facing me to give my answer her full attention. She likes my answer. Good. I think passed this test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other Clexa book series, then maybe Noran's name sounds familiar... If not, that's okay because in the writer and I had to look up his name! Noran is the Sankru leader's name in the Her Weakness series! I decided to recycle clan leader names since I've created most of them over there. His personality is a bit different, he's more nervous in this. Anyway! Next chapter, we'll see if we get to the ceremony or if I just skip to it, I don't know yet! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke's POV

The meeting with the current clan leaders doesn't last too long since I have spent a lot of time in the other meeting addressing their concerns. They all seem fine with or reluctantly okay with the new clans. Even Roan, surprisingly.

Once the clan leaders leave to do whatever it is they do in Polis when they're not in meetings, Titus comes in with an apologetic looking Giwen.

"We need to make plans for the ceremony." Titus says. "It is in a few days and we need to finalize everything."

Lexa and I exchange a glance, neither of us particularly happy that we'll have to spend time with Titus. Hopefully having Giwen around will make him slightly more bearable.

Raven's POV

It's the morning of the ceremony and I'm nervous as hell. Luna is of course going, being the current leader of Floukru, and so are Anya and me.

I'm mainly going as moral support for my clan and for my girlfriends. But I really didn't expect to get this nervous, especially since the ceremony isn't about me and is probably going to go fine.

Maybe it's because this marks another major change in my life, and after this I'll be heading to Floukru with Anya and Luna. Then we'll all be moving to Polis. I mean, talk about big changes.

But luckily, I have two amazing girlfriends who know me well enough to be able to tell when I'm anxious. I manage to eat breakfast, but to be honest unless I'm really sick, I always eat breakfast. I love food too much not to. They can tell anyway and the three of us sit down on the oversized bed in the room we're staying in.

"You are nervous about today." Anya says bluntly. "May I ask why?"

"I'm not entirely sure why, to be honest. This is just a big deal for the clans and the Coalition. I guess I'm worried about all of this crashing down. Someone messing it up." I sigh.

"Everyone has been briefed and told multiple times what they are supposed to do for this ceremony. If anyone messes up, it will be on them. And Lexa and Clarke will scare them into not making another mistake. It will be fine." Anya says.

"Is it the trip we will be taking to Floukru that is making you nervous?" Luna asks softly, perceptive as ever.

"I am a little nervous about that. You know, with the whole huge decision we've all agreed to that's behind why we're visiting." I say.

"Do you have second thoughts?" Luna asks kindly.

"No! Gods, no. I'm just... I'm nervous about meeting your people. If I'll like them, if they'll like me... It's like what I imagine Earth's dramatic high schools were like." I sigh.

Luna and Anya both look confused by the last sentence, but understand the rest of it.

"They will like you. And Anya as well. Partners to the leader, whether the leader is current or not, are highly regarded. You will both be treated well and with respect."

I nod, letting the words sink in. "Okay. Alright. I think I'm good."

"Very well. Are you ready to get dressed?" Anya asks, getting up off the bed from where she was sitting to my left.

I frown and look down at myself. "I am dressed."

"She means your armor for the ceremony, love." Luna explains, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Right. I knew that." I cough awkwardly, my cheeks reddening. Both because of my completely missing the piunt, and the cute pet name I never thought I would actually like hearing. "You two aren't dressed either, then."

"We are not, but we are not in pajamas either." Anya teases as she heads to the wardrobe where our armor is hanging, waiting for us.

"Hey!" I grin. "I'll have you know that if I were actually in my pajamas, I wouldn't be wearing anything and you both know that!"

I smirk when I see Anya's movements freeze for a moment before she clears her throat. Luna, for her part, looks amused.

"Your shirt has a kitten on it." Anya points out.

"Isn't it cute? I found it in the Mountain and Maya let me keep it." I say, grinning down at my shirt.

The shirt has words on it too, and when I showed it to Clarke, she groaned for a good minute before laughing and explaining it to a confused Lexa. It says "you gotta be kitten me."

I laugh when Anya throws my armored pants at me instead of responding. I know she likes it, when she first read the words her lips twitched. That's like the Anya version of laughing when she's trying to be stoic.

We put on our armor and kohl (coal; warpaint) and head out. The ceremony will start soon. It's not a huge ceremony, just people pledging their clans to be loyal to the Heda and Hedatu, and then the leaders being branded. Then... It's done. And Anya, Luna, and I all leave in like three days.

We head down the hallway, towards the throne room. Luna walks in between Anya and I, with us just a step behind her. I think we look like an awesome girl gang. We're relatively early, since none of us particularly like being late, so not many people are in the throne room yet. Lexa and Clarke aren't here, either.

I give Anya and Luna a confused look. I would have thought they would be here waiting for everyone.

"The commanders should be here to start the ceremony. They will arrive after everyone else." Luna murmurs to me.

Okay. I don't exactly get why, but I'm patient (kind of), I can wait. The room fills up fast, with the leaders and ambassadors for the clans coming. Then, all we're waiting for is for Lexa and Clarke to arrive.

The doors are held open by the guards one last time and Lexa and Clarke stride in. Gods, now I know why they wanted to come in after everyone. It's kind of a show of power, like this can't start without them and them arriving last kind of emphasizes that. When they walk in, I can almost hear everyone take in a collective breath. They look absolutely stunning.

They're both in their best armor and have their kohl on, with matching straight faced expressions. They look almost unreal, like they're goddesses on our earth. Clarke would be the goddess of wisdom, I can see the intelligence twinkling in her eyes as she takes everyone in while walking to her throne. Lexa, Lexa looks like the goddess of war. Her warpaint is intimidating, as it's supposed to be, and she looks like she could crush me in her fist without blinking an eye.

Float me, my best friends are AWESOME. And badass. They take a seat on their thrones, the raised platform they're on emphasizing further how we're not on their level, we're they're subjects.

I notice people begin to kneel and I do so as well, hoping that it's okay that my bad knee is up. They're not going to make a fuss by I hope no one else does. It hurts like a motherf... It hurts a lot when I kneel on both knees. Something I learned during an early, er, alone time with Anya and Luna. Wasn't fun. Well, the alone was, the shooting pain in my leg, not so much.

"You may rise." Lexa says after a minute.

I have to admit, Lexa saying that is smart. It shows that we're going to mainly be speaking Gonasleng today, since most Maunkru, Skaikru, and ArkKru people don't speak Trigedasleng. If Clarke had said that, or implied or explicitly said that we'll be speaking Gonasleng today, there could be doubt of her ability to speak Trigedasleng, doubt of her allegiance even. I don't know, people are crazy paranoid.

"Today we welcome three new clans into the Coalition." Clarke says.

Oh, so Clarke's taking over a bit. Again, smart. Because it shows that Lexa trusts her not to mess this up and it shows her authority.

"Skaikru, Maunkru, and ArkKru." Clarke lists. "Leaders of the twelve clans, step forward." They comply. "Leader of Skaikru, step forward and state your name."

"Ai laik Bellamy Blake kom Skaikru (I am Bellamy Blake of the Sky People)."

Clarke nods her approval. "Leader of Maunkru."

"Ai laik Maya Vie kom Maunkru."

Clarke turns and faces her mother. "Leader of ArkKru."

"Ai laik Abby Griffin kom ArkKru."

"Leaders of the twelve clans, take a step back." Lexa switches seamlessly between watching her partner with proud eyes and taking over the orders. "Leaders of Maunkru, Skaikru, and ArkKru. Do you pledge your clans' allegiance to the Coalition?"

"We do." The three leaders say simultaneously.

"Do you pledge your clans' allegiance to the Commanders and the fleim?"

"We do."

"Do you agree to send your clans' warriors into battle, should a Commander order you to do so?"

"Our warriors will follow the Commanders' orders." They say in unison.

"Do you agree to trade with and assist the clans of the Coalition?"

"We do."

"Then you will be branded with the symbol of our Coalition, so that you may never forget the promises you have made today in the names of your clans." Lexa concludes, gesturing for the man with the red hot branding iron to step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of the ceremony! Plus, a minor surprise! I hope you guys enjoyed picturing Raven's shirt as much as I did! And soon, puppies and kittens! And then the Captain Ranya adventure while Clexa stays in Polis! Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Raven's POV

The man with the white hot branding iron steps forward, his expression blank and almost disinterested. Bellamy will be the first and he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt so the man can choose where to brand him. The man presses it to his upper arm.

I wince at the sound of his flesh against a burning hot iron. Bellamy hisses through his teeth, but it's barely distinguishable from the hissing of the iron against his skin.

The man goes to Maya next, who to her credit, just flinches when the iron is pressed to her skin. He returns the iron to the fire temporarily and I don't want to think about why. It gets hot and he heads over to Abby, who grimaces when it's pressed to her arm, but doesn't make a sound. The man returns it to the fire one last time.

"Leaders of the three clans, you need representatives here in Polis, ambassadors for each of your clans." Lexa says. "You have chosen them and brought them here. State your ambassador's name. Ambassador, when they do, you will step forward." They nod in understanding. I can't get a good glimpse of who's going to be the ambassador for each clan. "ArkKru."

"Our ambassador is Bryan Hayes." Abby says.

A man I vaguely remember seeing on the Ark steps forward. He has kind, intelligent eyes. He kind of reminds me of Monty, actually. Visually, at least. I think he was a guard on the Ark, just one of those laughably rare nice guards that actually wanted to help. Good choice. Hopefully he's good with politics.

"Maunkru."

"Our ambassador is Riley Nolan."

A surprisingly well muscled woman with skin a beautiful dark color like Indra's steps forward. She's gorgeous, and if I didn't have my girlfriends (who are hotter than her), I would be drooling. As it is, Anya nudges me to get me to stop staring.

"Like you weren't looking too." I tease her in a low voice, grinning when a faint blush colors her cheeks.

"At least I am subtle." Anya murmurs back.

I chuckle but don't respond, not wanting to draw attention away from what's happening.

"Skaikru."

"Our ambassador is Wells Jaha." Bellamy says.

I choke on nothing and my head turns to face them so quickly it's a shock I don't get whiplash. Wells? Where has he been? I've barely seen him! Judging by the surprise in Clarke's eyes, she didn't realize it was him either. Wells steps forward, a slight limp in one leg, looking less like the kid I always thought of him as and more like a grown up person. There's a wisdom in his eyes that's rare to see in someone so young.

"Welcome to Polis, ambassadors. This will be your new home." Clarke says.

Impressively, her voice doesn't shake at all, despite the shock of seeing the guy I know was her childhood best friend.

"It is done." Lexa says. "The leaders are branded; they have sworn allegiance and chosen their ambassadors. Step forward, leaders of the fifteen clans." They comply. "May this Coalition bring about peace and prosperity for all of our people."

"Tonight, we celebrate the joining of the three additional clans." Clarke continues. They don't just finish each other's sentences, they finish each other's speeches and thoughts. Goals. "There is a feast being set up in the streets of Polis. Please, go and enjoy yourselves. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stay behind and talk to us. We will be down momentarily."

Everyone nods and they leave, except for Wells, Luna, Anya, and myself. And the Commanders, of course. The door shuts and no one speaks until Wells breaks the silence.

"A Commander, huh? I always knew you were destined for great things." Wells says in his soft voice.

Clarke stands, surprise and sadness in her eyes. "Wells, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be the ambassador for Skaikru."

"I know that, and I also know that Bellamy wouldn't force you to do this. So why are you here?" Clarke asks.

"My leg's a mess. Your mom calls it some technical term I can't pronounce. Basically, I'm going to walk with a limp for the rest of my life. The leg's weak. I can't be a guard, or farm, or do anything I would be good at over there. And my Dad may be-may have been a terrible person, but he was a good politician, and I learned a lot from him."

Clarke nods. "I can understand that. But Wells..." She trails off, her mouth opening and closing slightly like she's trying to speak but doesn't know where to start. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you accused me of killing your father." Wells provides and Clarke flinches, turning her head to avoid his gaze. "Before you got arrested. I've been around, I have just been avoiding you." He chuckles softly. "Even though I got arrested for you. I didn't know how to face you, knowing that my best friend hated me and thought I killed her father."

"I hated myself more than you, Wells." Clarke says. "I blamed myself. And then I found out it wasn't you, that you knew the truth and let me hate you so I wouldn't find out."

Wells purses his lips. "I'm sorry you found out."

"It's okay. I'll never completely understand why she did it, knowing Jaha the way she did. But I'll always hate him for it. Um, sorry."

"No worries. I hate him for it too."

"Where were you? When he was... You know." Clarke asks. Oh, when he was getting killed.

"Despite the bad things he's done and how he was really a despicable person, he was my father. I couldn't bring myself to watch him die."

Clarke's eyes show her empathy. She knows what's it's like to watch her father die, which I can't imagine. Well, I can barely imagine having a father, let alone having a loving parent (though Sinclair was the closest I've ever gotten to having a dad, and Abby the closest to a mom).

"I understand." Clarke says, stepping down off of the raised platform the thrones are on. "Can I hug you, Wells?"

His eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles widely, opening his arms. "Of course. Get in here, Griff."

"Sure thing, Ja." She teases, hugging him.

Wells laughs. "You know you sound German when you say that, right?"

"Hey, if you can take two letters off my last name, I can take two letters off of yours." Clarke shoots back easily, pulling back from the hug.

Wells chuckles. "Have I told you yet that you look scary in your armor?"

"I was going more for intimidating, but I'll take it." Clarke says.

Lexa steps down off of the platform, her expression only slightly more soft than it was during the meeting. Ooh, she wants to intimidate Wells. Knowing them, it's because she wants to protect Clarke from being hurt by him or something like that. So if he can't take her dating the oftentimes scary Heda, then he isn't worth hanging out with.

Wells bows his head to Lexa. "Heda. I have heard wonderful things about all you have done for your people, and for mine."

"Your people are my people now." Lexa says.

Wells smiles. "Yeah. Thank you both for that. And I have heard that you two are...?" He trails off.

"Clarke is my girlfriend." Lexa says.

"Yes, I just didn't want to use the wrong term, I didn't know if you were using a Trigedasleng word to describe it." He explains. "Congratulations, you seem pretty great together."

"Thank you." Lexa says.

***

Clarke's POV

We all head downstairs in the elevator. It's pretty cramped with all of us in it, but it works. Lexa holds my hand the whole time and I can't help feeling like she's also doing this because she wants to show off our relationship to our people. We walk out of the Heda's Tower to a beautiful sight.

People are dancing and singing, some are sitting at tables and eating or drinking something that's probably alcoholic. Everyone seems to be having a blast and genuinely happy that the Coalition has grown by three clans.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." Raven says, heading straight for the person handing out food.

We follow her and get food. I grab a plate for Wells while he finds us a table. I sit between Lexa and Wells while Luna sits between her girlfriends on the opposite side of the table.

"You're going to dance with me later, right?" Raven asks Luna and Anya.

"Sure." Anya agrees. "Though I am not certain how that will work."

"We'll figure it out." Raven says.

I turn to Lexa. "Will you dance with me later?"

Lexa hesitates for a moment. I know she isn't always completely comfortable showing our relationship in public, so I'll respect whatever she decides. I know she'll listen to what she's feeling and tell me the truth.

"Of course, hodnes (love)." Lexa answers after a pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, dancing! Then puppies and kittens, if we get to it! And oh my god, guys. I'm so anxious right now. I leave on the 20th for college, move in on the 21st and I still have so much to do D: I don't even have time to work on anything until Monday because I'm busy with other stuff... I'll just be an anxious mess until I get everything under control, I guess! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke's POV

Raven eats like a starving person, which I'm starting to understand is just how she eats. Because of that, she finishes a lot sooner than the rest of us and quietly urges her girlfriends to eat faster so they can dance. Anya and Luna exchange an amused glance but comply to their girlfriend's wishes.

Lexa, Wells, and I eat at a slower pace. We sit and talk for a while after we finish, with Wells and I telling each other what's happened since we saw each other last. He makes me explain everything, including parts I'm certain he's heard before because he wants to hear how it happened from me.

It's funny, how impressed he gets when I tell him how I took down the Pauna. Sometimes Lexa will take up the story, insisting I'm downplaying my abilities and all I've done. I look up once towards the end of our story to see what Raven, Luna, and Anya are doing (mainly to see if Raven actually succeeded in making them dance), and burst out laughing. Wells and Lexa pause and look up at me.

"What's so funny?" Lexa asks, not minding my laughter interrupting her storytelling.

I just point and Lexa snickers when she looks. Anya and Luna are dancing to the music, and Anya has Raven on her back. Like the arms around neck, legs around waist kind of on her back. Raven's beaming and seems to be having the time of her life while Luna and Anya seem amused by their girlfriend's antics.

My guess is that Raven's leg is acting up or that she can't move like she wants, so they're cheering her up by carrying her around like this. And I have to admit, the three of them are good dancers and work well together. Even though Raven's version of dancing in this position is more wiggling and moving around her hands and distracting Anya by peppering kisses on her neck. I look away once that starts. I definitely don't want to see that, she's practically my sister.

Lexa makes a grossed out face and turns away too, along with Wells. Luna is Lexa's sister, and I don't want to think about what they're doing in order to gross them out. I peek out of morbid curiosity and look back away just as quickly because Luna and Anya are making out, not even dancing anymore, and it looked like Raven was whispering to them. And I really don't want to think about that anymore.

"Would you like to dance, sky boy?" Someone asks.

I look up to see a handsome dark skinned Grounder boy with a lopsided smile and twinkling eyes. To my surprise, Wells blushes and nods.

"I didn't know you liked boys too." I murmur to him.

He just grins at me as he stands. "I do. Bye, Clarke."

"Ha! Bi, Wells!"

Wells' answering groan tells me he got the joke as he takes the boy's hand and walks away. I grin, watching as Wells blushes again at something the guy says. He glances over and I give him thumbs up.

I turn to Lexa, who smiles softly at me. I hold out my hand. "Care to dance with me, beautiful?"

Lexa's cheeks flush slightly as she takes my hand and we stand. We move onto the street, which has become the makeshift dance floor. The music has a good beat and the person singing in Trigedasleng has an amazing voice, but I would still want to dance with Lexa if the music made my ears bleed. That sounds more disgusting than romantic, which is not what I was going for.

Lexa and I stand face to face, chest to chest. We move slowly and elegantly around, like we've done this a million times. Her face is ridiculously soft at the moment, with the warpaint having been washed off of our faces before we came down here. We did not change out of our armor, not wanting to be later to the celebration. Plus, we look great in our armor. We can break out the fancy clothes another time.

I can feel some eyes on us, which is not surprising, being the Commanders (it's still wild to think I'm a Commander). Plus, I doubt people have ever seen Lexa this soft. She's beautiful always, but when she lets down her walls and lets me see the gorgeous person she is inside... I always seem to manage to fall a little bit more in love with her. And it's always magical, being in her arms.

Lexa leans her forehead against mine, her eyes meeting mine. It's damn near impossible to refrain from kissing her, and I know she can see how my eyes flickered down to her lips. Lexa isn't always comfortable with public displays of attention, which I think stems both from her personality and the leftovers from Titus' teachings. I honestly can't wait until someone kicks him off the Tower. He's finished training Giwen now...

Lexa leans in and closes the distance between our lips, kissing me reverently in a way we have only done in private before. I let her take the lead, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or anything. Lexa pulls back when we're both out of breath. I smile at her and know she can see the love in my eyes.

We continue dancing slowly, the music having slowed to a more romantic song.

"So." Lexa murmurs. "We will be getting pets tomorrow."

I chuckle at the sudden change in subject. "Yeah. Should we bring Raven, Luna, and Anya along?"

Lexa smiles. "I would like that. It will a good experience and I know that Luna and Anya love animals, though Anya may deny it. I have been wanting to spend time with them before they leave."

"When do they go? I can't remember if they set a date." I say.

"They haven't, but it will be in the next couple of days. I wonder who Luna will be choosing for the next Floukru leader." Lexa muses.

I hum in agreement and see a flurry of movement past her shoulder. Anya and Luna are walking hand in hand back to the Tower, acting like they're not rushing while Raven is now riding on Anya's shoulders. She gets down before they get into the Tower so she won't smack her head on the entrance or the ceiling and jumps on Luna's back.

"Raven's a little crazy." I remark, chuckling softly.

"Yes, but you consider her a sister anyway." Lexa says.

I nod. "Yeah, I do. I think she feels the same."

Lexa hums and I rest my head on her shoulder as we sway slowly.

***

The next morning, Raven is ecstatic when we ask her, Luna, and Anya if they want to come with us to the pet store. She gives her girlfriends her best puppy dog eyes.

"You know this means we are probably going to end up getting one too, right?" Anya says to Luna.

Luna shrugs. "That is fine with me."

"I want a puppy!" Raven says, her eyes sparkling.

Anya sighs with exaggerated exasperation, eyeing her girlfriends fondly as they debate whether it's better to get a puppy they'll have to train or a dog that's already trained.

Lexa joins in on the debate as we begin heading to the elevator. Titus crosses our path and Luna narrows her eyes at him like she's silently telling him that his days are numbered.

The pet store is a nice place, where the dogs are kept in enclosed pens instead of cages and allowed to socialize with other dogs. Some cats are in the same area, but others are separated. I can see Raven's eyes immediately go to an adorable puppy. A small white and gray one that looks like a little fluffball. Maybe it's a husky, maybe it's a fuzzy wolf. Or a hybrid, I have no idea. It's freaking adorable, though.

After making sure it's okay with the worker, she gets in the pen and sits down carefully, holding out her hand for her chosen puppy to sniff. It does and I can see Raven practically melt when it flicks out it's tongue.

"Hey, puppy." Raven says softly.

The puppy doesn't respond, continuing to sniff Raven's hand and then licking it again.

"That's Lilly. She is a wolf husky hybrid." The worker says. "She has been here since soon after she was born. Some people have tried to adopt her, but no one has kept her. Say that they cannot train a deaf puppy."

Raven frowns and looks back at the cute puppy. She slowly moves her hand up so she doesn't startle her and does something with her hands. Lilly cocks her head and sits when Raven gently pushes down on her back. After a couple repetitions, Lilly seems to her it and sits on her own when she sees Raven do the thing with her hands.

"She's such a smart puppy!" Raven coos, petting her and delighting in how Lilly's entire body moves with the force she's using to wag her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm giving Raven a dog, I didn't plan on this but then I thought of this and it's just so cute!!! This is honestly one of the cutest things I've ever written! I love dogs (and cats, but sadly my mom is allergic)!! And Lilly is adorable in my mind. Little fluff ball. Aww... Next chapter, more pets! And we find out why Raven knows sign language :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

Raven's smiling dopily as Lilly settles into her lap with a large yawn, cuddling against her and not seeming to mind Raven's leg brace.

"Why do you know sign language?" I ask curiously.

"You know I'm a Zero G Mechanic, right? Or I was on the Ark? Well, some of that included working on or near really loud machines, and we would have to wear protective ear stuff so we didn't go deaf. That's why. It was actually my idea. Before me, they just wrote down what they wanted to say or went to a quieter room so they could have a conversation. Plus, there are quite a few deaf of partially deaf people on the Ark, most of which made it down, and I know they don't really get to have as many conversations as other people, so I would sign to them and stuff."

"That's really sweet." I say.

Raven hums, softly petting the sleepy puppy in her lap. Lilly lets out a soft huff and snuggles up further against Raven, her little eyes drooping closed.

"Can we have her?" Raven asks, looking up at her girlfriends with wide, hopeful eyes.

Luna and Anya both have soft expressions as they look at her. They exchange a look and it's Anya who answers.

"Yes, we can."

Raven's entire face lights up with happiness and even though I can tell that normally she would be leaping up and hugging her girlfriends, but she doesn't want to dislodge the puppy in her lap. 

"The three of you will be the owners?" The worker asks. Raven nods, looking up at her warily. "Alright. You two can come with me. I will need your signature later, miss..."

"Reyes. Raven Reyes." Raven replies.

"Really? A James Bond reference?" I ask, amused.

"The name's Bond. James Bond." Raven says in a terrible accent.

"Alright." The worker says, looking confused by our conversation. "If you want, you can take her home today. It's just a little more paperwork. You two, follow me. I'll tell you about what Lilly will need and how to take care of her."

Luna and Anya nod seriously and follow the worker as she explains Lilly's preferred diet. Another worker comes back and stops in his tracks when he sees Lexa and me.

"Um. I am supposed to assist you, Hedas." He bows his head. "What can I help you with?"

"We would like a puppy and a kitten." I answer. "But preferably ones that are strong and can defend themselves, so we don't have to worry about them."

The boy nods. "I think we have some options for you. Um, we can look at the cats first. Usually they're harder to pick."

We nod and he leads us over to the cats. A couple stare out at us with uninterested expressions and others continue wrestling around in the pen, while most of the ones in the cages eye us carefully. There's one kitten that for some reason intrigues me, in a cage. It's eyes are a warm green and it's fur is black with some brown mixed in.

"Why is this one in a cage?" I ask.

"Her? Um, I'm not exactly sure. But usually it's either because they're aggressive or prefer to be alone. Something like that. Um, the other worker is the expert on cats." The boy says nervously. "But there isn't a warning label on her cage, so if you want I can put her in that empty pen and you can see if you like her and she likes you."

"Sure, that would be great." I say.

He opens the cage and gently lifts out the kitten, who seems irked that she's being held. She mews in protest and bats at his hands as he takes her to the open pen. Lexa and I get in and he sets her down, staying in the pen with us.

The kitten flicks her tail and sniffs around once she's put down. Lexa and I sit slowly so we don't startle her, and wait to see what she does. Once she explores the enclosure, her intelligent gaze turns onto us.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Uh." The boy squints back at the cage. "Lupita."

I hum. "Another name starting with L. I'm starting to see a pattern emerging. Lilly, Lupita..." I look up at my girlfriend. "Lexa, Luna..."

"If you like a dog named Lilac or another L word, we won't get him." Lexa threatens.

I snort. "Ha! L word."

Lexa frowns and then shrugs, probably assuming this is one of those odd Skaikru things. Lupita slowly starts to move towards us. She sniffs me first and then looks up at me. I slowly reach out so she can sniff my hand. Lupita sniffs and then rubs her head against my hand.

Lupita then heads over to Lexa, completely ignoring the boy exists. She puts her little front paws on Lexa's leg and sniffs at her, longer than she did with me. Lexa outstretched her hand and the cat nuzzles it too, then uses her tiny kitten claws to climb up on Lexa's leg.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to take her off?" The boy asks worriedly.

"I am fine." Lexa answers, staying completely still and allowing the kitten to explore her.

She doesn't wince when the kitten begins making her way up Lexa. She starts by padding over to Lexa's shirt, walking across her pants. She puts her front paws on the shirt and extends and retracts her claws a couple of times.

At this point, I can practically feel the anxiety radiating off of the poor worker so I catch his eye and give him a smile, making him relax slightly. He squeaks in terror and horror when Lupita begins to climb Lexa's shirt. Lexa, for her part, just looks amused.

Lupita is small but she manages to get all the way up to Lexa's shoulder. She lets out the cutest yawn I've ever seen and kneads Lexa's shoulder. She curls up and starts to fall asleep.

"Well, I guess we know which cat we're getting." I say.

Lexa smiles softly, remaining as still as possible as she takes my hand in hers.

"Oh!" A soft exclamation of surprise makes us look up to see Raven looking in from out of the pen. "Is that your cat?"

"Yeah. For the dog, we should make sure they get along." I say to Lexa, who nods. Lupita mews in protest when she moves.

"She's so tiny!" Raven exclaims softly.

Luna, Anya, and the other worker reappear. Anya's carrying the puppy, which is both an adorable sight and a hilarious one. But mainly adorable. Lilly lets out a big yawn and snuggles further into her arms.

"I see you chose your cat, Lexa. Or rather, your cat chose you." Luna says, amused.

Lexa rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Would you like to look at the dogs? There's a few I know are strong, or will be, and are okay with cats." The boy says.

"Alright. Let's go see them." I reach over and gently scoop up Lupita, who lets out an unhappy "mrowr" at being moved.

I hold her in my cupped hands and she stays curled up, apparently fine with cuddling with me too. I stand carefully and follow the guy over to a pen with some puppies. Lexa and I sit in the pen and I rest my hand on the ground so the dogs can see Lupita. Some dogs back off when they see her, instead choosing to play with each other.

Some puppies are brave enough to come up to her but she bats them away (luckily without claws) after they stick their noses in her face. One is more hesitant and comes up to us after the other puppies are driven away. It sniffs at Lexa and I briefly first before sniffing at Lupita, who watches it through narrowed eyes.

The puppy is small, but bigger than most of the other ones. It has a soft light brown fur coat and warm brown eyes. Lupita allows it to sniff her. The puppy flicks out it's tongue and I wait for Lupita to bat at the puppy lazily like she did with the others, but she lets it lick her face gently.

Lexa smiles softly when Lupita licks the puppy back, giving it a little bath with her tiny tongue. The puppy wags it's tail and then trots over to Lexa to say hi to her. It's tail wags harder when Lexa scratches behind it's ear. It licks her hand and then heads over to me.

"What's their name?" I ask as it sniffs me again, then licks my hand.

"That would be Dalul. She's a wolf pup that was rescued after a hunter accidentally killed her mother, not knowing she had a pup." The worker answers. "She'll grow up to be pretty big, I know the hunter was impressed by her mother's size."

"Well, I guess we have our dog, or wolf, now." I say, grinning as Dalul climbs into a bemused Lexa's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these names actually have meaning for me. Lupita is my friend's, who I met back when I was in Ohio, she was their cat. I haven't seen them in a while since they're a good drive away. And I also nicknamed a friend Lupita because she's cat-like and her name vaguely resembles it. And Dalul (dah-lool) is the name of the main wolf character of my first book that I actually finished in seventh grade... Yes, I was that kid who was obsessed with wolves in middle school. Anyway! If you read my other books, you probably already know this but I'll be thorough and mention it in every ongoing book... These next couple of weeks are going to be crazy. I move in to my dorm on Monday and classes start the following Monday, plus there's all the transitions stuff I need to do while I'm there... So I'll be busy! And I'm hoping college and all this won't throw off my writing, but just in case, I want to let you guys know. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

After a surprising amount of paperwork, we're allowed to bring our new pets home. We all decide to get freshened up and then meet up in the throne room. Lexa and I don't take very much time getting ready, but we spend the rest of the time making out.

We only pull apart when I feel something weird going up my spine. I pull back in alarm but Lexa laughs when she sees what it is.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

Lexa just scoops up Dalul and watches me with amusement. Another couple of seconds and the feeling has traveled up to my shoulder. Expecting to see a giant spider or something horrifying, I mentally brace myself and look over. I nearly scream when I see piercing green eyes but relax when I realize it's just our cat.

Lupita kneads at my shirt and curls up on my shoulder, apparently unaware of my panicking. I glare at Lexa, who let me panic when she knew it was just Lupita.

"I wanted to keep you on your toes." Lexa says, impressively using a Skaikru saying correctly.

"You better keep 'on your toes.' " I threaten.

Lexa nods but doesn't seem too concerned. She walks over with Dalul still in her arms. She leans in and kisses me softly, making me melt inside. I'm still... not mad, but unhappy with her. Then Lexa pulls back and kisses my nose sweetly and all of my negative feelings towards her vanish. She's too cute to stay angry at.

Since Lexa is holding our new dog, she doesn't have any hands free. I loop my arm that doesn't have Lupita curled up on the shoulder around Lexa's arm, like a couple from one of those black and white romance movies my mother loved.

We walk like that towards the throne room. Raven, Anya, Luna, and Lilly are already there, waiting for us. Lilly seems to be back in Anya's arms instead of that carrier the pet place gave us. She has also fallen asleep in Anya's arms, and is making the most adorable noises, to Luna and Raven's amusement. Lilly makes soft snoring noises as she makes large inhales and her little legs twitch along with whatever she's dreaming about.

"Hey." I say to alert them to our presence.

Raven looks up and laughs. "The kitten got you too, Griff?"

"The best part was, she was not expecting to be climbed, and freaked out about what it could be." Lexa says and I give her a teasing death glare.

Raven laughs, delighted by that revelation. "I love your cat already!"

Luna places a hand on Raven's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Shall we introduce our pets?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Raven says.

She uses Luna's assistance to sit on the floor. Raven has found it's difficult to sit on the floor with her brace on her own, and she loves that her girlfriends don't make a huge deal out of it when she asks them to help her. Instead of the sympathy or pity she's usually gotten, with them she can only feel their pride. How happy and proud they are that she's with them, and that she feels safe asking them for assistance. It's just one of the many things she loves about them.

Everyone follows suit and sits on the ground, being careful not to jostle their precious cargo. Lexa places down Dalul, who begins sniffing around curiously. Lupita gets down as well, taking her time getting up and then leaping off of Clarke's shoulder, landing softly on the ground.

Raven snorts in amusement. "Hey, Lexa, she already takes after you! Dramatic and loves cuddling with Clarke!" Lupita blinks up slowly at Raven, who bursts out laughing. "She even has your unimpressed expression down! Oh, this is too good!"

"She is like Lexa physically as well." Luna points out. "Black and brown fur, like Lexa's hair and armor. And they have the same colored eyes."

"They do!" Raven gasps out, raising her hand for a high five. Luna complies, amusement on her face.

"And Anya," Lexa says, changing the subject. "I see that you are understanding why people like having pets."

Anya nods seriously, her eyes falling down on the snoring puppy who's now in her lap. Lilly's back leg kicks out in her sleep and she lets out another snore.

"I do. I have only had her a few hours, and I know that if anyone hurt her I would kill them." Anya says seriously.

Raven kisses Anya's cheek. "Aww, babe. I love how protective you are."

Anya's lips quirk up minutely, an Anya version of a smile (in front of others, that is. She does smile beautifully when she's alone with her girlfriends).

Dalul finishes exploring the immediate area and turns her attention to the strange dog. She pads forward carefully and sniffs at it's fur, freezing when she sees sleepy blue eyes open. Lilly's eyes zero in on her and focus as she begins to wake up. Dalul keeps still, allowing Lilly to sniff her back.

After she's done, Lilly keeps looking at Dalul, who keeps still, waiting for Lilly to make the first move. Lilly flicks out her tongue and licks Dalul's nose. After that, they're a blur of motion as they run around, the room, playing with each other.

"You know what's weird? Or at least, it feels weird." Raven says.

"What?" I prompt.

"Calling them pets. You know? Because they're more than that. They're like... I don't know. Animal friends or something. Animal bodyguards. But like, not pets. Because we don't own them. I mean we do, technically. But they can like eat out faces anytime they want, they don't have to stick with us." Raven explains.

"That's a comforting thought." I joke. "But yeah, I get what you're saying. They're more partners than... I don't know, subservient creatures. Is that a good way to say it?"

"I think so," Lexa agrees. "It's a different kind of relationship. Different, but not less than."

Raven points at Lexa. "Exactly!"

The moment is broken by a yelping noise. Our heads all automatically snap up, worried about the dogs being hurt, but it's just Titus. His eyes are wide as he takes in the dogs, who paused their playing at the sound if his yelp. There's no hint of surprise anymore on his face, only annoyance and rage.

"Who let these beasts in here?" He growls out and the dogs scurry back to their humans.

Titus narrows in on Raven, who's glaring at him with unbridled disgust and hatred. He's so focused on staring her down that he doesn't notice Luna getting up and walking over to him until she's right in front of him. Titus acts like he's unaffected by her nearness but I can see how he subtly leans back, away from her.

"Come with me," Luna says cooly.

Titus frowns but agrees, his eyes flicking to Lexa. Luna leads him out of the room, onto the balcony. As they move, I can see that Luna's saying something but I can't tell what. They pause behind a part of the building that blocks them from view. Despite my curiousity, I avoid moving to look at what they're doing. A few minutes later, just Luna walks back in.

"Where's Titus?" Raven asks before anyone else can.

"He is currently unavailable. Permanently." Luna says, her voice hard.

Raven is the first to get it and she gasps, reaching out to take Luna's hand as she sits back down next to her girlfriends.

"Did you actually kick him off the tower?" Raven asks excitedly.

"I did." Luna confirms. "He is an evil man. The fact he despises dogs and blames Raven without information... That was the final fork."

"The... What?" Raven asks, confused.

"The final fork. Like I could not take any more." Luna explains.

Raven snorts in amusement and pats Luna's arm. "The final straw, babe. The final straw."

"Ah. The final straw. Yes. I berated him for being the terrible person he is. Then I kicked him off. It was very satisfying." Luna admits.

"You got to him before I did." Anya remarks. "I am impressed."

"I was tired of him and his attitude. Him blaming Raven over nothing was the..." She gives Raven an amused look. "The last straw. No one harms or disrespects the people I love without consequences."

"That's hot. Some. Awesome, that's awesome." Raven stutters out.

"We are girlfriends, Raven. You can call me attractive." Luna points out, amused.

"True. I forget that sometimes. That you and Anya are, you know, actually willing to date me." Raven says.

While Luna, Anya, and Raven have an impromptu cuddle session, Lexa and I turn to play with the dogs (should I really be calling them dogs when one is a wolf and the other is a wolf dog hybrid?). Lilly is adorably playful and seems ecstatic to be with us and with Dalul. Lupita, on the other hand, seems content to just cuddle in either Lexa or I's laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was okay! Turns out, writing on the day you move into your dorm will take longer than you expected! It's 11:30 at night at the moment as I finish this, and I'm kinda tired. At least everyone so far seems nice! And thank you guys so much for your words of encouragement and support! :) They mean a lot! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

Raven's POV

It's the day that Luna, Anya, and I are going to be leaving. Lexa and Clarke are meeting us outside, by the stable, to say goodbye. We walk over there, most of our stuff we will be needing already packed. So we walk down together, with Anya carrying the small dog carrier we bought from one of the stalls in the market the other day.

Luckily, Lilly doesn't seem to mind being in her carrier, and I've taken it upon myself to improve it and make it the coolest dog carrier ever (and the comfiest). I have scraps of clothes from the three of us in there too, so she can also get used to our scents as well as be comforted by them if she gets scared or something.

I'm the lucky one who gets to actually carry Lilly, who's more than happy to cuddle up in my arms or lick my face or hands. She's the cutest thing and I would honestly die for her.

The doors to the stables are open and we walk in to see Lexa and Clarke, waiting for us already. The stable hands rush around, avoiding looking at us and getting our horses ready. I know we could be doing that, but it's a pain and I don't really want to (cleaning out hooves sucks and saddles are heavy).

Anya sets down the carrier but I don't really want to set down Lilly, she's small and there's a bunch of mud on the ground. Anya grasps Lexa's arm, then Clarke's, murmuring out her goodbyes. I groan loud enough for them to turn to face me.

"Hug them, you dork!" I urge her.

Anya rolls her eyes but complies, opening up her arms. Lexa looks about as comfortable with this as Anya does, but I know that they'll secretly like the hug. Lexa and Clarke hug her at the same time and I beam at them proudly. I walk over to them as they're still hugging and join in as best I can while still holding Lilly.

"Group hug!" I say. "Get in here, Luna!"

Luna chuckles and joins the hug. She laughs when Lilly gets excited in my arms because she's surrounded by her favorite people and starts furiously licking the people's faces who are closest to her. Lexa, Anya, and I end up with wet cheeks and jaws. By puppy kisses, not tears, which makes it so much better!

We pull apart and I keep a hold on Lilly to make sure she doesn't climb on someone else. I giggle when she starts lathering me with more kisses. Lilly settles after another moment and yawns adorably. She's such a puppy. I resist the urge to coo at her, knowing she won't be able to hear it. 

"You three be safe, okay?" Clarke says, looking like a concerned mother hen.

"We will. There is a low chance we will come across anything dangerous, and you know we can all handle ourselves." Luna points out.

Clarke nods. "Yeah. I'm going to miss you guys."

"We won't be gone long, Griff. You can't get rid of us for too long." I tease, winking at her.

Clarke smiles sadly. "I know. It's just going to be weird without you guys here. Quieter."

"Hey!" I say, pretending to take offense. "I resent that remark."

"You resemble that remark." Clarke retorts, causing me to chuckle. "But seriously. I know Floukru has at worst, some bandits and pirates... I just want you to be careful."

I soften, knowing she's concerned. "We will be. And hold up. Pirates?"

"We are Floukru, Raven." Luna says, sounding amused. "That means 'Boat People.' Our people use boats mainly to fish in the ocean. There are the occasional pirates who will try to steal food, or if there's a ship with important cargo transferring between clans, some pirates will attempt to raid them."

"That's so cool." I breathe out. "I mean, not pirates stealing stuff, but pirates! I loved pirates as a kid!"

Luna hums. "We have some locked up in the jail of the city we are heading to. If you would like, we could visit some."

"That would be great!" I say excitedly.

I could talk like a stereotypical pirate... To an ACTUAL PIRATE. My life is awesome. I wonder if they'll be offended if I ask if they have a peg leg. Or if I laugh if one of them has an eye patch.

Clarke chuckling snaps me back into reality, giving Luna and Anya a knowing look. "You'll certainly have fun with this one."

"Why are you saying it like that's a bad thing?" I ask, poking Clarke in the stomach, making her squeak in surprise. "I'm awesome, and great to hang out with. You know this, Griff. You're like my best friend. And they know this, they're dating me! Which just means they know my prowess in-"

Clarke puts her hand over my mouth, glancing over at a horrified looking Lexa. It's kind of comical, her expression. Clarke removes her hand with a disgusted expression after I lick it, wiping it off on her pants.

"Haven't you killed a giant bloodthirsty gorilla?" I ask. "And it's me licking you that grosses you out? I know you don't complain when it's Lexa licki-"

This time it's Anya's hand over my mouth. Apparently, this method has been deemed effective by her to silence me. And it's Luna that's grossed out. Gods, this day turned out to be a bunch more fun than I expected. And I expected to be on a trip with my amazing, gorgeous girlfriends.

"Raven, can you please stop talking about sex?" Clarke pleads.

I sigh and Anya removes her hand, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Fine. But only because we won't be seeing each other again for a bit."

Clarke frowns. "I hate that. I wasn't exaggerating, I've gotten used to your guys' presence. It's going to be weird without you."

"We will only be gone for maybe a month at the most, unless there are circumstances beyond our control. Though I highly doubt that." Luna says. "Then we will be back. Like Raven has said, you cannot get rid of us easily. We will be back and stay for a long time, perhaps forever. Excluding travels, of course." Luna amends.

Lexa nods. "Just come back, biga sis (big sister). I have only just gotten you back, I do not want to lose you."

"We will be careful." Luna reiterates softly. "Anya and I are highly trained gonas (warriors), and Raven no doubt is bringing a small arsenal."

"True." I agree.

"We will be okay." Luna concludes.

Lexa nods, but her expression betrays her worry. Luna opens her arms and Lexa rushes into them, allowing herself a moment of weakness in front of her subjects. She knows now that they will not think less of her for showing that she cares for others, and those who do, and are vocal about it, are likely to be kicked off of the Heda's Tower.

Luna hugs Lexa back just as tightly. When Lexa pulls back, her eyes are watery but no one comments on it. She smiles softly and squeezes Luna's hands.

"Ai hod yu in (I love you), Luna." Lexa says.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim, strisis (I love you too, little sister)."

Lexa and Luna drop each other's hands and take a step back from each other. Clarke pulls me into one final hug as the others help the stable hands get the horses ready (especially since Anya's horse hates pretty much everyone).

"Just so you know, Rae, I love you too. Sis." Clarke says in her gentle caring tone.

I blink against the sudden wetness in my eyes. "Griff, don't make me cry! It'll be a month. One month, and I'll be back here annoying you and making sex jokes."

"You better be. Now come on, before we both start bawling." Clarke urges me onwards, towards the horses.

I agree silently and wrap my arms around Anya from behind. Unlike when I first started doing this, she doesn't stiffen or try to elbow me in the face. She stays relaxed, running the brush through her horse's mane. Anya hums when I press a kiss to the side of her neck and finishes brushing before dropping the brush into the bucket of horse-care supplies.

"Clarke got you emotional, huh?"

"How can you tell?" I mumble.

"You like physical contact usually, but you like more when you are emotional." Anya states.

"Am I really that easy to read?" I wonder aloud, still with my arms around Anya's waist. She's taller, so I don't go up too high against her. Like my nose is against the back of her head.

"No, I am just a Raven expert." Anya says, like it's an indisputable fact.

"That should not sound as cute as it does when we're in a stable that literally smells like shit." I say.

Anya chuckles and I pull back, letting her turn around in my arms so I can lean up on my tiptoes to kiss her (fight me, she's like two inches taller than me, and I'm not even short. Not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, right? And now we'll have more alternating chapters from either Raven's or Clarke's point of view! Now, I'm off to go get free stuff and go shopping alone for the first time! :) Just need to calm the raging anxiety in my stomach about going on my own... Chill, me! I'll be fine. And by the time I've posted this, it'll be over with. Next chapter, traveling? I don't know, I haven't really planned it out yet. (Posting me: last night went fine and I got a lot of stuff on sale, though it was weird and nerve wracking walking around a super busy store alone. And the whole experience was weird. Like when I got in line, it was in the back of the store and the registers are in the front. That kind of busy. I swear almost everyone at my college was there for the special sale. And there was a literal DJ in the store) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	22. Chapter 22

Raven's POV (Warning!! Mention of child abuse and alcoholism!)

The riding is easier than it was when I first started. By now, I'm used to the motion. It's still not the most comfortable, but I have learned how to move with it to minimize pain and discomfort. And Luna and Anya, being the amazing people and partners they are, make us take breaks every few hours so my leg doesn't get too stiff.

I really love how I can tell that they're doing this for me, but don't explicitly say it. Or even imply it. Sometimes, Luna will insist that she's hungry and wants a snack, or Anya will say she would like to stop to rest her legs for a little bit or something like that. They never make me uncomfortable or feel like I'm slowing us down (even though I know I technically am).

I appreciate it more than I can describe.

And I find that though I do miss Clarke and Lexa, I'm having a blast (haha) just being with my absolutely incredible girlfriends. Spending so much uninterrupted time alone together is even better than I thought it would be.

It's our first night together while traveling with just the three of us. I know Lexa didn't even bother to ask Luna and Anya to bring along some guards since she knew they would decline. They're highly skilled warriors. And I'm going to have to ask them if I can watch them fight or train together someday, that sounds hot.

We stop about an hour before it gets dark. Luna says it's because she wants time to set up before the sun sets but I know she and Anya can tell I'm tired from a long day of riding. I feel kind of bad when I sit down on a log instead of helping them set up, but I know they understand.

Luna starts setting up the tent while Anya unpacks what we'll need. I close my eyes and relax, listening to the sounds of the forest. I love it so much down here, it's hard to describe. On the Ark, the only constant sounds were the groans of metal and the metallic noise your feet made as you walked around. The sound of people working to keep the ship up and running, even though everyone knows (and ignores the fact) that the Ark wasn't designed to last as long as it did.

But here, there's actual sunlight. Of course, there was sunlight on the Ark, but it was shielded a lot because we didn't have a barrier to protect us from the solar radiation. Not that it did much, apparently, if that's the reason we don't die of radiation down here.

Anyway. I love the sounds of the birds, the animals scurrying nearby. It's magical. The only time I heard it before was in movies. Before coming down here, the only green I saw was the sad amount of vegetables in people's rations, and when I passed by the greenhouse. My rations? I never got them, not until I was much older. Oh, I'm being transported back to a bad time. Ugh. I'll get through it. Luna and Anya don't know this story, though. They know I've had a tough life, but I've never really talked about my family with them. It hurts too much.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel some small wet thing touch my leg between the metal and plastic of my brace. My eyes open and I tense, ready to run the hell away from whatever just touched me but I melt when I see it's just Lilly. Her tongue is lolling out of the side of her mouth and she bumps my leg with her wet nose again. Oh, so that's what it was.

I giggle and reach down, putting my hands around her. I wait for a moment to see it she'll growl or squirm away, or give any indication she doesn't want me to pick her up. She just kisses the nearest exposed skin, which happens to be my arm. I coo at her and lift her up, cradling her in my arms. I laugh when Lilly immediately squirms and begins furiously licking my face.

"Aww, you're so adorable. I missed you too, Lilly." I whisper to her. Lilly licks my nose and I beam at her.

I continue cuddling with Lilly while Luna and Anya set up the tent and start a fire. When they're done, and some of the food we brought is cooking, Luna and Anya sit down on either side of me.

Lilly wags her tail so hard that almost her entire body wags with it. She scrambles over to Luna first and slathers her face with kisses. Luna laughs delightedly and pets her. After Lilly is done licking Luna, she rushes across my lap to get to Anya. Anya smiles as Lilly stands up on her hind legs, pressing her front paws against Anya's chestpiece in order to reach her face. Anya doesn't seem to mind being covered with puppy slobber.

When Lilly calms down, she lets out a big yawn and curls up on Anya's lap. She passes out quickly, making soft little snoring noises occasionally when she inhales.

"If you do not mind me asking, Raven, what was it you were thinking about earlier? You looked... Saddened and angry." Anya says softly.

I purse my lips, debating on whether or not I want to tell them my tragic backstory. I sigh. I should. We're all in this for the long haul, right? Forever. So I should probably talk about my shitty family. I swallow and take a deep breath. I can tell them, I know I can. It just... It'll bring up a lot of bad memories. I'm safe with them.

"My family." I say finally.

Luna places a gentle hand on my knee and looks me in the eyes with a caring expression. "You do not have to tell us anything you do not want to, Raven."

I look over at Anya, who nods in agreement. "We will not push you, Raven."

Anya moves her arm slowly, giving me time to shift away or give an indication I don't want to be touched right now. Instead, I lean into her and she wraps an arm around my waist. I hold out my hand to Luna and she takes it, scooting closer to me.

"I want to tell you guys." I say finally. "You know I was the youngest Zero G Mechanic in 52 years, right? Well, it wasn't just because I was brilliant. I needed a job, and fixing things is something I've always been good at." I take a deep breath and let it out. "My dad, I don't know who he is. Mom never told me, and I didn't ask. I assume he was one of her one night stands she used to get more booze. I know I was an accident, something she didn't plan for and didn't want. I know because she told me constantly."

"Raven..." Luna says softly, kissing the side of my head. My jaw flexes and I continue.

"But my mom, she's dumb in a lot of ways, but she's always been smart about finding new ways to get more alcohol. So when she had me, she had a brilliant idea, or at least it was in her mind. See, we lived off of rations, and rations are never enough for most people. So they want more, and will trade for more food. And kids get special food, better food, because they're still growing and need the nutrients. Kids' rations are worth more than twice as much as adults' on the Ark's Black Market. So she started trading my rations."

"That joka (f*cker)." Anya growls.

I nod sadly. "Yeah. But again, she was smart when it came to alcohol. She knew that me not eating would kill me, and she wouldn't be able to get more booze if I were dead. So she fed me the bare minimum. I was the smallest kid my age for a reason. School was boring, it was easy. And one day when I was 12, I learned something that changed my life. Once you get a steady job on the Ark, you're considered an adult. Even if you're not 18, even if you're still a kid. So I decided screw it, I'm getting a job. I didn't get one, but I was pushed ahead in school and got into Mechanical school by the time I was 15."

"That is very impressive." Anya murmurs.

I smile. "Yeah, everyone else thought so too. Except my mother, she even barely remembered my birthday. By then, I had met Finn. He kept me going, made sure I ate enough that I didn't starve and pass out while studying. He was a godsend back then. Now he's just a douche. Anyway, yeah. I got through mechanical school in record time and became a Zero G Mechanic. I moved out as soon as I could, but came back to make sure Mom didn't drink herself to death. Barely a month after I moved out, I found her dead on the floor, in a pool of her own vomit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it got heavy? Oops? There was someone who commented recently, wondering about what happened with Raven's parents. So here you go! Fun, right? And don't worry, I promise it won't be angsty like this often! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Raven's POV

"I am so sorry, Raven." Luna murmurs, resting her head on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and focus on my girlfriends giving me comfort. "Thanks. And you guys know what happened next. Jaha, my leg, coming down here, meeting you two. All that."

It's now that Lilly awakens and plods over into my lap, flopping down and letting out a big puppy yawn. She flicks out her tongue to lazily lick my finger, like she can sense my distress at my memories and is trying to comfort me while she fights to stay awake. I blink away some tears in my eyes and scratch her head.

I take a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Okay, let's move on to more fun stuff." I try to think of a topic. "Oh! When do you think Clexa will get hitched?"

"Clexa?" Anya mutters.

"Get hitched?" Luna questions.

"You're both so cute when you're confused." I say, looking between my girlfriends. "Clexa is Clarke and Lexa. Like their names are squished together. Cl - Lexa. Clexa!"

"It is just Lexa with a 'c' in front." Anya points out.

I put my hand towards her face, not looking where it's going. I think I end up half covering her nose instead of her mouth. "Shush. Don't be a party pooper."

I take my hand back and peek over at her, fighting the urge to giggle. Anya looks so baffled by my words and my actions.

"And what does getting hitched mean?" Luna asks.

"Getting married." I explain. "But what I meant was, when do you think they'll finally get engaged?"

"Oh. Soon." Luna answers.

I perk up and look over at her. "You sound so sure. Why do you think that?"

"Beneath her cold exterior, Lexa is a romantic at heart. She was thinking of asking Costia to marry her before... before Nia crushed that dream. And she loves Clarke more than she loved Costia. Honestly, I am surprised she has not proposed already." Luna admits.

"They did one better, they have fur babies." After seeing Anya and Luna's confused (and slightly horrified) expressions, I explain. "Lupita and Dalul. You know, pets. They're like having kids, kinda. I wouldn't know. Hey, we have a fur baby!" Lilly snores in agreement.

"Raven, do not call her a fur baby." Anya says. "A baby covered in fur is a disturbing mental image. Like one of those legends of who wolves."

I squint. "Who wo... Oh, you mean werewolves! Yeah, like a baby werewolf. Except it can't turn into a human." I look down at a still sleeping Lilly. "Or can you?"

"I do not think so." Anya says, sounding amused. "And I think that Clarke and Lexa will get engaged after we come back."

Luna shakes her head. "No. While we're gone."

"Want to bet?" Anya asks, smirking.

"Yes, I would. The loser..." Luna leans over and whispers in Anya's ear.

I can hear what she's saying and mentally do a little happy dance because I don't want to dislodge Lilly. This is going to be great for me either way.

"Shall we head back to the tent?" Anya asks in a low voice that I recognize from the bedroom. Float me. They're going to need to bet more often if this is the result.

"We should." Luna murmurs back.

"Hey, um." I say, raising my hand so they break eye contact. "I hate to rain on our parade, but we should eat first. Whatever you guys have in mind, we'll probably need our strength for."

Luna and Anya pull back with a sigh and I grin when I hear someone's stomach grumble. Anya stokes the fire while Luna goes through our things to find something to cook. Lilly wakes up and starts sniffing around the area, glancing over at us every so often.

I keep an eye on her just in case, watching as she heads into the trees, still sniffing around curiously. Her tail is wagging furiously so I don't worry too much. I wonder what she smells that's gotten her so excited. My leg is still smarting from earlier so I decide against getting up and following her as she heads a bit further away, but still in sight.

Her head goes out of view and I assume that she put it in a hole. I purse my lips and try not to worry about a snake or a badger or something coming out and snapping at her. Her front paws are in the hole too, and her back legs begin scrabbling, like she's trying to get closer to whatever's in there.

Luna's cooking food so I grab Anya's attention. "Can you go check on Lilly? She's over there. I think she's found something."

"Of course. Would you like to come?" Anya asks softly.

"Yeah. You can get there faster alone, but can you help me up first? My leg is a little stiff."

Anya nods and carefully by firmly grasps my arms, gently pulling me up. I groan and rub my leg through my brace, wincing at the soreness. I look up to see Anya's concerned gaze.

"I'm okay, just sore." I try to reassure her.

"We will do the extra exercises tonight. Luna and I can massage your leg." Anya offers.

My independent streak makes me automatically about to say no, I'm fine, I'll deal with it myself. But I know they're just worried about me. I nod instead and Anya kisses my cheek before jogging off towards Lilly. Luna looks up when she sees the movement out of the corner of her eye and gives me a concerned look.

"My leg is acting up and I think Lilly is getting into something in the woods. I sent Anya to investigate. I'll make my way over too. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We'll be back soon, promise."

Luna frowns but nods in agreement, turning her attention back to the food. I can feel her gaze on me as I turn and begin limping over to where Anya's crouched, murmuring something. It sounds soft and soothing in a way that her voice gets whenever she's around someone she genuinely likes and cares about. And Lilly has joined that selective group.

It takes me longer than I would like to get over there. I blink in surprise when I get near enough to see what Lilly was looking at. She's sitting next to the hole, staring up at Anya with her tongue lolling out as she pants.

I nearly scream when I see another pair of eyes peering out of the hole. I press my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly.

"What the... What the heck is that?" I hiss out.

"This is a wolf pup." Anya says.

"She's half husky." I remind her.

"No, it is a wolf pup. In the hole, it is a wolf pup."

I squint at the dim eyes that watch me nervously from the darkness of the hole. "Whaaaat?"

"It is stuck. You are an expert on mechanics, you can help. Its leg seems to be caught in a trap." Anya explains. "Lilly appears to be keeping it calm and from moving."

I limp over and sit on the ground by the hole, letting out a relieved breath. Now that I'm close, I can see that it's shaking, watching me warily. I coo softly and slowly move my hand closer to it. It scrabbles to get away at first, but then it whimpers in pain, having forgotten for a second it's stuck.

I keep my hand steady and wait for it to sniff and then lick my hand. I lean on the ground so I can reach in better. I coo again and carefully feel around. The trap is crudely made of metal and I make a mental map of it. I fight the urge to grind my teeth when I realize what it was made for.

"This trap is designed specifically for pups." I say.

Anya frowns. "Are you certain? Lexa has made that illegal in all of the clans."

"I'm sure. Come on, where is it... Even the idiot that designed it must've put in a... Ah! There it is!" There's a metallic click and I pull back slowly, careful not to startle the wolf pup.

It blinks up at me with it's adorable, innocent eyes and it's only now that I realize one of its eyes is a milky blue.

"Hey." I say softly. "Come on out, buddy. You're okay now. Come on."

The puppy slowly moves, like it's unsure that it's really free. Once it realizes it is, it lets out a happy yelp and practically snaps out of the hole, hiding behind Lilly. It flops on the ground, panting gently.

It has light brown fur, with dirt from being in the hole mixed in. It's left back leg has a small ring around it of matted fur and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently I'm a two pet kind of person, and I couldn't resist... Why have one cute puppy when you can have TWO?! Or rather, wolf pup. You know what I mean! We'll get to see how Raven convinced Luna and Anya to keep another pup! Then, back to Clexa so we can check in on them! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	24. Chapter 24

Ravens POV

I scoot over towards the puppy slowly, trying not to startle it. It whimpers but doesn't move, probably not wanting to risk hurting it's leg more. Lilly curls up behind it, like they're spooning and she's the big spoon. It's so cute! 

I'm not medically trained, but Anya is. Enough for a General (in her words). She sits next to me, closer to it's wounded leg, and slowly moves so she can examine the injury. The puppy flinches but stays still for her. 

"Do you have a spare piece of cloth I could use?" Anya asks. 

"Yeah, I think so. Hang on." 

I fumble around with my pockets and pull out a piece of cloth. I keep it around just in case of a situation like this. Except I expected it to happen to humans I would be helping. 

Anya thanks me and rips the cloth into a smaller strip. She tears off a small piece and pulls out a flask. 

"You brought a flask?" I ask, dumbfounded. 

"I usually carry a flask." Anya says. "It is very useful."

She unscrews the lid and holds it in her palm. Anya places the scrap of cloth over the opening and tips the flask so what's inside soaks the cloth. I assume it's alcohol. Anya screws the lid back on and tucks it away again. 

"Hold this, please." Anya says. 

I take the cloth soaked in alcohol, which I confirm with the pungent smell of it. Anya soaks another piece of cloth with water and begins carefully cleaning the wolf pup's wound so she can see what the damage really is like. The pup's whimpers break my heart, but I know Anya's being as gentle and careful as she can. 

By the time Anya's done cleaning the wound, the cloth in my hand is dry. "Hey Anya? This cloth isn't very wet anymore." 

Anya sighs. "Thank you for informing me. I almost forgot about cleaning the wound with water first, and this is the result. Alcohol dries quickly, faster than water." She explains as she takes out her flask again. 

"Wait. Is it safe to use alcohol on a wolf pup?" I ask. 

Anya frowns. "I do not know. Do you have a better idea?"

I frown and think for a moment before shaking my head. "No, I don't."

"Then are you alright with me using alcohol to clean it's wound?" Anya asks. 

I appreciate her asking and nod. "Yeah, sure."

Anya recovers the piece of cloth with her alcohol. The pup whimpers again when the cloth touches it but keeps still. It's ears flatten and it shows the whites of its eyes, evidently terrified. Anya moves swiftly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible so that it's in pain for as little time as possible. 

By the time she's done cleaning it's wound, the pup is breathing hard, it's little flanks heaving. Lilly can tell it's distressed and is softly licking the other pup's head. Anya pulls the strip of cloth she set aside from off of her shoulder. The pup whines when she begins wrapping it. Anya ties it off and gently scratches the pup's head. 

"Hey." I hear from behind me. 

I jump and turn my head quickly, feeling my heart skip a beat in my chest. I sigh when I see Luna. 

"Oh my god. My life has been shorted by a month just today, I swear." I gasp out, clutching at my heart. 

Luna gives me an amused look. "What is this?"

"A wolf pup. It was stuck in a trap in that hole." I point behind me. "Poor little guy is blind in one eye, too."

"Oh no." Luna sighs. 

Anya looks up quickly, her eyes flashing in alarm. "What is it?"

"Raven is going to make us keep this one too." Luna gives me a look. 

"We cannot just leave him." Anya says. "He is small, young, and weak. He is blind in one eye."

"And now I am being double teamed." Luna murmurs. She looks over at me and then immediately looks away. "Raven, no. Stop with the puppy dog eyes."

I lower my head so my face is near the pups, giving her my best pout as well as my best puppy dog eyes. Now she'll be triple teamed. No one can resist Raven Reyes! Except Luna and Anya sometimes. But even they can't resist my power as well as Lilly and the pup's!

Luna glances down at us and sighs, her shoulders sagging. "Fine."

"Yes!" I sit up and pump my fist in the air, beaming up at Luna. 

"But!" Luna continues, pointing a finger at me for emphasis. "He is your responsibility. Yours and Anya's."

"Why me?" Anya questions curiously. 

"Because you encouraged this." Luna answers. 

"It is the morally correct thing to do. He would die without our assistance." Anya points out. 

I nudge Anya. "Like you didn't melt at the sight of his cute face. And don't worry, Luna. You'll grow to love him just as much as we do!"

"I do not-" Anya begins to protest. 

"Shush, babe. Yes you do." I pat Anya's cheek and she scowls at me while her eyes sparkle in amusement. 

***

Clarke's POV

"It is different without them, I didn't expect my words to be as true as they turned out to be." I sigh. 

I'm sitting on my throne, my head propped up as I watch Lexa stride around and light some of the candles. Dalul is asleep at my feet while Lupita is curled up on Lexa's throne in her absence, trying to mooch off of the left over body heat. 

Lexa hums in response. "Yes. It is much quieter. Though it could be the fact Titus is gone, as well."

"Yeah. Is he really gone, though? Did they scrape him off the ground?" I ask. 

"I have a very good cleaning crew specifically for when something like this happens. Though I do not often kick people off of our tower, there are a few others who make a habit of it."

Lexa glances over at me, like she has when she pauses lighting and blowing out candles. She cocks her head to the side. 

"What is that look for?" Lexa asks. 

I know I'm giving her a dopey smile, but I can't help it. "You said our tower." 

Lexa sets down the snuffer and walks over to me, her expression more soft and open than I have ever seen her be in this room. 

"It is ours, Clarke. As now we are Heda and Hedatu, what was once solely mine is now ours." Lexa says softly. 

"Ai hod yu in (I love you)." I breathe out. 

Lexa's face breaks out into a wide, beaming smile. Her eyes flicker over to where Lupita is taking up her spot.  Instead of moving her, she carefully dodges the sleeping dog at my feet and straddles me. She gently cups my face, her eyes tracing me like she wants to memorize every inch of me. 

Lexa's gaze is reverent. Her mouth drops open slightly when her eyes get stuck on my lips. To tease her, I gently bite my bottom lip. Lexa lets out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering. She meets my gaze and takes my breath away with the love emanating from her eyes. 

Our lips brush as our bodies unconsciously move closer. It's me who breaks first as I lean in and kiss her. I kiss Lexa deeply and I melt against her lips, arching my back and sitting up further in an attempt to get as close to her as possible. Her thumbs gently rub my cheeks, a simple gesture but one that makes me fall in love with her all of over again. 

And before the kiss can get out of pg-13 territory, I feel something odd. Something is pressing on my boob. Like a single specific spot. It doesn't hurt, it just feels weird. Like someone gently and steadily pressing their thumb on the side of my boob. But Lexa's the only other person in here, and both her hands are cupping my face. 

I pull back and look over to see Lupita right there. I jolt and swear under my breath. Lupita seems unconcerned by the fact she scared the shit out of me and just meows at me. I huff out a breath. 

"Ugh. Really?" I grumble. 

Lupita just meows again, which could mean anything from she's feeling ignored and/or wants cuddles to she's hungry. Of course now is when Dalul stirs, having trained herself to wake up when she hears Lupita (she's really growing to love that cat). Dalul rolls over on her back and begins licking my ankle. It tickles and I giggle in response until Dalul gets tired of licking me. 

"You guys are cockblocking me." I groan, giving Lupita an unimpressed look as she continues to use my boob as support to stay in my face. 

"Clarke? You do not have a-"

"I know, babe. It's an expression. I haven't really heard any good ones for people with vaginas." I admit. "Raven has suggested 'clam jam,' but that sounds too weird to me."

"Clam..." Lexa's eyes go wide. "Oh."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, it was too fun to write! I thought of it while I was walking back to my dorm after grabbing lunch and was grinning like an idiot and trying to keep from laughing... There's like no one on campus right now because it's Labor Day weekend, even my roommate is gone until Monday. I am going to see my parents, which is awesome! I've been missing them. And my dogs. I have been around dogs my entire life, so not being around dogs constantly is SO WEIRD! I miss my puppies... And writing these wolves and Lupita helps! Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Have an awesome weekend! Stay awesome!


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I have a lot of time on our hands, now that Raven, Anya, and Luna are gone. Plus, the fact Titus isn't here is wonderful. Having Giwen around instead really cuts down on how often I have to argue.

Since we're the Hedas and have responsibilities, we mainly spend it getting used to talking to the ambassadors. With Lexa, she's fine with everyone except for the three new ambassadors. She gives me tips on how to speak and act around the other ones. With the three new ones, we learn together.

But there is no ongoing crisis with any of the clans, which means all of the ambassador meetings are dreadfully dull. Because most of the ambassadors like to squabble about foolish things that don't matter. Like when we just got out of a two hour argument about whether or not there are fish as big as the Floukru claim (there are). Yeah. That was an actual argument. For two hours.

Luckily, Lupita pitied us and meowed in our faces after that long, seeming to have noticed how incredibly bored we were. As a thank you treat, we're heading to the market now with her and Dalul. Lupita is having the time of her life sitting on my shoulder. I was worried at first that she would fall off, but she's been fine so far. Dalul is walking next to Lexa, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

I think this will be good for them, getting out and getting used to being around people. They've both sat in during some of our meetings and have done relatively well. Dalul has actually taken a liking to Wells, and spent her latest meeting curled up in his lap. It was pretty funny to see him passionately argue his point while a puppy naps in his lap. Especially since I have learned Wells is a sucker for animals and was petting her the entire time.

The market people have seen Dalul and Lupita once or twice, and have instantly become a huge hit. In fact, most of Polis loves our new pets. Instead of sellers calling for us to check out their wares, they ask for us to come nearer and to allow them to pet them. Dalul and Lupita both love the attention.

And they've learned well, they know to listen to our orders. We even have a specific one in case something's going on nearby we don't want them to be near. For example, there was a bar fight that made it outside the other day while we were strolling through Polis.

Lexa noticed it first and snapped "Ste!" They stayed by Lexa, as ordered. They're supposed to stay by whoever says it, and run over to them if they have to. So Lexa stayed with them while I broke up the fight. All it took was breaking a couple of noses, an eventually someone's arm too (he wouldn't cooperate, I'm not even sure he realized who was stopping him).

Lexa wanted to add a charge of "attempted assault of a Commander" so he would be locked up longer, but I got her to give him another chance. If he tries anything like this again, I've instructed the main judge that decides his fate to not be so lenient.

But now, we are in the marketplace, being stopped every couple of feet by children and adults alike who want to say hello to our pets. Once it becomes evident to Lupita that Dalul is getting pet more because more people can reach her, she climbs down my body. She begins purring as she hits the ground, weaving through the people so she can get pet.

Lexa and I exchange a fond look. We slowly move around the market, looking at what people are selling today. Most people here specialize in one area, like a specific kind of food. The person we've been stopping at the most is probably the person who sells food specifically designed for pets. They've been working on their recipes pretty much their whole life, and make food for all kinds of pets. Dalul and Lupita really like their food, which we get from them.

"Greetings, Hedas. It is good to see you again." Dakan says, bowing their head. They smile brightly at us, the corners of their eyes and mouth crinkling with the effects of age.

"It is good to see you as well, Dakan." Lexa says warmly, reaching out to grasp their forearm. "What do you have for today?"

"Dalul's favorite, this time I have enough for a week. And Lupita's favorite, I have about a week's worth of that as well. And Louka, she just got a new shipment of fish. Ragnar has more fresh meat, as well. If you would like to give them a treat." Dakan says.

"Mochof (thank you). We will take half of what you have for the food." Lexa hands them a pouch of money.

Dakan smiles at us, having learned not to try to argue that we pay them too much. They bag up what we paid for and hand it to us.

"Thank you. I will see you again in a couple of days for more." Dakan says, bowing his head to us. 

"See you then, Dakan. Take care." I respond, giving them a warm smile.

We head to the next spot and something catches my eye. There's a jewelry stall, and I see a beautiful ring... No, Clarke. Not yet. It's too soon. Right? I mean we've talked about forever and stuff, but marriage? Now? It's a good time in general, with the clans at peace, but are we really ready for this? I know the commitment is there, but the readiness is another thing...

I shake my head to dispel those thoughts. I can keep it in the back of my mind, see if asking her feels right. I know it'll happen eventually, it's just if now feels right. I guess I'll see.

We get some small fish for Lupita and keep them in a bag, otherwise she'll get to them. We learned that after she climbed all over Lexa's body in order to eat one the first time we bought them. I thought it was hilarious, but Lexa didn't. We get a some pieces of fresh meat, chopped up for Dalul. She's a bit more patient, and will actually wait until we give it to her. We do remember to get food for ourselves, as well.

Lexa and I find a quieter spot that we've been frequenting with Dalul and Lupita. We sit atop a short rock wall that keeps the dirt inside, for a tree. The groundskeepers of Polis have planted quite a few more trees under Lexa's rule than they have been able to with most other Hedas. It's beautiful, and I know it'll look amazing in fall. The shade it provides is a nice reprieve from the sun beating down on my back.

The wall is rocky enough that Lupita can climb up it easily. I pick up Dalul and set her down in the dirt behind us. I scoot so I can keep both of them in my sight. Dalul sniffs at the tree and pees on it before flopping down on the dirt and rolling around in it happily. Lexa sighs behind me and I grin. Lexa hates giving Dalul a bath because she squirms so much (she loves water and likes to splash).

Lupita meows at us, her green eyes focused on the bag. She knows it's hers. Lexa relents and pulls out a small fish. She tosses it to Lupita. Lexa hates the smell and wants it to touch her as little as possible.

I pull out a chunk of meat and hold it in my hand. Dalul stops rolling around and yips excitedly, scrambling to get over to me as soon as possible, causing some dirt to fly around. She noisily licks it up and eats it. One thing we've learned about Dalul is she's cute, but she's not as cute when she's eating. She always eats like she hasn't had food in days. I pull out another chunk and she does the same thing. I'm going to have to wash the slobber off of my hands before I eat my food.

I look over at Lexa and laugh. Apparently, she was trying to work on teaching Lupita self control, but that didn't work. Lupita now has her head stuck in the paper bag. She meows loudly, distressed, as she tries to move her head back and forth to dislodge it. Lexa lets her struggle for a minute before giving in and pulling the bag off of her head. Lupita stumbles backwards, trying to get away from it. She stalks forward, her eyes narrowed. She bats at the bag and hisses at it.

"Did she eat all of it already?" I ask.

"Yes. That is how she got her head stuck in the bag." Lexa sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, beginning thoughts of marriage! We'll see how this goes... ;) Next chapter, more Clexa before we get back to Captain Ranya! Now I'm off to get food and do Spanish homework (boo, hiss). Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke's POV

It's been a few days since Luna, Anya, and Raven have left. The days here have mainly been similar, with meetings with ambassadors, hanging out with our pets... It has felt pretty repetitive, but I love spending all my time with Lexa. And today, she's excited about something. 

"So what are the plans for today?" I ask, my voice still raspier than usual from sleep. 

We have only just gotten up and put on our clothes for today, and Lexa has gone for armor instead of comfier, more casual clothes. She's up to something. I'm curious about what it could be. I have followed her lead and have my armor on as well. 

"We have an ambassador's meeting in an hour." Lexa says and I groan dramatically. Lexa chuckles, her expression soft. "I know. It will be a short one, I promise. We have plans for afterwards."

"So can we actually tell people to shut up if they're talking about something that doesn't matter?" I ask hopefully. 

"Yes, we can." I fist pump at her response. "We always can, Clarke. We are Hedas."

"You mean we didn't have to listen to that two hour long argument about fish sizes?" I groan. 

"No, we did not." Lexa's eyes sparkle with mischief. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to snap at them, but Lupita saved us before that happened."

I lightly punch her arm. "Lexa!"

Lexa chuckles and kisses my cheek. She knows exactly how to make me melt inside. She takes my hands in hers and steps in close, her gentle eyes focused on me. I rest my forehead gently against hers and smile when she purposefully brushes her nose against mine. 

"You love me." Lexa murmurs, her beautiful green eyes meeting mine. 

I kiss her cute nose. "I really do. So what are we doing today? We don't usually put on our armor."

"We are going somewhere after the meeting." Lexa says cryptically. 

"I can tell." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you going to tell me where?"

"Not until after the meeting." Lexa answers, smiling beautifully when I sigh. 

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute."

"Clarke, I am not cute, I am the Commander." Lexa refutes, frowning. 

"Still cute." 

I kiss her cheek and grin when she blushes. "See? Cute."

With that, I begin walking out of the room, knowing the meeting will likely be in the throne room. I don't hear Lexa's footsteps behind me for a beat or two. 

"Clarke!"

***

This meeting actually has a structure and a purpose, so it's not nearly as boring as talking about fish sizes. This meeting is about finalizing setting up trade routes with and within the three new clans. So it's not super interesting, but it's important. That makes it... slightly less boring. 

Luckily, I'm able to focus rather well and offer alternatives when some of the (thankfully small) conflicts arise instead of just wondering about what Lexa and I will be doing later. Not that I'm not immensely curious, I'm just not letting myself think too hard on it. 

After the meeting is done and we've said goodbye to all of the ambassadors, I slump back onto my throne. Lexa strides over towards me, amusement clear on her face. 

"What's next, Heda?" I ask, fighting the urge to yawn. 

I need to wake up. Lexa and I were up late last night. Sadly, not for sexy reasons. We were going over the final proposals for today, which is about as interesting as it sounds. It ran late because we either kept nearly falling asleep or I got bored so I initiated a make out session. Which was always fun, but unproductive. 

"Are you going to tell me now?" I ask, half expecting her to say no to keep me in the dark longer, half hoping she'll give in and tell me. 

"Of course. We are going to see the Natblidas. I cannot remember if you have met them, or if I have just told you about them." Lexa admits. 

"Oh, I think I've briefly met or seen them? I don't know either." I shrug. "So when will we go see them?"

"Now." 

"Now now?" I ask to clarify. 

Lexa chuckles. "Yes, Clarke. Now now."

"If I would've known, I would have done my hair fancier." 

"Clarke, I did your hair."

"Yeah. I would have made you do my hair fancier." Lexa just looks at me with that understanding expression. I huff out a breath. "I don't know, I'm just nervous now. I haven't really met them, and I know how much they mean to you. I want to make a good impression."

I get up from the throne, my nervous energy too much to be sitting down. I step off the platform so I'm next to Lexa. She gently cups my jaw and guides me so I meet her eyes. Gods, I love her eyes. 

"Clarke, you are an incredible woman." Lexa says passionately. "Not to mention you are Hedatu, and my partner in all things. They will love you, I promise you." 

"I'll hold you to that promise." 

"I know you will." She murmurs fondly, before a spark of mischief lights to in her eyes. "At the very least, they will love Dalul and Lupita."

I groan I bat gently at her arm again. "You didn't lead with 'we're bringing the pets'? That would have saved me some anxiety, everyone loves them!"

Lexa chuckles and kisses my cheek. I roll my eyes fondly at her as we walk hand in hand out of the throne room. 

***

Meeting the Natblidas goes better than I ever would have expected. They're all so young, so small. But they're so smart and wise beyond their years. 

Its a bit overwhelming, walking into a room and seeing it packed with kids, none older than fourteen or so, and knowing these could be the future Hedas. And even though I try, I don't manage to remember all of their names. They're all so polite and respectful. More than just respectful... They're almost in awe of Lexa and I, like we're Gods to them. 

Despite their awe, they seem more than comfortable to be relaxed around Lexa. It makes me wonder how often she's with them. I know sometimes she has come here while I have stayed up in our room, reading. 

It's cute, so cute, to see Lexa with the Natblidas. Her smile is given more freely and she's relaxed here too. Lexa talks to every kid that comes up to her and gives them her full, undivided attention and talks to them kindly and with respect, like most would do only with adults. 

One of the younger Natblida shyly whispers something in her ear and she chuckles, clearly audible despite the noise of kids fawning over Dalul and Lupita. Lexa crouches down and I wonder what she's doing when the kid jumps up on her back and she jogs around the room with the kid laughing and hanging onto her. 

Gods, I love this woman. 

I meet so many of the Natblidas and give them the same respect an attention I've seen Lexa give them. Some just want to ask if I have cool scars, most want to introduce themselves, and some of the older ones want to discuss some of the current happenings. 

When Lexa can pry herself away from entertaining her biggest fans, she will introduce me to some of the Natblidas. What I really love, and what I'm sure the Natblidas appreciate, is that Lexa not only knows them by name, but she also has some interesting fact to tell me about them. Not just a fact, but a compliment on their training or on their mind or diplomatic skills. Each Natblida she does this for blushes and some try to downplay their accomplishments but Lexa won't let them. 

Some of the Natblidas come up to Lexa and I to thank her for kicking Titus off of the Tower. They hated learning under him, and like Giwen a lot better. I remember Lexa saying she hated learning from him as a kid as well, because some of his teachings was based on love being weakness. Lexa's told me that when she could get the Natblidas alone (seat from Titus), she would teach them they love is not weakness. Because even if she believed it kinda was before me, she could remember how growing up being force-fed that idea was harmful to a lot of kids. Now, she doesn't have to undo any of Titus' teachings anymore. 

Of course, Lexa does make an announcement after the fifth kid comes up to her to thank her for kicking Titus off of the Tower that it wasn't her, it was her sister. 

And it's absolutely incredible, how good she is with these kids. She loves them as much as they love her, and that's saying something. It's harder to leave than I thought it would be, saying goodbye to the Natblidas. Lexa gives out hugs to anyone who wants one. We leave with Dalul and Lupita, both happy with the attention they've received. 

I look over at Lexa on the elevator ride up, how the lantern casts shadows and light across her face. Her expression is soft and happy, a small smile on her face that's not fading. And there's only one thing running through my mind in this moment. 

Gods, I want to marry this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! We got to the spot I hoped we would! :D Clarke wants to get married! Next chapter we're back to Captain Ranya, though! ;) Thank you all for reading and for all your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

Raven's POV

"Raven Reyes, we are not naming him Bacon." Anya sighs, managing to sound both exasperated and amused.

"Well then we shouldn't think of names for him right before we stop for lunch. I'm hungry." I complain. "I told you we should've named him earlier. Now he might just respond to 'puppy' or 'buddy.' "

Luna shakes her head fondly at us. "Raven, you are the one that has been calling him that."

I give her a look. "Sure, it was all me. I totally didn't see you cooing to him this morning while you thought Anya and I were still asleep."

Luna flushes. "Let us stop soon, so Raven's stomach does not growl loud enough to scare the pups."

"Nice subject change." I tease. "And aww, you do care about them!"

"As evidenced by the fact that I'm dating you, I cannot resist a cute face." Luna shoots back.

I flush and snap my mouth closed. Anya smirks at me, amused by my reaction.

After a little bit, we stop for Luna to make us food. I let the pups out of their cage. They're currently sharing, I'll build another one at Floukru for... Man, we really do need to name him.

As Luna cooks and the pups roll around in the grass, playing with each another, we try to think of a name.

"We could always just name him Buddy." I sigh when our naming ideas suck.

"No." Anya shakes her head. "What about that common name Skaikru has spoken of... Fido?"

"He's a wolf, not a dog. Wolf... Wait! I've got the perfect name for him!" I gasp, getting the attention of Anya and Luna. "Beowulf!"

Anya groans and Luna chuckles, paying attention to making our food again.

"Even I have heard of that name. Why that?" Anya asks.

"Because it's awesome! Beowulf was like this big hero and stuff. Great name for a great wolf! Plus, it has wolf in it. So it's kinda a pun too!" I say excitedly.

Anya's giving me a soft look. "I like Beowulf. It is fitting for him."

She gestures to where he's running after Lilly, who seems delighted to have someone to play with. He's limping slightly and I hope he isn't overexerting himself. And his blindness in one eye means his ears are pricked and he turns his head to watch her with his good eye, the right one.

"Beowulf it is." Luna concedes and I beam at her.

"You know Lexa and Clarke are going to tease us about naming him that." Anya points out.

"I'll just tease them about getting married, then. Ask when their wedding is." I say, grinning.

I can just imagine Lexa's red face and Clarke's stuttering, trying to explain that they're not engaged. Yet. Hey, they should get en-gay-ged. I snort in amusement at my own joke and grin when Luna and Anya both give me curious looks.

"You know what we can call him for short? Wulfy." I say.

Luna and Anya groan as I laugh.

***

Later that day, we're riding again when the ocean comes into view. Well, I assume it's the ocean. I've only ever seen it from space and holy crap on a stick. I didn't think so much water existed. I mean, I could see it from space, but seeing it right in front of me. I'm in awe. I kinda want to drink it, but I know that probably wouldn't end great for me.

We're on a dirt trail that goes along the cliff, which hangs above the beach below. The crashing waves is louder than I expected, which is kind of startling. But it's peaceful, serene. Beautiful. I can see why Luna loves it here and we haven't even gotten to the city yet.

The deep blue water stretches as far as I can see, and in the distance I can see little dots. I squint. "Are those boats way over there?"

Luna looks over. "Yes, they are. Good eye, Raven. They are most likely fishing boats. They usually return by nightfall, unless they want to fish at night."

"Cool. Do pirates have boats too?" I ask.

Luna chuckles. "Yes, they do. They're mainly stolen, of course. I have seen some that they have attempted to build themselves and..." She shakes her head. "It is no wonder they steal boats instead of making them."

"Am I really going to get to see a pirate?"

"If you would like to, yes. But I would like Anya and I to be with you at all times. Though they are locked up, they are still pirates. There was an incident before I left where one of the pirates bit off a guard's finger."

I grimace. "The whole finger?"

Luna makes a disgusted expression. "Down to the knuckle. It was a gruesome sight. But do you understand why I want us with you? I do not want you to think we are hovering for no reason."

"I know you guys just want to protect me, yeah. Actually, I was planning on asking you to come anyway, even before I knew pirates are finger-biters." I admit.

"Good. And the Floukru city is just ahead in the distance. Can you see it?" Luna asks.

I squint again and vaguely make out city walls. "Yeah, I see it. The walls, at least. Are there dangerous predators out here? Why are there walls?"

"They are mainly used as flood walls, to keep the water out when the water rises. It does not happen often, but it has saved many lives since it has been built. It has also been useful in keeping invaders out, yes. It used to be used primarily for that until I made it a flood wall."

"It looks cool. Hang on, what's that in the water? It looks like a... Giant dock." I say.

"That is exactly what it is. There are some rather large boats, ones that usually go out to sea for a lot longer than just during one day. They are large and powerful so that they do not sink or break against the power of the ocean. In fact, one should be coming back later today."

"Cool. Can I go out on a boat with you guys sometime?" I ask.

"Sure. I am certain I can ask Nakai to watch the pups." Luna muses.

"They could always come with us." I suggest. "Maybe they'll like it."

"We should take them to a beach first, make sure they are okay with the ocean." Anya says.

"That's a good idea." I admit. "Plus, I want to go to the beach too."

Luna nods. "We should be arriving at the city by nightfall. So we can go to the beach tomorrow."

"After pirates." I say.

"After pirates." Luna concedes. "Does that work for everyone?"

Beowulf yips from the cage as if agreeing and we all grin at each other. Most of the rest of the ride is silent, and I take in the sand below us and the ocean. Plus, I get to see my beautiful girlfriends as the sun sets. They look even more amazing than usual.

The guards by the main gate stand at attention when they see Luna, seeming surprised to see us with her but ecstatic to have her back.

"Captain Luna, it is good to have you back. Will you be staying long?" One asks as they open the gates for us.

"For a little while, yes. But I am going to be staying in Polis." Luna answers.

The guards all pause, evidently shocked by her answer.

"Captain?" The guard says.

"I will become the ambassador for Floukru."

"Will you be coming back here?" Another guard asks.

Luna's expression softens. "Of course. I love Floukru too much to stay away for too long."

"Who will be our new leader?"

"Nakai. She has trained under me in case of emergency, or should I ever decide to step down. She will become your new Captain." Luna says softly.

"You will always be our Captain, ma'am. Nakai will be a worthy substitute, but you will always be our Head Captain." The guard promises.

Luna chuckles softly. "You honor me. Thank you."

"Of course. Come in, please. We would be happy to take your horses to the stable once you have taken what you need." The guard says respectfully.

We ride inside the gates before dismounting. Anya and Luna carry the bags while I carry the cage with the pups. The guards lead the horses away. I was going to let the pups out, but it seems that they've fallen asleep and I don't have the heart to wake them up yet. I'll wake them up when we get to wherever we'll be staying.

I try to move the carrier as little as possible, so that the movements won't wake them up. We head downhill, towards the ocean. I follow Luna, who seems to know where she's going. Which of course she does, this is her clan, her city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more Captain Ranya! Then we'll switch over to Clexa at some point! You know... For the possible en-gay-gment. I love writing from Raven's POV, she's like a crazier version of me. Who can blow stuff up. And I had a rough time on two things this chapter... One, thinking of the word dock. Yeah, it took me like three minutes to think of and I eventually had to look it up. And Beowulf's name as well. I looked up wolf names and scrolled through them and saw Beowulf. It's perfect because I love that story, and wolf, wulf. I was like "Am I really going to be a giant nerd and name him Beowulf? ... Yes, yes I am." And thus, his name is Beowulf! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	28. Chapter 28

Raven's POV

The house we stop in front of is small compared to the other buildings around it, but it looks like it has a yard around back as well as another small building.

"This house is my house. There is an office and home for the leader of Floukru in another spot of the city, but I love this house too much to abandon it." Luna explains as she goes through a pocket of one of her bags, fishing out a key. "It is maintained while I am gone, so it should not be dusty or anything."

Luna fits the key into the keyhole and twists. There's a snick and Luna presses her shoulder to the door, shoving it open.

"The door sticks sometimes after she has not been here for a while." Anya murmurs to me.

I give her an inquisitive look. "You've been here before? I know you've been to Floukru, but I didn't know you had been to her house."

"I have. I knew Luna, so I knew where she would be hiding out after the Conclave. I came here after making certain Lexa would be alright in my absence, and tried to convince her to come back to Polis. We both knew that Lexa would not order the death of her sister."

"Mm. Yeah, that was the only reason you visited." Luna teases, having turned around to listen to us. She's leaning against the door frame and looks amazingly beautiful with the small smirk and her playful eyes.

Anya, to my surprise, flushes. "It was the excuse I gave to myself. It did not work, I could not convince you to come back with me."

Luna softens and reaches out to take Anya's hand. "You know that if I went back, people would see me and see that Lexa would not order my death and see her as weak. She was too new of a Heda to make such a decision without serious repercussions."

Anya nods. "Yes, I know. I understood that then, too."

"Then why keep coming all that way?" Luna questions.

"For the sex, of course." Anya deadpans, then smiles softly at Luna and I's surprised expressions. "I have always cared deeply for you, Luna. It was a way to check up on you, make certain you were okay. I was so proud when you became leader."

Luna furrows her eyebrows. "That was after you stopped coming. How did you hear of it?"

"One of the people I worked with, a warrior, she was from this city. She told me about your ascension and how well you were doing." Anya admits.

"Why did you stop coming?" Luna asks, an ounce of genuine hurt in her voice. "I know it was years ago, but I could never figure out why. I just figured you had tired of me or found a partner."

Anya smiles sadly and squeezes Luna's hands, which she's still holding in hers. "At first, it was not willingly. Being General while Lexa actively tried to make peace with her Coalition meant traveling all over. After that, it had been so long that I was certain you had found someone else or would not appreciate me randomly coming by for the first time in months."

Luna nods. "I probably would not have appreciated it. By then, I had convinced myself that I was better without your random visits."

Anya nods sadly. The somber moment is interrupted by the unmistakably adorable sound of a puppy yawning. It breaks the heaviness of the conversation and we smile softly at each other.

Luna gestures for us to come into her home. We comply and I look around curiously. Her home is a small one story and the main section is open, with the living room right next to the kitchen. There are some doors leading elsewhere. One with glass in the door leads outside, where there's a kind of glass I've never seen before. I guess it's what grows best around here. The other two doors I don't know where they lead.

"I asked for the kitchen to be fully stocked, so there should be enough food for us to be able to make a meal." Luna says. "That door to the left just leads to a small storage area, and the door to the right leads to the bedroom. I am going to begin making dinner for us, make yourselves at home."

"I'm going to let the pups outside. Is there anywhere out there they shouldn't go?" I ask.

"No. After that, they can come inside with you. But if they have an 'accident', you are the one who will be cleaning it up, Raven Reyes." Luna says.

I sigh. Gods, I really hope they don't. "Okay."

I carry the carrier outside using the backdoor and set it down in the grass. I open the carrier and the pups come tumbling out, evidently ecstatic about being out of it again. I made the carrier as comfy as possible, but staying in an enclosed space for a long length of time sucks no matter how cushy it is.

Beowulf chases after Lilly as they run around in the grass. Beowulf pounces and manages to get her, and they roll around, Beowulf yipping happily. They both stop after a bit, taking their time sniffing around and going to the bathroom.

I keep a close eye on them both, making sure they don't wander too far. Once they're done, they both make their way over to me and I bite back the high pitched noise rising in my throat. They're so small that their stomachs don't just brush against the top of the grass, it's like the grass is swallowing them both. But they're both so happy despite their teeny size, their tongues lolling out as they look up at me with those puppy eyes. Now I know why people say puppy dog eyes are irresistible.

I carefully sit on the ground and am immediately pounced on by two pups, the force of which pushing me backwards until my top half is on the ground too, one of my arms behind my head to keep it propped up. Beowulf curls up in my lap and I melt inside. He's come so far from being scared of us in just this short amount of time. Lilly walks on my upper body in order to reach my face and begins licking my face as soon as she gets close enough. She slathers me with kisses and I giggle both because it tickles and because this is so cute.

Luna and Anya walk outside, looking curious, and grin at us. I grin back right as Lilly places a sloppy kiss to my lower lip. I giggle again and reach up my unoccupied hand to scratch at her. Her tail wags even more furiously.

"And you guys say pirates are dangerous." I say jokingly. "I could drown in kisses! Ugh! Puppy tongue in mouth! Lilly!" I groan, clamping my mouth shut so that doesn't happen again. I hear Anya and Luna snicker.

"You could just get up and come inside. You took so long that food is ready." Anya says.

"And force the puppies to move? I'm not cruel, Anya." I click my tongue, making Beowulf's ears perk up as he looks at me. "Come on, buddy, I'm hungry!"

Lilly clambers off of me without prompting but Beowulf stays stubbornly in place. I reach down and scratch his back by his tail, gently pushing him towards getting off of my lap. Beowulf eventually gets it when I click my tongue again and climbs off to meet with Lilly again.

I sit up and Anya helps me stand. I kiss her cheek in thanks and she smiles at me.

"Someday I'll have them get you like that." I threaten teasingly. "Then you'll know how hard it is to get up to do anything with a puppy in your lap."

"I know how hard it is, you have been in my lap." Anya says seriously.

I can hear Luna's laughter come from inside the house as I scowl exaggeratedly at Anya. I soften at the openness of her expression and lean in to kiss her gently. It stays mainly innocent, but Anya does lick at my lips, asking for entrance. I grant it and she kisses me deeper (with tongue).

"Stop making out and come here, dinner is ready." Luna calls from inside.

I pull back from Anya and place one last quick peck on her lips. I smile widely at her, loving when her smile grows in response.

"Now you have puppy germs too, babe." I say before rushing inside.

"Raven Reyes!" Anya shouts and I snicker, seeing Luna chuckling too as she sets out food bowls for the pups.

Luna pecks my lips when I wrap my arms around her from behind, both because I like holding her like this and because she's now a physical barrier between Anya and me, who walks in with the pups behind her, looking both amused and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Puppy cuteness! And gay cuteness! And yeah, that clicking the tongue and scratching my dog's back is how I get her to get off my lap when I have to get up. But I always feel so bad!! She just wants to cuddle! And I have to displace her because I have to do things! And the dog lick in mouth... I can't tell you how many times that has happened to me. My one dog loves licking my face (which is kinda nasty because I know where that tongue has been and I don't want that anywhere near my face) and this will happen. Anywho! Next chapter... I don't know. It could be clexa or captain ranya, I haven't decided yet. Maybe clexa, for the en-gay-gment. By the way, I'm so glad you guys like that pun because I was so proud of myself for that! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke's POV

When Lexa and I get back to our room, it's late enough that we could just get into bed now. Except we're hungry, so Lexa asks a guard from outside the door to bring us some dinner. He complies and walks off to head to the kitchen.

While we wait for dinner to arrive, we sit on Lexa's couch and cuddle. I snuggle up to her side and sigh contently. I silently make a plan in my head for tomorrow.

"You have been quiet." Lexa murmurs after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been thinking about walking through the markets again tomorrow. Clear my head."

"Would you like to do that alone or would you like me with you?" Lexa asks.

"Alone, I just want to be anonymous for a little bit." I say, mainly as an excuse but it does sound good.

Lexa frowns at me, her eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Lexa doesn't seem convinced, so I reach out and take her hands in mine. "I promise I'm fine, Lexa. If I weren't, I would tell you."

Lexa nods and kisses my cheek. "I know you would. I just worry, hodnes."

I soften and lean in to kiss her properly, teasing her with a gentle kiss that's too short for it to be completely satisfying. Lexa looks into my eyes as I pull back, her own hooded and dark with longing.

"I love you, babe. I would tell you if anything was wrong." I murmur.

The moment is broken by a knock on the door. I kiss Lexa's cheek and get up. I open the door and take the trays of food, thanking the guard. One I set on the table, the one with Lexa and I's food. I crouch down with the other and whistle. Dalul perks up from where she's been dozing and scampers over, her tiny claws clicking against the floor. Lupita finishes grooming her leg and then slowly makes her way over, taking her time. I set down Dalul's food and she sits down by it, staring up at me.

"Go ahead." I say.

As soon as I do, Dalul practically throws herself at the bowl of food, her momentum pushing her bowl a couple of inches. She gobbles up her dinner like she hasn't eaten in days. I know for a fact the Natblidas snuck her snack when they thought we weren't looking.

Lupita rubs her side against me, mewing. I set her bowl down a good distance from Dalul, knowing they'll appreciate having their own space to eat. We can set up something more permanent later. Lupita lazily flicks my leg with her tail and begins eating, a lot more calmly than Dalul, who's almost finished already.

When I look back at Lexa, I notice that she's already set everything up at the table. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck as she lights the candle in the center of the table.

"Had to have a candle, huh?" I tease, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Of course, Clarke." She says, snapping the k like she usually does, yet it still makes me shiver. I hum and kiss her neck again. Lexa takes in a sharp breath. "Clarke, we have to eat."

"But I want to eat you." I murmur, smirking against her neck when I feel her shudder.

"We cannot do this on a..." Lexa trails off for a moment when I nip at her neck. She swallows. "On an empty stomach. Clarke."

I pull back and listen as she sighs defeatedly. I pull Lexa's chair out for her and we both sit. Lexa's pupils are blown but she still smiles lovingly at me. We eat dinner in relative silence, and get through it more quickly than usual. Maybe we're a little eager.

Dalul is back to dozing on the couch (we never have the heart to kick her off, even if she does shed on it), her little legs kicking as she dreams. Lupita is curled up by Dalul, her eyes narrowed sleepily, watching us. Thank the Gods they didn't jump up on the bed.

We clear the table and I snuff out the candle. The only light sources in the room are the moon and the dozen or so other candles that Lexa keeps lit whenever we're in the room. The light dancing across her face makes my heart pound in my chest and I know I made the right decision about tomorrow.

We meet near the bed, Lexa close enough to nudge my nose with hers, which is one of the cutest habits she has. She does that sometimes when we kiss too, brushing our noses against each other. I rest my hands on her waist and Lexa lets out a shuddering breath, nudging my nose again, this time nearly kissing me. It's tantalizing and if she was trying to make me kiss her, it worked. I don't want to deny myself any longer and I kiss her deeply.

Lexa gently rests her hands on my waist as I reach up with one hand to cup her face, changing the angle of the kiss slightly. Lexa pulls back and her eyes flit from one of my eyes to the other, searching for any hesitation. I give her a nod of consent and Lexa gives me one as well. She leans back in and pulls at my shirt. I step back from her to take it off. Lexa does the same and we both pause, looking at each other in the candle/moonlight.

She's gorgeous.

Lexa is the one to get impatient this time and pulls me to her. I bite my bottom lip, loving the display of strength. We help each other take off each other's chest bindings and kiss again, this time more heatedly. Lexa drapes her arms over my shoulders and I pull her as close as I can.

"Bag, beja (bed, please)." Lexa whispers against my lips.

I nod and we move until we practically fall on the bed, grinning.

***

The next morning, it's abnormally difficult to get out of bed. Not just because I'm cuddling with Lexa, but because I'm kinda terrified about today. This is a huge decision, and I'm sure about it, but that doesn't mean I'm not anxious about it.

Lexa and I manage to make love slowly in bed one more time that morning when she wakes up before we have to get up. She helps me into a cloak that'll hopefully disguise me, or at least hide my hair color. It's kind of a dead giveaway. Not a ton of people down here have blonde hair.

Lexa hands me my sword and it's sheathe. I don't think it will be necessary, but I know it will give Lexa some peace of kind to know that I have a weapon to defend myself should I need it. She kisses me deeply before I leave our room before she does, not having put on her kohl on yet.

I head down to the market and am pretty proud of our disguise when even the guards do not appear to recognize me as I leave Hedas' Tower. I head immediately toward the market, looking at the stalls.

It takes a moment to find the stall I'm looking for, the stall with jewelry. I look at what the lady has, knowing I haven't stopped here as Hedatu so she hopefully has less of a chance of recognizing me. I don't want to cause a scene and alert Lexa to what I'm doing.

"Looking for something for yourself or a partner?" The woman asks kindly.

I look up and smile warmly at her. "Both. I am hoping for something to propose with."

The woman claps her hands together excitedly. "Oh! That is so sweet! Not too many people buy jewelry for their partner anymore, usually it is the trinkets or necklaces that I sell to people proposing. But I see you are looking at the rings. What are you thinking for you or your partner? I have more rings back here. They have not been selling as well as they used to."

"Something simple and that won't get in the way. We are both gonas (warriors). Is there anything that will stay on very well?"

"Yes of course, dear. But I have a blacksmith I work with who can do scoring on the inside of the rings if the ones you like do not have that." The woman says. "Is there anything in particular that stands out to you here?" She gestures to the display.

I look closer. "I like this color. And this jewel." I point to two separate rings. "But I would want to get a different colored jewel for each. One blue, one green."

The woman nods and rifles around behind her stand. She stands up and smiles victoriously, holding out two rings.

"What do you think?" She asks as I stare at them.

"They're perfect." I breathe out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! The proposal is coming up soon! ;) And if you've read my other Clexa series, the rings are going to be kinda similar but the proposal is going to be vastly different! Next chapter, more Clexa! Will we get to the proposal? I have no clue! We'll find out! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

Clarke's POV

I swiftly buy the rings, giving the woman more than she asks for but say goodbye and flee with them before she can try to contest how much I've given her. I find a secluded area and sit down, opening the pouch the woman placed then in before handing them to me. 

They're identical except for the jewel. Luckily, I chose ones where the inside are scored along the inside so I don't have to go back to her. They should stay on our fingers even when we're sweating and moving around. Hopefully. 

The bands themselves are a duller color than I have usually seen in jewelry, but that's exactly what I was looking for. Too shiny, and it glinting in the light could be a distraction. And while fighting for your life, a second's worth of distraction could mean death. Or a lot of pain. Either way, not fun. They're a nice color that I think Lexa will like too, a bluish gray that makes the jewels stand out beautifully. 

And yes, I did the cheesy thing where I chose the gems based on the color of our eyes. Lexa will get the one with the sapphire and I'll get the one with the emerald. Well, I'm assuming that's what they are. They're green and blue, and I'm no jewel expert. 

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm the racing in my heart. Float me, I'm going to ask Lexa to marry me. But when? How? Gods, I have no idea what I'm doing. I guess I'll just... Let myself get used to the idea of proposing for a little bit. Then I'll figure out the where, the when, and the how. 

I look back down at the rings and smile softly, slipping mine onto my finger. It fits surprisingly well, and oh. That's something I didn't think about. Ring size. I don't know if this'll even fit Lexa. On the plus side, I do spend a lot of time with her fingers. Whether holding hands, or looking at them, or daydreaming about them, or having them in- okay, I'm going to cut myself off there. I know Lexa's hands like my own by now. Which still sounds dirty, but it works. I think about her hands, her ring finger. The finger she'll have the ring on. If she says yes. 

I grin dopily, staring at nothing. She's going to have that ring on her finger. Okay Clarke, focus. I shake my head and think. How big is her finger? Do I have a finger that kind of resembles it in width or size or something?

I squint down at my own hands and grin. Okay, maybe this'll work. I slide Lexa's ring onto one of my fingers that kinda resembles hers. It fits better than I had expected. I smile down at the rings, hoping that Lexa will like them when I get the guts to ask her. 

I carefully slide them back off and place them gently back into their bag. I put it in my pocket and let out a shaky breath. Gods, I'm not even proposing to her yet and I'm this nervous. I can't imagine how it'll be when I actually propose. 

***

Raven's POV

Dinner is full of good food and stories about Floukru. Anya says some of the stories, but it's mainly Luna that tells them. I love how passionate she gets. Once I'm finished wolfing (ha) down my food, I prop my head up on my fist and grin dopily at her. 

"... And so the pirates came onto our ship. The others were terrified and it was all I could do to keep them calm enough to be able to fight back. The pirates had their scimitars and... Yes?" Luna asks, looking confused when I raise my hand. 

"Sorry, babe. I don't mean to interrupt. What's a sim... A sim-ih-tar?" I say. 

Luna stands and I watch her, confused as she heads into her storage room. I exchange a look with Anya, who just shrugs. After a couple minutes of hearing her rummage around in there, I can hear her walk out. Anya, who is facing her, does a double take and her mouth drops open slightly. 

I twist my upper body around in my chair and choke on nothing. Luna's standing there in her casual clothes, holding a sword. Not just any sword, but a beautiful sword. The blade is curved slightly, broadening towards the point. The hilt is golden, or at least that color, but the grip is black. 

"This is a scimitar, Raven." Luna explains. "It is a rather handy sword, and one favored by many here. It is pretty light compared to others swords and the curve allows you to slash at your enemies while riding and keep your sword."

"Keep your sword?" I ask, furrowing my brows. 

"Yes. Swords without the curve have a tendency to... For lack of a better word, get stuck in your enemy if you slash at them while riding horseback." 

Now my mouth is dropping and I stare at Luna in awe. "Are you telling me that you can fight and ride a horse at the same time?"

"Yes." Luna confirms. 

"We both can." Anya corrects. 

"Oh my god." I lean back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. 

"Did we break Raven?" Anya asks, amused. 

"Perhaps."

"I'm just... Trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that I'm dating freaking Amazons." I say. 

"Like the ancient warriors?" Anya asks. "We have been told stories of their greatness and how the world of men disregarded them."

"Yeah, but I was thinking more like Wonder Woman. Like Anya, you're freaking Antiope. I have no doubt you would be that extra. Hey, you're a general too! And Luna, you're like Antiope's cute girlfriend who kicks butt." I say. 

"I do not know what any of that means." Anya admits. 

"It means I'm dating badasses." 

"I thought you knew that." Luna says, sitting back down and placing the sword on the table. Gods, I love these women. 

"I definitely do. I just didn't know you guys could kill someone while riding a horse." I say. 

"Why would that change anything?" Anya asks, sounding curious. 

"Because it's hot." Both of them give me surprised looks and I explain. "Okay. Imagine each other majestically riding a horse. It's a tough thing to do, but she does it flawlessly. She's in her armor, with her weapons, while riding a horse. That can't be super comfortable. But she does it anyway, because she's a badass. Then she pulls out her sword and with one precise movement, she slices open some pirate's neck or something. Hot, right? Except for the gore, I mean."

"Are we supposed to imagine she as each other? As in I am imagining Anya and she is imagining me?" Luna asks. 

"Yeah."

Luna thinks for a moment longer and nods. "I can see it."

I grin happily, holding my hand up for a high five. "Yeah you can! Ahn?"

"Yes." 

"Awesome! Wait, this was all an interruption of your story, babe. What happened next?" I ask. 

"Not much is left, love. And I liked the interruption." Luna promises, smiling at me. "We took down the pirates. As I was the only real warrior, it was mainly up to me. They were all captured. Some of the pirates have been executed since then, but one of them is going to e the pirate we will be visiting."

"Finger biting guy?" 

"No, he was executed. Which reminds me, scimitars are also very good for executions. Because again, they do not get stuck as easily. They are good for decapitating." Luna says. 

A yip coming from below the table draws our attention away from the conversation. I peek underneath and snicker when I see that Anya has allowed Beowulf to jump up into her lap. I think he yipped because he's happy to get head scratches from her. Lilly is sitting by my chair, looking up at me with her tongue lolling out. I spread my legs and tap the chair. Lilly cocks her head and I repeat the motion. Lilly gets it this time and leaps up, curling up in my lap. 

"You both know we will be getting up soon, yes? We have to go to bed and clean up." Luna says. 

"You try denying a puppy cuddles." I say, pointing to where Lilly is currently yawning and snuggling in my lap. 

"I know that is impossible, Raven. I am dating you." Luna says. 

I can hear Anya's laughter and pout at Luna. "I'm not a puppy."

"Mm. Come on, we have to clean up." Luna says, patting my head as she stands up. 

"I have to get up?" I ask, looking down at where Lilly is looking up at me with puppy innocence. 

"Yes." Luna gestures for me to follow her and carries her dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that got more off track than I thought! Oh well, it works! Next chapter, more Captain Ranya! And maybe Clexa? We'll see. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing commebts! Stay awesome!


	31. Chapter 31

Raven's POV

That night, we begin to settle into Luna's surprisingly large and comfortable bed. The furs are different than I'm used to, but it's so soft. I flop back on the bed and sink into it. I sigh contently, letting my limbs stretch out. 

"You do know we have to fit two more people on there." Anya deadpans, her voice dripping with amusement. 

"Then come on." I mumble, lazily gesturing with my eyes closed. 

I hear a huff and yelp when something heavy falls on the mattress, making me bounce up. My eyes fly open and I give Anya an unimpressed look as she lies down next to me, smirking. I roll my eyes but don't try to stop the small smile lighting up my face. 

Luna walks in and I extend a hand. "Join us, babe."

"I did not know I needed an invitation to get in my own bed." Luna jokes as she climbs on, lying down on the other side of me. 

I stick my tongue out at her. "You know you don't, you dork. Now come on, we're dating, this isn't an awkward lie next to each other thing, this is a cuddle thing!"

Luna chuckles and scoots so she can move one arm under my head to wrap around my shoulder. She turns on her side and drapes her other arm over my torso. She wiggles her fingers at Anya, who shakes her head fondly and cuddles up to me too. 

I hum contently and close my eyes, relaxing in between my two amazing girlfriends. Then I hear a yip. I crack one eye open and see nothing. Another yip. I frown but I'm too tangled up in Luna and Anya to sit up to look. After another yip, Anya sits up. 

"Perhaps they want to go out." Luna murmurs. 

Anya sighs and gets out of bed, pressing a kiss to both of our lips before leading the pups outside. Luna and I move to cuddle under the covers while Anya's gone. It's cold here, despite the fireplace crackling in the center of the room. According to Luna, it's because we're so close to the ocean. The ocean isn't the warmest here. 

Luna yawns and turns her head to face me, shifting a little to get comfortable. She smiles softly at me, her tired eyes still giving off the warmth and love I have completely fallen for. A smile lights up my face automatically in response and I lean in. 

I kiss Luna slowly, knowing that we're too tired for anything tonight, as is Anya, even if she won't admit it. But that doesn't mean there isn't passion in the way I kiss her. I hum happily as I change the angle of the kiss, keeping it passionate but not too deep. Still, I'm breathless after a couple of minutes, catching my breath while Luna takes her time running her fingers through my hair. I press my lips against hers once more and she tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me close. 

The shuffle of feet against hard floor and the clacking of the pups' nails alerts Luna and I to their return. We don't pull apart and smile against each other's lips as the bed dips under Anya's weight as she gets back onto bed next to me. 

"Having fun without me?" 

We pull apart and I turn my head so I can look at her. "You're always welcome to join."

Anya grins and gets under the covers as well. I yelp when her cold bare legs touch mine. 

"Ahn! You're freezing!" I complain. 

"You two are the ones that made me go outside. You will deal with the consequences." Anya says. 

I sigh. "That's fair."

We snuggle up to each other and I yawn, the day catching up with me. I close my eyes and get comfortable. I'm just falling into the liminal state between being awake and asleep when I hear a whine. I jolt awake, the suddenness of my movement alerting Anya and Luna too, if they weren't already snapped out of their sleepy haze by the whine. 

"What is it? What is going on?" Anya asks tiredly. 

"I don't know, you can check." I rub my eyes and yawn. 

"I let the pups out. You check." Anya says. 

I groan but know she's right. It's my turn. Gods, I feel like our pups are training for having kids in the future. They're already waking us up and demanding a lot of our time. 

Float me, I'm already thinking about kids. Honestly, before I was with them, I didn't want kids. I don't know how to handle kids. And... I don't want to turn out like my mother. But with Anya and Luna, with them helping me, with them by my side, I think I could do it. I think we could do it. 

Another whimper snaps me back into the moment. I sit up, staring down at two sets of wide puppy dog eyes. My heart melts in my chest. 

"What's wrong?" I coo.

"What's wrong is that they woke me up." Anya grumps. 

"Ignore her." I tell the pups, despite knowing that Lilly can't actually hear me. "What's up?"

Lilly just looks at me with the saddest, cutest begging eyes I have ever seen and I bite my lip to keep from making an audible noise. She gets up on her hind legs and gently scratches at the wooden part of the bed. 

"Aww. They want to cuddle." I say quietly, being mindful of my girlfriends' tiredness. 

"You had better not spoil them, Raven Reyes." Anya grumbles, laying back down but giving me a hard look. 

Luna sits up and looks down at the pups. Lilly is still on her hind legs and looking up at us. Seeing that his sister is affecting us, Beowulf does the same and whimpers at us. 

"What do they want? Do you know?" Luna murmurs. 

"They want permission to come up here, I think. To cuddle and sleep with us." I answer. 

"Oh." Luna breathes out.

"I know Beowulf will need help getting up because his leg is hurt."

"Are you considering giving in to them?" Anya asks. "You will encourage this behavior."

"They just want to cuddle." 

"On the nice warm bed with us. Raven, we can't keep letting them do this." Anya says. 

"They won't always sleep with us, of course. Like when we're doing the horizontal tango." I try to convince her. 

"Horizontal... What?" Anya asks, confused. 

"You know. Bow chicka bow bow." 

"I have no idea what that means." Anya deadpans. 

"Sex, babe." 

"Oh." Anya nods. "Then why we're you saying bow chicken...?" 

"It's... I don't know where that comes from, actually. It's like a subtle euphemism."

"How is that subtle?" Luna asks, amusement coloring her voice. 

"Uh." I try to think of a good answer. "Children won't know."

"We are not children, if you had not noticed." Luna teases. 

I dramatically press a hand to my chest. "Oh thank goodness."

"Dork." Luna says fondly, looking back at the pups at the sound of scrabbling nails. "Alright."

Anya groans but there's a fondness in her eyes as she watches Luna pick up Beowulf and deposit him on the bed, then Lilly. The puppies' tails are wagging furiously as they kiss Luna's hand in thanks, then go to explore the bed. 

"It is just like having children, yes?" Luna murmurs, lying back once more. 

I chuckle as I lie back too, after making sure I won't squish any puppies on my way down. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Anya turns onto her side and looks over at us. "So that is something we all want? Children? I know we have spoken of it briefly, and of adoption..."

Anya trails off and Luna and I look at each other and nod. "When we are ready." Luna says. 

"How do we know? That we're ready." I question quietly. 

Luna shrugs. "We will just know. We will talk about it, of course, make sure we are all on the same page." 

I hum and snuggle back in, yawning. "Okay. Goodnight. Love you."

Sleepy 'I love you's come from either side of me. I grin widely when I feel Beowulf and Lilly snuggle up to us too. Beowulf curls up between Luna and Lilly curls up against the inside of Anya's legs as she lies on her side, facing Luna and me. 

A wide smile lights up my face as I close my eyes. I can't wait for tomorrow, for everything that I'll do with Luna and Anya in the future. For how my life will intertwine with theirs, and what we're going to do together in Polis. I yawn and snuggle against the surprisingly comfortable pillow that I only vaguely recognize as Luna's chest. It rumbles as she chuckles softly, but she doesn't ask me to move. She's comfy so I don't move. With Luna under me and Anya curled up behind me, I fall asleep swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I finally got this finished. It's 9:30 at night and family weekend at my college so I've been spending time with my family all day! It's been great to see them and spend time with them, but it's severely affected my time to do other things, I have two things due tomorrow night plus my chapter for tomorrow... And more hanging out with my family, plus more homework I would like to get done... Yay, college! Thank you all got reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke's POV

It's been a week and a half since I decided to propose to Lexa and I... Haven't yet. I really don't even have a good excuse but I keep telling myself that when it's time, I'll know. And I have chickened out every time. I'm not discouraged, though. I want to marry Lexa, I want to propose to her. But I want it to... I don't know, feel right when I do? It hasn't yet, and that's what has been holding me back.

Today, I needed a break to relax. Lexa has noticed that I seem more stressed and thinks it's because my new duties are stressing me out. Yes, being Hedatu is more difficult than I expected but with Lexa by my side, I can handle anything life throws at me.

I have spent the past couple of hours painting in a room Lexa set aside specifically for this. Gods, I love that woman. She's so considerate. Having this space, my own space, to create and relax, has calmed me more than I thought. And, of course, I painted Lexa. Lexa as only I see her, with wide hopeful eyes looking towards a better future, in that beautiful long black nightdress. I have painted her to look almost ethereal, otherworldly, like a goddess among mortals.

I take a long, hot bath that feels like it warms my very soul. I hum along to songs that I don't know the words to and scrub off the paint I've gotten all over me.

I get out and wrap a super fluffy towel around me. Lexa doesn't usually like indulging in luxuries such as this but she loves baths and fluffy towels. I dry off and put on more casual clothes, knowing that Lexa put today aside for me to be able to relax. That means no meetings, which is great.

I'm so indescribably tired of having to tell people that other clans need resources and have specific needs as well. Like, people and the clans should be treated equally. Who your clan supported when Lexa was forming the Coalition, or what battle you helped in, doesn't make your clan any more or less important. And some people, some ambassadors even, just don't get that. Including the Floukru one, but to my understanding he won't be around much longer, thank the Gods. He acts like Floukru is full of saints and should be treated specially because their leader is the Commander's blood sister.

I huff and turn away from those thoughts, not wanting to get myself riled up again. I take a deep breath and relax my muscles, humming again as I finish getting ready. I shrug on the last of my clothes, a light sweater because it's a bit cold. We're high up, and despite the fact it's summer, this building doesn't seem to get the memo. It stays cool, though I hope there's some form of hearing during winter. Otherwise, I'll turn into a Clarke-sicle.

I automatically grab some of my smaller weapons. Even though I'm safe in this building, I've made a habit of it. It makes me feel safer, and I know it makes Lexa feel like I'm safer too. After a brief moment of hesitation, I grab the ring too. I stuff it in my pocket, not letting my head talk me out of at least carrying it around.

I walk to the stairs and head to the throne room. The guards slowly open the doors for me, carefully not letting them creak so I would assume Lexa's actually doing something. I walk in swiftly, trying to keep quiet. Lexa is seated on her throne, leaning forward and giving them her rapt, undivided attention.

The Natblidas are seated on the floor, all giving her their attention as well. Their posture is impeccable and their hands are in their laps as they sit cross-legged. Even Dalul and Lupita are here, both sitting and watching Lexa, as well.

The doors shut with an audible click and Lexa's head turns to look. Her once calm, almost serene expression is replaced with a warm smile. I gesture for her to continue and she nods.

I lean against the wall, deciding to watch her interactions. Lexa turns her attention back to the Natblidas and gets slightly more serious, but there's still a kindness and openness to her expression.

"Chit bilaik thri bakon kom hedplei? (What are the three pillars of being a Commander?)" Lexa asks the gathered Natblidas.

Aden is the one who speaks up, and none of the Natblidas seem surprised. From what I know, he's the one who studies everything the most. "Noun, fiyanes, en uf (wisdom, compassion, and strength)."

"Sha. Chon ge sad op gon Heda? (Yes. Who is chosen to be a Commander?)"

Aden answers again and the other Natblidas nod along or listen intently. "Natblida bilaik keryon sad em op. Non sef keryon noumou na shoun raun. Non sef em ge sad in kom keryon na hed op. (A Nightblood whom the spirit selects. None but the spirit can guide. None but the one chosen by the spirit can rule)"

Lexa nods. "Os. Ha oso na hed op mou os gon Heda? (Good. How do we best lead as Commanders?)"

Aden waits a beat for someone else to speak up, but no one does. "Oso badan oso kru op. Ogeda sonraun ste fleimen, en oso teik ogeda wamplei in kom oson (By serving our people. Each life is baluable, and we suffer every loss as our own)."

"Taim Heda na ban em geda op (When does a Commander leave their post)?"

"Taim kom bilaik em keryon ste odon kom graun-de en ste ogud na gyon klin (Only when their spirit is fine upon the earth and ready to be passed on)." Aden says.

The door creaks open and Giwen walks in. "Moba, Heda. Ai gaf Natblidas in (Sorry, Commander. I need the Nightbloods)."

Lexa nods and stands. "Lev yo op meija em mema yo in: yo gada yo rein in kom yo Sheidjus (Train hard and remember: you are each worthy of your Nightblood)."

"Mochof, Heda (Thank you, Commander)." The Natblidas chorus, standing and bowing to Lexa.

"Pro (you're welcome). Leida (Goodbye)." Lexa replies.

As the Natblidas follow Giwen out of the room, they notice me standing by the door and say goodbye to me, all referring to me as Hedatu. Which I'm slowly getting used to.

The door closes behind them, leaving Lexa and I alone (with Dalul and Lupita). Lexa steps down off the platform our thrones are on and walks towards me, her expression softening with every step. I meet her halfway and she kisses me softly, her hands making their way up to reverently cup my face.

I melt against her, resting my hands on her hips and gently pulling her closer. Lexa smiles against my lips and turns her head, changing the angle. Lexa chuckles breathlessly when I lick at her lips, asking for entrance. She grants it and the kiss deepens until we're both too out of breath to think of continuing until we've at least had time to breathe. I rest my cheek against Lexa's shoulder and wrap my arms around her waits so it's like a hug. Lexa hugs me back and kisses my jaw before resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I guess you liked seeing me with the Natblidas." Lexa says, her voice slightly deeper than normal because of our kissing.

I bite my lip at the sound and pull back so I can look her in the eyes. "I really do, niron (loved one)." Lexa grins at the affectionate nickname. "Seeing you with kids... It's something else. You're so soft around them, so kind and understanding. You..." Gods, I hope I'm not saying this too early in our relationship. "You'll make a great mother someday."

Lexa smiles, her cheeks flushed slightly. "So will you, Clarke." She cocks her head to the side. "Is this something you have been thinking about? Having children, or adopting them? Is this why you have seemed stressed? You know I would like to have them someday." Lexa takes my hands in hers, meeting my eyes with her earnest, open ones.

"No, that's not..." I trail off and take a breath.

Am I really okay with doing this now? Asking her this? I could always pretend that I really want a kid and that's why I've been weird. But I really don't like lying to Lexa. I can feel the box in my pocket weighing me down.

I think of seeing her, amazing with the kids, so good to our friends and our people and how incredible she is with me... My mind is made up, and my anxiousness will just have to deal with that.

"No, babe. That's not what I've been worried about." I say.

Lexa looks confused but gives me an understanding look that yells me that I don't have to tell her anything I'm not comfortable with. I take a deep breath and step back, letting go of her hand as I fumble in my pocket and sink down onto one knee.

"Lexa, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it more sappy, but hopefully this is good? I mean, she's only just proposed and there's more to this than this chapter, but... Hopefully the buildup was as good as I hoped it would be! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	33. Chapter 33

Lexa's POV

"Lexa, will you marry me?"

That is... Not what I was expecting, not at all. My body feels frozen, and for once my mind is completely blank. My eyes are wide with the surprise I feel and my mouth is dropped open slightly as I look down at my girlfriend down on one knee.

"I mean, you don't have to say yes." Clarke says and it is now that I see her nerves. "I just... I love you Lexa, so much. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I think of the future, the only thing I want is to be by your side. You're amazing in all the best ways, and great with everyone you come across, especially me. You're... Indescribably amazing with me. You know what I need or how I feel because you pay attention to me, to my emotions."

"Clarke..." I breathe out, feeling my eyes beginning to glisten.

Clarke keeps going. "And you never fail to make me melt when we kiss, or swoon when we touch. You make love to me like I'm precious to you and it never fails to be completely mind blowing. I love our lazy days when we cuddle in bed all day and talk about whatever we want and you complain about crumbs on the furs, even though we both know you don't kind. I love our crazy days when we're in meeting after meeting and only have time for ourselves that night when we cuddle and make love."

I do not even try to blink back the tears as a loving smile lights my face. "Clarke," I breathe out, not in an attempt to get her attention, but with all the reverence I have for her in my body that I cannot keep contained.

"I love our physically demanding days, where we have to fight in battles or train. I love working out with you like that, especially since we work so well together. And you look amazing sweaty." Clarke lets out a breath. "I love our off days when we have the time, energy, and motivation to do something we want to do. I know that you've been trying to keep at least one a week in our schedule, and I can't express how much I appreciate that." Clarke shakes her head and meets my gaze. "I'm going to try to stop rambling now. Um. Lexa kom Trikru, Heda of the Coalition. You're my partner in all ways and I never thought I would get married. I never thought I would want to. But I love you, more than I ever thought was possible. And I want to be with you, forever." She lets out a quiet breath, her eyes full of emotion and warmth. "Everyday I fall in love with you all over again. So, Lexa. Will you marry me?"

It is only now that I realize Clarke actually has a ring. It seems like an obvious detail, but I have only now realized it. I have only now noticed it. It is too far away for me to make out the detail, but I know it will be perfect. She has a ring. This is something that is not just a "spur of the moment" thing, she has thought of this enough to go out and buy a ring.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks nervously.

I mentally shake myself. Usually I am much better at responding but this situation caught me completely off-guard.

"Yes," my voice is breathy and wobbly in a way I did not know it could be. "Yes, I will marry you."

Clarke lets out a shuddering breath and stares into my eyes. "Yeah?"

I nod and hold my hand out for Clarke to get up. Instead, Clarke slides the ring onto my finger and then gets up herself. My breath hitches. The ring feels perfect, light and not distracting if I have to fight with it on. I can feel Clarke watching me as I study the ring. I lift my hand close to my face so I can see the ring better. It is a beautiful color, a blue gray with a jewel in it, a deep blue that reminds me of Clarke's eyes.

"This color reminds me of your eyes." I say as I gently run my finger over the jewel. It sticks out of the band slightly, just enough to cut or hurt someone if I were to punch them. I like it.

"Mm. Yeah, that's why I chose it. The one I got for me has a green jewel that reminds me of your eyes." Clarke admits, smiling softly at me. It is an effortless smile that makes my heart beat faster in my chest.

"That is... very sappy." I murmur.

"It is. But you love it."

"I do. And I love you." I say.

Clarke beams at me. "I love you too." She takes my hands in hers, our faces nearing each other's. She lets out a shuddering breath and meets my eyes, looking nervous and excited. "Gods, you said yes. We're going to get married."

"We are going to get married." I repeat. "I never thought I would be saying those words, but I am so happy that I am."

Clarke leans in and kisses me after I finish talking, resting her hands on my waist and pulling me closer. I drape my arms over her shoulder and deepen the kiss, turning this into a make out session. Which perhaps is not the best, as we are not in our room. Especially since we have just gotten engaged. I am sure Clarke is just as willing a I am to fall into bed together right now.

Clarke hums against my lips and pulls back so we can breathe. I feel something touch my pants and open my eyes, looking down. Lupita and Dalul are here, which I completely forgot about. Dalul is practically sitting on one of the toes of Clarke's boots, looking up at us with that innocent puppy smile as she pants happily. Lupita is what I had felt, she rubbed against my leg. She does so again, mewing.

I sigh. "They are hungry."

As if on cue, Clarke's stomach grumbles and she blushes. "I am too. I was so wrapped up in painting and then taking a bath that I haven't had lunch yet."

I shake my head fondly. "Shall we head to the market then?"

Clarke pouts. "I thought we could eat in our room, have a guard get us our food."

"We could, but I think we both know that we would not be patiently waiting for the food to arrive. We would get caught up in... other activities."

"Fun activities," Clarke points out.

"Yes, but would we really be willing to pause to get up and eat lunch?" I raise an eyebrow at Clarke and she sighs. "Plus, if we do want to get lost in each other like that, we should not do it while we or the pets are hungry. We will need our energy and we do not need our pets to interrupt us asking for food."

Clarke nods. "Okay. Do you mind at least stopping by the room briefly first? I want to grab my ring."

"Alright. No humorous business, Clarke." I warn.

"Humor... Oh, funny business." Clarke corrects. "Okay, I can deal with that. I still get kisses though, right?"

I chuckle, taking her hand in mine. "Of course. Now come on, hodnes (love). The sooner we eat, the sooner we can make love."

"You make an excellent point." Clarke says and begins pulling me out of the throne room.

I chuckle and walk at her pace, listening to Dalul and Lupita scramble to keep up with us. They do once Clarke settles into a manageable pace. We head up to our room and Clarke heads straight for her wardrobe where she keeps her clothes, letting go of my hand so she can search better.

She frisks one of her winter coats I have gotten her but she has not gotten the chance to wear. I grin when Clarke's face lights up and she lets out a little "aha" when she searches one of the pockets. She pulls out a small leather pouch and opens it. She pulls out the ring and is about to slip it on but I stop her. I take the ring, noticing that it is nearly identical to mine, the main difference the color of the jewel.

I slip it on Clarke's finger, listening to her sharp intake of breath as I do. I press a kiss to the ring before looking back into Clarke's eyes.

Clarke kisses me again, softly. She pulls back after a moment and rests her forehead against mine. "We have to go, otherwise I'll never want to leave this room."

I nod in agreement and intwine our hands, smiling down at the rings. We walk out of our room with Lupita and Dalul trailing behind us to head to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the proposal was good? It felt like a lot of rambling and jumping all over the place, but Clarke's nervous af so I'm hoping it worked out! And aww, these nerds are going to get married! Next chapter, though, will probably be from Raven's POV again. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

Raven's POV

The next morning, we leave the pups at Luna's house, closing off the backyard so they can roam free and don't have an accident in the house. Luna leads us through the city, the morning light casting a warm glow on the ocean and on the buildings. 

A bunch of people approach Luna and greet her as we walk, and Luna calls them all by name and remembers details about them, like a sick parent or a partner she knows. It's incredible, really. And kinda reminds me of Lexa. A little bit. Except Lexa has too many subjects to know all of them by name, though I know she learns the names she can. Plus, Luna's the hotter sister. But maybe I'm biased. Because, you know, I'm dating her. 

We pause in front of a small house I hadn't noticed but it seems almost out of place now that I do. It's made of wood, unlike most other buildings, and looks old and worn. 

"What's this?" I ask. "Is this the jail?"

"Yes. There are a few different ones around the city, most are filled with temporary holding cells. This one is for more permanent... guests." Luna says. "And this one is alone. You will see why when we go inside."

Luna pulls open the wooden door and it creaks and groans on its hinges. A horrendous stench pours out and I automatically gag, my hand flying up to cover my nose. 

"Ugh. Oh my god, what the hell is that smell?" I ask, my voice nasally because of my hand covering my nose. 

"That would be the pirate you wanted to see. We do not have many in jail at the moment, and the only other one is the one that bit off the guard's finger."

"Yeah, I don't really want to see that guy. Hang on, you're telling me that this is the pirate? Not the jail? It smells like death!"

"Pirates are not known for their hygiene." Anya points out. "I think it could be his teeth."

"His..." I blanch. "That's disgusting."

"I do not think it is that, though he is... lacking in basic hygiene such as that. I think it is because he refuses to bathe." Luna says. 

"He refuses to... Bathe?" I repeat, wide eyed. 

"Yes. We have tried for months and failed. The man simply does not want to be washed." Luna shrugs. 

"Eugh." I shudder, stepping back, away from the awful stench. 

"Do you not want to see him anymore?" Luna asks, reading me easily. 

"Definitely not. I can barely take the smell from out here, I can't imagine how awful it would be close to him." I grimace and Anya chuckles. 

"Then shall we go to the beach instead?" Anya suggests. "See if the dogs like the water?"

"That sounds so much more pleasant than talking to a man that literally smells like death." I admit. 

Anya lets out a sigh that sounds full of relief. I doubt any one of us really want to spend time with that guy, I mean we can smell him from here, and it's already nauseating. Luna closes the door and I take a few more steps away from it. 

"Ah, fresh air." I say. 

Luna takes one of my hands and Anya takes Luna's other hand, causing us to take up most of the walkway, but there aren't a ton of people around so I don't really mind. We take the back way to Luna's, going through less crowded backstreets. I don't mind at all, keeping hold of Luna's hand as she tells us how to stay safe on the beach. Especially with the pups. 

We go inside the house. Anya and I pack up our beach stuff while Luna goes out to pick up the pups. I can hear Beowulf's excited yipping once the door opens and Luna walks outside and Luna's laughter as she is undoubtably adorably tackled by small wolf pups. 

I hear the door open slowly like the person is trying to keep quiet. The surprise is ruined when the clicking of tiny claws against the hard floor come rapidly towards us. I turn to see Lilly scampering towards us, her tongue lolling out. Beowulf is behind her, slightly more slow because of his leg but no less enthusiastic. I carefully lower myself down, bursting into laughter when I immediately have a puppy in my lap licking my face. It's Beowulf, and Lilly is over with Anya, wagging her tail so hard I'm surprised it doesn't hurt. 

Anya grins and leans down to pet her, much to Lilly's delight. I pet Beowulf, who starts licking at my hand. He nibbles on my fingers and I giggle. 

"Come, I know you both want to see the beach. And that you are both hungry. We can pick up food on the way." Luna says. 

"You had me at food." I say, carefully removing the puppy from my lap and then standing up. 

I help Luna finish packing. I don't help much because I've never been to a beach before and I have no clue what to bring. 

Luna locks the house after us and the pups are really good, just following alongside us or next to us. Once again we take the streets, this time heading for the markets before we go towards the beach nearby. The people in the market all seem to light up when they notice Luna, whether they're there to sell something or buy something. 

She waves and greets people, stopping at some stalls to chat with some of the merchants she's known for years. It's beautiful, seeing her in her element. She introduces us to people as her partners occasionally, though that always opens up new lines of questions that means we talk to that person for nearly twice as long. They'll ask how we all got together, how we met, how long we've been partners. It's sweet, how much people care about her. 

"We're definitely coming back here often," I murmur to Anya as Luna gets wrapped up in yet another conversation. 

Anya hums and nods in response as Luna walks back over to us with an apologetic look and carrying a few bags. 

"I apologize, I did not expect people to want to talk so much. I did manage to get us all lunch." Luna lifts the bags slightly to draw our attention to them. 

"Is it seafood?" I ask curiously. 

"Yes, it is. Why, are you allergic? Do you not like seafood?"

"No, I've just never had seafood." I admit. 

Luna's face brightens. "We will have to fix that immediately. Seafood is a way of life in Floukru. We are the best fishermen in all the clans!"

We head to the path that leads down to the beach, away from the giant docks. I hesitantly out my foot in the sand and nearly yelp when my foot sinks in it. I stare down at the ground and put down my other foot. It feels weird underneath my feet, like it doesn't quite settle. I've never felt anything like it. 

"You should take your shoes off, Rae." Luna says. "Here, let me..."

She looks in my eyes and I nod, giving her my permission. She helps me take off my shoes and puts it in one of the bags, where she has placed her and Anya's shoes in as well. Luna and Anya stay near me as I get used to standing on sand. I appreciate their silent support and the fact they don't verbalize exactly why they're standing near me. 

The pups stay near us while I get used to the sand, only just getting used to it themselves. When Beowulf first steps on the sand, he had practically flopped downwards, expecting the ground to be sturdy beneath him. The pups adjust to the sand quicker than I do, running around on it as I walk slowly beside my girlfriends towards the water. Anya and Luna don't complain or even act like they notice the slow pace, instead discussing which seafood we should have first.

As they get close to the water, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore is even more loud than it was on the way to the city. I almost flinch in surprise at the loudness, but find comfort in the noise. It's calming. Anya sets out a blanket while Luna begins preparing food, and they ask me to keep an eye on the dogs. I know they're giving me something to do so I don't feel useless seeing them do things I don't know how to. Plus, I get to hang out with the pups, so I can't really complain.

I don't want to go to the water without Anya and Luna, so I play with Lilly and Beowulf. I sit down on the sand and laugh happily as they scramble over to me, their little legs kicking up sand as they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, maybe a mix POV? Not sure yet. And someone asked if I could skip around for the wedding to come soon, and figured I would answer here so you all could know! There will most likely be some skipping around, but there are some things I want to get to before they're married... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	35. Chapter 35

Raven's POV

Anya and Luna call me back over after a while and I jog back to them, the pups happily running alongside me. I'm covered in sand and I brush myself off before I sit down on the blanket. I attempt to brush off the pups too, but they seem to think it's a game and try to play more when I do. It's absolutely adorable. 

The sun's rays are warm but the wind is not, so we huddle together as Luna distributes the food evenly onto each of our plates. Luna even puts some food into small bowls for the pups. I kiss Luna's cheek, murmuring out a quick thank you for her thoughtfulness. 

"Try this first." Luna urges me excitedly, her eyes lighting up. 

I glance down at the pups, who are wolfing down (ha) their own food. I nod and try what Luna pointed to. I nearly gag at first, my eyes flying wide. 

"I didn't expect it to be so squishy." I explain when Luna gives me a concerned look. 

I try another bite. Maybe now that I'm expecting the texture it'll be okay. I hum in surprise, my eyebrows going up. I nod as I chew it, giving Anya and Luna thumbs up. Luna chuckles, beginning to eat her own lunch. The pups cuddle up to us once we finish, resting after playing with me earlier. 

I finish first and lie back, grinning when the puppies move so they're in my lap when I do. 

"Do you want to take a nap?" Luna asks, pausing eating her lunch to look at me. 

"Mm. No, I'm good. Just waiting for you guys so we can swim." I murmur. 

"Alright." Luna agrees. 

"Raven?" Anya asks and I open one eye slightly to look at her. "Is it okay for you to swim, with your brace and your leg?" 

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry. From what I've been told by Mama Griffin and Clarke, swimming and moving around in water should be good for my leg and strengthening it. And I made my brace waterproof, so it should be fine. If not, I'm brilliant, I can fix it."

"Good." Anya nods. 

I close my eyes again and relax until someone taps my leg. I yawn and open my eyes to see Luna. 

"Hey." I greet her. 

"Hey. You fell asleep, hodnes (love)." Luna says. 

"Oh, I did? I didn't even notice." I admit. "Has it been very long?"

"No, we just finished up lunch." Luna says, holding out her hand. I grasp it and she helps me sit up. 

Luna helps me stand and I take a moment to get used to being in sand. I reach down and adjust my brace. Lilly licks at my hand as I do and I scratch her head before I stand back up. 

Anya begins pulling off her clothes and I nearly choke on my own spit in surprise. I swallow and clear my throat, trying to maintain at least some composure. Anya smirks and Luna chuckles, beginning to strip as well. They have their "bathing suits" on underneath, which basically translates to them wearing undergarments that are comfortable and they don't mind getting them wet. In other words, my girlfriends are hot and I'm really gay. Bi, technically, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is snapping out of this and getting my crap together. 

I begin taking off my own clothes, noticing with amusement that Anya and Luna are also alternating between looking at each other and at me. I have a feeling that this visit to the beach may not stay PG-13. Especially since this isn't a public beach, it's actually rather well hidden. 

I attempt to rid my mind of those thoughts. For now, at least. I want to experience the beach before any... shenanigans happen. 

I finish taking off my clothes (I have an actual bathing suit, thank you very much) and start heading to the water. Luna and Anya join me and I grin when  I hear the pitter-patter of little puppy feet hitting wet sand. Which feels really weird, by the way. It doesn't feel coarse like dry sand, it just feels squishy beneath my feet. 

I stop at the edge of where the waves lap at the shore and stick one foot forward, to Anya's amusement. The water isn't very warm and I shiver automatically. Is it worth it to go in if the water is cold?

"It is not that cold, Raven. I promise." Luna says. 

Gods, I swear sometimes my girlfriends can read my mind. "Are you sure? It feels pretty cold."

Anya steps into the water until it reaches her ankles. "It is not bad, Raven."

I bite my bottom lip and steel myself. I take a step forward and the water touches feet, attempting to roll over the top of my feet. She's right, it isn't bad. Luna walks beside me as I slowly go deeper until the water is up to my knees. 

I glance back at the shore to see the pups sitting on the wet sand, patiently waiting for us to return. Luna pats her knees and clicks her tongue. Lilly and Beowulf both perk up and Luna repeats the motion and the sound. Beowulf's ears perk up and he stands. Lilly stands as well, cocking her head at us. 

After another moment, Lilly gets what Luna's trying to do and carefully puts one paw in the water. She leaves it there, watching the tail end of a wave wash over her paw. Beowulf watches her as Lilly walks slowly out into the water. Lilly begins panting happily and begins running around in the shallow parts, splashing water everywhere. Beowulf, seeing that she's having a blast, comes out and joins her. 

Anya, Luna, and I watch them play around. It's Beowulf who starts swimming first in an attempt to come to us. I cheer him on and pick him up Lion King style when he makes it over to me, cooing about what a good boy he is as Lilly makes her way over to Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, right? Next chapter, we'll probably go back to Clexa! And if you're like "wait that's it? This chapters feels short!" Well... That's because it is. Sadly, college is absolutely crazy and I can't ride passively by like high school, so that means I actually have to do work! Which means I don't have as much time to write. Especially since I'm trying not to be a hermit. So chapters will be 1000 words instead of 1500 like it's been! As long as nothing unexpected happens, I should be able to post every three days for each story! Thank you for being understanding! Thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	36. Chapter 36

Clarke's POV

Light streams in through the window and I stretch out my limbs, smiling at the familiar soreness in my muscles. I yawn softly and cuddle back against the warmth at my back. Lexa mumbles in her sleep and tightens her arms around me. I close my eyes again and fall back asleep, content in her arms. 

I wake up to someone kissing my face. Not like Lexa, when she does this she kisses my cheeks and my lips but this isn't that. This is sloppy, slobbery face kisses. I can hear Lexa chuckling behind me, still spooning me, as I scrunch my nose and groan, peeking one eye open to see it's Dalul licking my face. 

"Really?" I grumble sleepily. 

Dalul pauses her attack, her tail thumping against the furs as she gives me a puppy grin, her tongue lolling out as she pants happily. I squint at her, feeling the haze of sleep slowly leaving me. I sigh and scratch behind her ears, making her tail thump harder. 

"You're too cute to stay mad at. You have that in common with Lexa." 

I can hear Lexa's amused chuckle from behind me and she kisses the back of my neck affectionately. I continue scratching Dalul's head and she seems to think it's some kind of game. I have my hand on top of her head as I scratch at her. She turns her head from side to side with her mouth open until she ducks her head out from under my hand and begins nibbling on my fingers. I give her a look and pull my fingers from her mouth with a whimper that I'm hoping will make her think that her nibbling hurt me, so maybe she won't do it again. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asks worriedly. 

"It worked on one puppy, I just hope it worked on the other." I mutter to myself jokingly. "I'm okay. I just thought that if I make it sound like she hurt me, she won't nibble anymore."

Lexa nods against my shoulder. "Smart."

"And since I'm guessing she's nibbling because she's hungry, you're going to get up and feed them." 

Lexa groans, her warm breath fanning across my back. "Why?"

"You laughed when she nibbled on me. You let a puppy lick my face to wake me up." 

"Was it not a good way to wake up?" Lexa asks and I turn over to face her. 

"Puppies are cute, and I love Dalul. But would you like to wake up feeling a tongue on your face?" Lexa wrinkles her nose. "Exactly. Now go on." I pat her butt. "Feed them and then come back to me."

Lexa nods and gives me a quick kiss before getting out of bed. "Alright. I will ask the guards to bring some food for us as well."

"Thanks. But babe?" Lexa turns back to me. "Maybe don't ask them for food while you're naked."

Lexa looks down and flushes. She grabs a spare fur and wraps it tightly around herself before padding to the door. She opens it and I can hear the guard at the door clear their throat, no doubt flustered by the sight of their Commander in nothing but a fur. To be honest, I'm kind of flustered too and I spent all of last night worshipping her beautiful body. I can hear her speak softly but with the combination of how it's muffled by the distance and stuff as well as how amazing Lexa's legs look, peeking out from underneath the fur. 

Lexa closes the door again. "They say it should be up in a little bit."

"So does that mean no more... fun activities?" I ask, knowing my voice is getting raspy in that way that Lexa loves. 

Sure enough, Lexa bites her bottom lip. Then her gaze flickers to the door and she sighs. "Not until after we eat. We need our strength, hodnes (love)."

I hum and watch as Lexa tosses the fur right back onto the bed, probably to grab when she needs to get the food from the guards. She walks over to Dalul and Lupita, who are patiently waiting for her. She gets out their food from the storage unit we have been keeping it in and then places it in their respective bowls. They wait until Lexa gives the okay for them to eat. 

"Choj op (eat)." Lexa says and they both begin scarfing it down. 

Lexa busies herself with doing small things around the room like straightening some of her candles while we wait for our breakfast. 

"Babe." I say and Lexa looks up at me. "You don't have to straighten up the candles. Neither of us are straight and our room doesn't have to be either."

Lexa snorts in amusement and there's a knock on the door. Lexa wrap the fur around her once more and thanks the guard before coming back in carrying a tray with our breakfast on it. She closes the door and drops the fur again. 

I lick my lips. "Looks delicious."

Lexa hums. "Yes, we have a lot of good chefs here."

"I wasn't talking about the food."

Lexa's eyes widen and she looks down at herself again, her cheeks flushed pink. "Oh."

"Mm. Let's eat so we can do more fun things before we have our first meeting of the day." 

Lexa agrees and we eat quickly. I set our plates aside and straddle Lexa. She sits up and places her hands on my bare hips. 

"Clarke. Should we tell the ambassadors we are engaged?" Lexa murmurs, our lips brushing tantalizingly. 

"Not yet. I want to tell Raven, Anya, and Luna first." I answer. 

Lexa smiles against my lips. "Me too."

We both give in at the same time and press our lips firmly against each other. I kiss her deeper and Lexa leans back against the headboard. I get lost in the kiss and I'm reaching down between us to touch Lexa when a thought occurs to me and I pull back from her. I drop my head onto Lexa's shoulder and groan. Not a sexy groan, a float me groan. 

"What?" Lexa asks, concerned. 

"Jok ai (f*ck me), I have to tell my mom." I groan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch! How's mama Griffin going to respond? How are Raven, Anya, and Luna going to respond? We'll probably get to at least one next chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke's POV

The day goes by quickly, mainly since Lexa and I only have one ambassador meeting, then we're done. Afterwards, we sit in our thrones with our pets in our laps (Dalul in mine, Lupita in Lexa's) and discuss engagement announcements. Which isn't as fun as it sounds. 

"I think we should tell Raven, Luna, and Anya first." I muse. "We know they'll react well, so we'll have a good experience down by the time we talk to my mom and then the ambassadors."

Lexa hums. "That is okay with me, Clarke. But sadly, this is not something we should put off. At all, really. Especially since we both have our wedding rings on."

I groan and nod. "Yeah. Everyone's so observant, I'm actually surprised no one stopped the meeting."

"They may not have noticed," Lexa points out. 

"Or they were too polite to ask," I suggest. Lexa gives me a look and I chuckle. "Yeah, they probably didn't notice."

"Most of the ambassadors are nice, but not when it comes to things that affects their clans. Like a marriage between their Hedas." Lexa reaches out and takes my hand, giving me a comforting look. 

"Mm. Wait, when you said we shouldn't put it off, did you mean that we should tell them now? Like interrupt their vacation and be like 'hey guess what, we're engaged!' I mean, it's technically not a vacation, but still."

"Raven brought her walking talking, if that is what you are worried about," Lexa says. 

"Walkie talkie, babe." I correct her automatically, squeezing her hand. "And fine, sure. We can tell them."

"Alright. Where is ours? I know Raven set up a permanent one, I just don't know where." 

"I will take you, she showed me where it is. Are you ready?" 

Lexa turns so she's facing me completely, understanding clear on her face. I know that I could tell her I'm not ready to tell them just yet and she would respect that. But I do want Anya, Luna, and Raven to know. 

I get up with a grunt, stretching out my limbs after a couple hours of sitting in the same spot. Lexa does the same, dropping my hand momentarily in order to be able to do so. She takes my hand again and leads me out of the throne room. 

We stop in what used to be a conference room, now equipped with the latest technology that Raven has been able to rig up. I have no doubt that she has more plans for everything, to make it better and more efficient and cooler looking. 

Lexa sits down on one of the seats in front of the large communications system that looks seriously impressive. I sit next to her and fiddle with the dials as Lexa reads some instructions that Raven left in order for us to be able to contact her. I have little doubt that it seems like gibberish to Lexa, but Raven knows me well enough to not make it too confusing for me. Plus, she inserts her humor, which makes it less boring to hear. 

"The last step is to plug in the audio. As I've said, it's the one with the blue band painted on it. I know you can do this one, Clarke." Lexa clears her throat, her face flushing. "I am reading word for word. 'You and Lexa aren't exactly quiet at night, so I know you should be able to find the right hole to put it in. The plug, I mean.' " Lexa huffs, her cheeks tinged pink. "I cannot believe Raven took the time to write that down."

I chuckle, plugging in the audio cord. "I can."

I tune the device to the right frequency and press the button in a code that Raven and I have come up with. She answers after a minute or so of me doing that. 

Her voice crackles on the speakers before coming out surprisingly clearly. "Hey Griff, is that you?"

"Who else knows that code?" I reply. 

"Just my girlfriends, and your girlfriend." I bite my bottom lip to stop from correcting her just yet. "So what's up? Wait, hang on. Why can't I see you? Is this angled wrong? Can you see her?"

Two no's come through the speaker and I exchange a glance with Lexa. It's good that we didn't have to ask if they were all there, they would most likely assume the worst. 

"I didn't know we were turning the visual on. Hang on one second." 

I connect one last wire and the screen in front of me turns on. It turns a bright white instead of the blank black it was before. The color fades in until I see Raven, sitting between Luna and Anya. They're all sitting closely together, probably both because they want to and because they fit into the screen better that way. 

"Hey, Heda's there too! It's my lucky day! I can't wait to tell you guys what we've been up to but I know you wouldn't call for no reason, so... What's up guys?"

I look over to Lexa and murmur. "Should we just jump right in?" Lexa nods and I take a breath. "We're engaged."

There's a pause and for one second I think the screen has frozen. But then Anya's scowling and Raven's whooping with joy, with Luna smirking beside her, high fiving Raven. 

I give Lexa a confused look. Is Anya not happy for us? I thought she would be. 

"You made a bet on us," Lexa says. 

"Yeah, and Luna won!" Raven beams and I know it's probably something I don't want to know. "That's why Anya's grumpy. She doesn't like it when-"

Luna places a hand over Raven's mouth. "They don't need to know the details, love."

Raven nods and Luna removes her hand. "Okay, I'm really happy for you guys and I'm gonna freak out in a second, but I have one question first. Who asked who?"

"Clarke asked." Lexa says, giving me a soft look. 

Luna looks surprised and Raven jumps up, both her fists up in the air. "BOOYAH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Raven so much!! Next chapter, the conversation continues! And hoo, I'm glad I got this done! I had a Spanish vocabulary quiz today so I was studying all morning pretty much... And now it's 7:40 at night and I'm only just finishing it. Perfect timing, since I have another thing to head to in half an hour! Now I have some time to read fanfictions before I go! Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	38. Chapter 38

Clarke's POV

Raven sits back down, beaming at us. "Luna was so sure that it was going to be Lexa, but I knew it would be Clarke! Thanks, by the way, now Luna will give me a free massage."

Anya raises an eyebrow and gives Raven a look. "Luna and I already give you free massages."

"Yes, but not because I won a bet. This isn't just a free massage, it's a victory massage." Raven explains and then turns back to us. "Okay. How did it happen? Was Clarke super romantic?"

"She was." Lexa confirms. "She came in as I was teaching the Natblidas, going over a lesson with them."

"Ah. Yes, many have become infatuated with Lexa when she is around children." Anya says. "I have had to deter many women, and a few men despite the fact that they know she cannot be attracted to them."

Lexa blinks. "You have?"

"Yes. It was very uncomfortable. For them, at least." Anya smirks. "It was quite entertaining. You are a heartbreaker, Lexa."

Lexa's cheeks are flushed and I kiss her cheek, chuckling softly. She smiles back at me and I squeeze her hand in mine.

"Hey love nerds, snap out of it!" Raven calls. I give her a look but she just grins. "I think Clarke is going to be baby crazy soon if they keep hanging around with the Natblidas."

I stick my tongue out at her. "If slash when we have kids, we'll adopt an older kid, not a baby. And I know you want kids too, Rae."

"At least I can admit it. Stop avoiding the subject, how did you propose? I know it was super sappy." Raven leans forward, grinning.

"I wasn't avoiding..." I sigh. "I basically got down on one knee and rambled on about how amazing Lexa is and how much I love her and then proposed."

"Aww. Would I cry if I heard what you said?" Raven asks.

"Yes," Lexa answers without hesitation. "I nearly cried. You would be sobbing."

"Oh my god." Raven presses a hand to her heart, beaming at us. "I love your guys' relationship. Did Clarke get so nervous that she kept rambling? Like even when you're like 'Clarke' she doesn't notice and keeps going?"

Lexa chuckles. "How did you know? Yes, she did that. It was very cute."

"So what happened next? First there was the Natblidas, then Clarke drops to one knee and rambles, and then..."

"Lexa's dead silent. Like staring at me with wide eyes. I'm panicking because she's just standing there. I thought I broke her for a second. Then she says yes, and I slip the ring on her finger."

"Hold up, you already had a ring when you proposed? Like you were prepared to propose?" Raven looks at me wide-eyed. "You knew you were going to propose and didn't tell me, your best friend?"

"Lexa's my best friend," I correct her.

Raven pouts but it doesn't stay. "Stop being such a good couple! Ugh, I'm trying to be mad and you say cute crap. Seriously though, Griffin, you went ring shopping without me?"

"You were already gone!" I protest. "I didn't want to interrupt your time together."

Raven huffs and changes the subject. "Can I see the rings?"

"Of course," I agree easily.

I reach out my hand, holding it up close to the camera. Lexa goes next and shows them hers.

"I like them." Anya admits. "It appears that the jewel is slightly extended past the band of the ring."

"Yes, I like that." Lexa runs a finger over the surface of the ring. "If I were to punch someone, the jewel would cut them."

I grin at Lexa. "That wasn't exactly something I was thinking about when I was buying it, but I'll take it. I have a feeling that it'll come in handy sometime, especially with us as the Hedas."

Lexa hums and pecks my lips.

"May I see them side by side? Are they the same?" Luna asks, leaning forward.

Lexa and I both hold up our hands this time and Raven lets out a laugh. "Ha! You nerds coordinated them, right? Blue for Clarke's eyes and green for Lexa's?"

I blush. "... Yes. That was how I bought them, with the green and blue."

"We are so going to have to plan your wedding when we get back. Speaking of your impending wedding, have you told your mom yet?" Raven asks.

I sigh. "No. She's next after you guys."

"Oh. I'll just keep us talking for as long as I can, then." Raven grins.

"Do you think she going to react badly?" I worry.

"Nah, she loves you, Clarke. She'll probably want you to come up and visit her or something, though. Oh! You could link it in with the other new clans, say it's to make sure everything's running smoothly and that they're following the rules."

"That's actually a really good idea. What do you think, babe?"

"I think it will be a good thing. It will give us a chance to check up on the new clans and we will be able to see your mother."

"Works for me. Can I wait until then to tell her?"

"No," Raven and Luna say at the same time, earning an amused look from Anya.

"Fine. Distract me, Raven. What's going on with you guys?"

"We have a new puppy." Raven provides and my eyes widen. 

"You what?"

"Yeah." Raven clicks her tongue and leans off the screen before coming back up with an adorable wolf pup in her hands. "This is Beowulf. Like that hero guy. And it's a pun! Get it? Beo-wulf?"

I chuckle. "Got it. Where the heck did you find him?"

"His little foot was caught in a trap. We saved him, and he likes us so he's ours now. Wulfy is blind in his left eye too. Poor little guy has had a rough life." Raven pouts and then beams when Beowulf licks her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of them talking! I've missed having them all in the same place, but it's difficult to account for everyone there... Also, hopefully this is good because I had major writers block while writing most of this! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing commebts! Stay awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

I coo over Beowulf for a bit and update them on Lupita and Dalul. Anya ends up grabbing Lilly and letting her hang out in her lap, eventually falling asleep in it and letting out little puppy snores. Anya and Luna tell us stories about the puppies (they include Raven in "puppies," which I find both hilarious and adorable) and how they liked the beach and the water. They'll be going on a boat soon so Raven can have that experience. Then after that, Luna has to pass on Floukru's leadership to Nakai, who has been running things while she's been gone.

After a while, I know that I can't put it off anymore and Lexa and I say our goodbyes to Luna, Anya, and Raven. We all promise to sit down in a couple of days, setting up a time where we can talk. Then we hang up, and I tune the radio to ArkKru frequency.

"We really need to figure out a better way for this." I mutter as I press the call button again in a pattern that should tell whoever's nearby that I want to talk to Mom specifically.

"This is Doctor Abby Griffin." Mom's voice filters through, her tone formal.

"You introduce yourself as Doctor, not Chancellor?" I ask.

"Clarke," she sounds pleasantly surprised. "Yes, usually people contact me this way for my medical expertise, and most know my title already. Clarke, can I turn on the visual?"

I flick my switch, so that all that's left is for hers to flip hers. "Yeah that's fine, Mom.

Mom's pixilated face is on the screen. "Hi, Lexa." She gives my fiancée a warm smile.

"Hello, Doctor Griffin."

Mom's smile widens and she shakes her head fondly. "I've told you, please call me Abby. And not that I don't love surprise talks with my daughter and her girlfriend, I know you probably wouldn't be contacting me if there wasn't something going on. So what happened?"

I clear my throat, surprised by how well my mom can read my emotions. I glance at Lexa, who subtly nods to me. She wants me to be the one to tell her.

"Um. Lexa and I are engaged."

The only sounds come from the random crackles of the radio. If I couldn't see Mom, I would wonder if it had broken or something. She sits, her eyes wide as she regards the both of us. I can tell the screen hasn't frozen only because I can see her blinking.

"Mom?" I ask timidly.

I thought she liked Lexa. Does she not approve? Does she think we're too young? No, that can't be it. She and Dad married at about this age too. Does she think it's too soon in our relationship? Does she-

"Sorry, honey." Mom gives us an apologetic smile. "I just... Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. I half expected you to tell me the world is ending. I thought you would be giving me had news."

"And you don't classify this as bad news?" I question.

"Of course not!" Mom answers immediately. "Gods no. I'm happy for you, it was just a surprise. I had to take a moment to process it." She promises.

I bite my lip. "Okay."

"Who proposed?" Mom asks, leaning forward in interest with a smile.

"Clarke proposed," Lexa answers.

Mom's smile widens and she props her head up. "Tell me everything. I have time."

"Actually, ma'am-" A familiar voice says.

"My little girl just got engaged. Please move some things around, Jackson." Mom says, not even glancing over at him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell me all about it," Mom insists.

Lexa agrees easily and begins describing my proposal. I wrap an arm around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. I listen intently, smiling when she mentions noticing a small detail. I bring up her hand to kiss when I hear her voice thicken with emotion when she gets to where I actually propose.

Mom "aww"s and smiles and murmurs encouragement at the right parts. When Lexa finishes, Mom wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes and gives us a wobbly smile.

"I raised a proper gentlewoman." Mom says proudly. "Can I see the rings?"

"Of course," I agree.

Lexa and I hold them up for her to see, just like we did with Raven, Luna, and Anya. Mom gasps and fawns over them.

"They're so nice! How did you afford it?" Mom asks.

"Believe it or not, jewels and stuff like this aren't too expensive here. There really isn't much use for them in daily life, especially for workers who have more physical jobs. They can easily be lost or taken, so there isn't a huge demand for them," I explain.

Mom's brows furrow. "Oh. Then what do engaged or married people exchange at weddings?"

"There usually is something exchanged, but it isn't as specific as in your culture. It could truly be anything, as long as all partners agree to it. Some like necklaces, having identical ones. Some like having a leather bracelet or an article of clothing. Some get tattoos."

"No tattoos, Clarke." Mom says without missing a beat.

"Too late," I sing-song.

"What?" Mom asks, her eyes wide.

I turn around and pull aside the braids Lexa did for me this morning to reveal the broken infinity tattoo that I insisted in getting once I became Hedatu.

"Niron (loved one), I could get a tattoo matching one of yours."

"Mm. You could. But I like the idea of you having yours slightly different than mine." Lexa says.

I turn back around and nod. "Sounds good. Tomorrow?"

"As long as you are certain."

"Clarke!"

Mom is clearly not ecstatic about my wanting/having tattoos. But I have an idea and I think Lexa will like it...

"I obviously can't talk you out of this," Mom huffs. "And it is your body. I support you, it's not dangerous. No matter if I think what you're doing is foolish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo that Clarke will be getting soon is one that I really want to get... Painted it myself a couple months after Lexa's death! I'm certain it's somewhere on the internet... But it's a mixture of Lexa's arm tattoo and her back tattoo! If you're curious, I'll find it or post a new picture of it if I can't find it! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	40. Chapter 40

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I finish talking to mom and then turn off the device. We don't get up, staying where we are, cuddled up against each other.

"We have time between our afternoon and evening meetings for you to get a tattoo, if you would like," Lexa says.

"Sounds good."

I kiss Lexa's cheek and she smiles warmly at me. We stare into each other's eyes and I get lost in her eyes. I don't know how long it takes for us to snap out of it. It doesn't feel like long, but with Lexa and I, anything can happen.

"Niron (loved one)," Lexa murmurs.

"Mm?" I blink, forcing myself to focus on her instead of staring into her eyes. She smiles at me.

"We have been doing a lot lately, and we deserve to take a short break. What do you say I take one day off for us next week? We can do it before Raven, Luna, and Anya are back. We can hunt. I know we do not need the food, but we could always donate it to Polis' orphanage."

"That sounds great. It feels like forever since we've been able to do any hunting or anything with weapons. Outside of life threatening situations, at least."

Lexa chuckles and nods. "That is true. I would love a relaxing time with you."

"Mm," I hum. I trail one finger down her torso before letting the tips of my fingers "If it's relaxing you want, we could always just stay in bed all day."

Lexa bites her lower lip and lets out a shaky breath that makes me smirk.

"Somehow," she gasps out as I press a kiss to her pulse point. "Somehow, I don't think we will be relaxing should we stay in bed. That tends to greatly increase our heart rates, not decrease them."

"And hunting won't increase our heart rates?" I shoot back.

Lexa huffs, her cheeks pink as I chuckle at her shyness.

***

That night, Lexa and I go to the room that she has set aside for me for art. Lexa is posing for me, nude. She's sitting on a comfy chair, posed naturally at my insistence. She is angled slightly so I can see both her back tattoo and her bicep tattoo.

Normally, this would be a sight that would leave my jaw on the floor (as well as my undergarments, I'll be honest). Lexa's bathed in natural light that's covering her in the golden sheen from the setting sun. She's... Absolutely ethereal, looking more like a goddess than usual.

Again, normally I would be drooling. But now I'm in artist mode. I started out sketching, but she just looks so perfect... So I finished up the outline in pencil, and then switched over to paint.

Once I deem it good, I blink and notice that the sun has set. I didn't that much fine had passed.

"Are you done, ai hodnes (my love)?" Lexa murmurs.

"Yes, I am." I take my sketchbook and walk over to her. "Though I thought you would ask about putting back your clothes on by now."

"I know you like me naked, and it is not cold." Lexa leans against the back of the chair. "I have to admit, I did not think it would take you that long to draw a tattoo."

"Smart woman. That would be because I didn't just draw a tattoo." I sit down next to her.

Lexa gives me a baffled look. "What?"

"Truthfully, I've memorized your tattoos," I admit.

Lexa huffs, looking more amused than annoyed. "Then why in the world did I just pose for you for over an hour?"

"Because I love seeing you naked." I joke, nudging Lexa. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "I'm kidding. Kind of. Honestly, at first it was to make sure I had remembered everything. But once I finished, the light was just perfect and you looked gorgeous."

"So what else did you do?" Lexa asks. "You said that it was not the only thing you had done."

I glance back at the easel I've been working on, a blush hearing my cheeks. "I'll show you, but I would like to show you the tattoo design first."

Lexa nods. "Alright. I am excited to see it."

I hand Lexa the sketchbook, having kept it open to the right page so I didn't have to flip around. Lexa's eyes widen and she looks up to me, then back to the sketch.

"Clarke... This looks incredible."

My cheeks heat and I duck my head shyly. "Thank you. Um. I took some of the smaller parts from your back that I've seen up close and added them between the two parts of your bicep tattoo."

"It will look incredible. I like the message this sends, as well, with the tattoo being similar to mine but not exact. It shows that you and I are linked, but you are still your own unique, beautiful person."

I smile like a dork, and I know it probably looks goofy, but Lexa's smiling too so I don't particularly care.

I get up and hesitantly grab my painting. "It's not perfect, I did it kinda rushed because the light was fading and I have a good memory, but not that good of a memory, and I'll stop rambling now."

"It's adorable when you ramble." Lexa murmurs, kissing me when I retake my spot next to her. "May I see what you painted?"

I nod and hand her the painting, biting my lower lip nervously. She kisses my cheek before looking at the painting. Lexa's breath hitches and I almost look away nervously. But Lexa's eyes are full of awe.

"This is... This is beautiful, Clarke. I feel as though I am repeating myself, but I truly mean it. Gods, is this how you see me, Clarke?" Lexa asks, sounding stunned.

"Yes, it is," I confirm softly. "I paint what I see. And you're beautiful."

Lexa sets the painting down, then tears her gaze away from it to look at me. The emotions in her gaze make me melt inside. I kiss her deeply and she kisses me back just as passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally finished this! Man, today has been nutso. I got up at 7:30 on the WEEKEND because I had to leave home to come back to college at like 9... Which may have involved me getting emotional again because I love my parents (and my dogs got a haircut, oh my god they're so cute). So then I drove for three hours, then I rushed to my dorm and dropped off my stuff and ran to this team bonding thing for Taekwondo (aka the reason I got up so early). Then we went to this Farm near campus, and it was really fun! But I didn't get back until like 3, didn't get started on this until 4 because homework, and I've been messing around on this game that has sucked my soul into it, so it's now seven and I'm done! Now, onto writing an essay that's due Wednesday (cue load groaning). Anyway! I have fun stuff planned up ahead ;) For clexa though, but I know I'll have some more Captain Ranya stuff coming up! And for those of you who want to see the picture of Clarke's tattoo, the link's below! Thank you all for reading and for reading this long ass note, and your lovely comments that make my day! Stay awesome!
> 
> http://wolf3223.tumblr.com/post/159769355207/i-mentioned-this-painting-recently-in-a-chapter


	41. Chapter 41

Clarke's POV

One thing I forgot, though I definitely should have expected, was for tattoos to hurt. Now I know they would, I know vaguely how you get tattoos, but I just didn't expect it. It's one of those things where you know it's going to happen, but you don't consciously process it.

And down here, in Polis, they don't have the technology for making tattoos that we had on the Ark. We didn't exactly have cutting edge technology for it up there, as tattoos aren't exactly a priority when you're essentially in a giant metal box in space that occasionally runs low on Oxygen. On the Ark, tattoo artists would commission mechanics to make tattoo guns out of whatever they could find or spare, which usually wasn't much. Plus, having them build it was pretty expensive, so the result wasn't often well made.

Down here, they don't have tech like that (yet). The tattoo artist Lexa takes me to she insists is the best in Polis, as he is actually the one who did Lexa's tattoos.

He greets us at the entrance to his tattoo shop, a nice two story home. I would assume he lives on the second floor.

"Heda, Hedatu!" He greets, holding out his arm. Lexa grasps his forearm and then I do the same after she has let go of him. "It is good to see you again, Heda. You look very well. And Hedatu, it is wonderful to meet you. I have heard much of you from my customers."

People in his tattoo shop, while getting stabbed with needles, are talking about me? I mean, whatever distracts you from the needle, I guess.

"Mochof (thank you). It's good to meet you as well."

He gestures for us to come inside and then instructs me to sit on the well-worn leather chair nearby. I comply, and it's actually rather comfy. Lexa sits on the chair next to me, on my right side. She has her tattoo on her dominant arm, her right. So I'm getting mine on my dominant arm, my left.

The tattoo artist sits on my left, humming quietly as he gets out his equipment. "I have heard of your prowess as a healer, Hedatu. I have had many healers come through here, and all seem to be concerned with the safety of my tools. The ah..." He trails off, looking upwards as he tries to think of the word. "The cleanliness. I sterilize my tools between each use, I assure you."

"Thank you for letting me know." That wasn't something I was worried about, but I know that while I'm being tattooed, I would probably worry about that. "Oh, um. This is the tattoo."

I hand him my sketch, the paper folded over so the drawing side isn't showing. He unfolds it and looks at it, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I had heard of your prowess as an artist, but I did not think you would be this good," he admits. "I can do this. It is like Heda's tattoos, yes?"

"Yes, I mixed together different parts of her back tattoo with her bicep tattoo."

He looks at or closer, squinting at the middle section. His eyes light up and he nods excitedly. "I see it, Hedatu! You took some of the little pieces! Wonderful!" He claps his large hands together. "I will prepare now."

I decide not to look at his tools in case there's something that'll freak me out. I listen as he hums under his breath a song I don't recognize as his tools clatter against the tray he has them on as he moves them around.

"How do you do tattoos?" I ask curiously, hoping that talking will help ease how much I don't like needles, so hopefully I'll think about it less. "You don't have the technology we had for this on the Ark."

"We use needles and ink," he says absentmindedly.

"Manually?" I ask, grimacing.

"Usually, yes. But I have a friend who has studied Old Earth tek (technology) for their entire life. They built me this device, so I can keep tattooing without straining my hand as much. And it takes much less time."

He wipes down my arm with disinfectant and I fight the urge to shiver at the cold feeling. Lexa smiles encouragingly at me and takes my hand in hers. I wince slightly at the first prick on my arm, but keep looking at Lexa. She meets my eyes and lets me stare into them, getting lost in the green of her eyes.

***

Lexa's mask of indifference, one she has perfected over her years of being Heda (yet I can always see right through it, but I think that's because she lets me), breaks once we're back in our room. Lexa's lips twitch up into a small smile that continues growing, and then she's chuckling. Lexa bursts into laughter and I pout at her. She clutches at her stomach, sitting on the bed and continuing to laugh.

"You're my fiancée, you're not supposed to be laughing at me." I remind her, still pouting.

Lexa wipes away a tear from her eye and her laughter fades into snickering. Between chuckles, she speaks. "Moba niron (sorry loved one). It is just too funny."

"It's not that funny," I protest. "You know I don't like needles."

"Yes, I know Clarke." Lexa snaps the k with her tongue like usual. She's looking up at me with a wide (heart melting) grin. "But you are the Heda, and I have seen you shoot a raging Pauna in the eye while it was charging at you. And you..." She snickers again. "And you are complaining that the tattoo hurts."

I cross my arms as Lexa bursts into laughter again, but it's such a beautiful sound that I can't help smiling as well. My smile grows until I'm chuckling too. I sit down next to her.

"I guess I'm kind of ridiculous, huh? Scared of needles, but not giant bloodthirsty gorillas." Lexa and I both laugh at that.

***

That night, I fall asleep to the feeling of Lexa gently tracing my tattoo over its bandage. I smile, knowing that I'll be falling asleep to this loving feeling more often now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! And Clarke hating needles, which I think I've mentioned that before? I didn't want to look back through 100k plus words to find that though, so we're going with it! If I'm contradicting something I've said previously, oh well! (Not really, if I am let me know and I'll change it) Next chapter, maybe Captain Ranya? Dang, we haven't really gone back to them lately. And they're coming back soon too! And then there's Clarke and Lexa's hunting thingy featuring a special surprise ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	42. Chapter 42

Raven's POV

Before I know it, the day comes for Luna to officially pass her leadership on and give it to Nakai. We've come with Luna before when she first told Nakai. I have to admit, this whole time I've been pretty nervous because this is the clan Luna loves so much, and she's giving up being its leader for us. But Nakai seems perfect for this job, and Luna seems to really respect her.

Nakai, when we first went to see her, was shocked when she heard that Luna was leaving her leadership position permanently. She had heard from the guards, but had apparently dismissed it as gossip. Which is fair, I've heard some of the gossip from the Hedas' Tower guards and while it's often hilarious, it's rarely true.

Now, we're getting close to the time when we have to head back, so it's time to pass on the leadership. It's a ritual that Luna has to perform with Nakai, but she wants us present for it. We all meet in the main place where the leader of the clan usually works out of, along with their highest ranking people. Lining the room are people in their armor, standing up straight. They watch Anya and I as we walk on either side of Luna, one step behind her.

We stop where Luna told us to, a few paces back from where Luna will be stopping. She's right in front of Nakai, both of them exuding power in their armor. They give off power at a noticeably different level than everyone else in the room, which is impressive.

"I, Luna kom Floukru, give Nakai my position. Nakai, you have proven yourself to be a truly great leader in my absence. Now that I will be moving to Polis to be with my partners, there is no one better suited to be leader of Floukru than you."

"Mochof (thank you). You have served Floukru well these past years, beyond all expectations." Nakai says.

Luna bows her head to Nakai. "Thank you for your kind words, but it is Floukru that saved me from the wrath of Titus. I have been more than happy to be the leader of Floukru. I love this clan, and I am happy to be able to continue to help in Polis."

Luna bows deeply to Nakai and then they grasp forearms. Luna reaches into one of the knife pockets in her armor and pulls out a small knife that looks pretty fancy. It's a beautiful silver with blue on the handle and small jewels and shells embedded in it. Luna hands the knife to Nakai.

"As a symbol of you becoming the leader, I give you this dagger. This was the favorite dagger of the first leader of Floukru, and has since been passed on to each leader after her. Giving you this dagger means that you are now truly the leader or Floukru. Are you ready for this, Nakai?"

"Sha (yes)," Nakai says confidently.

Luna reaches out her hand and places the dagger into Nakai's hand. Nakai kneels before Luna, the dagger still held in her hand.

"Nakai is the leader of Floukru," Luna says loudly.

She reaches out her hand to help Nakai stand. Nakai takes it with the hand not holding the dagger and stands.

"Mochof (thank you)," Nakai says. "It is still hard to believe you will be leaving, though I can understand why. I would do the same for my partner."

"Pro (you're welcome). You deserve this more than I did when I was named leader. And thank you, it is good to know you understand. I will not be gone forever, Nakai. We will be making trips back here. It will not be the same, but that does not mean it will be less than before. Polis is not too far. If you have any questions, you are more than welcome to send me a letter."

"Thank you, I am sure I will be doing that." Nakai says with a smile. "When do you have to go back?"

"In two days. We cannot leave the Hedas without us for too long, they need us." Luna winks and Nakai laughs.

***

The next two days seem to go by so quickly. Floukru is so beautiful and I want to experience everything I can, but it still doesn't feel like it's enough the morning we're set to leave. The pups are both in their cozy cages and Luna, Anya, and I are getting the horses prepared to go.

I check the horseshoes while Anya and Luna work on scraping the muck from their hooves. Then we all pitch in to put on the saddles and bridles. I end up making sure the straps are secure while Anya and Luna put the saddles on, which is fine with me. Saddles are giant and awkward and heavy, and I have hot strong girlfriends who look great when they're all sweaty. So I'm definitely not complaining about them carrying the saddles.

After I make sure the puppies are okay, we get on our horses. When we ride towards the exit of the city and I do a double take when I see Nakai at the gate. We slow down and she waves to us.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She says as we stop by her. "Have a good journey back, and it was good to meet the partners of Luna."

"It was nice to meet you too, Luna has spoken highly of you," I say.

"Good to know," Nakai jokes. "Leida (goodbye)."

"Leida (goodbye)," Luna says back. "You will do good, Nakai. I am available anytime if you need something, as are the advisors here. But remember-"

"Not to listen to Freyha or Laben. I know." Nakai smiles. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

With that, we say our goodbyes to Nakai, and then we coax our horses into moving again. They whinny happily when we get on the road, glad to be out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my thoughts feel so scattered :p I don't feel like I got a ton of sleep last night, which was totally my fault because I stayed up late... And then this morning my phone crashed and pretty much broke. And now I have a different problem with my phone, separate from the one before (which isn't happening anymore thank goodness but still had enough I may have to send it in to the manufacturer). So hopefully this turned out okay? If I can motivate myself I plan on actually planning out some things for this book this weekend! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	43. Chapter 43

Clarke's POV

Time flies when you're busy and before I know it, it's the night before Lexa and I are going to leave for a quick hunting trip. Lexa was right, it'll be nice to get away for a day or two. After so many days in a row working almost constantly with Lexa, I think we deserve a break.

I yawn deeply and crawl into bed, flopping on my face. I can feel the bed dip as Lexa gets in too and moves closer to me. I keep my face pressed against Lexa's comfy pillow.

"That is not a comfortable way to sleep, hodnes (love)." Lexa points out softly.

I grunt and turn my face so that my cheek is resting on the pillow. I blink tiredly at Lexa's warm, softly smiling face. She's so pretty right now it's unfair. I know she's as exhausted as I am but she still looks so good!

"Do you want to sleep in all your clothes?" Lexa asks gently, tugging at my sleeve to illustrate her point.

I glance down at myself and sigh when I see I'm still fully dressed. I guess I'm more tired than I thought, I didn't even notice I still have clothes on. With an exaggerated groan to show the effort this takes, I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I hop off and run a hand through my hair, yawning again.

I hear rustling of the bed and turn to see Lexa, who is also still fully clothed, get off the bed from where she was lying on top of the furs. Lexa walks over to me, resting her hands on my waist. I smile tiredly at her and let her strip me of my clothes. Once she's done with me, I return the favor and strip her of her clothes.

Instead of going in for a make out session like I normally would, I just wrap my arms around Lexa. I hug her tightly against me and rest my head against her chest. I hum contently and feel Lexa's chest vibrate with chuckles. She hugs me back for a moment before carefully guiding me towards our bed, not even bothering to try to pry me from her. Lexa knows me well enough by now to know that it's nearly impossible to pull me away from her when I'm like this.

She shuffles us over to our bed and then I pull apart from her, knowing that both of us trying to get on bed like that is more likely to end in pain than cuddles. So I climb into bed, holding the furs up for Lexa. She gets in as well and scoots over so she's right next to me. She lies on her stomach, her head facing me, and drapes an arm over my abdomen. I kiss her forehead and Lexa smiles softly.

She moves so she can kiss me properly. The kiss Lexa gives me isn't a quick peck that I was expecting, but a deeper kiss that makes my heart flutter in my chest. I kiss her back, content to continue this for however long, but our tiredness wins out. To both Lexa and I's amusement, Lexa's the one to break the kiss to yawn. I press my forehead against hers as we chuckle.

Lexa settles back against my side and presses one last kiss to my neck before yawning again. I wrap an arm around her to keep her close to me and fall asleep quickly.

***

Lexa and I's horses both perk up when they see us. They whinny happily and stamp at the ground. They wait impatiently as we brush them down and get them ready to go. We lead them outside once we're done, to where a wagon waits for us. We attach the wagon to the horses.

Lexa climbs up onto the wagon and holds out her hand for me to hand her some of our stuff. We didn't pack much, heck I don't even expect we'll catch much, but it should be enough for us for a few days if necessary. Just in case, Lexa cleared the next couple of days so we don't have to worry about missing any meetings or anything.

After Lexa stores our stuff, she helps me up and I sit next to her. Lexa clicks her tongue and the horses begin moving, their muscles straining in the beginning to pull the wagon. The wooden wheels clatter against the cobblestone streets. The sound is something I have heard often while walking the streets, but it's different to be riding the wagon. For one, it's a lot bumpier.

People notice us as we slowly ride past, waving to us. We wave back and say brief hellos. Lexa has to spend a lot of energy making certain the horses don't move too fast or push through the crowd in a way that could be dangerous.

Once we get through the last gate of Polis, the ride gets a lot smoother and easier. We go down a dirt path I've never been down before to head into the forest. Once we're in the forest, I can feel myself relax. It feels like it's been forever since I've been in the forest.

I begin cleaning my bow and inspecting it, making certain it's good for this trip. Lexa pulls off onto this even less traveled road, a dirt one that's covered in gravel. I have to consciously keep my jaw slightly dropped so that my teeth don't clatter together.

She gently pulls on the reins and the horses stop obediently, shaking out their manes. Lexa gets down and I do too, following her lead and getting the horses unattached from the wagon. We get them set up, taking off the saddles and setting them in the back of the wagon, which is expertly painted to blend in.

"Where are we going to keep them while we hunt?" I ask.

"In here," Lexa answers.

She points and it's only now that I notice that there's a giant cave right next to us. It blends in really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more hunting! And as someone pointed out, yes Raven, Luna, and Anya were supposed to go on a boat... They did, I just didn't write it! I'm planning on having them talk about it with Clarke and Lexa, though! And I'm happy to announce I did wake up to my alarm clock this morning (cue applause)! My phone is broken, so I couldn't use that anymore, so I had to use this cheap alarm clock I got off the internet... It did wake me up though, I was very confused because my usual alarm is loud beeping and this morning it was like this pleasant harp music. I was like "what? Why is this playing? Oh." And then woke up! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	44. Chapter 44

Clarke's POV

The day Lexa and I first leave for our hunting trip is more preparing for it than actually hunting. We spend the day cleaning and sharpening our weapons and making sure everything's in order. By the time we're done, the sun is setting outside.

Lexa and I look at each other and nod, reading the answers to our unasked question on each other's faces. We grab our weapons and head out of the cave. The horses are nibbling on the shrubs nearby and flick their ears in our direction as we walk by them.

"Lets just catch enough for dinner," Lexa suggests.

I stop walking and Lexa turns, looking confused. "You didn't bring food?"

"Of course I did, but I did not bring much. I knew we could eat what we catch."

"Making me work for my dinner," I grumble.

Lexa chuckles softly and kisses my cheek. She squeezes my hand that's not holding my bow and then continues walking. I jog after her in order to keep up and then match her pace. I can tell when Lexa slips into her serious hunting mode.

Her face goes into her "Heda" expression, which is simultaneously hot and intimidating. I shake my head, deciding to focus on the forest around us instead of how gorgeous my fiancée is. I can feel myself focus and tune in to the sounds of the forest around us. I draw an arrow from my leather quiver and nock it, deciding to be ready just in case.

My ears perk up when I hear a rustling. I turn slowly towards it, keeping my steps light and silent. I pause and aim, pulling back the string. There's a rustling again and I adjust my aim slightly. I let the string slip effortlessly from my fingers and the arrow flies in a beautiful arc, disappearing through the shrubbery the rustling was in.

A squeal makes me wince and then there's a thump. So either I killed it or wounded it severely. I walk over and kneel where I shot. I see the end of the arrow before I see what I hit. It's a good sized raccoon and I pout up at Lexa.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to kill your cousin."

Lexa's head tilts back and she releases a sigh towards the sky while I laugh, picking up the raccoon.

"Will the raccoon jokes ever stop?" Lexa asks rhetorically.

"Nope," I say with a grin. "Not with your kohl (warpaint)." Lexa sighs again and I check to make sure it's dead. "Dinner?" I ask, gesturing to the raccoon in my arms.

"Sure."

"Isn't that cannibalism?"

Lexa groans as I cackle, scaring away the birds and animals around us.

***

Raccoons, it turns out, actually don't taste terrible. Which I naturally decide to tease Lexa about.

"You know, this actually isn't too bad."

"I am surprised as well. I have never had raccoon before and I admit I was hesitant." Lexa says, taking another bite.

"Mm. I've had two raccoons now and while one tasted better than the other, they've both been good."

"When did you first have raccoon? Did you catch one after you first landed?" Lexa asks curiously.

"No. I first had raccoon our first time."

Lexa squints at me. "What? Our first time? This was our first time eating raccoon, right?"

I smile and take Lexa's hand in mine. "Honey. Our first time. You know?" I raise and lower my eyebrows and Lexa finally gets it, her cheeks hearing up.

"Oh," Lexa murmurs. "Then what is this about eating a raccoon?"

"Okay, our first time babe. Me, eating a raccoon. You being raccoon-like with your kohl. Me eating you, the raccoon." I explain.

Lexa lets out another soft "Oh." Her eyes widen. "Oh! Clarke!"

I laugh loudly and unapologetically. "Took you a second, huh?"

Lexa huffs, her cheeks pink. "That was a Raven level bad joke."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is not meant to be one."

***

The next day, we eat a quick breakfast and then head out to start hunting again, hopefully to find something for the orphanage. Lexa and I stay together still, which isn't exactly the best method for hunting but whatever, we'll get what we get.

Lexa uses her throwing knives more than she uses her bow, which is really hot. Luckily, she had the foresight to bring a bag to carry what we catch in. I bend down to pick up my latest catch, I take the bird by the neck. As I do, I yelp loudly, my heart racing in my chest.

"Lexa, what the jok (f*ck) is this?" I ask, staring a dead bird with three eyes.

"That is a bird."

"I know. But why the heck does it have three eyes?"

Lexa shrugs. "I do not know. Some have three eyes, some have two. But Clarke, we should be quieter in case predators think that your yell was the cry of their wounded dinner."

I blanch, feeling some of the color drain from my face. As if on cue, a loud crash comes from alarmingly close by. I pull out another arrow and pull back the string, aiming towards where I heard the noise.

Another rustle. Lexa and I exchange a worried look. After spending so much time in the forest, the both of us have learned to identify the usual sounds and specific animals based on sound. But this isn't something I've heard before. This is big. Bigger than a jaguar/cougar but thankfully smaller than a Pauna. I see Lexa reach for her throwing knives.

I meet Lexa's eyes and she nods. It's better to kill this beast than to let it roam the forest, where it could hurt or kill people who are less prepared for such a large beast. I let my arrow fly and hear it hit something solid, making a thunk noise.

The beast lets out a roar so loud it feels like it shakes the ground. Lexa and I exchange an alarmed look and quickly get ready for a fight. More rustling. Crap, it's getting closer to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a cliffhanger! I haven't been able to do that in a while ;) And we haven't even gotten to the interesting part of their little trip to the forest yet... We'll have more cliffhangers! And in case anyone's worried, I just want to remind you guys that I don't kill off my characters! And this'll be a lot of Clexa, this hunting trip is probably going to take up at least another two or three chapters, but then I'll definitely have more Captain Ranya stuff!! Also, fun fact... I forgot to set my alarm last night because when I used my phone, I didn't need to set it every time. So I woke up four minutes before I usually leave for class! It ended up being fine, luckily. And guess who gets to write a paper about LGBT representation in TV shows and movies? This girl! I'm actually really excited to drag Hollywood. Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	45. Chapter 45

Clarke's POV

I can feel the ground shudder beneath my feet as the beast gets closer. It bursts through the brush to reveal that it's a freaking giant bear. It roars at us and the fear that sinks into my bones snaps me into action.

I begin shooting at it and see Lexa throwing her knives at it. In the back of my mind, I keep track of how many arrows I'm shooting and how many knives Lexa is throwing so I know when we're getting close to running out.

We're actually shooting/throwing at an impressively fast rate. I've become a surprisingly good archer, able to keep up with some of the archers who have been training for ten times as long as me. Lexa has been training with throwing knives since she was a little girl.

We take the time to aim and then shoot/throw our weapon. To be honest, its close enough to us that if we didn't aim we would still hit it. However, I would prefer to not get killed by a bear so we take the extra couple of seconds to make it count, hitting it a couple times in the shoulders but mostly in the neck.

The bear, understandably pissed that we're sticking pointy things in it, roars again. It gets up on its hind legs, its front paws and very large claws alarmingly close to us. Lexa and I take steps backwards, not taking our eyes off of the bear. I aim and then let another arrow fly. I realize with alarm now that we're both running dangerously low on our throwing knives and arrows, as ours are all stuck in this bear.

It's a good shot and hits the bear in the center of its chest. By my estimates, if it were just a little bit more to the left, I would have gotten my arrow right in its heart. As it is, this bear is bleeding out and should be dying pretty soon. But not soon enough.

Lexa seems to be thinking the same thing and throws another knife at it. This one hits true, on the right side of its chest. Based on my knowledge of human anatomy (bears, like other mammals, have the same relative bones as us, just in different places), her knife slid right through its rib cage. And if it's deep enough, it could have punctured its lung.

It lifts one hind paw like it's about to walk, but stumbles backwards. It crashes on its back, its chest heaving. Lexa and I cautiously approach it, both of us putting away our other weapons to pull out our sword. The bear lets out one last grunt and then dies, the light in its eyes going out. Lexa checks to make sure it's dead and then nods to me.

We begin taking our knives and arrows out. I grimace at the bear blood all over mine. "Ugh. We definitely have to clean these." Lexa nods in agreement. "One question, babe. How the heck are we going to get this to the wagon?"

"We carry it."

I blink and look at this giant dead bear. "Babe I love you, but I don't think that's possible. This bear is like 300, 400 pounds, there's no way we can carry that! I know we're strong women, but I don't think that the two of us can lift this giant bear." Lexa's stoic face breaks into a smile and I huff. "You were messing with me."

"I was," Lexa confirms. "Did you see the smaller wooden thing in the wagon? That is a smaller wagon that can be pulled by one horse, since the larger one is too big to fit between the trees. I will go get the wagon and the horse and I will be back. You stay here with the bear, make sure no scavengers get at it."

"Alright."

I kiss Lexa's cheek and she smiles warmly at me before jogging off with the bag of the other animals we caught. I forgot that we even had that in all the madness that was us being attacked by a bear. It's smart, she can drop that off and then grab the horse and wagon.

The only thing I end up needing to fend off is a couple if scavenger birds that circle overhead until they notice me guarding it. That's when they give up and fly away.

Lexa comes back with her horse pulling the empty smaller wagon. She smiles at me and tells the horse to stay put before walking over to me. She kisses me gently and puts her hands on my hips.

"I missed you," she murmurs.

I giggle and peck her lips. "You goof, I just saw you like an hour ago."

"That is an hour too long to be away from you."

I melt at her words and kiss her deeply. I pull away when we're both out of breath. "You're sweet, babe. Now lets do this so we can cuddle back at the cave sooner."

Lexa nods and kisses my cheek. "Alright. I will take the back, you take the front. We will lift the bear onto the wagon. If we cannot, we will find another way."

It's certainly a struggle and we're definitely going to have to give each other back massages later, but we do manage to get the bear on the wagon.

"Now we will push while the horse pulls. Once the horse gets moving, we should not have to push again unless it gets stuck or we are going uphill," Lexa says.

"Push it? Like...?" I trail off, unsure of what it is that I want to ask.

Lexa places her hands on the bear's butt and mimes pushing. "Like this."

I blanch. "I don't want to touch that bear's butt!"

"You don't mind touching my bare butt," Lexa points out.

"Your bare..." My eyes widen as I get the joke. "Oh! Oh my god. Raven would be so proud. That was terrible."

I raise my hand and Lexa high fives me. "You mean great."

"Same difference."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mentally planning this while I showered this morning, and came up with the bear/bare pun and it made me laugh so I couldn't resist adding it! By now you should all know of my love for stupid puns haha, I couldn't BEAR to let this one slip through my fingers! And I officially can text people! I'm using my really old phone that I've been using to type these stories for like three years or something crazy like that. But I've had it for longer than that... You know how the iPhone ten or something just came out? Yeah, this is the iPhone four. The lady was kinda baffled when I pulled this out at Verizon. She mentioned how a smaller iPhone's storage nowadays is 32 gigabytes... This has eight. It's old enough to go to kindergarten, but I love it anyway! Still works, with no cracks or anything! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	46. Chapter 46

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I do manage to get the bear back to the large wagon, but it's painstakingly slow and kinda nasty. I don't really like that I have to touch the bear's butt. I can tell that it's never really properly washed itself aside from maybe a quick swim in a river or something. It would be like if I didn't wash my hair for so long that the light blonde color turned into a different darker one. Touching the bear kinda feels like what I think touching hair like that would feel like. In other words, fricking nasty.

Lexa and I have to figure out a way to lift this giant 300, 400 pound bear into the larger wagon. We end up having to use good old fashioned arm strength. My arms are going to be noodles tomorrow, I swear. Once we're done with that, Lexa and I are understandably tired and head into the cave. I start the fire as Lexa prepares one of our smaller catches.

As we roast the pot, Lexa and I take turns watching it. When it's not my turn, I rest my head in Lexa's lap and curl up against her, which I know Lexa thinks is adorable. Lexa's fingers run gently through my hair and I melt in her lap.

When it's my turn, Lexa cuddles up next to me, getting as close as possible. She practically wraps herself around me, like we're spooning but not lying down. It's while she's like this that I notice our food is ready, so I lean over as best I can. Lexa moves with me, keeping her cheek pressed against my back between my shoulders. I lift the pot out of the fire and grab the bowls Lexa got out.

I pour the soup into two bowls, setting what little is left in the pot on the ground next to us. We can go back for seconds. Actually, I don't think there's enough for seconds. Maybe one and a half's?

Lexa doesn't let me go, still cuddled up with me as she begins eating her soup.

We do end up finishing the pot and then head to bed. Now, we're in the middle of a forest so we don't actually have a real bed. But we do have furs that we've placed on the ground that'll keep us warm against the chill of the night.

We go through our nightly routine, which basically consists of us getting ready for bed and then helping each other strip down. I cast a look at my discarded quiver, knowing over half of my arrows are covered in bear blood. Eh, I'm tired. I don't want to deal with that. I just want to cuddle with my gorgeous fiancée.

Lexa lies down first, perfectly nude (perfectly because her body is absolutely stunning). She lifts the furs invitingly for me and I get under them too, resting my head on her chest. Lexa wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of my head. To be honest, if I weren't tired from the bear and everything, I would stay up longer and make love to her. But I'm tired, and my arms are too. I don't know how well I would fare. So I sit up enough to kiss her before cuddling back up against her and falling asleep in her arms.

***

I was right. My arms are noodles and my legs are burning. My back twinges occasionally, protesting against the lifting of the bear Lexa and I did yesterday. Despite this, Lexa still wants to go hunt. I relent after she gives me those eyes she knows make me melt every time. And she promised we wouldn't be hunting for as long today, so we can rest our tired bodies later. I'm hoping to coerce a massage out of her later in payment for going along with this.

We do end up getting some good animals, and bring our load back to the wagon, where we set down the bag and cover everything with a large horribly smelly tarp Lexa brought. She says this should deter any predators from trying to steal our catches, but to be honest, it's deterring me from wanting to be anywhere near that wagon. And judging by the horses keeping their distance from the wagon, they agree with me.

Lexa and I head out one more time, hoping for a slightly larger catch. Not a bear, not again. Like a deer or something.

We're unsuccessful until I hear something maybe a good twenty minutes later. It sounds like one thing at first and I pause to listen, Lexa following suit. But it's not one thing, it's two. And they're moving quickly. This isn't playful, this is a chase to the death.

The chaser is large and powerful, and the chased is smaller and sounds terrified. It doesn't sound like it cares about being quiet, just about staying alive.

The chaser sounds familiar, they both do. It has claws, big ones. I can hear them tearing through leaves as it runs and kicking up soul. It sounds like it's gaining on the chased. They're something that's on the top of my tongue but I can't quite put my finger on it. The chaser is big, not as big as a beat thank the Gods. But big, powerful, claws... Jaguar. I whisper this to Lexa and she nods.

But the chased, it's an unusual sound for the forest but I've heard it before. Where? It's feet clunk against the ground, making leaves fly up behind it.

I hear the claws of the chaser dig in and then silence from it for a moment before its claws rip deeply into the ground and leaves. It snarls frustratedly and resumes the chase. It missed. I realize what the chased is and simultaneously there's an ear-splitting terrified scream.

"Oh Gods," I breath, pulling out an arrow and knocking it. "Lexa, it's chasing a child!"

Her eyes widen at the realization and we both begin running towards the jaguar and the kid, rushing to save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! We got to the fun part! And I'm not going to kill a kid, guys, just in case you're worried! Next chapter, the rescue! And holy crap guys this next like week or two leading up to Thanksgiving Break are so hectic! I have something extra on too of everything like everyday. By then, I'm so going to deserve a break... I should still be able to post on time, hopefully! Thank you all for reading and for your comments! Stay awesome!


	47. Chapter 47

Clarke's POV

Oh Gods, it's a child. Lexa and I run as fast as we can, our weapons drawn to strike down the jaguar. The kid is running towards us and nearly barrels into us. She practically skids to a stop and looks at us in confusion for a second before she remembers why she's running. Her eyes widen with terror and Lexa steps in front of her, blocking the jaguar's path.

My heart nearly stops in my chest as the jaguar bursts through the undergrowth. It's massive, not like a bear but still a terrifyingly large size. Its muscles ripple as its claws rip through the ground to pull it towards us. Its teeth are bared, a pale red showing through yellowed fangs from old meals.

I fire an arrow and it roars furiously when it embeds itself into the jaguar's shoulder. It slows slightly for a moment before continuing. Its determination would be impressive, you know, if it weren't determined to kill us. As I pull another arrow from my quiver, Lexa aims.

The jaguar is getting far too close for comfort and Lexa lets the throwing knife fly. It goes with deadly accuracy into the jaguar's eye. It could not have survived that, and it doesn't. Its legs buckle mid-air and it crashes to the ground. I watch it carefully for any twitches, for anything to indicate it's not as dead as it looks. But it stays down. I approach it cautiously just in case and press two fingers to its neck.

"It's dead," I declare.

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief. I stand and brush the dirt from my pants before turning around to face Lexa and the little girl. When I do, my breath hitches in my throat. The little girl isn't trying to back away from us, isn't scared of us. Instead, she's practically clinging to Lexa, hiding behind her as she peeks at me. This sight is heart melting but I look at the little girl and... Gods, she can't be old enough to even be a teenager yet. What in the world was she doing out here all alone?

Lexa turns to face the kid, who I can see is shaking now. "Hey," Lexa says softly in a tone I've only heard her use for me and the Natblidas. "You are probably tired, yes? Will you let me carry you?"

The girl hesitates. "Where will you take me?"

"My fiancée and I are here hunting, and we have been staying in a cave nearby. Is that okay?"

The girl hesitates and then nods. "Yes."

Lexa gets down on one knee before her. "Let me know if anything hurts, okay? Or if anything makes you uncomfortable."

She nods again and Lexa gently lifts her. I would have expected Lexa to be winded or show some sign of strain, but she lifts the little girl like she weighs nothing. She seems to like being held against Lexa's hip, which is literally one of the cutest things I have ever seen. She rests her head on Lexa's shoulder, her little hands gripping Lexa's shirt.

"We are going to get going. Clarke, can you get the jaguar?"

I nod and pull the arrow and knife out before lifting it, grimacing at both its weight and its smell. I follow Lexa since she has a better sense of direction than me. She's walking slower and more carefully than usual, what with her carrying a child. But I'm slower too, since I'm carrying over a hundred pounds of dead weight in my arms. Lexa definitely owes me a massage.

I can faintly hear Lexa speaking softly to the little girl and try to ignore how it makes my heart a gooey mess in my chest. And how it makes me want to start a family now, not after we marry like we have discussed. Gods, Lexa's going to be an amazing mother.

I snap myself out of it and adjust the jaguar. I recognize these trees and know we're finally getting close to the cave. I set the jaguar in the back of the wagon as Lexa takes the little girl inside the cave. I stretch my arms and wince at the twinges already forming in my shoulders and upper back.

I head into the cave and smile softly when I see that Lexa has set the girl down, but the little one still watches Lexa's every movement. She's currently starting a fire to keep us warm in the damp cave. I spin on my heel and grab some extra furs from the wagon.

Since I'm not sure how she'll react to my presence, I keep in her peripheral vision as I approach the little girl and my fiancée. I crouch down beside her and hold out the furs. She eyes them skeptically and then meets my eyes. I see the innocence of a young child in them, not unlike what I have seen in Natblidas. But there's an intelligence there, as well as a darkness that tells me this little girl has been through more than any child should.

"To keep you warm. The rest can be for tonight," I explain.

The girl hesitantly reaches out and gingerly takes one from the stack I'm holding. She slowly pulls it away, watching me. It's almost like she expects me to take it away from her. She wraps it around herself and cuddles into it, relaxing. I stand up and set the rest of the furs near where Lexa and I's are.

Lexa sits down by the little girl, far enough away to give her space. I sit next to Lexa, smiling when she wraps an arm around me. I kiss her cheek and nod, knowing that she wants to talk to the little girl. I stand again and begin preparing food for us all while Lexa talks to her.

"What is your name, strikon (little one)? I am Lexa."

"Madi," she says shyly.

"It is nice to meet you, Madi." Lexa smiles warmly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will learn what happened to Madi! And there was one person who asked if this was Madi and I was like "no" because she wasn't... And then I read about what little is canon about Madi and thought... And messed up my plans for this book a bit... So yeah, this is Madi! She'll pretty much be all my character since I know next to nothing about the character on the show (it doesn't seem like anyone else knows much either) since y'know, I don't watch it anymore. We'll see what happens ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	48. Chapter 48

"Madi," Lexa says slowly. "You do not have to answer this if you are not comfortable doing so or do not want to. Okay?" Madi nods and Lexa continues. "What were you doing out here all alone? Are you lost? Is there someone we can take you to?"

Madi's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "I ran away. Do not take me back. Beja (please), Lexa."

"I will not take you back. Where did you run away from? Will your parents be worried?" Lexa asks softly.

Madi hesitates slightly. "I ran away from Azgeda (Ice Nation). My parents were honons (prisoners), so after they were executed I became a... Kampa."

Lexa lets out a shuddering breath. "Moba (I'm sorry). You did not deserve that, strikon (little one)."

"Babe?" I ask quietly, trying not to disturb their little bubble. "What's a kampa? I don't think I've ever heard that word before."

"You would not have, since it is an illegal practice." There is sadness and anger in her voice. "Kampa means slave, Clarke."

The blood in my veins feels like they turn to ice, and I shudder at the cold that envelopes me.

"I was Nia's, Lexa." Madi says softly, seeming to shrink into herself.

Well float me, now I want to kick that horrible woman off of a cliff even more than I already wanted to. Which is saying a lot, since I hate her with a fiery passion for hurting Lexa so much. I fight the urge to grit my teeth and focus on making us all dinner.

"You are safe now, Madi. And Nia has been killed already. She cannot hurt you. And even if she were alive, my predecessor made that practice punishable by death."

Madi relaxes and lets out a quiet relieved breath. Then her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Your processor? What is that?" Madi sounds confused.

"Predecessor, little one. The person who came before me, who had my job before I did."

"She did not like us to learn, but one of the caretakers taught us. The person who banned having kampas was..." Madi's eyes widen and she gets up. I pause what I'm doing to look at them worriedly. "Was the Heda. Gods, Heda Lexa. Moba (I'm sorry), I did not recognize you."

Madi kneels, bowing her head to Lexa. She's shaking with what looks like fear. And gods, I just want to wrap this little girl up in a hug and protect her from the world.

"Rise, strikon (little one)." Lexa says gently, holding out her hand for her to grasp. Madi stands, still shaking and not meeting Lexa's eyes. "You are not in trouble. You do not need to kneel for me."

"Haiplana (Queen) tells us that we always need to kneel to our superiors," she murmurs.

It sounds like she's reciting a line that has been ingrained in her mind. Lexa and I exchange a saddened look.

"No one is superior to anyone else, Madi. I may be higher in rank than most, but that does not make me better than you. Alright?"

Madi nods but we can both tell she doesn't quite believe Lexa. I turn back to the food, relieved when I see that my plan to slowly cook it made certain we aren't eating charred meat tonight. I pull the meat from the fire and cut it up into three different pieces, glad that Lexa insisted on bringing extra plates so that in case we break one, we would have another. I hand Madi her plate and she stares at it, looking stunned. She sits back on the log, slightly closer to Lexa than before, which my fiancée and I both notice. I hand Lexa her food.

We eat in relative silence, the crackling of the fire filling the quiet so it doesn't feel as daunting.

"Miss, what is your name?" Madi asks as I take the plates from her and Lexa. I'll clean it when we get back. Madi blanches. "Sorry, miss. I did not mean to be rude."

"You're fine, Madi." I smile warmly. "My name is Clarke Griffin."

"Clarke." My name rolls from her tongue and I try not to show how I'm melting because she clicks the c and k just like Lexa does. "Like the girl who fell from the sky? Our caretaker told us stories of her."

"I am the girl who fell from the sky," I say.

I grin when I see her face light up with interest. Madi spends the next hour or so asking me about all kinds of things about living "in the sky." It's really cute, because some of my answers raise questions that Lexa has. After I finish, I realize how late it is, especially for a little girl. Lexa and I make sure she gets under her furs and then let her know we'll be talking just outside.

We step away from the cave to make sure that Madi won't hear. We both know what we want to talk about.

"So..." I draw the word out. "Madi."

"Mm," Lexa hums. I guess she wants me to start this conversation.

I relent and speak almost immediately. "I see the way you look at her, hodnes (love). We said we wouldn't look for kids until after marriage."

"Are you telling me she does not make your heart melt?" Lexa asks, cocking an eyebrow.

I huff. "You know that's not what I'm saying. What I mean is, that little girl has been through so much. Are we sure that we're ready for a child? And you know she has to be traumatized by whatever Nia put her through. Are we prepared to help her? I don't want to hurt her if we can't."

Lexa smiles softly and takes my hands in hers. "The fact you are worried about that tells me that we would wonderful parents to her. But if you are not ready, I can wait. Madi just... makes me wants kids more than I had previously.

"I know what you mean. And I'm ready. I'm just worried. If she wants, we can take her home and see how it goes. If Lupita and Dalul like her."

Lexa's face breaks into a beaming smile. "Mochof, ai hodnes (thank you, my love). Though..." She trails off for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "I am glad Nia is dead. If she were alive, we would lead our people against her."

"Or we would..." I lean in and whisper in her ear.

Lexa's smirk grows. "That is... a good plan. We would do that instead."

"We can have people investigate this and make sure Nia has sole responsibility for owning kampas. If there's another one, we can do that with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Madi will be adopted! And thank you to those of you that pointed out that I killed Nia already, I completely forgot! Let me know if there's anything else in here, but I think I managed to change it all! And I'm glad I got the chance to write this because I had one exam and a surprise test today and another exam tomorrow... On top of doing five hours of homework yesterday. Whoo! :/ But I managed to find the time! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	49. Chapter 49

Clarke's POV

Instead of staying and hunting more like we planned, we decide to head back the morning after we rescued Madi. While Lexa talks quietly to Madi to make sure she knows what's going in and is okay with it, I work on packing everything up. Lexa rejoins me as I'm placing the last of our stuff into the back of the wagon.

"Is she okay with coming back with us?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes, though she is concerned about embarrassing us."

My eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

"Because she has been wandering around from Azgeda to here for the past month or so. She thinks that her lack of cleanliness is going to be an embarrassment," Lexa explains.

I frown. "You told her we don't care about that, right?"

"Yes, but she still feels like that. Do we have a spare cloak anywhere for her to use?"

I purse my lips and think. "Oh! I think we do! Hang on." I dig through one of the bags containing spare clothes and hold a fuzzy brown cloak up victoriously. "Found it!"

"Go give it to her." Lexa nods to Madi, who's patiently waiting nearby and staring into the trees.

"Why me? She likes you more," I point out.

"You found it."

Well, I did but that's not necessarily a good reason... Oh well. Lexa's really hard to argue with. Wait, that's a lot. Lexa's hard to argue with when I'm not really mad at her.

I wait for another couple seconds to see if Lexa will change her mind, but she just raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh softly and relent, walking over to Madi. As soon as I get close to her, she notices my presence and turns to face me. I smile softly at her and hold out the cloak.

"Lexa told me that you're feeling self-conscious about your clothes. This cloak should cover you up."

Madi hesitantly takes it from me, offering me a small smile. She pulls it on and looks down at herself. She nods and looks back up at me.

"Mochof (thank you)," she says shyly.

"Pro (you're welcome). Do you have anything else that needs to be packed?" I ask.

Madi shakes her head. "No." She pauses for a moment, eyeing me curiously. "Clarke, your Trigedasleng is very good."

"Thank you, General Anya taught me."

"Anya?" Lexa asks, looking up from where she was attaching the horses to the wagon.

"Yeah, I was just telling Madi how she taught me Trigedasleng."

Lexa's eyes light up and her grin widens. "Clarke, what is that one thing she taught you early on that I find funny?"

I know what she means immediately. When I first told Lexa about this, she cracked up. This was early on in me knowing her, before we had ever kissed. Though admittedly that did take us a while. I squint and think back, trying to remember exactly what she said. I clear my throat and imitate Anya.

"No, you fool. Do not pronounce it I like Clarke, pronounce it ai laik Clarke. I know you like yourself but that is not how you introduce yourself." I say with an exaggerated scowl.

Lexa laughs and Madi giggles softly.

"I promise that Anya is much nicer than that when she is with her girlfriends," Lexa promises Madi.

Madi nods and smiles at her. Lexa and I make sure everything's ready and then make certain that Madi is okay with going to Polis with us. She is, but I can tell she's nervous. We get onto the front of the wagon and Lexa double checks that we're in and have everything before she clicks her tongue, signaling the horses to move.

***

When we arrive in Polis, the guards give us funny looks. I guess they didn't quite expect their Hedas to come back from a hunting trip with a child. Lexa and I exchange amused looks. I end up counting how many people do a double take when they see Madi with us. Though I lose count before we even make it past the second wall of Polis, with the number climbing past two dozen.

Lexa pulls the wagon up to the front of the Hedas' Tower and gets out. Madi and I follow suit and grab what we can carry. Meanwhile, Lexa speaks to the guards in front of the Tower, no doubt ordering them to help bring stuff up and to take the bear to the best chef in Polis to make it ready for the orphanage. She comes back and helps us.

We walk to the elevator and Madi pauses just outside of its open doors, eyeing it warily. She probably has never seen an elevator before. Somehow I doubt Nia liked technology. I kneel down in front of her and explain to her what an elevator is and what it does.

It takes only a couple minutes before she's calm enough to get on the elevator. The elevator jolts to life and Madi's hand reaches out to grasp mine automatically. She squeezes her eyes shut and holds on tight to my hand. I try not to show how emotional I am but judging by the warmth in Lexa's expression, I'm not doing so well.

"We're going to take you to the room you can stay in, alright sweetie?" We step out of the elevator and she's still holding my hand. "It isn't too far from our room, and you're welcome to come into our room at any time. Just knock first, please."

I add that last sentence, thinking about how she might walk into a... awkward situation if she doesn't knock. Especially since Lexa and I like to sleep with no clothes on or minimal clothes on.

Madi nods, "Okay." I open the door to Madi's new room and she takes in a deep breath. "Wow," she breathes out. "Who else lives in here?"

"This was a guest room. This for you."

Madi's eyes widen as she gets it. "Just for me?"

I nod my confirmation and my mouth drops open slightly when she squeezes my hand again before letting go, briefly reaching out to squeeze Lexa's hand too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this little girl! Next chapter, she meets the pets!! This is going to be a cuteness overload! And I almost had her hug them for the whole room thing, but as she was a kampa, I doubt she has very much positive experience with touch... Even this hold hands is a good step for her, so she'll eventually work her way up to be more comfortable with physical contact! And I figured I would add this in since someone just asked about it... Madi in my mind is about 8! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	50. Chapter 50

Lexa and I leave Madi alone in her room to get settled in, telling her that we'll be right next door if she needs anything or has any questions. I quietly shut the door behind us after we walk into our room.

At first there's silence, then the scrabbling of claws. Dalul rushes over to us, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, as she sprints at us. She leaps when she gets close, and Lexa lets out an "Oomph" as she crouches and catches her.

"Silly puppy." Lexa murmurs, her eyes crinkling as she beams at the excited dog in her arms.

Dalul wiggles happily, trying to get close to Lexa's face. When Lexa allows her to get close, Dalul begins to another her with dog kisses. Lexa laughs delightedly, her eyes screwed shut as she tries to keep her eyes safe from the onslaught.

I melt at the sight, grinning dopily at my fiancée. Gods, I love this woman.

I hear a meow and look down to see Lupita staring up at me. She blinks and then meows again. I crouch down.

"What's up, Lupita?" I murmur, reaching out my hand to see if she'll let me pet her.

Lupita sniffs my hand and then rubs her head against me. I grin and scratch at her gently. Lupita purrs.

"Clarke," Lexa says softly. She nods to Dalul, who's content to be in her arms. "Switch?"

I shake my head fondly at her, standing up. "Sure babe."

As if she knows, Lupita wanders over to Lexa as Lexa she comes over to hand me Dalul. Our wolf isn't as heavy as I expected, which I guess is a good thing. She had calmed in Lexa's arms and was content just snuggling, but once she's passed to me, her tail starts wagging furiously again.

She squirms and I relent immediately, bringing her close to my face. And now I understand why Lexa was keeping her eyes closed. Her tongue is going everywhere, and when my mouth opens to laugh, she licks in there too.

"Ugh! Dalul! The only tongue I want in my mouth is Lexa's!" I groan.

Lexa laughs at my misfortune and I resist the urge to stick out my tongue, knowing that might fall victim to Dalul as well.

Right then there's a hesitant knock on the door. There are two possibilities as to who it could be. One, it's a new guard that's nervous about interrupting us. I know some of the older guards like to scare the newer ones by telling them how much we hate being interrupted, especially when we're having... "Alone time" in our room. Two, it's Madi. I'm guessing it's the second one, because the guard would introduce themself right away.

"Um. Clarke, Lexa? May I please come in?"

"Sure, come on in." I encourage her.

The door opens slowly and Madi peeks in like she's making sure it's okay before she steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to thank you for my room," Madi explains.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I smile softly at her.

It's now that Madi notices the pets. Her eyes widen. "You have animals?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" Lexa asks. "If it is not, we can keep them away from you."

"No, it is fine." Madi assures us. "I have never seen any before, that is all. The Queen never allowed them in the castle."

"Would you like to come say hello to them? They won't hurt you," I say.

"Yes please."

Madi approaches Dalul first, who's still in my arms. Dalul notices her and perks up, her tail wagging and her tongue lolling out again as she pants.

Madi slowly reaches out her hand to Dalul. When she gets close enough, Dalul sniffs it and then gingerly sticks out her tongue. She licks Madi's hand and seems to decide that she likes the taste. She continues licking, her tail wagging again.

Madi giggles and reaches out with her other hand to scratch Dalul's head. This results in Dalul licking her hand with even more enthusiasm.

When Madi pulls away, Dalul's whole head follows her as she crouches in front of Lupita. She slowly extends her hand and smiles when Lupita sniffs it. Lupita rubs her head against her hand and purrs. Her tail flicks in the air as she moves, rubbing her body against Madi's legs.

"Hey Madi?" Lexa says softly after Madi plays with the pets for a while (it's adorable to watch, especially with how happy she gets when I put down Dalul to join Lupita and her). "Do you want us to show you around?"

Madi looks up at us and nods. "Yes please."

Lexa and I smile, happy that we get to spend more time with her.

"This is our room. It was originally just Lexa's, hence all the candles, but I've moved in with her." I wink at Lexa.

Lexa pouts in that way that tells me she's either briefly forgotten that we aren't alone or that she doesn't mind Madi seeing her like this. "You like my candles, Clarke."

"They are pretty," I admit. "But also a fire hazard."

Lexa lets out an exaggerated affronted gasp and I laugh. Madi giggles too, which makes us both so much happier.

We show her around the floor. I semi-reluctantly show her the room I use for painting. She absolutely loves some of the nature scenery I've painted, and I can tell she probably wants this one I did of a mutated deer in the forest, with the sky overhead showing a beautiful array of stars. She doesn't ask for it but I can tell she wants it. So instead of waiting for her to ask (especially since Nia probably didn't allow them to ask for such things), I decide to ask her.

"Madi, would you like the painting of the deer in your room?" I ask softly.

Her eyes widen and she looks at me like I've just offered her the stars instead of a painting.

"Is it alright with you? Do you have another one?" Madi asks.

"I don't have another one, but it's okay with me for you to have it. Art is to be enjoyed, and if it makes you happy to see it, then I would be more than happy for you to have it in your room. Lexa and I can help you hang it up if you'd like."

I pick up the painting and hand it to her. "Thank you," she whispers, staring at the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter for you guys! :) Sorry about not writing this yesterday, I just had a crazy day because I was packing to go home, heading home, and going to a Halsey concert with my mom! Which was amazing, by the way! Next chapter, more of Madi and I don't know if it'll be next chapter but Captain Ranya is coming back soon! I know you guys have probably missed them as much as I have! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	51. Chapter 51

Clarke's POV

After we hang up the painting in Madi's room, the three of us, really five since Dalul and Lupita seem to want to follow us around, head down to the throne room. Madi hesitates when she sees what room we're heading into. Dalul noses at her leg and I want to reach out but I'm not sure if that'll make her more uncomfortable.

"If you do not want to, we do not have to show you this room. Alright?" Lexa murmurs and I swear I fall for her a little more.

Madi nods. "Alright. I would like to see it."

"You're sure?" I ask softly. "We don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Madi nods. "I am sure."

I walk inside first with Lexa and we both turn to look at Madi, who hesitantly steps inside the room. We silently let her look around, and it seems like she's searching for something.

"There is no one else here," Madi remarks.

"Yes, there usually isn't unless there's a meeting or a ceremony," I say.

Madi looks somewhat perplexed as she blinks. "Oh. That is different. Why are there two thrones? There is only one Heda."

My mouth drops open slightly. Ah. She must have left before I became Hedatu. Or Nia never mentioned me. "One is for Lexa, the other is for me."

Madi frowns, studying me intently. "Why?"

"Because I'm Hedatu. The second Heda."

Madi squints. "How? There has only been one before."

"Um, well at first it started as a nickname people chanted as I arrived back in Polis after dealing with the Maunon. You know what I did there right?" I would assume that she's been told at least that much.

Madi nods. "Yes, the caretaker told us about that."

"Okay. So Lexa thought I should try to become a true Heda. She thought I could, so I did and passed the trial thing to become the first ever Hedatu."

Madi looks impressed then seems to remember something. She shakes her head slightly and falls onto her knees in front of us. "I apologize, Hedatu. I did not know who you were or that it was possible for there to be more than one Heda. Please forgive me."

My heart breaks for her. These words come out robotically, like she has pleaded for forgiveness too many times to remember to put emotion, let alone hope, in her voice. Dalul sniffs at her bowed face while Lupita lies on her legs that are outstretched behind her, purring.

"There's nothing to forgive, sweetheart. It's okay that you didn't know. I didn't exactly tell you."

I hold out my hand and Madi eyes it hesitantly, slowly reaching out to place her hand on mine. I help her up, carefully keeping minimal contact between us.

"I promise Madi, I'm not mad."

She lets go of my hand, but doesn't yank it back. She nods like she understands but I'm not sure she quite trusts us yet. With what she's gone through, I don't exactly blame her.

"Would you like to sit on one of our thrones?" Lexa asks, thankfully changing the subject.

Madi gives us a skeptical look. "Am I allowed to?"

"We give you permission, so yes," Lexa answers.

Madi walks over to the thrones, looking back at us when she reaches the steps up to them. We nod our permission and I take Lexa's hand in mine. Madi steps up and sits daintily on Lexa's throne. I smile softly, resting my head on Lexa's shoulder.

She looks happy, and she looks even happier when Dalul jumps up onto my throne. Madi laughs as Dalul sits properly, her tongue lolling out as she looks at Madi. She giggles when Lupita lazily leaps into her lap, curling up and yawning.

***

"Guess who's back bitches!!" Raven shouts as she throws our doors open for them to smack against the walls. She whoops loudly and I groan.

I open my eyes and blink the sleep from them. I squint at the clock I installed near the bed so that Lexa can't trick me into getting up early.

"Float off, Rae. It's one in the fricking morning," I groan.

"I thought you wanted to see my puppies."

I can practically see her pout, even with my eyes closed. Like usual, the only light in here is from Lexa's candle collection.

"Not at one in the bloody morning," I grumble. "Go to your room and go to bed."

"Yes Mom." And now I can practically see her sticking out her tongue at me.

Raven lets out a soft "Oof" that isn't something she's goofing off about. I open my eyes and sit up, meaning Lexa is definitely going to wake up. That woman, when she's tired like she was last night (I kept her up), sleeps like the dead. When she's next to me in the Hedas Tower, at least.

Madi has what looks like a thick stick in her hands, the long side pressed against Raven's stomach. "Who are you and what are you doing yelling at the Hedas?"

While they're both distracted, I quickly pull on one of Lexa's nearby nightgowns. I walk over as I hear Lexa stir and begin to get up. I toss a nightgown to her, hoping she's awake enough to put it on so she doesn't scar the child we've taken in and one of our best friends if she gets up.

"It's okay, Madi. This is Raven, she's one of Lexa and I's best friends. She's been away for a while, so I guess she got excited to see us again. She's one of Anya's girlfriends," I explain.

Madi nods and lowers the stick. How the heck did she even get that?

"Go back to bed, sweetie." Lexa murmurs sleepily from behind me. I look back to see that thankfully she had put on the nightgown. "We can talk about this in the morning when we are all more awake."

Madi nods. "Goodnight."

She gives Raven a curious look before turning to head back to her room. Raven just stares at her in shock until she disappears from her line of sight.

She turns to us. "What the f*ck! I leave you guys alone for a few weeks and now you have a kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, this continues ;) Fun first meeting between Raven and Madi, right? I'm currently on my way to see Justice League with my family and I'm excited! I mean, it's directed by a man and there are definitely some things I know I'll be rolling my eyes at... But I can't wait to see Wonder Woman again (cue heart eyes)! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	52. Chapter 52

Raven's POV

My feet make soft sounds as they hit the ground. I didn't leave my shoes on because it's not even the asscrack of dawn yet, and I don't like walking around barefoot except in our room. So my socks hit the ground, making that shuffling kind of noise but I can't find it in myself to be annoyed like I normally would be if I were so aware of that sound.

After my outburst, I had left Clarke and Lexa pretty quickly. In our time together, I've quickly learned not to mess with them when they haven't had enough sleep. And Clarke was getting that annoyed expression that meant I could have been punched if I kept persisting. So now I'm walking down the hallways of the Hedas' Tower with my mind racing as it tries to make sense of everything.

Clarke and Lexa have a kid. A kid! A human, little tiny child! A living being! Under their care! What the heck?! I swear, they're the living embodiment of that Old Earth Uhaul lesbian stereotype. Like, they just got engaged and got pets. Now this! How the heck did they manage to find a kid in the like three weeks we were gone?!

I pause in front of my door and blink. Wow, I've really been in my own head. I didn't even realize that I'm here yet, let alone close. I push it open and listen to that familiar creak. The pups are snoring on the little bed I've made them but I know they might join us in our bed if they wake up. We're suckers like that.

I look to the bed to see a beautiful sight. Luna and Anya are kissing lazily, the kind I recognize as if it deepens it could lead somewhere fun, but it doesn't always. Sometimes it stays like this, lazy kissing.

They look up when they notice the door is open and I must have an odd look on my face because they immediately sit up with worried looks on their faces.

"What is wrong, Rae?" Luna asks softly.

She reaches our her hand for me to grasp and I walk over to the bed. I take her hand in mine and smile softly, hoping that it eases the worst of their fears.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. I'm just... trying to process what I saw," I explain.

"Oh," Luna sighs. "Rae, I told you not to go in there at this time of night. Did you walk in on them again?"

"What?" I blanch.

They think I'm so pensive and stuff because I saw Clarke and Lexa's boobs or something? Nah, man. The only naked bodies that would shake me up this much are Luna and Anya's. They're both so gorgeous, with those legs... Wrapped around- Nope, nuh uh. I'm so not going to fantasize about my amazingly attractive girlfriends when they're right in front of me. I have better things I could be doing, like them... Wait, crap. There was something I was going to tell them and now I'm just staring at them like a doofus. Right! The Clexa child!

"No, no. I didn't walk in on them again. Something even weirder happened. So I burst in, right? I'm like 'Guess who's back bitches!' but they weren't as excited as I expected to see me. And Clarke's all 'woe is me, don't wake me up at one in the morning' and then bam! This little girl, she's like eight, has a bat pressed against my stomach!"

"Luna, did you give her cactus juice?" Anya murmurs and Luna shakes her head, looking perplexed.

"I'm not high on cactus juice," I sigh. "There was a little girl."

"Mm," Anya hums. She doesn't believe me. "Was she blue and speaking a dead language?"

"What? No! Normal little girl, long brown hair, stern face, kind eyes. Looks like she needs a hug but could also really f*ck you up."

Anya and Luna exchange a worried look and Luna presses the back of her hand to my forehead. "She feels normal," Luna says. "But she is describing a young Lexa."

"That's because I'm fine! It was a little girl!" I pout when I still see the skepticism in their eyes.

"You know I love you, Raven." Anya says softly, gently caressing the side of my face. I lean into her touch and move closer until my hips are pressed against the bed. "And it is not that I do not trust you, niron (loved one)."

"You just don't believe me," I finish.

Anya purses her lips. "I was going to try to put it more delicately, but yes."

I sigh. "You'll see tomorrow. Both of you."

Luna smiles softly and kisses my nose, drawing me into bed with them. "Okay, striksora (little bird). We will see. But I am Lexa's sister, darling, and I doubt even she and Clarke move that fast."

"Pets are just fur children," I point out. "And they have two."

Anya groans. "I really hate that term. And Raven, we also have two pets. By that logic, we will be adopting a kid soon too."

"Mm," I hum.

"You want to?" Luna asks, accurately reading what I mean without having to speak a word.

"Sometime, yeah. I don't mean today, or tomorrow, or even this year. But yes. We have briefly discussed this, but it was a while ago. You might not remember," I try to wave it off.

Luna clasps her hands over mine and looks at me with those warm, understanding eyes that never fail to make me melt inside. "Of course I remember."

I soften and smile when I feel Anya wrap an arm around my waist. "I remember too, Rae."

I let out a shaky breath and smile at them. "Someday."

"Someday," Anya whispers.

"But there was seriously a kid," I say after a moment of silence. "You'll see. Tomorrow. Today, actually. It's late. I mean early."

Anya chuckles low in her throat. "And you are a dork, Raven Reyes."

"Mm, but I'm your dork." I turn my head from Anya to Luna, grinning at them.

Luna smiles fondly and then she and Anya double team me, pushing me back onto the bed. I know they don't want to do anything tonight as we're all tired, but that doesn't stop my eyes from darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Guys, there was a really well behaved one and a half year old dog that my professor brought into class! Made getting up at seven in the morning totally worth it! She was so sweet and hung out with me and let me scratch her! She gave me puppy kisses :D Now I'm off to do the less fun thing of studying for my exam that's in... Like an hour :/ Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	53. Chapter 53

Raven's POV

I hear someone knocking on the door and I groan, tucking my head further into Luna's back. She shifts backwards slightly in her sleep, getting closer to me. Anya tightens her grip around us from behind me. The knock comes again and I try to ignore it. I gently kick back at Anya's legs.

"Ahn," I mumble when I feel her stir. "There's someone at the door."

"So you woke me up instead of going to see what it is yourself?" Anya murmurs, her voice raspier than normal with sleep.

"I'm comfy."

"And so am I."

There's a short pause and then Anya sighs. She relents and gets out of bed, but she doesn't tuck the covers back over me, leaving my back to be exposed to the cool air. Which sucks, because she was my personal little back heater just a minute ago. I hear Anya open the door as I shiver and pull the covers tighter around me, cuddling closer to Luna in the hopes she'll warm me back up.

"The Hedas request that you meet them in the dining room for breakfast," the guard says stiffly. I know the guards here are super rigid and formal but this one sounds weird, even for them.

"Tell her we will be there soon."

The guard's boots hit the floor with a clomping noise as they walk away. I hear Anya padding back to bed and open my eyes when she pulls the furs off of us. Luna grumbles and begins to wake up.

I turn to face Anya, intending to scowl at her but when I do my eyes widen. She's in her undergarments. Which is fine, but she just...

"Anya, did you answer the door in your underwear?" I ask.

That question jolts Luna awake, even if it's only so she can see Anya in her underwear. We both take time to appreciate Anya's beautiful body and I nearly forget about my question.

"Yes I did," Anya answers. "Why?"

"Why?" I sputter for a second. "Ahn, you flashed that poor guard!"

"Then they got lucky." Anya says, sitting on the bed.

"I have this, Rae. Let us get dressed and I will talk to Anya."

I nod in agreement and thank Luna when she helps me get out of bed. My leg gets stiff sometimes in the morning. I grimace and try to rub the pressure points that Mama Griffin taught me. Though maybe I shouldn't say that anymore, if Clarke is a mom now too. I guess Abby is Grandmama Griffin now. I snicker at the thought of her expression if I call her that as I search for my clothes.

Luna begins lecturing Anya, which is always funny. But hey, it works! Luna has known Anya long enough to know how she works pretty much better than anyone, and so Luna knows how to get through to her. I grab my brace and sit back on the bed to put it on. I sneak glances at them as I tug on the straps to make sure my brace will stay.

Anya listens intently to what Luna's saying as they help each other put on their armor. I sit back and watch them.

"Enjoying the view?" Luna asks as helps put on Anya's shoulder guard.

"Very much," I say.

Anya gestures for me to come closer and I stand, walking over to them. "We are enjoying the view as well, striksora (little bird)."

I grin at the nickname. It's something Anya began teasingly calling me because of my name, but they both like it and have adopted it as a term of endearment. They both know I love it.

Anya and Luna help me into my clothes, which is especially helpful with my pants because me, being the genius I am, out my brace on before my pants. I guess I got distracted by my scantily clad girlfriends. They help me get my brace off because we have learned what an absolute pain in the butt putting pants on over it is.

We decide to head out once we're dressed to the main dining room. It's the one I know Lexa and Clarke prefer, so I'm thinking she's there. I hear a sharp yip behind us as we're about to exit the room.

"Ooh." I crouch down and scratch at Beowulf's head. "Sorry, buddy! There's food for you and Lilly there, too! Let's go!"

"We are bringing the dogs?" Luna asks.

"Do you trust them to not mess up our room?" I huff out as I stand up. Gods, why is it always easier going down than coming back up? "Plus Clexa's probably bringing their dog and cat. And kid."

Anya hums, still skeptical about the whole Clexa adopting a kid thing. Honestly I don't really blame them, because if it was Anya or Luna that just randomly burst in and said that, I would have the same reaction they did.

With the pups following us, we walk down the hallways and head to the dining room. The guards hold the doors open for us and I step inside first with the pups and my girlfriends trailing behind me. Lexa and Clarke are already seated in their usual spot, with Lupita and Dalul waiting patiently for their food on the floor. The chef hasn't sent breakfast up yet, I guess. Our pups rush over to them to say hello.

Luna and Anya both stop in their tracks when they see the little girl. She's sitting down next to Lexa and gives me a calculating look. Gods, she already acts like Clarke and Lexa.

"You, uh. You were not kidding, Raven. They have a child." Anya says.

Anya presses a hand to my back gently. I know that's her way of apologizing for doubting me. Clarke and Lexa both stand and give us smiles.

"It is good to see you again," Lexa says warmly. "I would like to introduce you to Madi. Madi, this is Anya, Raven, and Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I didn't expect it to take this long to get to them meeting haha. Guess I'm just a sucker for Captain Ranya scenes... I've missed them! More cuteness coming up next :) Now I'm going to read Fanfiction before heading to class and then frying my brain trying to edit a paper :( There's so much science in it... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	54. Chapter 54

Raven's POV

"Hi," I say to the little girl. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, loud one."

She says it with such a straight face and serious tone that I do a double take. The others burst into laughter as I marvel about how good her poker face is. Especially for a kid!

"Okay, now that we're done laughing at my new nickname, I have to ask..." Lexa and Clarke glance at each other and brace themselves, probably for questions about Madi. "What the heck are you two nerds doing all the way over there? Get over here and hug us! We haven't seen each other in how long?" Clarke and Lexa let out a chuckle and walk around the table. "Group hug!"

Anya groans but I know she loves it. I'm the closest to them, so I get to hug Clarke and Lexa first, then Luna and Anya join in on the hug. I notice that Madi hasn't joined, I think we all notice. But that could mean any number of things. Like maybe she doesn't think she was included in the group part of group hug and isn't comfortable asking. Or maybe she doesn't like to be touched. No matter what, I'm not going to force her.

Lexa and Clarke pull back, their hands finding each other without even looking.

"That's so gay, you didn't even have to look to hold hands." I tease, smiling when I feel Anya and Luna stay close.

"Yes, well I heard you scarred a guard this morning." Lexa replies, stone-faced. The only sign of any emotions is the way her one eyebrow lifts.

"That was Anya!" I protest. "I didn't tell her to do that."

"You weren't complaining," Anya murmurs.

"I wasn't complaining because you're gorgeous. Now shh, I hear the guards coming." I reach out for Anya's arm, looking at the door.

"More like you smell the food," Clarke teases.

I don't get a chance to think of a witty response because the doors are pushed open and a heavenly scent makes me sigh happily. I love food. There are three guards bringing in our breakfast and they set it down on the table before bowing to Clarke and Lexa and leaving.

We all sit down and Luna helps pass out the plates and the food to make sure we all get enough. In other words, so none of us hog something. Luna speaks softly to Madi as she puts food on her plate and Madi speaks shyly back.

Luna takes her seat between Madi and me when she's done. She sits closer to me to give Madi more space.

Anya is the one that gets up and feeds the pets, scowling when she gets smothered in kisses when she tries to put in their bowls. I can see the warmth in her eyes and the softness in her expression, even if she is scowling. They dig in and Anya sits back down, using a spare napkin to wipe the dog slobber from her face.

We eat in relative silence, with me filling it with our trip to the beach and how that went ("They were hesitant at first, but the puppies were so cute when they started swimming!").

Clarke and Lexa exchange a glance when we finish and then Clarke leans over and whispers to Madi. Madi looks over at us out of the corner of her eyes but nods hesitantly to Clarke. I can read Clarke's lips for what she says next, even if I can't hear it.

"Are you sure?"

Madi focuses on Clarke and nods to her, looking more confident than just a moment before. Clarke nods to herself and sits back up. She glances once more at Madi before looking to the three of us.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering about Madi. Um. Lexa and I decided that to wind down, we were going hunting."

"Because that's so relaxing," I joke. I hold up my hands when Clarke gives me a scathing look. "Right, sorry. Continue please."

"We managed to catch a bear. But as Lexa and I were out on another day, we heard something. There were two things in the forest, one chasing another. I managed to recognize one as a jaguar or cougar by the sound, and I realized what it was chasing when she screamed."

I swear under my breath. This little kid got chased by a giant cat? No wonder Clexa is so hellbent in taking care of her. They have bleeding hearts. And to be honest, so do Luna, Anya, and me.

"We ran after her," Lexa continues. She places her hand on top of Clarke's on the table. Clarke flips her hand over and begins holding Lexa's hand again. "We managed to take down the jaguar and-"

"You managed to take down the jaguar, babe. Don't sell yourself short."

Lexa flushes. "Yes, it was my knife that was the killing blow. Madi was quite understandably terrified, so when she put me between her and the jaguar, it was Clarke that checked to ensure that it was dead. Once she had calmed down enough, we made our way back to the cave we were staying in. Clarke carried the jaguar."

"Which are heavy as heck, by the way." Clarke says, grimacing. I bet that must have been hard on her back. Jaguars get big, and this one wanted a little kid as its meal. So it couldn't have been small.

"So why were you in the woods?" I ask gently and Madi stiffens automatically. "Hey, you don't have to tell us. Okay? It's your life, it's your story, you can share it if or when you're comfortable."

Madi meets my eyes and nods hesitantly. "I was... My parents were honons (prisoners) of Queen Nia. So after they were executed, I became one of her kampas."

I frown at the unfamiliar word as Luna and Anya both bristle.

"It essentially translates to slave," Luna murmurs to me, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Nomonjoka (motherf*cker)!" I growl out, startling everyone else. "I wish we had a way to bring Nia back so I could kill her again. Slowly and painfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this conversation! And holy crap guys, my Friday is going to be so busy -_- From 11 to 1 is a holiday party at the LGBT center here, then from 1 to 1:50 I have my last Philosophy class, then from 2 to 3 is a writing thing... Then at 6:30 is a formal Christmas dinner thing with some Taekwondo people that I'm going to put on a suit for... And maybe a class from 8 am to 10 am if I don't manage to finish everything on wednesday... We'll see 0.0 Busy! But I should still have time to write, hopefully! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	55. Chapter 55

Raven's POV

After a short pause, Madi continues. "I ran away from Nia."

"How long ago?" Luna asks gently.

Madi shrugs, her gaze fixed on the table. "It was hard to keep track. I travelled a lot, trying to stay away from her and get out of Azgeda. Maybe a month and a half? Two months?"

"That's before Nia died." I murmur to myself, but apparently I'm loud enough that she can hear it.

"I did not know she was dead until they told me. I found a chance to leave after she left for Polis, but I could not convince the others to leave." Her expression falls. "They were too scared."

Clarke's body stiffens and I can tell she wants to hug Madi but is restraining herself. So I was right, she doesn't like physical touch. I don't blame her with all she's undoubtably been out through by Nia. I make a mental note of it so that I don't do anything that might make her uncomfortable.

"Do you think they're still there, sweetie?" Clarke asks softly.

Madi thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. "No. If they are, they are not kampas. Roan was always sweet to us and made his distaste for us being kampas known. If he is King, then they should have been released and given freedom."

"Good. We can talk about this more later if you want, sweetie," Clarke offers.

Madi nods, then turns to us. "Your pets are very cute. Is it alright if I play with them?"

"Yes, that's fine," I say. "Just don't interrupt them if they're eating, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

With that, Madi gets down from the table and sits on the floor. The pets that aren't eating come over to her. Lupita purrs and rubs against her as Beowulf sniffs at her excitedly, his little tail wagging hard.

With her no longer paying attention to us, I gesture for Clarke and Lexa to move closer so we can talk.

"I have to admit, you guys move faster than I thought you would." I say when Lexa and Clarke settle into chairs closer to us. Hopefully we can talk without Madi paying too much attention or anything. Not that I want to talk about anything bad. "I didn't think you would have kids for a while. Anya and Luna didn't even believe me last night when I said I saw a kid."

"We don't-" Clarke cuts herself off, glancing at Madi, who's being covered with kisses from the three pups. She lowers her voice. "We don't have her. She's not ours, we haven't adopted her."

"Yet," I say the words that were silently floating around us, evident to us all. "But you want to."

Clarke bites her lower lip and looks away, happening to look in the direction of Madi. I turn to see Madi giggling as she tries to pet the pups as best she can, alternating between the three and also petting Lupita, who's curled up in her lap and purring. Clarke's entire body softens at the sight, her eyes warm.

She glances over at Lexa, who has a knowing look in her eyes. I can see Lexa's hand tighten around Clarke's on the table. She smiles warmly at her fiancée and Clarke lets out a breath, staring into Lexa's eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Whoa, save those words for your wedding." I joke, earning amused looks from the others. "So how did Mama Griffin take it?" At the way Lexa and Clarke pale, it must have been bad. Wait, is that guilt on their faces? "You guys haven't told her? Dude!"

"We just haven't found the right time," Clarke tries to explain.

"You just have not had the courage to tell your mother that you have a child," Anya says.

"We don't..." Clarke trails off and sighs. "This isn't something we've even discussed with her."

"Then you should probably do that," Luna murmurs softly. "Trust me, I know what it is like to be without a home and not knowing where you are going to end up. Knowing that someone is willing to have you stay with them is a great comfort."

Lexa frowns. "Luna..."

"It was not your fault, Lexa. But you should talk about it yourselves, and then with her." Luna says.

Clarke nods. "We will."

***

Clarke's POV

After a long day of hanging out with Anya, Luna, and Raven, Lexa and I retire to our room. Madi went to bed earlier than us since she's younger and since she let us, we all briefly came into her room to say goodnight. Raven, Anya, and Luna wanted to walk around Polis, so we all spent the day together, showing Madi Polis.

"So you want to adopt Madi," Lexa says as I close the door behind us.

I let out a nervous, breathless chuckle. "You really don't waste any time." I meet Lexa's eyes and meet her halfway, our hands intertwining. "Yeah, yeah I do. She's an amazing kid and I would love to have her around. Only if you're okay with it, and so is she."

Lexa smiles softly and pecks my lips. "I would like it too, ai hodnes (my love)."

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Okay. How, um, how would this work? We just adopt her?"

"I think we should wait a little bit." My mouth opens and Lexa shakes her head. "I know what Luna said, hodnes. But this is what I think. Luna is a more free flowing person, but I think Madi likes more structure. I want to at least tell her she is welcome here or with us for as long as she wants. But I do not want to change too much too quickly. She has been through so much, I do not want to overwhelm her."

I purse my lips and contemplate what she's said. "So you don't want to tell her about us wanting to adopt her yet, but tell her she's welcome here and with us?" Lexa nods. "Okay. Alright, yeah that's fine. Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they talk to Madi! And now, with this chapter done, I'm off to work on my Final Philosophy Paper :/ five to six pages due Tuesday... Ugh. At least I don't have to get up at seven tomorrow morning! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	56. Chapter 56

Clarke's POV

The next morning, after Lexa and I get dressed, we head to Madi's room. Since she came here, that has been a routine. Us getting up and getting dressed, then knocking and waiting for Madi to get dressed outside her door. But today, we have something different in mind.

I knock and we wait, like usual. But when Madi opens her door, we don't start heading down to breakfast. She gives us a concerned look.

"What is wrong?" She asks, glancing from Lexa to me and back again.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. We just want to talk." I say softly.

Madi purses her lips and nods. "Alright." She holds the door to her room open for us to come in. "I can begin packing. Which orphanage will you be sending me to?"

Lexa and I share a shocked and horrified look. "No no, sweetie, that's not it at all."

Madi pauses from where she was heading over to her perfectly made bed and turns back towards us. She looks confused, but walks back towards us.

"What is it?" She asks, crossing her arms defensively.

"We just wanted to tell you that you're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. You have a home with us, Madi, if you want it."

Madi's eyes fill with tears and she sniffles softly, wiping at them with the sleeve of her shirt. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome)," Lexa says gently. She smiles at Madi, who smiles back. "We are more than happy to have you here with us."

Madi blinks rapidly, trying to chase away the tears. She reaches out and takes our hands, one of Lexa's and one of mine. With that, she begins leading us out the door. Lexa and I exchange another surprised look but I can't help the little tears building up in my own eyes. I'm so happy she's okay with holding our hands.

***

At breakfast, Raven, Anya, and Luna grin when they see Madi holding our hands. She lets go once we all step into the room and climbs onto her usual seat. They don't tease us about Madi, but they do tease us about not calling my mother.

"You really should call her today," Anya suggests. "Abby is not a woman you want to hide things from for longer than absolutely necessary."

I groan and put my head in my hands but I know she's right. I definitely don't want to keep this from her for much longer, if only for fear of her wrath.

Before Raven or Luna can chime in, I give in. "Okay, okay! I get it! I'll do the face to face technology thingy. Maybe she won't yell as much if she sees my face."

"Can you record this conversation so I can see it?" Raven snickers.

I stick my tongue out at her. "No, we don't have recording equipment here. Plus, if you don't mind, Madi, I would like them to stay with you while I talk to my mom."

Madi nods. "Sure. They are fun, and I like their pets."

Raven pumps her fist in the air. "Hel-" She sees my glare and changes immediately. "-ck yeah!"

Madi grins at her. "Miss Raven, what's a helck?"

"It's um. It's like when you say 'what the heck?' but when an elk says it."

Madi giggles. "Miss Raven, elk cannot talk. And you are not an elk."

Raven holds up her hands to her head, making it look like she has antlers. "Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm," Madi says confidently. "You are not as fuzzy as elk. And you do not have hooves."

Raven shakes her head with a wide smile on her face. "You're too smart for me, kid. You got me. I'm actually a human."

Madi's face straightens and she leans forward, leaning her weight on her elbows on the table. "Are you sure?"

Raven immediately cracks up. "Ha! Float me, I love this kid. Don't worry, Clexa, we'll take good care of her."

"That's what I'm worried about," I sigh.

"I will keep an eye on them." Luna says, pointing to her girlfriends.

I laugh. "They need to be watched more than Madi does."

***

Lexa can tell how anxious I am about talking to my mother. It isn't exactly helping with how nervous she also feels. I take her hand in mine and press the button to connect to mom. The connection doesn't connect immediately since it has to be accepted by the person on the other side. The screen crackles and then comes to life.

"Clarke, Lexa!" Mom says from the screen, a warm smile on her face. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Mom. How's ArkKru doing?"

"Pretty well, we've made some good progress trying to make the Ark more habitable. But what happened? Why are you calling me? As much as I love to see you both, I know you have busy lives and have better things to do than call your mother."

"Mom," I sigh, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm proud of you and Lexa. You're doing great things."

"Thanks, Mom. But, um. You were right, there is a reason we're calling now. We kind of, uh, we have a kid."

"You WHAT?" The speakers squeal in protest against mom's loudness and I wince. "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say you have a kid."

"You heard right. We haven't adopted her or anything," I say.

"But you want to."

Dang, why is that so obvious to everyone? "Yeah, we do. But, uh, she's been through a lot and we don't want to change too much too quickly for her."

Mom squints at me. "What do you mean 'she's been through a lot'?"

I exchange a look with Lexa, who nods. Alright, I guess we can tell her the story. I take a deep breath and begin with how Lexa and I were hunting, then we go through what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of Abby's reaction! And some of you guys have mentioned wanting them to adopt Destiny and Captain Ranya to adopt Lucas and let me just say.. That will happen, maybe soon? We'll see how this goes! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	57. Chapter 57

Clarke's POV

"Oh that poor girl." Mom sighs and deflates.

There's silence as she processes everything and then, to Lexa and I's surprise, she starts chuckling.

"Mom?"

"Sorry, it's just that you two remind me of Jake and myself. We had you on the way before we were married." She lets out a breath. "What I'm trying to say, sweetie, is that I support you. I was a little shocked at first, but then again so were Jake and I's parents when we told them. And I expect you two to show me your little girl sometime."

I grin, relief coloring my voice. "Thank you, Mom. And yes, of course. We'll talk to her about this technology and set up a time. New things, especially technology, scare her."

Mom shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. If you can, I would like you all to come to ArkKru before your wedding so I can see my new granddaughter face to face."

"She's not-" I try to correct her, my cheeks heating.

"Yet," Mom cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

I huff and nod. "Yeah. Yet. I just, I don't know. Even though you are my Mom, just visiting ArkKru before our wedding could be seen as favoritism."

Mom nods, her eyebrows screwing up in the way they do when she's thinking really hard. "What if... What if you visit the three new clans? You could spin it as checking up on us and wanting to make sure everything is going alright before your wedding."

I think over what she said and try to did flaws, arguments that I can't fight that the ambassadors will bring up. But I can't find anything I can't fight. I look over at Lexa, wondering if her experience will tell her otherwise or if she can think of something I haven't yet. Lexa's eyes flick from side to side like she's reading something invisible. Her lips purse slightly and she squints and looks off to the left, then meets my eyes and nods.

"That should work," Lexa says. "It will also satisfy the clans that have been with the Coalition longer that their Hedas are not taking the additions lightly and are keeping an eye on them."

Huh. That is something I didn't think of. "So you're okay with going? It'll mean longer before we can get married," I point out.

I'm not trying to change her mind or anything, just trying to have all the cards on the table before she makes a decision.

Lexa nods. "I am sure, as long as you and the others are okay with it." Lexa's face softens and she takes my hands in hers, focused solely on me. "Clarke, I am already yours and you are already mine. Our marriage ceremony will merely show that off to the world. I am sure. I would like to check up on the clans anyway. I was going to suggest we do so after our honey sun."

I cock my head. "Honeymoon?"

"Yes, that is the word." Lexa nods.

"Alright. I'm okay with going too, as long as the others are as well."

"You want to bring Raven, Anya, and Luna along," Lexa observes.

"Yeah. They just got back from a trip and I've missed them, I don't what to spend another long period of time without them if we can help it." I admit.

"Does that mean you're planning on coming soon?" Mom asks excitedly.

Lexa and I exchange a glance. "We'll talk to the girls and call you again tomorrow. Hey, is it alright if we bring our pets? I know that will be a deal breaker for at least Raven," I murmur the last sentence to Lexa, who chuckles and nods.

"Yes, of course! I would love to meet them too."

"Just to warn you, Raven will probably refer to her pets as her children," I say.

Mom blanches. "Why?"

I shrug. "Ask her. I don't know."

Someone speaks in the background and Mom's head turns. When she turns back to the screen, her brows are furrowed once again.

"Sorry, girls, I need to get going in a moment. Let me know after you talk to them, please."

"We will. Is everything okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, just a surgery I need to get prepped for. I love you both, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too, Mom. Talk to you soon. Bye," I say.

"Bye," Mom says with a warm smile to us.

The device hums and the screen turns off, signaling a loss of connection. I fiddle with the dials to get it to completely turn off, not wanting to waste whatever energy source we're powering this with.

"Clarke," Lexa says as I finish. I look over at her and she looks surprised. "She said she loves us both."

"You're pretty much her other daughter by now. It's just not official yet." I nudge Lexa's shoulder with my own, giving her a soft smile.

Lexa wraps an arm around my waist and I cuddle with her. We wait until we're both less emotional and have gathered our thoughts before leaving to speak to the others.

Anya and Madi are sitting on the floor, playing what looks like an intense card game when we walk in, to our surprise. Luna and Raven are sitting next to them, cheering them on. Though they're not really good cheerleaders since they're cheering for both (Raven more enthusiastically than Luna).

"Hey. How'd it go?" Raven asks when she notices us. Which is a good two or three minutes after we arrive. I guess she's really immersed in this game.

"Better than we expected," I admit. "Mom wants to meet her."

"We can both bring our children!" Raven suggests, her eyes lighting up.

"Miss Raven, you don't have children." Madi points out. "And neither do the Hedas."

Raven points to Lilly, who's cuddled up in her lap. "Yes we do."

Madi giggles. "Pets are not children."

Raven leans forward with a smirk. "Are you sure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I'm proud of myself for finishing this chapter! I drove home today after my planned drive home yesterday was delayed due to a crap load of snow and a winter weather advisory :/ And I've been catching up with my parents like all day after I got home at three, it's nine pm now and I'm only just finishing this haha. Next chapter, talking! If anything in this chapter was weird, I blame the 5:30 am fire alarm that went off and made five hundred tired college students go outside this morning. During finals week! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	58. Chapter 58

Clarke's POV

"So are you alright with going to the new clans, Madi?" Lexa asks softly. "It is okay if you are not."

Madi ponders what she has asked and then meets Lexa's eyes. "No one will hurt me?"

"Oh Gods no, sweetie." Lexa says in this gentle voice that makes me fall even more in love with her. "Clarke and I will not let anyone hurt you. Clarke's mother would like to meet you, though."

Madi's eyebrows draw together, looking like she's trying to figure out a difficult puzzle in her head. "Why?"

"We told her that we have been talking care of you. We spoke so highly of you that she decided she wanted to meet you," Lexa says.

"Oh. Is she scary?" Madi asks, her eyes on me now.

"No, honey. She's head healer of her clan, so she's only scary if you're her patient and don't listen to her," I say half-jokingly. Madi's face breaks into a small smile so I call it a victory.

"Ain't that the truth," Raven grumbles.

"And you three are okay with coming with us?" I ask.

Raven looks to her girlfriends, who nod. "Yeah. Are the pets okay to come?"

"We asked mom and she said it's fine. I'm sure the other clans are okay with it too," I say. "What time works for you guys to leave?"

Anya, Luna, and Raven speak quietly for a minute. Anya's the one that answers this time. "If it works for you two, one week would be good for us."

Lexa and I look into each other's eyes. We don't need words to speak to each other. I look to her because I'm not quite sure if we will have time to do everything we need to in a week, and Lexa has more experience being a Heda and dealing with this kind of thing than me. Lexa looks to me because this is something we should decide together, put our heads together for.

We both come to the same conclusion and turn back towards the others. "Yeah, that works," I say.

"I love how they can have a conversation without saying a word," Raven sighs.

"We can as well," Luna reminds her.

"Yeah, because we're awesome too." Raven grins at her girlfriends, warmth in her eyes. Her girlfriends can't help but to smile back at her. "So Madi, I have a feeling the four of us are going to have an awesome time together while the Hedas talk to the ambassadors."

"The three of you," Luna corrects. "As I am now ambassador, those boring meetings with the ambassadors now includes me. I will be with you all whenever I can escape a meeting."

"I will let you escape as many as I can," Lexa says. "I know how dull they are."

Luna sighs. "You know better than I do. I cannot wait to resist the urge to tell some of those idiots that perhaps they would hear you and Clarke better and understand if they remove their heads from their rears."

Raven cackles at that and high fives an amused Luna. "Nice one, babe! Hey, can we petsit too?"

"Only if you have an adult with you," Lexa deadpans.

"An..." Raven squints at Lexa. "Hey! I am an adult!"

Lexa leans forward, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. "Are you sure about that?"

Madi's giggles makes Lexa beam at her own joke.

***

Turns out, dealing with ambassadors when they think we're doing something stupid is even more boring than usual. Which is saying something. Lexa and I were right, they are being insufferably difficult. Some of them, at least. Luna is one of the few that has been on our side from early on.

We have managed to sway some to at least see our side, or to be in the middle ground between whether they think we should go or not. It helps that we've had Luna on our side since the beginning. She's incredibly well-respected, and people listen to her. If only the ambassadors were like that with us, this "debate" wouldn't have lasted three days already. I guess it's good that they question us and our decisions instead of just giving us complete and total power. Even though that would be so much easier. And substantially less annoying.

Lexa has more patience than I do, explaining to them multiple times why we think going on this trip is a good idea. I weigh in when I have something to add, which basically means being the one to argue with the ambassadors that don't want to listen.

By the time Lexa ends the session for the day, I'm so frustrated that I just want to cuddle with Lexa and Dalul and maybe Lupita if she lets us, or spend time with Madi. It's been weird being without her for most of the day, I've gotten used to her presence.

We walk with Luna to her room, where Madi usually is with Raven and Anya while we're in meetings. Luna opens the door and I'm surprised to see Madi and Anya play fighting with sturdy looking sticks while Raven cheers them on.

"What the...?" I murmur.

Anya gently swipes her stick in the air. It's odd to see her with anything that could be a weapon and swinging it gently, but that's what she's doing. She's being careful with Madi, and I'm grateful for that. Even if seeing her just play fighting with Madi gave me heart palpitations.

Madi swings her stick up and blocks her with surprising grace and ease. Anya grins and compliments her block, and then tells her how to improve. It's so tender that I know she'll make a good parent someday. I know that they've been talking about that. I don't need astute powers of observation to notice the wistfulness in Raven's eyes when she sees Lexa and I with Madi.

"I see you are brushing up on your teaching skills," Luna says softly. She gives Anya a quick kiss on the lips before going to give Raven one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! I'm probably going to move this along so that we can get to the traveling and then eventually to the wedding ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	59. Chapter 59

Clarke's POV

Day four of the ambassadors really takes the cake for boringness. The same five or so ambassadors who have been vocally protesting our decision since the beginning are bringing up the same exact points they've been bringing up for the past three days.

I've decided to give up what little professionalism that I have left and slump in my chair next to Lexa. I watch with a bored expression instead of the carefully neutral one I've been wearing for the past couple days. Lexa gives me a knowing and amused looks. She crosses her legs but stays sitting up straight. She keeps a neutral expression but I can see the boredom in her eyes.

Honestly, it's only a matter of time before one of us snaps and starts yelling or telling them what idiots they are. And it's probably going to be me. I can feel my patience beginning to fray like a rope holding up an anvil. One of the ambassadors says something that could be taken as an insult to Lexa and I's ability to lead and fight. I feel my cheek muscle twitch and barely restrain myself from reminding that old geezer that he hasn't fought a day in his life.

To my complete surprise, it isn't me that breaks first. Nor is it Lexa. It's Luna.

Those same people continue on the same tirade, saying exactly what they've been saying for the past three days in slightly different words. In the midst of an incredibly dull long-winded monologue, Luna gets up. Her chair scrapes against the floor, quieting the man who was speaking. He gives her a confused look.

Luna rests her palms on the table. "That. Is. Enough."

Luna doesn't raise her voice, but she doesn't have to. She's like Lexa in that she doesn't have to shout to get the attention of everyone in the room. The man opens his mouth again but one glare from both Luna and Lexa makes his mouth close so fast his teeth clack together.

"I have been forced to listen to you all go over the same arguments for the past three days," Luna says. "And I do not know about the rest of you, but I am tired of hearing it. So instead of arguing, let me speak. Clarke and Lexa, Heda and Hedatu," she corrects herself, "will be going on this trip with or without your approval. And I will admit that you have brought up valid points. But you have not let them explain how they plan to avoid the problems."

"Apologies," the man says. "I did not mean to stop the Hedas from answering."

"But you still did. A you all keep bringing up is the safety of the Hedas, which I do agree is a concern. But have you forgotten their strength? Their prowess in battle? The two of them could handle any problems they come across. Or have you also forgotten how they managed to take down a Pauna on their own? And this time, they are not traveling alone. They will be traveling with me and my girlfriends. One of which is a former general. The other could probably blow up a bridge."

"Definitely," I correct.

"Could definitely blow up a bridge. And I am certain that as soon as you all heard that I was going to become an ambassador, you dug up all the information on me you could." The other ambassadors shift nervously in their seats. "So I am certain that you know how well I can fight. You have nothing to worry about in regard to the Hedas safety. Another other concerns?"

For once, the ambassadors stay quiet. Luna nods to us and then retakes her seat.

Lexa clears her throat quietly. "Thank you, Luna. Are there any further questions? Any more objections?" She meets every ambassador's eyes, including Luna. No one speaks up. "Then it is decided. We will go. If anything urgent comes up before we leave, feel free to set up a meeting. Otherwise, we will see you when we get back. This meeting is concluded."

Lexa and I are the first to stand and I stop the relief and happiness from being done with these boring meetings from showing on my face. I know Lexa and maybe Luna can still tell. We say our goodbyes and head to Raven, Anya, and Luna's room with Luna.

This time, Anya is trying to teach Madi the basics of self-defense while Raven tinkers with something. The pets are sleeping on the bed, which I find adorable. There's a literal puppy pile.

"You guys look less dead inside than yesterday," Raven remarks.

"Thanks," I deadpan.

"So what happened?" Raven asks as Anya and Madi pause to pay attention.

"Your partner snapped and put the other ambassadors in their place." I say, finally letting myself smirk. I high five Luna, who looks amused at my display.

"Float me, I wish I could've seen that. That would've been hot," Raven grumbles.

"Why would it have made you warm?" Madi asks curiously.

Raven's cheeks flush red. The rest of us laugh as she tries to fumble out an answer. After a good thirty seconds of her trying to not tell an eight year old that she wanted to watch her girlfriend be authoritative because she finds that sexy, I have pity on her and jump in.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Madi."

Madi gives me a look I can't decipher but nods. "Okay."

Raven lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving me."

Luna puts a hand on my shoulder and murmurs in my ear. "Madi is probably not used to the knowledge that someone expects to be around her for that long."

I nod to show I've heard, not letting the cracking of my heart at the thought show on my face as I smile softly at Madi.

"So we're good to go? No more stuffy ambassadors trying to stop us?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, now we just need to pack," I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Guys, my grades came in for my first semester in college... Guess who got straight A's!! :D 3.92 GPA right now, I'm so proud of myself! Especially since Writing 150 is tough, and I had Bio too, but still got A's!! Whoo! Anywho, up next will probably be packing and then heading on the road! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments that really do make my day :) Stay awesome!


	60. Chapter 60

Clarke's POV

With Lexa and I, packing doesn't take nearly as long as I feared it would. We both have a general idea of what we need and don't need, and remember our previous travels to determine if we'll actually use what we decide to bring.

When we finish, we have the entire next day free because we're not leaving until the day after that. It makes me excited and I put a hand on Lexa's arm.

"Babe, we can spend the entire day tomorrow with Madi if she wants."

Lexa smiles warmly and nods. "That sounds like a nice break from the hectic mess this week has been, of first listening to the squabbling of ambassadors and then packing."

"Which wasn't as crazy as I expected it to be," I admit.

Lexa nods. "Mm. We must just be good."

"We are," I murmur. I lean in and kiss her deeply, pulling back slightly. "We have the night to ourselves. How should we spend it?"

Lexa and I grin at each other and head for the bed.

***

The next morning we head for Madi's room like usual. I knock on the door to announce that we're here and Madi opens it.

"Good morning," she says.

"Good morning. We have a question for you." Madi's eyes go wide and I hurry to continue. "Nothing bad, I promise. You're not in trouble or anything. But Lexa and I are finished packing and have today free. We were wondering if you would like to spend the day with us."

Madi nods. "Yes, I would. What will we do?"

"We were planning on leaving that up to you. We can do whatever you'd like." Madi hesitates, looking like she's not sure what to choose. "If you want, we can give suggestions."

"I would like that, yes. Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome)," I reply. "Um. We could stay inside, paint together."

"Clarke," Lexa sighs.

I laugh and give Madi a conspiring look. "Lexa's just like that because she can't paint to save her life."

"Art is not what I am good at. Appreciating art, however..." Lexa looks me up and down and I grin. Nerd.

"It's okay babe, you're good at pretty much everything else. There had to be something you aren't good at, and it just happens to be what I'm amazing at." I wink at Lexa, who laughs along with Madi.

Lexa's brows furrow in the way they do when she's thinking. "We could go on a picnic outside Polis' walls. We could go on a walk in Polis or on a hike in the forest. We do have to leave tomorrow, so we cannot do anything that will take too long. Hm. I know Anya has been teaching you how to fight. If you would like, we could also teach you. Hand to hand, the sword, archery..." Lexa trails off. She grins at how Madi's face has lit up with interest.

"Can you... May you please teach me archery?"

"Of course," I reply. "You have two options of where we can teach you. There are two archery areas that are open today. One is closer to the market where anyone can see you training. This one is usually used for Natblidas but they are working on meditation today. There's another one that's more well hidden so that only we can see you."

"I would like the more hidden one please. And, um. Could we still have a picnic? Just there instead of in the forest?"

"Of course. We can talk to the chef about it after breakfast and then head down."

***

We head down the tower in the elevator, which Madi no longer even hesitates to step inside. We head outside through an exit that leads right to the training grounds. We turn right towards the more hidden one that Madi requested. Lexa begins setting up the first couple of targets as I talk Madi through the basics.

"Hearing how something is done and actually doing it are two vastly different things, so let Lexa or I know if you aren't sure how to put something I said into practice. Okay?"

Madi nods. "Okay."

"Good. Now I'm going to go grab the training bows. They're different in that the strings are easier to pull back and they're lighter. They are safer for new people to learn on, and the arrows are duller so that you don't hurt something if you miss. They're what the Natblidas use to learn. The trainers are very strict on how strong and good at archery you have to be in order to use a non-training bow."

Madi nods in understanding and I jog over to the fridge-like metal box. I pull the key out of my pocket and unlock the door. After one Natblida went wild and tried to kill the others a couple years back, security on the weapons have tightened. I open the door and pull out one smaller bow, which should be the perfect size for Madi, and one larger training bow for me to use. This way I'll know how to use the bow she's using. I grab a third larger one after a brief moment of hesitation because Lexa probably wants to join in. I grab some normal arrows for Lexa and I and some of the less sharp ones for Madi.

There's a bench nearby and I set the bows and arrows down before separating them into three piles. The left for Lexa, middle for me, right for Madi. I'm careful to touch the arrows that look dull to make sure they actually are. I don't expect Madi to accidentally hit someone or anything, but I don't really want to give her sharp objects like that.

I lock the cabinet and double check to make sure by pulling on the handle but the door doesn't budge. I nod to myself and then rejoin Lexa and Madi, who seem to be going over the parts of the bow and the parts of arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they spend quality time with Madi :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	61. Chapter 61

Clarke's POV

I have Madi watch me shoot closely before she touches her own bow. I make my movements as slow and exaggerated as I can, telling her to look for a different thing each time I shoot. Finally, I lower my bow and Madi looks towards the target for the first time.

Her eyes widen. "Wow, Miss Clarke. You really are good!"

I smile softly, not minding how she reverts back to calling me Miss Clarke. She's getting a lot more comfortable with me, and with people as a whole. But she still clings to Lexa. And when she can't cling to Lexa, she clings to me. Which melts my heart every time.

Madi picks up her bow with ease, as the training bow is much lighter than regular bows. I show her how to position her hands, first without an arrow. When I think she has the hang of it, we do it again with the arrow.

Lexa does this with us, watching me closely. Lexa has mastered the basics of almost every weapon, with the exception of firearms. She knows how to shoot a bow, she just hasn't learned how to shoot as well as I do. So this is practice for her, as well as a bit of training. I like that she's training with Madi, that she's willing to learn. And most of all, that she's willing to admit, at least to herself, that I know more about shooting bows than she does. Granted not much more, but a little bit.

I show them how to pull back the string just right, occasionally setting my bow down and adjusting Madi. Once, I even get to adjust Lexa, to my delight and to Lexa's amusement. She steals a kiss while I'm over there, making me chuckle and Madi protest, claiming we're being gross. Once I correct them, I show them what they were doing wrong. Usually they're minute adjustments that take a bit of practice to perfect.

We draw the string of the bow with and without the arrow, with and without letting it go. The repetitive motion pulls on muscles that aren't really used in everyday life. I found that out early on after a day of practicing, after which I could barely lift my arm. When I have us all shoot without the arrow, I have them focus on the feel of the string slipping past their fingers. I show them what it should look like without the arrow a few times first, of course, and tell them what it should feel like. Like the string is pulling itself past their fingers, with them as still as a statue to minimize how their fingers alter the direction of the arrow.

When I trained with the bow with Anya, she had me pull back the string and hold it at the point of tension until I physically couldn't anymore. A technique that worked with me, but it's not something I would subject an eight year old to.

When I have them release the strings while there are also arrows, I tell them not to focus on where the arrow goes. For now, they just need to focus on the fact that the arrow goes, and that it's released correctly. Once I'm satisfied, I tell them how to aim. Which eye to close, and how that changes depending on how you're aiming.

"You want to keep the eye closest to the bow and the arrow open." Madi switches eyes and I smile softly. "That will change depending on who's shooting. Some people use the bow on the right side, some on the left. Some pull it in front of them like this." I demonstrate semi-shakily, not used to the stance I take. When shooting this way, people usually shoot with their bows horizontal, or parallel to the ground. "This isn't the stance I prefer, which is why I haven't taught you it. Madi, if you want to learn that stance, we can talk to a master archer who specializes in that stance after we get back from our trip."

Madi nods. "Okay."

"When you aim, try to find something like a flag, a leaf, even a piece of fabric. You can use that to determine the wind, and therefore how you need to adjust your aim. If the wind is blowing to your left, which way do you adjust your aim?" I ask Madi.

"To the right?"

"Yes." I beam proudly at her, and she blushes slightly with a soft smile playing at her lips. "And how much you adjust depends on how hard the wind is blowing. I want you to look around, Madi. Do you see something you can guess windspeed from?"

Madi's eyebrows draw closer together as she focuses. "There is what looks like part of a shirt tied to a wooden pole over there."

"Good. There'll usually be something like that in places where you practice. But I don't want you to rely solely on that, okay? Because when you're out hunting or whatever, there isn't always going to be half a shirt flopping around in the wind." Madi giggles at my use of imagery and I grin, proud of myself for making her laugh. "So you can use the shirt for your first few tries, until you get used to aiming and adjusting. I'll let you know when to switch to looking at something else you can see."

Madi nods, her expression serious once more as she aims for the target. She lets out a breath, just as I've taught her, and lets the arrow fly. She pouts adorably when the arrow lands below the center and a bit to the right.

"Hey, you did good!" I say encouragingly and smile when Madi gives me a disbelieving look. "The first time I tried shooting and aiming, I was aiming at a tree because I didn't have a soft target like that. The arrow bounced off the side and nearly hit a shrew that was on the ground!"

Madi giggles at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more teaching! And hey, I didn't think I would be able to describe the teaching process well, but then I remembered this book I had to read in my gen-ed philosophy class! It was called "Zen in the Art of Archery" and wasn't exactly a page-turner, but with that and my own limited experiences with archery produced this! Let me know if anything is wrong or something; I'm certainly no archery expert! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	62. Chapter 62

Clarke's POV

"Now you know how you need to adjust from how you were earlier," I say. "How are you going to change it this time?"

"I am going to point it more up this time and to the left."

"Good!" I look over at Lexa. "You can shoot too, babe."

"I would like a more hands-on experience, hodnes (love)." She winks at me, a smirk playing at her lips.

"As in my hands on you?" I laugh. "Maybe later, babe." I press a kiss to Lexa's cheek. "Now shoot," I whisper in her ear. I feel her shudder and grin, turning my attention back to Madi.

Madi has the string pulled back, the arrow between her fingers. Her face is full of concentration as she lets out a breath and lets the string slip from her fingers. The arrow flies and lands with a thunk against the target. She adjusted just enough to get it into the circle that represents the bullseye.

I hold up my hand and Madi high fives it. "Great job!"

"You did really well, Madi!" Lexa praises and Madi positively beams at us.

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Miss Clarke!"

"It was my pleasure! We can keep working on this on our travels, if you'd like," I suggest.

"Yes please!" Madi says excitedly.

"Would you like to continue now? Or is there something else you would like to do?" Lexa asks.

"I would like to shoot for a little longer, if that is okay."

"Yeah, that's fine! We can all shoot together," I say.

Madi grins up at Lexa and I, and we melt at the sight. She urges us to grab our bows and arrows so we can start shooting. We comply and spend the next hour or so shooting, with me occasionally helping Madi and Lexa adjust. Madi finds it funny that I know more about archery than Lexa does, and that I get to correct her.

"What was the other thing you wanted to do?" Lexa asks Madi as I put away the arrows and bows.

"I would like to meet the Natblidas sometime," Madi says almost meekly.

"That's something that Lexa and I have actually discussed," I admit as I return to them.

I sit down on the bench Madi is sitting on, leaving space between us so she doesn't feel crowded. 

"Really?" Madi asks.

"Yeah. We figured you may want to meet them and possibly even train with them. After we get back, since we're leaving soon. It's up to you how you want to spend your time," I say.

Madi looks at the ground, her brows scrunching up like she's thinking hard. It's absolutely adorable!

"Then... May I meet them after we get back?"

"Of course," I agree immediately, knowing without looking that Lexa will be fine with it. "What would you like to do now?"

"May I play with the pets?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're tired of being cooped up in our room. Would you mind sharing?" I ask.

"Sharing?"

"So Clarke and I can play with them too," Lexa clarifies.

Madi's face lights up. "Yeah!"

"Just wait for me to make sure the cabinet's locked, and then we can go up," I say.

I check the cabinet and then return to where Lexa and Madi are debating rather seriously about whether Lupita or Dalul are cuddlier.

"What do you think, Clarke?" Lexa asks as I rejoin them.

I shrug. "They're both cuddly. It just depends on if Lupita's in the mood to cuddle. But I'm not going to answer definitively because either way I'll be subject to cute pouts."

Lexa grins at my answer. She stands and grabs hold of my hand. Madi starts trying to convince us that Lupita is cuddlier as we walk inside the Hedas' Tower. We head up in the elevator and it lurches slightly as we get moving, but Madi doesn't flinch.

We head to Lexa and I's room, where Dalul greets us with her tail wagging up a storm while Lupita meows at us from her place on the bed. I sigh, knowing Lexa and I will have to sleep on cat hair again. I close the door behind us and crouch down, causing Dalul to stop getting up on her hind legs and pawing at our legs in her excitement.

Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she lifts her front paws up to put on my knee. I chuckle and scratch at her head. Her eyes squint a I do in delight of her head scratches. I stand slowly and she puts her paws back down on the floor before my moving body forces her to drop.

Dalul goes over to Lexa next so she can get pet more, her tail wagging happily as Lexa runs her hand down her back. Once she's satisfied, she goes over to a waiting Madi, who grins happily. She pets Dalul's side, rubbing it. Dalul lets out a little puppy breath of happiness and leans her body against Madi's leg. Her head goes up so she can look at Madi's face as she pets her, occasionally letting out huffs.

I look over at Lexa with a grin, knowing she's swooning over the cuteness just as much as I am.

After a minute or so of this, Lupita decides she's had enough of watching Lexa and I watching Madi pet Dalul. She stretches out her limbs and then gracefully leaps down from the bed. She pads towards us and then begins rubbing her side against Lexa and I's legs. I chuckle and sit down on the ground, careful not to sit on a puppy or kitten on accident. Lupita immediately makes a beeline for me, rubbing against my legs again before stepping into my lap and lying down.

I scratch behind Lupita's ears the way she likes and she starts purring. Lexa sits down too and strokes along Lupita's back. I look over to see Madi sitting on the floor as well, Dalul in her lap as she pets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they leave! And I promise, there are more Captain Ranya scenes coming up ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	63. Chapter 63

Clarke's POV

The next day, we finish up packing and then head out. This time is different than the other times we've traveled together because we have Madi now. And she isn't used to horses or being on them, not yet. The first day of our ride ends up being us helping Madi stay calm atop her horse.

Madi's horse is smaller than ours, but the stable master in Polis assured us she's the best steed for Madi. She's well-tempered and calm, and is apparently used often for young or inexperienced riders.

That fact reassures me, but remembering Madi's face when she stepped into the stables will stick with me for a while. She looked torn between being terrified of the large creatures and in awe of them. Knowing she likes to know about things she's scared of, like the elevator, Lexa and I talk to her about horses. And since we're not the most knowledgeable about them, with Madi's consent we called over the stable master again so he could talk to her about them.

After he talked her through how to get on horses and how they'll react depending on where they're walking and what to expect, Madi says she's ready. So he grabbed a step stool and talked her through how to get up on the horse. Her first time getting on a horse ended up a lot better than my first attempt.

Anyway, Madi is getting better with horses. She's still not completely comfortable with them, but she can get off and on hers without too much trouble. Which is more than I could say about myself when I was just starting out.

Since we're bringing the pets, Luna gets to ride this giant horse named Macaw that pulls the wagon with the cages the pets are in. I call the horse Big Mac, and it's caught on in our group enough that that's what we call him. Luckily, Big Mac doesn't mind.

It's interesting, this trip. It is already, what with the whole reason behind the trip. But with us traveling with the pets and Madi, it makes it interesting in the best way. We stop every once in a while, more often than we would without them, so the pets and Madi can have a break and use the bathroom if they need to.

At night, instead of just Lexa and I cuddling, sometimes Dalul and Lupita crawl into our tent too and cuddle with us. The first night, Madi hesitantly comes into our tent, flinching when a nearby owl hoots loudly.

"What's wrong, Madi?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up.

"I cannot sleep. I do not like being back out in the forest," Madi admits. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Lupita comes over without her noticing and rubs against her legs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be hard for you to be back in the forest," I apologize.

"It is okay, Miss Clarke. I did not expect it either." She shuffles her feet. "Um. Is it alright if I stay here tonight? I do not want to be alone."

"Of course," I answer immediately.

Lexa lifts the furs and Madi immediately gets in. Since we aren't staying in one place for a long time, the tent is small, just big enough to sleep in. And instead of having a regular bed, we're sleeping on a blanket on the ground. But apparently it's comfortable enough, or at least the company is, for Lupita, Dalul, and Madi to want to sleep with us.

"You can come closer, strikon (little one)." Lexa says.

Madi is barely on the blanket, the furs barely covering her small body. She's as far away from us as she can be. I can't tell if it's because she wants to be or if she's trying to give us space.

"It is okay," Madi mumbles.

She avoids looking at us and instead stares up at the top of the tent. Her stare is broken by Lupita padding over and sitting on her chest. Madi's face breaks into a wide smile as she reaches up to scratch behind Lupita's ears. Lupita purrs. Madi looks over at us with a conflicted expression.

"Are you certain it is okay for me to be closer? I have been told that I cuddle in my sleep." Madi blushes, the redness of her cheeks barely visible in the darkness of the night.

"As long as you're okay with cuddling with us, then it's fine. I promise." Madi still seems a little hesitant, so I sit up, putting my elbow down beneath me to hold my upper body up. I lean over Lexa, towards Madi. "I'll tell you a secret. You're not the only cuddler here." I wink at Madi, who giggles.

"Are you referring to yourself, Clarke?" Lexa asks, amusement lacing her tone.

"I'm referring to both of us, Lexa. Or have you forgotten all of those morning when you wake up with your head on my chest and our legs so tangled we can barely tell whose is whose?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk gracing my lips.

"In my defense, your chest makes a wonderful pillow. And I like to steal your warmth at night." Lexa says, kissing my cheek.

"Mm. That's the only readon, huh?" I give Madi a disbelieving look and she giggles again. "Your Commander is a cuddle bunny." Madi breaks into full laughter and I beam at the sound.

Lexa's eyes and face soften but she over-exaggeratedly pouts up at me. "I am no bunny, Clarke. I am the fearsome Heda!"

"Mm. Sorry, babe. You're a cuddle raccoon."

Lexa scowls at the joke at first, but Madi and I's laughter breaks her composure quicker than I thought possible and she starts laughing too.

After the laughter dies down, Madi doesn't need prompting or anything to scoot over and cuddle with us, Lupita having left after the second set of giggles disrupted her sitting spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww!! I love Madi! And for next chapter, I'll have to look back to see what clan they're going to first! Did I mention that anyway? I can't remember... I'll find out I guess, haha. Anyway! Happy New Year! Hope this one is gayer and better for everyone! :D I started the New Year right, eating chocolate while hanging out with friends I haven't seen for a while, wearing a shirt that says "Girls Girls Girls" and a red and black flannel button-up... Figured I would ping everyone's gaydar ^_^ Yet I think a guy low-key flirted with me? Or wanted to be my friend... I can't tell, I'm terrible at that kind of thing. Sometimes I just want to attach a neon flashing sign that says "I'm a lesbian" when talking to boys so they don't get the wrong idea... Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	64. Chapter 64

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I debated on whether we should go to Skaikru first or ArkKru. It didn't take us long to decide Skaikru. They're on the way to ArkKru, and we would be passing right by them if we decided to go to ArkKru first, so we decided we might as well go to Skaikru.

Besides, I'm curious as to how Bellamy's doing. And it'll give us a little bit more time before we have to see my Mom. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she can be kind of intense. Especially when it comes to me. And I'm bringing to her a kid who Lexa and I have pretty much adopted. Which we still need to talk to her about.

We can talk to her about that after Skaikru, when we stop for the night. Skaikru and ArkKru are close, but still far enough away that if we leave in the late morning or early afternoon like we plan to, we won't arrive before it gets dark unless we push our horses. I don't want to push our horses anyway, but especially not with Madi.

"I can see the gates!" Raven says.

I squint and look ahead. Sure enough, she's right. The gates are just ahead. They different, though. In a good way. I know some Grounders volunteered to teach Skaikru people some essential things. Like how to hunt well, how to fight, how to speak Trigedasleng so they can trade and speak with Grounders. Some builders even volunteered to teach them how to build sturdy homes and walls, among other things.

The wall looks sturdier, like it's reinforced on the inside. It probably is. The volunteers did a good job teaching them, I guess.

I can see people patrolling along the top of the wall. One sees us and whistles, gesturing to someone below. The gate doesn't creak as it opens like it used to and as it opens, I realize how thick the gate is. It's maybe a foot thick. I'm about to remark on how unnecessarily thick it is because Skaikru doesn't have any enemies. That's when I remember there are such thing in this world as a giant bloodthirsty gorilla, so it's not too paranoid to have a thick gate to keep things out.

Lexa and I dismount to greet the people coming to the gates. The others follow and I keep an eye on Madi as she dismounts, but she no longer needs one of us right there to help her down. We greet the people, most of whom I recognize. Bellamy is nowhere to be found, though.

"Where's Bellamy?" I ask the person I'm talking to.

"He should be in the dropship. That's usually where he is if he isn't hunting or in his home. But you may want to take the horses to the stable first." Before I can ask them where the stable is, they're already answering. "Just follow the wall a ways to the right." They point with their thumb. "The stable is in an open part of the wall. Bellamy hates that, but how else are we going to have enough room for horses?"

I chuckle. "I bet he does. Thank you."

"No problem."

Once we've said hello to the people who came to greet us, I lead everyone towards the stables. Lexa and I make sure that our horses don't wander off as we walk, Madi beside us. I ask her to stay close because I have had my foot stepped on by a horse (on accident, of course). Let me tell you, it's not fun! Luckily, nothing was broken but I had a pretty big bruise for a while.

The stable is an impressive size for something as small as Skaikru, which only has about a hundred or so people. The stable master there is delighted to see our horses and admits that they don't have many here, so he's going to have fun taking care of them. I think it's sweet that seeing our horses made him so happy.

Once our horses are settled in, we head back towards the dropship. As we walk, I take in the differences of the encampment. We saw when the houses were being built, but they look more homey now, like they're lived in. There are flowers in windowsills, crude welcome mats. People are walking around with a lot more purpose than they did the last time I was here, going to do their jobs or get food or whatever they're doing. It's good to see!

The dropship, according to the people I talked to, is public land. The upper level is used for Bellamy's meetings and the lower floor is essentially SkaiKru's hospital. The healer can treat anything from a scrape to a broken arm, though with bigger things she knows to send them to Mom in ArkKru. They even have a special wagon they've dubbed the ambulance that takes injured people to ArkKru.

We walk up the incline into the dropship. We explained to Madi what the dropship is last night, but I guess she's still not great with unknowns.

She reaches out to hold my hand and then hesitates, looking up at me. I hold out my hand with a smile, hoping she'll understand that I'm trying to say it's okay to hold my hand without speaking. Madi understands and her little hand holds onto mine. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and tears come to my eyes. Gods, I love this little girl.

We step in to see that Bellamy is talking to the healer while he helps her with one of the sick Skaikru kids.

"Ay yo Bell!" Raven calls.

Bellamy turns, confusion turning to amusement when he sees Raven. "Hey, Rae! How are you all doing?"

"Good," Raven says.

"Good! And who's this?" Bellamy crouches down in front of Madi and offers his hand. "Hello, I'm Bellamy. What's your name?"

"Madi," she says shyly.

"What a pretty name, Madi! Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of Skaikru! And maybe next chapter will be from Raven's point of view? That's what I'm thinking right now, we have been Raven deprived! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	65. Chapter 65

Raven's POV

"What a pretty name, Madi! Nice to meet you," Bellamy says.

Madi hesitantly extends her hand and quickly shakes his before pulling her hand back. She eyes him warily but Bellamy doesn't falter. In fact, it doesn't seem to faze him at all. He stands and acknowledges Lexa and Clarke's presence.

"Hedas. It's an honor to have you come to our clan." He bows his head with respect.

"Bellboy learned manners? How many times did Octavia hit you on the head?" I tease.

Bellamy scowls but I see the smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, Raven."

"So how are things going here?" Clarke asks, directing the conversation back on track.

"O!" I shout when I see Octavia walk inside the dropship.

I run up to her and practically leap into her arms. Octavia impressively catches me as I koala-hug her. I call it a koala hug because I wrap my arms and legs around the person. I know Luna thinks it's cute when I do it with her and Anya, and Anya thinks it's funny when I nearly take Luna down. 

Octavia sets me down and grins at me. "Rae! It's good to see your face in person again! And your girlfriends are just as intimidating as they were on-screen! I know we've meet before, but hi. I'm Octavia."

"Bellboy's younger sister." Anya nods.

"Bellamy," he corrects with a sigh.

I see the small smirk on Anya's lips and know that she knows she said the wrong name, just like I know she enjoys messing with him.

"Hedas." Octavia presses a fist to her chest to symbolize her undying loyalty to them and lowers her head with respect. "It's good to see you guys again, too. And too officially meet Madi." Octavia bends down a little and smiles warmly. "Hello! I'm Octavia kom Skaikru. You must be Madi. The Hedas have told me so much about you. Would it be okay for me to shake your hand?" 

Octavia holds out her hand and leaves it there and I can see how Madi looks at her hesitantly for a moment before giving her a handshake. It's still super short, but slightly longer than Bellamy's. I rejoin my girlfriends as the leaders begin to talk.

"So how's it going here?" Clarke asks after we all move up to the second level for privacy.

As we speak, Madi explores the room. I keep an eye on her to make certain she's not touching anything dangerous. Because even though they've tried to patch this old thing up since they landed, they didn't have a... Well, they didn't have me, so it's far from perfect. I guess I have something to work on while I'm here. And here I was, just planning on seeing how red I can get Bellamy's face to get after a loud night with Anya and Luna.

"Well, with the training and supplies that we've been given, I would say we're doing great. We are starting to produce enough to sustain us, and our technology business is booming. We're training apprentices from every clan," Bellamy says proudly.

"Yet they can't manage to fix this mess up," I sigh. "Madi, be careful please." I say when I see her starting to get close to some dangerously exposed wiring.

Madi nods and moves away from where she was.

"I have a feeling that you have a new project, niron (loved one)." Anya says, shaking her head with a smile.

"That I do."

I take Anya's hand and Clarke shakes her head at us with a smile before turning back to the Blake siblings.

"Octavia? How's it going with you?"

"Surprisingly, also good. Lincoln and I have been training our people and they're doing better than we expected. They're competent fighters, and the people that have joined from other clans will now touch guns for upwards of ten seconds. Which, believe me, is quite an accomplishment." Octavia grimaces.

"There is a legend that anyone who is one of the original twelve clans who touches a fayagon (gun) will be burnt alive. Or smote by the gods, or any other number of horrible deaths. It depends on who is telling the legend." Luna shrugs. "In Floukru, usually it is death by Kraken."

"Kraken? Like 'release the kraken!' Those exist?" I ask with wide eyes.

Float me, or on second thought, don't. Because there are KRAKENS.

"I do not know what that means," Luna confesses. "But if by that you mean an extraordinarily large squid with a penchant for taking down boats, then yes they do exist."

I can practically feel all the color draining from my face. "Welp. I'm never going in the ocean again."

"Do not worry, Raven. These krakens are again, rather large, so they tend to avoid shallower waters so they will not get stuck. Our boats rarely encounter them as we rarely go that deep into the ocean. Most boats that encounter them live to tell the tale because they don't always attack." Luna says.

I know it's supposed to be reassuring, but it's still completely terrifying! There are giant squids in the ocean that like to hug boats a little too hard and KILL EVERYONE. No thanks, hard pass.

Octavia clears her throat. "Anyway. Our patrols have been going well, we haven't really seen anything out of the ordinary. We have scouts looking through the forest to map it out and try to find bunkers. We have some things for you actually, Raven. We find scrap metal that's of no use to us, but I hear you want to be a blacksmith. And you've always been more creative. We have a couple bins labelled 'Raven' full of things that you can take of you want."

"I will take... All of it," I breathe. "Thank you so much."

"No problem! When one of our 'merchants,' as they insist on being called, has enough wares to go to Polis to trade, we can have them bring more as we get more." Octavia offers and she lets out an oomph when I hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I plan on having Captain Ranya finally have some time to hang out together and be gay! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	66. Chapter 66

Raven's POV

After profusely thanking Octavia, I release my hold on her. Actually, I'm pretty impressed she managed to hold me up for this entire time it took me to thank her and all that. With my feet firmly on the ground once again, I return to Anya and Luna.

I was giving Octavia what I call my "koala hug," which basically means I wrap my arms and legs around her. Well, as much as I can manage with my brace. But Octavia managed to hold me, so she's stronger than she used to be. I remember trying this earlier with her and she failed, falling backwards until Lincoln caught her.

Koala hugs is my favorite hug, I sometimes do that in bed when I'm cuddling with my girlfriends or just hug them like that. Luna thinks it's adorable and can always tell when I want a koala hug, and will actually initiate it sometimes. Anya also thinks it's cute, but also funny because when I run at them, sometimes I nearly bowl over Luna. I've never managed to bowl over Anya, which she insists is because she's a strong General. Personally, I think someone else has done this with her in the past. I'll have to ask, because I'm really hoping it was Lexa.

They're starting to finish up the meeting, but honestly I'm really bored so I hang out with Madi, keeping an ear out for anything in the conversation that isn't dreadfully boring. If I miss anything, I know Luna and Anya will tell me later.

I spend about half an hour playing with Madi, or rather explaining what a bunch of things in the dropship are because she's a curious girl. And impressively smart. She kind of reminds me of me when I was her age, what with her wanting to know how things work.

After the meeting is finally done, we head down the ladder and we let Madi go first, then Anya goes, then me. I know she went first because she wants to make certain I can manage to make it down. And, you know, in case I slip I have her to catch me. I appreciate it, to be honest. Anya doesn't make a big deal out of it either, which I really appreciate. I don't like being fussed over. That's a lie, sometimes I like it. Like when I stubbed my toe a while ago and pretended it hurt a lot more than it actually did because then, being fussed over was fun.

Madi goes with Clarke and Lexa to explore the camp and waves goodbye to us like the cutie she is.

"What would you like to do, Raven?" Luna asks.

I think for a moment. "I've been cooped up for long enough. I want to go walk in the forest. Oh! We can hike to the waterfall! We could go swimming!"

Anya chuckles and nudges me. "You just want to see us in our undergarments."

"If that's all I wanted, I would be dragging the two of you to our tent so we can scar some children with the noises we make. But I want to be in the forest. If this is okay with you two as well, of course."

"The waterfall sounds good to me," Luna agrees. Anya nods.

"Waterfall it is!" I declare.

I pump my fist happily and my girlfriends give me soft looks. They love my dorkiness. We head towards the exit to the camp and the guards open it for us.

"So, why do you call it undergarments? Underwear is more accurate and shorter to say."

"They are garments that you wear under your clothes." Anya says.

"Exactly, you wear them under your clothes. Under-wear."

"Undergarments are not limited to just underwear. There are our bindings, or your... Bar?" Anya says hesitantly.

"Bra."

"Your bra. Undergarments includes more than just underwear."

"Okay, but listen to this. Bras and bindings... You wear them under your clothes. Underwear." I insist, despite now being semi-convinced that she's right.

Anya's sigh mixes beautifully with Luna and I's laughter.

***

The forest is so beautiful, a multi-sense overload, a luxurious experience I never thought I would have the luck to have. The dappled sunlight is filtering through the trees and their leaves cast light on the ground that almost seems to dance. I can hear the animals around us, all of them keeping their distance from us.

Being in the forest is calming in the way I had only heard about on the Ark. And in a way I wouldn't have expected, what with my knowledge of their being giant bloodthirsty gorillas that would be happy to kill us.

I pause for a moment and look up, earning concerned looks from my girlfriends. I know they worry about me and my ability to walk this far on uneven ground, but other than a few twinges, my leg is fine. I'm just looking up at the sky, and how the trees seem like they're trying to reach for it.

Some of these trees are ancient, from before the apocalypse. I can tell because there's no way they would be able to have such a thick trunk unless they were super old. If I hugged most of the trees, I wouldn't be able to touch hands, but some of these trees have a trunk diameter about the same size a me. Like they're as thick as I am tall. And their top branches I can barely see. It makes me wonder, why the people of Old Earth called their tall buildings skyscrapers when this giant tree looks like it's scraping the sky.

I feel hands on my back and smile softly to myself. One hand from Anya, one from Luna. And I can tell whose is whose, because they have callouses in similar yet different places, and different pressures they exert. I've learned their touch from all the time we've spent together.

"I'm going to climb a tree someday," I say almost to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of them! And I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. If you want to know the full story, look at my Wattpad (The_Sarcastic_Dork), assuming my posts show up... Simply put, Wattpad deleted my original chapter, they said to wait and it should be back, I waited, it didn't come back, so I had to rewrite this! Thank you for your patience and understanding, as well as for your lovely comments that make my day :) Stay awesome!


	67. Chapter 67

Raven's POV

"I'm going to climb a tree someday," I say.

"Why a tree?" Luna asks. "You could have said a mountain or a volcano, or even the Hedas Tower. Why a tree?"

I point to the large tree. "Look at how high that goes. I can barely see the top. From down here, it looks like it's branches are scraping the sky. I want to climb one of those one day and feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Do you miss being in the sky?" Anya asks.

I snort and then wave my hand. "Sorry Ahn, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just... Missing being up there? No chance in hell. Being in space with a suit was awesome, but that was one of the very few good things up there. I don't miss worrying that if I ever had kid of my own, that I may have twins and have one get killed. I don't miss wondering if I'll be able to breathe the next day. I don't miss those bland rations, or how amazing they would taste after I finally got some food after my mom sold my rations for booze. That place up there, that was a horrible place run by people that wanted to survive, but were trying to do it in the worst ways. I don't miss it, no." Anya and Luna both put hands on my shoulders and I smile sadly at them. "I'm alright. Thanks."

"I apologize for bringing up bad memories," Anya murmurs.

"No worries, babe. You didn't mean to, and I could have just left it at no." I take a deep breath. "What I do miss from up there was the view. We could see the curve of the earth, the green of forests, the pale yellow of desserts, the rich blue of the oceans. It was beautiful in the most indescribable way. And the stars," I breathe out. "Gods, they looked amazing up there. That's what I miss. Being among the stars."

"You are a star to us, Raven Reyes," Luna says.

I beam at her. "You're sweet. I love you two."

In response, Anya takes my hand in hers and raises it to her lips, kissing it. Luna just gives me this warm smile with a softness to it.

"Now enough being sappy and reminiscing on bad times! Let's go get naked!"

"Here?" Luna asks, raising an eyebrow as she smirks at me.

"I love the eagerness, but I meant when we get to the waterfall. Let's go!" I tug on their hands gently and they comply.

They maneuver their hands so that we're holding hands as we walk together. It gets tricky, since we're in a forest with a bunch of trees, but we make it work. In other words, it's usually me who drops either Anya or Luna's hand briefly so that our arms don't hit trees. Then I say "bread and butter," much to their confusion.

"Why bread and butter? Why not bread and peanut butter? Or jam, or honey?" Anya asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know." I shrug.

We reach the bank of the river and begin moving alongside it, towards the waterfall. The waterfall is hidden from view, both from downriver and from the forest because it's in this rather large cave that has vines hanging out front.

I release my girlfriends' hands and pull aside the vines for them to walk in. There is natural light in this cave, coming from some holes in the top and one big hole where the water comes in. I bet it looks amazing at night, which is why I want to drag Luna and Anya here to camp overnight sometime.

The waterfall isn't large enough for the water to be super loud, but it does crash against the cave wall with surprising force. It's not the waterfall I would choose to shower under, sadly. I say sadly because this level of privacy is perfect for a shower, but the water pressure makes it feel like someone is whacking you on the head. Trust me, I know from experience. But there is a pool of water directly below the waterfall that's perfect for bathing. Which is exactly what I intent to use it for now. Well, that and getting naked with my girlfriends.

I pull off my shirt first and Anya's eyebrows shoot up, evidently surprised by my beginning to strip so soon. My old bra goes next (I really need to either get a new one or start getting used to the bindings Anya and Luna wear).

Anya shrugs and begins taking off her own clothes, then Luna follows. I pull off everything until I'm just in my pants and underwear. Luna and Anya do the same, pulling off their bindings and pants as well. They come over and stand near me while I take off my brace. I reach out and grab Luna for balance and set my brace aside carefully. I stand shakily, still holding on to Luna.

"Can you help me with my pants and help me get into the water please?" I ask.

Luna nods and holds onto me, keeping me upright while Anya carefully takes off my pants. Then they both help me get into the pool of water. I hold onto them and watch my steps, not wanting to slip.

We settle in the water and I sit down on the semi-ledge in it, which leaves me about up to my collarbones or so in water. Luna and Anya sit on either side of me and I relax. The water is warm in a way that I hadn't expected the first time. I asked Clarke about it once, but she suggested it could be lava that's near the surface that's heating it. So yeah, I never asked her about that again. Lava? Terrifying. I'm not about that. Or is it magma? I don't know, I'm not a volcanologist or whatever. Either way, it's terrifying. So I don't think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! In the first version of the last chapter, I had Raven trying to explain Christmas to Anya and Luna, but I scrapped that when I rewrote it... Next chapter, more of this! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	68. Chapter 68

Raven's POV (It got serious for some reason?)

I relax in the water, closing my eyes, and feel small waves hit me as Luna and Anya shift a bit on either side of me. I open my eyes when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and grin at Luna.

"You can't resist touching me," I tease.

"If I could not resist touching you, it would not be your back that I would be touching." Luna murmurs in response.

I choke on nothing in surprise and I can hear Anya chuckle beside me. I give her a look but she just shrugs and scoots closer to me, making water lap at my collarbones.

"Where do you want to go from here?" I ask. "I mean, we've talked theoretically about things but what happens when what we've talked about actually happens? Like we've said we want kids, but what do we do? Do we wait for a kid to come to us needing a home? Do we try to find Lucas? Do we look into adoption agencies or those places that house orphans when we get back to Polis? Or are we not ready yet, and should we wait?" I ramble.

Anya places a hand on my shoulder. "Breathe, Raven."

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm just... I just worry. Because we've said we want this, want to adopt kids, or at least have them, but I don't know... I don't know when, or how. And sometimes those worries come and they just refuse to go away."

"Please, Rae. Talk to us when they come, alright?" Anya says gently. "We can talk things out with you. This is not the sort of thing you should keep to yourself."

I nod. "Alright. And you guys as well, I don't want you guys worrying about things when we can talk it out."

Luna squeezes me gently and Anya nods.

"We should talk about this now," Luna says. "Are we all certain we want kids? That is the first question."

We all pause and consider what she asked. At first, I balked because we've already talked about this, are they going to change their minds? But definitely a good thing to be sure about. So I imagine us as parents (we're awesome parents and the cool aunts, of course). With a little kid or two or three running around us, family picnics... But I don't just imagine the good things, because I'm not disillusioned enough to think that everything about having kids, being a family, is perfect. I know from experience that it's not. I imagine the tantrums, the exhausting days, the long nights (especially if there's a baby involved).

But no matter what I try to imagine, even stuff like cleaning up kid puke, my mind keeps going to the good things. So yeah, I'm sure, and I say as much.

"I am too," Luna says. "Anya?"

Anya has a soft look on her face that she rarely has unless she's with us. "I am as well."

We don't jump right back into the conversation, instead taking a moment to silently acknowledge how big this is for us. Since I'm in the middle, I get cuddled on both sides.

"The next thing we should ponder is whether or not we are ready now to have kids, or soon," Anya says.

I think about it. If I were to have a kid right now, if we were to adopt one tomorrow or try to figure out if having one of our own is possible, would I panic? Would I be scared? I bite my lower lip and shrug.

"Honestly, I'm ready whenever you guys are. As long as I have you, I'm good."

Luna nods. "I agree."

"I do as well. When does not matter to me, as long as I have you both."

"So that leaves Lucas," Luna says. "I am not saying we should get our hopes up, because he may have been adopted or taken in by a good family already. I am merely using him as an... In a way, as an example. A possibility."

"That makes sense. Lucas is a good kid, a smart kid. He may have been adopted or taken in already. But Gods, I hope not," I admit. "I really like him."

Anya and Luna murmur their agreement before Luna continues speaking. "If we were to go to Lucas today and find him available, would you be willing to adopt him? Do we have what he needs? Can we be what he needs?"

Another bout of silence comes over us. I think about this one harder than I did for even the last two. Because Lucas is a special kid, a great kid. His mind just works differently than ours. So would we be a good fit for him? Could we become what he needs? We have the resources to get him what he needs, that much I know. But would we be truly willing to learn how to act around him and stuff to help him? I know the answer to that immediately. Yes, of course. We don't know Lucas very well, but the three of us have already grown to love that cute kid. I have no doubt we would be willing to do whatever we possibly can for him.

"I would do whatever I can for him. And us possibly adopting him isn't purely our choice. So if he wants to be with us as much as we would want to be with him, I think we definitely make it work. But that's just my opinion," I say.

"I agree, Raven. As long as we are all full-heartedly in it, we can do anything. Including hopefully making him happy," Anya says.

"I am 'in it.' " Luna uses air quotes, knowing I find it cute when she does.

We take turns kissing each other softly and then take a few moments to just relax.

"After that surprisingly serious conversation, I think we deserve to sit here and soak."

Luna hums in agreement and I let my muscles relax, closing my eyes. Warm water hits my face just a couple moments later and I sputter, opening my eyes. Anya's smirking, giving away who it was easily.

"Seriously? I didn't think you had it in you."

"It is not the worst thing I have had in me." Anya jokes and winks at me.

I shake my head at her as she scoots away from me, raising one tantalizing eyebrow while Luna laughs. So I splash her.

"Not so funny now, is it?" I tease.

I squeal when Luna lifts me up and out of the water, making both her and Anya laugh.

"I guess it is, striksora (little bird)." Anya says, coming behind me on the other side, trapping me between my two nearly naked, gorgeous girlfriends. I'm not complaining in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, back to Clexa? Maybe? Idk yet. But oh my god, I love these nerds! They're so cute! And I love how they actually COMMUNICATE. That's my pet peeve when I'm watching shows bc honestly communication would solve like 90% of the problems on shows. Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	69. Chapter 69

Clarke's POV

Skaikru is doing good, better than even I expected. They're thriving and learning. So I feel fine leaving them on time to head to ArkKru. It isn't far from here to ArkKru, there is just one night's worth of rest in between the clans. So that night, that's when Lexa and I plan on talking to Madi about possibly adopting her. And to be honest, I'm really nervous.

Madi's been doing better around people, but sometimes she still flinches when people move to touch her, even if that someone is Lexa or me. But it's coming less often than it did at first, and has even initiated touches with Lexa and me. Which never fails to bring tears to our eyes, because we're both gay messes. Well, I'm a bi mess, but still.

The thing I want to get across to Madi but don't know how is that this is entirely her choice. We would love to adopt her, we would love to have her as part of our family, but she can say no. She can say that she needs time. It's her choice, and I'm not sure how to explain that to her. I guess Lexa and I will just have to wing it.

Lexa knows I'm worried, just like I know she's worried too. So we exchange meaningful glances during our ride towards ArkKru in an attempt to calm ourselves. It does work for me, because it reminds me that we're in this together. I think it works for Lexa too, because her shoulders seem less tense.

Madi rides between us, and seems to notice our tension. She tends to notice a lot, actually. But she doesn't comment on it.

Lexa decides we should stop for the night sooner than she ever has before, earning her confused looks from Raven and Anya, and concerned looks from Luna and Madi.

"Are you alright strisis (little sister)?"

"I am," Lexa answers easily. She smiles softly when Luna gives her a disbelieving look. "I promise, bigasis (big sister). I will explain later."

"You better," Luna says.

From anyone else, it would sound threatening but with Luna I know she's just concerned about her little sister. Lexa nods to her and then dismounts her horse. The rest of us follow suit, and I hover near Madi to ensure that she gets down okay. Madi ends up being fine, dismounting with more ease than I had my first twenty times getting down from a horse.

Luna and Anya help Raven down, who curses at her leg for being stiff.

"I swear, with how much it's aching, there had better be a thunderstorm coming." Raven groans.

She sits down and starts doing the stretches my mom showed her. I know that if she needs help, she'll ask, so I start working on taking the saddles and stuff off the horses with Lexa.

"Can I help?" Madi asks me.

"Of course! Can you take these over there?"

I hand her a bridle and point to where Lexa and I have been placing the saddles. We found a good log and have them draped over it. Madi nods and takes it over, even placing the bridle on the correct saddle in the exact way Lexa puts them. Lexa doesn't let me put the bridles away because she doesn't like how I do it, which I honestly find cute rather than annoying.

Anya and Luna go off to get wood for the fire as I struggle with saddles.

"Are you okay there, Clarke?" Lexa asks, amused.

I huff as I hobble over to the log with the last saddle. "They're not light, and they're so awkward to carry," I complain.

Lexa doesn't say anything in response, just watches me carefully set the saddle down against the log with a smirk playing at her lips. I give her a mock-glare and she chuckles before returning to the bridle she was taking off of Madi's horse. I start taking off bridles as well, and we both end to handing them to Madi, who's more than happy to help.

Once we finish, we let the horses roam and nibble on the grass and undergrowth. While we watch them, I wonder whether Lexa and I should talk to Madi now or later.

I look over at Lexa to find her eyes already on me, a soft expression on her face that always makes me melt and give her a dopey grin. My worries about talking to Madi about adopting her leave my mind. I reach out and take Lexa's hand, still looking into her eyes. I lean in and kiss her gently, smiling into it when I hear Madi make an exaggerated disgusted sound. When we pull back, Lexa rests my forehead against mine.

"Gaaaaay!" Raven calls.

I rest my head against Lexa's shoulder, laughing. I look back up towards Raven and shake my head fondly.

"Thanks, Rae!"

Raven just gives me thumbs up with a dorky grin and then continues doing her stretches.

I look back to Lexa and we have a silent conversation. She nods to me and so I turn to Madi, who's watching Raven stretch.

"Hey, Madi?" I say gently.

Madi looks up at me, seeming alarmed by my tone. "Yes?" She says hesitantly.

"Lexa and I would like to talk to you sometime. It's nothing bad, I promise. We would just like to talk. Would that be alright?"

Madi nods. "When?"

"When would you prefer? We could talk now, after dinner, in the morning before or after breakfast. It's up to you," I say.

"Now, please."

"Alright. Lexa and I have something to ask you, but I want to stress this first. Whatever you answer is okay. This is something Lexa and I have discussed a lot, but ultimately it's your decision. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lexa squeezes my hand and I let her speak. "Madi, we greatly enjoy having you around. Would you like to stay with us? Permanently?" Madi blinks, looking completely shocked. "What I mean to ask is... Madi, would you let us adopt you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang, a cliffhanger! Next chapter, Madi's answer! And if we get to it, ArkKru! Raven's "gaaaay!" is pretty much what I say constantly when I write... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	70. Chapter 70

Clarke's POV

"Madi, would you let us adopt you?"

Madi looks completely baffled, her eyes wide and her little mouth dropped open. Her head moves slightly from side to side as her eyes jump from meeting Lexa's to mine and back again.

"Really? Are-are you sure? You want me?"

"We would be more than happy to have you, but it's your decision okay?" I remind her softly.

Madi's jaw trembles, her mouth still slightly open, and she has never reminded me of Lexa more than she does in this moment. She swallows and looks away, closing her eyes for a moment before she opens them again.

"Yes," Madi says quietly. She takes in a quick breath before speaking again, her voice louder and more confident. "I would like to be adopted by you."

I look over at Lexa, who's beaming. I know the same happiness is showing on my face. We turn back to Madi, who has a smile on her face that's slowly growing. She takes a step towards us and hesitates.

"Um. Heda, Hedatu, would it be alright if I hugged you?"

We both nod, and I know that if we give her a verbal answer our voices will crack or sound watery like we've been on the verge of crying for five minutes. Madi takes another step forward and wraps her little arms around us as high as she can reach, which is a little bit above our waists. She buries her head in my stomach and I stifle a sob. Oh my Gods, the little girl Lexa and I have fallen in love with just agreed to be adopted by us, and is hugging us. This day could not get any more perfect. I place a hand on her shoulder, unsure if she's okay with us hugging back yet. Just because she initiated this touch doesn't mean we have permission to touch more.

"Is it alright if we hug you back, sweetie?" I ask gently.

Madi nods, her head still pressed to my stomach. "Yeah."

Lexa and I hug back as best we can without crouching down, keeping our touch light and gentle. We stay like this until the moment is broken by my stomach growling. I blush as Lexa laughs, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I can feel Madi shake slightly with stifled laughter.

"We still have more to talk about, like how this will work, but maybe after dinner?" I say.

"I do not want your dinosaur of a stomach to interrupt a serious discussion." Lexa says with a straight face, chuckling when I give her a look.

Madi pulls back and we take our hands off of her. She stands about a foot from us. "Okay. After dinner?"

"Yeah. This is a conversation that we need to have to make sure we're all on the same page and know what each other's boundaries are," I say.

Madi nods, seeming to understand. We make our way back to where Raven is sitting next to a fire, her bad leg stretched out in front of her. Luna and Anya are working on dinner, thankfully, so I don't have to wait too much longer to eat. Though I admit I almost hoped they were still gathering sticks and logs to put it off. This discussion we'll be having after dinner is a big one, though perhaps not more than the one we already had. This is just hammering out the details.

We sit down, Madi in between Lexa and me. We hold hands still, our hands resting on the ground behind Madi. She doesn't seem to mind our closeness, and even gestures for us to scoot closer.

"Nice fire," I comment, trying to start a conversation so we're not just sitting in silence. "Who made it?"

Raven shrugs. "I dunno."

"You... don't know?" I ask, baffled. "But you were here the whole time, surely you saw who set it."

Raven shakes her head. "Nope. I was looking at the whole time too. I was stretching when it was set, and Luna and Anya were working on making us all dinner. Things tend to spontaneously combust around me."

"What is that?" Madi asks.

"Like, they catch on fire without seeming to have a cause," Raven explains. "I think it's my fiery personality. Anya thinks that I have a tendency to make things go boom, even if that boom is just a fwump of fire. Luna thinks the fire gods like me."

"I did not say it like that, striksora (little bird)." Luna says. I find it adorable that that's their nickname for Raven. "I said, the fire gods favor you because you favor them. You create fire and your 'booms'."

"Having a god or two in my corner sounds awesome! Do I get powers? Ooh! Laser vision? I could be Supergirl!"

"Your powers are your tendency to make things spontaneously combust and your intellect in creating 'booms'." Luna says.

"My genius level intellect tells me that having laser vision would be so much cooler."

"You mean warmer," Anya says.

Her expression is blank, like she's actually correcting Raven. But I can see the warmth in her gaze and how one side of her lips turns up.

"No, it would be cool. Which is funny, 'cause I'm hot." Raven winks. "Is that a gift from the fire gods as well?"

"No, that is a gift from the gods in general."

Dinner passes by quickly with Raven, Anya, and Luna dominating the conversation. I know that at least Raven can tell something happened, but she hasn't asked yet. After dinner, Lexa, Madi, and I head back into the forest to talk.

"What would you like to talk about?" Madi asks.

"How Lexa and I adopting you will alter our relationship with each other. Like for example, you don't have to call us Heda and Hedatu. You can call us by our names or whatever you would like until... If you ever get comfortable calling us your parents. And if you are okay with us referring to ourselves as your parents. That kind of thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more communication! Then Abby if we get to her! Guys, I'm trying to smash out of my introverted shell and it's kinda working? I'm running for the "General Manager," which basically means I would help out whenever someone needs it on the eboard. And I got two girls' numbers in a two day span? One is straight and it's so we can hang out or so I can help her with her math homework, but the other isn't straight and it's also in a friend way, which is awesome! Like, I have friends! And I'm going to hang out with other friends this weekend! Anywho! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	71. Chapter 71

Clarke's POV

"We can talk about what you're okay with calling us first. Like I said, you don't have to call us Heda and Hedatu, you've never had to. If you're comfortable, you can call us by our names or whatever you would like. Within reason, of course." I amend, adding that last sentence because she knows Raven and who knows what that woman has been filling Madi's head with?

Madi mulls it over, twiddling her thumbs as she thinks. It's really cute, actually.

"I will not call you Heda or Hedatu anymore, unless there is a formal meeting or something. I do not want to call you just Clarke and Lexa, it seems disrespectful for me. I know you would not mind if I called you by your names, but I would still not like to."

"Okay. What would you like to call us?" Lexa asks.

"Miss Clarke and Miss Lexa for now, if that is okay with you. I figured I would call you that while I get used to the idea of you being my... parents?" She says the last word like it's a question she's not quite sure she should ask.

I exchange a look with Lexa and we both smile at her. "Alright. Yeah that's okay, sweetie."

Madi smiles back at us, but she looks almost hesitant. "And you are okay with me wanting to consider you to be my parents?"

"Mm hmm. And we hope you're okay with us wanting to consider you our daughter." I say gently. 

Madi's lower lip wobbles and she avoids direct eye contact with us. I reach out my hand, not touching her but letting her take it if she wants. Madi does and her little hand holds mine. She takes in a breath and then meets our gaze.

"I have... I have never considered myself someone's daughter before," she admits quietly.

"Is it okay for us to think of you as our daughter? Or for us to refer to you as our daughter?" Lexa asks softly.

Madi nods. "Thank you... parents."

I try not to give away how close I am to bursting into tears, but I apparently fail epically. Lexa's giving me this knowing look that I give right back to her because there's no way she's not emotional right now. But my eyes are kinda blurry from the tears so I can't tell if she has tears in her eyes too.

Madi gently tugs on my hand and I look down at her. "Miss Clarke, are you okay? You are crying."

I reach up with my hand that isn't holding Madi's and sure enough, my cheeks are wet. They must have leaked out when I looked down or gave Lexa that look. Or maybe I'm just emotional and they fell on their own.

"I'm okay, kiddo. You're just really sweet." I wipe my free hand across my cheeks, trying to rid myself of the tears. I sniffle, making Lexa chuckle. "Don't act so high and mighty, I see those tears." I poke Lexa's stomach, looking into her watery eyes.

Lexa just takes that hand and holds it, smiling brightly at me. "Clarke... We are parents."

I sniffle again and squeeze her hand. "Stop, you're going to make me cry again!"

My other hand gets tugged on and I look back at Madi. "Miss Clarke, Miss Lexa? I am not ready for it right now, but would it be alright if I were to call you something like Nomon and Nontu in the future?"

I don't even have to ask Lexa or look at her to know the answer. "Of course!" And of course now we both have tears streaming down our faces.

Madi smiles happily and then shyly speaks again. "Is it okay if I hug you? Both of you?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you for asking," Lexa answers. "Would it be alright if we were to pick you up so we can hug you better? Or is there another way you would prefer?"

"Being picked up is okay, but please be careful."

Lexa nods and we wipe our eyes so we can see what we're doing. We both crouch down, letting go of each other's hand. I keep hold of Madi's. Lexa scoops her up, using her arm to lift under her butt and then letting Madi rest against her side, being propped up both by Lexa's arm and by her hip. Madi opens up her arms and I get in closer until she can wrap both Lexa and I up in her arms. We hug back, but gently.

"Hey, it is our first hug as a family!" Madi points out.

Of course, that coupled with the warmth of the hug starts the waterworks all over again.

***

Madi stays in our tent that night because none of us want to be apart. By the time we get back, Anya, Luna, and Raven are already in their tent, doing things I don't want to know about but hear anyway. The tents aren't exactly soundproofed.

The next morning, Lexa and I talk to Madi before leaving the tent about what to tell them. Madi just shrugs and says "the truth."

So we have a relatively quiet breakfast (which I assume is partly due to Raven still being tired from staying up late last night), and then I clear my throat to get their attention. Raven perks up, the tiredness mostly fleeing from her face.

"I knew something is up! What is it?" Raven asks excitedly.

"If you would let them speak, I would guess they will get to it, Rae." Luna says, giving her girlfriend a fond look.

Raven pouts at her and then gives us her full attention, pretending to zip her lips. The action confused literally everyone but me and her.

"It's a Skaikru thing. It means she's trying to be quiet," I explain. "But um, we have good news."

"Oh my Gods, you're pregnant!" Raven gasps.

"What? No! We would need my mom's technology for that, anyway. Our news is that Madi agreed to be adopted by us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, their reactions! Madi is so cute and sweet, ugh! It'll be interesting when I introduce Destiny again because she's not as mature as Madi... I'm glad I finished this chapter early, now I have time to do my Writing assignment that's due tomorrow! My family was over this weekend, which was wonderful, but left little time for anything else! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	72. Chapter 72

Clarke's POV

Raven's eyes light up, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Really? That's awesome! Congratulations!" She squats and grins at Madi. "You're going to have one heck of a life with them as your parents! I mean, if you decide to call them that."

"Not yet," Madi says. "But someday."

"Cool. You know, you kind of already remind me of Lexa," Raven muses. "But you definitely have some Clarke in you."

Madi grins like that's the greatest compliment she has ever received. "Thank you."

"So now you guys have to tell Mama Griffin about her having a granddaughter." Raven stands up, leaning more on her good leg for a little bit before putting more weight on her other one.

"Your mom, Miss Clarke?" Madi asks.

"Yeah, sweetie. We're headed to ArkKru now to check on them and so that you can meet her." I hold out my hand in case she wants to hold it and she does, her little hand grasping mine.

Madi looks down at the ground, her face scrunched up. "What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"She's going to love you, okay? She doesn't want to meet you to judge you or something like that, she just wants to meet the wonderful girl that Lexa and I have talked so much about."

"Really?" Madi asks shyly.

"Really," I confirm.

"I want to make a good impression on your mommy, Miss Clarke." Madi looks up at Lexa. "Miss Lexa, how did you get her to like you?"

Lexa thinks for a moment and then shrugs. "I am not sure. I do not think I made a very good impression. I had to demand the respect of the ArkKru's council, and ended up threatening to cut off the tongue of one of them when he treated me like a child." Lexa chuckles slightly and then tilts her head to the side, thinking. "I guess... I was myself. I wanted her to like me, just as you do, but I did not want her to like the me that I thought she would like, if that makes sense."

Madi nods thoughtfully. "Okay. So be me, not someone I think she wants me to be?"

"Exactly." Lexa says with a proud smile.

"A good rule of thumb is don't say anything Raven would." I joke and Madi giggles.

"Hey!" Raven gives me an exaggerated pout. "Mama G loves me! I don't tone it down for her, either!"

"You're just special, Rae." I wink to let her know I'm teasing her as I pat her shoulder with my free hand.

"Yeah I am," she says proudly. "And Mama G knows it!"

***

There isn't long that we have to travel today to get to ArkKru. Honestly, if we pushed it yesterday, we probably could have made it. But it would have been after dark by then, and I know that despite their training, a lot of ArkKru guards are still jumpy and don't trust Grounders. So if they see a group of horses riding towards them, one may panic. And I definitely don't want to risk anyone's lives. Especially not anyone in this group.

We arrive with the sun high in the sky, illuminating our faces so that they can see who we are. Despite this, I still see a good three or four ArkKru guards tense and grip their weapons tighter. The fact that this party contains a young kid and two Hedas apparently means nothing to them. I guess I have another thing to talk to Mom about. These idiots need to be trained better, and need 'sensitivity training' or whatever they're calling it. I make a mental note of their faces.

The gates are opened and we ride inside to see that Mom is already waiting for us. Her face lights up when she sees us, but she waits for us to dismount to rush over.

She pulls me into her arms first, hugging me tightly. "Clarke, it's so good to see you again! In person, I mean."

"I know what you mean," I say. I hug her back, taking in the feel and smell of my mother again.

Mom pulls back and then hugs Lexa next. "It is good to see you again, Doctor Griffin."

Mom huffs. "I've told you sweetie, call me Abby."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Raven jokes. "Your second daughter is over here."

Mom rolls her eyes fondly and then opens her arms. "Yes, yes I can see that Raven. Now come here, you three." Luna, Anya, and Raven all hug her. "Welcome back to ArkKru."

When they untangle themselves, Mom looks to Madi. She smiles brightly. "And you must be Madi. Would it be alright if I shook your hand?"

Madi hesitates, then nods. She takes Mom's hand carefully and shakes it. "It is nice to meet you, Doctor Griffin."

"Very respectful," Mom remarks. "You can call me Abby too, sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am. Um. Abby."

Mom's smile widens and she holds out her hand for me. "Come inside please, I want to show you the progress we've made."

"Wait, can we bring the animals?" Raven asks. "They've been cooped up almost all day and I feel bad for them."

"Take them to the woods so they can do their business first, and then they can come inside the Ark." Abby amends after a moment of thinking.

"Great!" Raven's face lights up. "Want to come with us, Mama G?"

Mom thinks but apparently doesn't find an excuse. "Sure."

We head to the wagon before it gets pulled away by well-meaning stable hands trying to lead the horses away. We let them out of their cages and they all eagerly hop out of it and onto the ground, stretching out their limbs.

I make a tsking sound to get their attention. They follow us out of the gate, pressing closer to us whenever we get close to a guard. I think it's cute, but also good that they're learning and are protective of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Abby will interact with the animals for the first time! Honestly, I keep forgetting the animals exist? But they do and I'm not going to make them wink out of existence or anything because my forgetful as* forgot they were a thing! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	73. Chapter 73

Clarke's POV

We reach the woods and let the pets go off and do their business.

"Clarke?" Mom says. "Shouldn't you go after them? What if they wander away?"

"They won't," I say confidently. "They're smart Mom, they know not to wander too far. Besides, if one of them does manage off, the others have good senses of smell and can easily find them. I'm not worried."

"What about your pets, Raven? Isn't one of them blind?" Mom asks worriedly.

"Yeah, Beowulf is blind in his left eye and Lilly is deaf. I'm not worried about them either, Mama G. Like Clarke said, they're smart."

I can tell that our words don't completely silence her worries. Mom looks at the bushes they disappeared into with a worried gaze. Honestly I think it's sweet that she's concerned about them.

Dalul is the first to return and trots over to me. I crouch down as she presses her side to my legs and pet her side, scratching slightly.

"Good girl," I coo.

Dalul looks up at me, her tongue lolling out. Her tail wags hard, slapping against Lexa's legs since she's right next to me. I snicker and look up at Lexa's face. She's not exactly amused, and it shows. I find it hilarious.

"Good girl," I whisper to her.

The slapping of Dalul's tail gets louder and more frequent at my words and I can't contain my laughter anymore. Apparently, while I'm laughing my face gets low enough where Dalul can lick it. So she does. I close my lips so her puppy tongue doesn't get into my mouth. Now Lexa's laughing at me, having moved out of Dalul's tail's way.

I turn my head towards Lexa, Dalul's licking reaching my jaw now. I maturely stick my tongue out at her before turning back to Dalul. She hits me right in the lips with her next lick and I let out a puff of air.

"Puh. Dalul!" I groan.

She obediently stops licking and I shake my head fondly at her. I put my hands under her stomach, indicating that I want to pick her up. She doesn't try to squirm away or growl, so I know it's okay. I scoop her up and giggle when the first thing she does when we get close to Lexa is lick Lexa's nose.

Dalul squirms in my arms, trying to get over to Lexa. I hand Dalul to her and press a kiss to her lips.

"Lupi!" I hear Madi say and I turn around to look.

Sure enough, Lupita's coming out of the bushes. She walks with her usual swagger, heading right to Madi. She rubs herself against Madi's legs as Madi giggles. She crouches down and holds out her hand. Lupita sniffs it and then presses her head against it, rubbing and purring.

Beowulf and Lilly come back together, their tails beginning to wag when they see Raven, Luna, and Anya. Beowulf yips happily. They practically stumble over their tiny paws in their effort to get over to them. Raven lowers herself to the ground carefully, trying not to agitate her leg. As soon as her butt hits the ground, she's practically tackled by two excited puppies. And I'm not talking about Luna and Anya (if I ever told Anya I referred to her as a puppy in my head, I have a feeling I would wake up to a few more freezing water baths).

Luna chuckles and Anya smiles softly, both of them sitting on the ground as well. Lilly and Beowulf cover Raven's face in sloppy puppy kisses as she giggles. She whispers something to them and their ears perk up. They jump off her, stumbling at the impact of their tiny paws against the ground. Then they go tackle Luna and Anya, taking turns smothering them with kisses.

"May I meet them?" Mom asks.

"Mm hmm." I agree immediately.

I gesture for Lexa to go over to Mom with Dalul still in her arms. She can meet ours before theirs, since Lilly and Beowulf are still going to town on Anya and Luna while Raven watches them with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello there," Mom murmurs when Dalul is close to her.

Dalul's tongue flops out of her mouth again as she watches Mom with curious eyes. Mom places her hand close to Dalul so she can sniff it. Dalul's mouth closes as she sniffs. She pauses and looks up at Mom and then continues sniffing. She stops and moves so her muzzle is under Mom's hand. Dalul moves her head up so that she nudges her hand. I can see Mom's eyes widen and I know that Dalul licked her hand.

Dalul's head starts moving and I can hear the sound of her licking. I laugh at the disgusted look on my mom's face. She tries to pull her hand away but Dalul's head moves with it so she can keep licking. Mom's hand reaches up quickly and she scratches at Dalul's head gently. Dalul was in the middle of trying to lick her but she's now distracted by the scratches. Her tongue is still sticking out but her mouth isn't open anymore, and her little puppy eyes are half closed with pleasure. Even her tail has paused in its wagging, like she's too focused on the scratches to do anything else.

"Aww!" Raven says.

She walks over to us with Lilly in her arms and Anya has Beowulf in hers. Mom stops scratching and removes her hand. Dalul shakes her head and squirms in Lexa's arms. Lexa lowers her to the ground and we watch as she runs around, pausing to sniff whatever catches her attention.

"Lupi next!" Madi requests, Lupita in her arms.

Mom gives me a questioning look and I explain. "Her name is Lupita but Madi calls her Lupi."

Mom nods and holds out her hand for Lupita. She thinks it's a game at first and bats at Mom's hand, claws thankfully not extended. Then she gets it and sniffs. She "mrowr"s (that's what Madi calls it) and rubs her head against Mom's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Animal cuteness! It makes me wish I could have an animal in my dorms; I miss my puppies! I need to get my own dog when I can... The only problem is, the earliest it could be is in like two years if I move into an apartment and have a job to support the puppy! Next chapter, Abby meets Lilly and Beowulf! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	74. Chapter 74

Mom grins and scratches Lupita's head gently. Lupita mews happily and turns her head slightly so Mom can scratch at a better spot. She chuckles but complies, continuing to scratch and letting Lupita maneuver herself. I can tell the second Mom hits Lupita's sweet spot. Her eyes narrow like Dalul's did and one of her legs kicks out slightly. Lupita purrs in Madi's arms and when my mom is done giving her scratches, she nudges her head against her hand again in thanks.

"What do you think?" Raven asks mom, still holding Lilly.

"I think that once you guys leave for Maunkru I might just have to get a pet," Mom admits.

"Ha! Told you, Ahn! You owe me!" Raven pokes Anya in the stomach, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm assuming that I don't want to know what she owes you," I sigh.

"You would be correct," Raven replies. "Now for Lilly and Beowulf!" Mom nods her assent and Madi sets down Lupita nearby, sitting down so that she can play with her and Dalul. "This is Lilly."

"Hello, sweetheart." Mom murmurs, holding out her hand. "She's the one that's deaf, right?"

"Yeah, but she's really smart. We've taught her a couple commands already," Raven says proudly.

Lilly sniffs Mom's hand and hesitantly turns her head back to Raven to look at her, Anya, and Luna. It almost looks like she's trying to read their expressions to determine whether or not she should trust Mom. Making her decision, Lilly turns back to Mom and flicks out her tongue in a hesitant lick.

When Raven doesn't tense or pull her away, she begins to lick more enthusiastically. Her tail wags, tapping lightly against Raven. Mom smiles at her and when she pauses in her licking, Mom scratches under her chin. Lilly's tail wags more slowly, like she's more focused on the scratching than showing off her happiness.

Once Mom is done scratching, Lilly squirms a bit. Raven sets her down and Lilly immediately starts running around with a hyperactive Dalul.

Anya tries to hand Beowulf to Raven so she can hold him while Mom meets him, but Raven shakes her head, gesturing for Anya to step forward. Anya huffs but complies, moving close to Mom so that Beowulf can check her out.

Beowulf leans forward in Anya's arms so that he can sniff Mom. Anya steps closer so he's not half hanging off of her. Beowulf braces himself by placing his paws on Mom's upper chest as he sniffs her face. Luckily, Mom seems more amused than anything.

Beowulf sniffs at her seriously, like he's sniffing a potential enemy instead of just my mom. Honestly, it's cute how protective he's gotten. How protective they've all gotten.

He stops sniffing and leans in close. I can see Raven tense out of the corner of my eye and I admit I'm slightly worried too, Beowulf is a biter. We learned that when one of the guards tried to take them outside when Raven, Anya, and Luna were working on other things. The guard's fine, they just have little scars on their fingers now.

Beowulf gets close to her nose with his tiny muzzle and then flicks out his tongue to lick her nose. Mom lets out an "ugh" and wrinkles her nose, smiling good-naturedly. Beowulf's tail begins wagging and Mom chuckles, reaching up to gently scratch his head like he did with the others. She doesn't make it to scratching, though. She's stopped by his tongue licking at her fingers. Like usual, it isn't long into licking that Beowulf decides he wants more and begins nibbling on Mom's fingers. Mom hisses in surprise and pulls her hand back.

"Wait, Mama G, if you're okay with it can we try something? We're trying to teach him not to nibble. Will you let him lick again and when he starts biting, can you make a high pitched yelp?"

Mom nods. "Sure."

She reaches out her hand again and Beowulf goes back to licking, but once again it's not long before his tiny puppy teeth come into play. Mom yelps, like Dalul did in Polis when I accidentally stepped on her tail when it was dark (which Lexa used to try to convince me that we need to light more candles). Beowulf visibly flinches and pulls away, and I can see the other pups and Lupita pause their running around to look at Mom. Beowulf flattens his ears to his head and whines softly, like a puppy apology. Mom slowly extends her hand again and he licks it just once, then retreats, his ears still back. Mom's hand follows his head and she gives him a couple gentle scratches to show he's forgiven.

Anya sets him down and he rejoins the others, his cautiousness going away as soon as Lilly lightly tackles him to the ground and licks his muzzle.

We start heading back to the ArkKru camp, chatting my mom on the way.

"How's everything going?" I ask Mom.

"Pretty good. We're still having some issues with some of the guards, but I'm trying to weed the bad seeds out."

"That was a next tier pun," Raven says. She holds up her hand and my mom, despite being confused, high fives her. "Weeding out bad seeds?"

I groan, a smile tugging at my lips. If I had caught it, I would be teasing her too.

"Pun unintended," Mom says. "But yes, other than them, we've been doing well. The hospital has grown and we're working on making it even bigger for the trainees, who have been coming from all over to learn. It's incredible, and they're all brilliant. Despite our technological differences, they pick things up impressively quickly."

"That's great! How is trade going? Will you need anything more for farming or for preparing for winter?"

"I don't think so. Our people are learning a lot from the other clans. A lot of the trainees have been kind enough to teach us their ways to preserve food, as well as how to maximize crops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more things happen? I don't know yet. But we're getting closer and closer to Lucas and Destiny! And guys, guess what? I'm sick! I really can't complain though, it's my first time getting sick this entire school year... But also! I have a Taekwondo scrimmage I'm competing in this Saturday that I'm simultaneously anxious and excited about! Plus, my next class got cancelled so I can do what I need to do and then relax! And my plant is finally growing, it poked its head out today! I may have been so proud that I posted a picture to Instagram... And sent the picture to my internet friend... And my mom. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	75. Chapter 75

Clarke's POV

Mom gives us a tour of the ArkKru camp and honestly, it's amazing all they've managed to accomplish in the short time they've been here. They've settled in and their camp has expanded an impressive amount; it's nearly double the size it was. The main part of the camp is the large chunk of Ark they've built everything around. Instead of looking like a hunk of a metal space station, it now has been fixed up pretty well and it's even possible to live in it without worrying about some kind of toxic gas bursting from the pipes.

Lexa, Madi, and I stay together and try to explain the technology that she points out. The ones that I know Lexa knows about, I let her handle. As for the ones she doesn't know, I end up explaining the technology to two eager people. It's actually really cute, especially when their faces light up when they understand something. I feel like Lexa is taking mental notes of technology she would like to implement in Polis eventually.

The Arkers are mostly kind to us, giving us a warm welcome. Though maybe that has something to do with the pets. We get stopped quite a bit so that people can pet them, though we have to instruct them to let them smell their hands first. Even with all that, I can still feel some hostility and wariness. Though how they can be hostile and wary of us when we have three puppies and a kitten, I have no idea.

I think that all of the leftover skepticism people have for us, especially Lexa and I, will go away after their first winter. I haven't lived through a winter yet here, but I can feel the beginnings of the coldness. It shouldn't be too far away, which I admit I'm not looking forward to. At least I have people (and pets) to cuddle with. And I've heard that the winters aren't as bad in Polis, thank goodness.

"This is one of the main lecture rooms where an experienced medical professional goes over anatomy, diseases, and things of those nature." Mom gestures to one of the doors on the way to the hospital wing. "Jackson should be in there right now, guest lecturing. That's usually my class, but I took the time off so I could spend time with you all. I'm glad you could visit," Mom says with a warm smile. "You're off to Maunkru next, right?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, yeah." I confirm.

Mom nods. "Alright." She looks at us closely and I fight the urge to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. "Aside from Madi, you all look nervous and excited when I mention Maunkru. What are you hoping is going to happen there? Raven?"

Raven gulps. "I'm not sure about Clexa over there, but we're hoping that this little boy we saw when we defeated the Maunon is still there and hasn't been adopted yet."

"Lucas?" I ask.

Their lips all twitch up into soft smiles just upon hearing his name. "Yeah," Raven confirms. "And I know we could have asked Maya or something, but I feel like I want to see for myself." Anya and Luna nod in agreement.

"I know the feeling," I admit. "Lexa and I are hoping to adopt Destiny, or at least see if she wants to be adopted by us. Madi, would you be okay with that? You don't have to know now, and Lexa and I will talk to you at Maunkru before making any final decisions, okay?"

Madi nods and reaches up to take my hand. It still makes a lump grow in my throat. "I am okay with it right now, but I will tell you if that changes once I meet her."

"Thank you."

"So I may have three grandkids?" Mom says, sounding surprised yet excited.

"You already have five," Raven points out.

"Raven dear, I love you, but pets are not children."

"They're fuzzy babies."

Mom just sighs, partly amused but mostly exasperated.

***

Later that night, Lexa and I are cuddling on one of the beds in the room we have for the night. Madi is laying on the other, along with Dalul and Lupita.

Lexa is lying on her back, one arm behind her to rest her head on and the other wrapped around me. I'm lying on my side, facing towards Lexa. My legs are slightly bent and my arm is draped over her stomach. My head is resting on the pillow beneath Lexa's head, tucked against her shoulder. With every intake of breath, I breathe in her scent. This is the most relaxed I've felt in a while.

Lexa turns her head and presses a gentle kiss to my forehead. I melt at the feeling and cuddle closer.

"Miss Clarke, Miss Lexa?" Madi says in a soft voice. I immediately perk up and turn over so I'm facing her. "Why do you want Destiny too?"

"We met her and immediately fell in love with her. Just like we did with you," I say softly.

"You met her and felt a connection?" Madi asks.

"Yeah."

Madi nods and Lexa and I are silent while we let her process this.

"I want to meet her, when we get to Maunkru. I am open to the idea of..." She hesitates briefly before finishing her sentence. "Having a sister."

I can't help the beaming smile that spreads across my face and I know without looking that Lexa is smiling just as widely.

"Thank you," I say. "You know you can change your mind any time, alright? We want you to be honest with us, especially about big things like this. Plus, we don't know if Destiny is up for adoption still or not. Or if she will want to be part of our family."

Madi starts slightly, looking surprised at first at being included in our family but she grins, hugging Lupita to her chest.

"May I come over and... What is the Gonasleng word for what you were doing?"

"Cuddling?" I suggest, not sure if that's what she meant. Madi nods. "Of course you can!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, some family cuddling! Then they'll probably get on the road and head to Maunkru! And just an FYI, I'm going out of town early Friday to late Sunday so I'm not sure if/when I'll have time to write! I'll do what I can! So if it seems like I drop off the fact of the Earth, that's why! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	76. Chapter 76

Clarke's POV

I pull back from Lexa, raising my arm so that Madi can crawl in between us. She lies down and assumes the position I was in. Her head tucked against Lexa's shoulder, her arm draped over Lexa's stomach. The sight makes my heart melt, and I feel tears in my eyes as Madi turns her head and gestures for me to come closer. I comply, scooting forward until I'm practically spooning Madi, but I keep some space between us.

I drape my arm over my girls and Lexa reaches up and entwines her fingers with mine where my hand rests on her stomach. Gods, my heart is so full!

"Goodnight," Madi murmurs. She hesitates before addressing us, like she's trying to get used to calling us something different but isn't quite used to doing it yet. "Miss Clarke and Miss Lexa."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I murmur back, resisting the urge to press a kiss to her shoulder or the back of her head (that's all I can really reach in this position without moving). I don't want to touch her without permission, especially not when she can't see me moving.

"Goodnight Madi. Goodnight, ai hodnes (my love)," Lexa says.

"Goodnight."

With that, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

In the morning, I can tell something woke me up but I don't know what. It's not something that caused alarms to ring in my head so I should be safe. I feel rested so I take my time letting myself float into consciousness. I carefully stretch my limbs, trying not to move too much so I don't disturb Lexa and Madi.

I inhale deeply and blink open my eyes. The room is lighter than it was, so that could be what woke me up. I blink again to get my eyes to focus, out of the sleepy blur my sight was a minute ago.

I jolt slightly at the sight of a figure standing in the doorway but immediately relax. I know that silhouette from my childhood. It's Mom. The light filtering in from the hallway must have woken me up. Or maybe I could feel her presence.

Lexa's breathing is still deep and her fingers are slack in mine. Madi isn't stirring either, so I think it's safe to assume that my girls are both sleeping.

Mom walks in and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Good morning, honey. Breakfast is almost ready if you would like to wake them." She smiles softly. "You have a beautiful family, Clarke."

While I'm emotionally reeling from my Mom's words, she leaves after blowing a kiss at the three of us. Family. Well, I know what I'm going to cry about with Lexa tonight! We're a family. I hold them tighter and feel Lexa grip my hand. I look over to see tears in her eyes.

"Family," she breathes out.

I grin. Sneaky woman, I hadn't noticed that she woke up! I don't want to disturb Madi, so I don't lean over and kiss her like I want to. Instead, I briefly let go of her hand to wipe a single glistening tear from her beautiful face. Lexa smiles softly and entwines our fingers again. She raises my hand to her lips and presses a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"I love you," Lexa murmurs.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)."

Madi's small body moves as she stretches out her limbs. She blinks tiredly after opening her eyes but smiles at us.

"Good morning," Madi murmurs softly. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"Almost, strikon (little one)," Lexa says. "It will be ready soon."

"Does that mean we have to move?" I groan exaggeratedly, grinning when Madi giggles.

"Yes, hodnes. Now come on!" Lexa urges me with a warm smile.

She slides out of bed and Madi and I grumble about the fact that one of our major heat sources has gone. Lexa chuckles at us and holds out her hand. Madi takes it and Lexa helps her out of bed. I grumble more but get out of bed too, smiling when Lexa pecks my cheek. Madi pointedly looks away when Lexa's lips stray to kiss my lips. We keep it brief but meaningful, not wanting to make out in front of our... Our daughter.

We all get dressed and then head out to where we had dinner. Raven, Luna, and Anya are already there with my Mom, surrounded by the pets. They had taken them all last night so we could have a night of rest. And a night without Lupita jumping on our faces when she gets hungry.

"Your cat is a demon," Raven groans when we get close. "She would stare at things in the dark, it looked like she was looking at a person, but in like a stare down! It was freaky! And when I woke up needing to use the bathroom, you know what I saw? Two yellow eyes staring right at me! Did you know that her eyes reflect light, even in the dark? Scared the hell out of me!"

"She woke us up with her yelp," Anya says, amused.

"It was not a yelp," Raven protests, "it was a... Aah," she demonstrates.

"You were more high pitched," Luna says.

Raven sighs. "You're supposed to be on my side, babe. Oh well." She straightens her posture and leans forward against the table. "But Lupita, you know how she woke me up? By smothering me!" I snicker at that and I can see Lexa shaking with silent laughter too. We know exactly what she's talking about. "She plopped her tiny body right down on my face and curled up! Do you know how hard it is to breath with a kitten blocking your mouth and nose?"

"Yes, yes we do." I murmur but Raven's too caught up in her rant to hear me.

"And you know what she left for us? This!" Raven hands me a paper bag.

Lexa and I look inside, and sure enough, there's a dead mouse.

I look up at Raven with a grin. "Aww, she likes you!"

As if to prove my point, Lupita purrs loudly from where she's perched on Luna's lap. Raven softens and scratches behind Lupita's ears.

"I like you too, kitty. But you're still an asshat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these are things cats actually do? I've heard stories but because my mom is allergic, I've never had a cat... Let me know if anything is inaccurate! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	77. Chapter 77

After breakfast, we pack everything up that we didn't already do beforehand. So for Lexa, Madi, and I, that means I'm putting away our stuff while Lexa gives Madi a piggyback ride. They're both so happy that I don't mind at all, looking up occasionally to see their smiles.

After we (I) finish, we head outside with our packed bags, Lexa still carrying Madi on her back. Lupita and Dalul rush over to us from where they were waiting with Mom, Luna, Anya, and Raven. I smile softly, but am unable to crouch down to greet them since I'm so weighed down with bags.

Lexa sets down Madi and they both crouch down to say hello to our pets. Luna helps me get our bags into the wagon and I thank her. We don't have a lot of bags, but it's still interesting to attempt to carry them alone. Well, Madi insisted on carrying her little backpack, but otherwise I'm carrying everything. Not that I mind, of course! I love seeing Lexa and Madi having bonding time.

Once Luna and I put everything I was carrying on the wagon, Madi comes up to us and hands me her backpack. I smile down at her and thank her, carefully placing her backpack among our other things.

We head over to my mom, who is smiling at us but I can see the sadness in her eyes. 

I hug her tight. "You should come to Polis sometime, Mom. You know you're always welcome to."

Mom hugs me back just as tightly. "I know, sweetie. I don't like shirking my responsibilities, though."

I nod, understanding completely. "Alright. I guess we can all try to make time to see each other then."

Mom nods and then presses a kiss to the side of my head, whispering in my ear. "I'm so proud of you, Clarke. You have a beautiful family, and you're doing wonderful things. Your father would be proud."

I sniffle, pulling back to wipe at the tears on my face and give Mom a watery smile. "He would be proud of you too. Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey."

After me, they take turns hugging Mom. She ends up making Raven cry too, with whispered words in her ear. Anya is still not used to hugs and looks comically awkward while hugging my mom. That, of course, makes Raven laugh through the tears still in her eyes.

Then Madi surprises us all by walking up to my mom and opening her arms to indicate she's okay with being hugged. I can see how gentle Mom is being while hugging her granddaughter. Madi doesn't seem entirely comfortable, but she's not uncomfortable enough to pull away. When she pulls away, there are tears in my mom's eyes this time.

After saying our final goodbyes, we wrangle the pets into their carriers. We get on our horses and head out. I wave goodbye and I can see Mom waving back.

The Mountain isn't very far from ArkKru, but since we left later in the day rather than earlier, the smartest thing to do would be to stop for the night once it begins to darken. Anya finds us a spot that seems like it would be good to stay the night and we settle in, letting the pets out first and then taking out tents and supplies.

That night is different than usual when we're on the road. The air is filled with anxious anticipation, none of us sure what tomorrow will bring.

***

Riding the next day is a nearly silent experience. Lexa and I, and perhaps Madi, are thinking about Destiny and whether she's been adopted. Whether she would want to be adopted by us, whether she even remembers us. Anya, Luna, and Raven are undoubtably thinking about Lucas and probably wondering the same things as us.

The rhythmic sound of our horses' hooves hitting the dirt road fills my senses and I let the predictability of the sound calm me. I close my eyes and let out a breath, then open them so I can direct my horse if I need to. I mainly focus on the sounds around us and I blink in surprise when the clomp-clomp of the hooves are a beat off. We're almost there, I can see the entrance to the Mountain and I can feel the warmth of anxiety in my stomach.

There are guards at the entrance and I can see one of them talking into what I assume is a radio. The doors to the Mountain hiss open as we near and we all dismount. There is a stable nearby for the horses since they don't like going underground.

Someone comes running out of the Mountain and I automatically tense, putting myself between the person and Madi. My face breaks into a beaming smile when I see who it is. Gods, I haven't seen him in forever, he looks more grown up now!

"Artigas!"

I run towards him and hug him tightly to me when we meet each other halfway. We both laugh delightedly and I pull back to get a good look at him. My hand goes up to the small amount of scruff on his jawline.

"You look so grown up! Is this hair I feel?"

"It is," he says proudly. His smile softens and he hugs me again. "It has been too long, Hedatu!"

I grin at my title and hug him back. "It has! How are you liking it here?"

I pull back so I can see him as he answers. "It is going great! The guards have come to respect my abilities and intelligence, and in my spare time I help with the children. They are so impressed that I am friends with Hedatu; they love the stories about you when you first came down!"

I laugh. "Tell me you didn't tell them about how Anya used to like to pour water on me." Artigas just grins. "Artigas! And besides, you're not just my friend, stribro (little brother)."

Artigas' lower lip wobbles but he smiles warmly at me, tears in his eyes. "I missed you, bigasis (big sister)."

"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artigas is back!! I missed him, we haven't seen him in so long! Next chapter, Artigas meets the family (Madi)! And then Destiny and Lucas come into the picture ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	78. Chapter 78

"Come say hello to the others," I say.

Artigas nods and follows me. He addresses Lexa first, kneeling before her. "Heda."

"Rise, Artigas." Lexa orders softly. "You are practically family. There is no need to kneel to me."

"Sha Heda (Yes Commander)." He says, standing again. "It is good to see you again ma'am." He turns to Anya, Luna, and Raven next. "I see you brought the troublemaker with you, Clarke."

"More like the troublemaker brought herself. If Rae wants to do something, she doesn't need anyone's permission but her own," I joke.

Raven nods. "Damn straight."

"Rae, nothing about you is straight," I point out. Raven holds up her hand and I high five her.

Artigas shakes his head fondly and then addresses Luna and Anya. "Luna, it is good to see you as well. I heard that you have stepped down as leader of Floukru. I have to admit, that surprised me."

Luna shrugs with a soft smile. "Our old ambassador was incompetent, which is putting it lightly. We needed a new one, and I finally found people worth settling down for. I know the new leader, I selected and trained her myself. She will do good for Floukru."

Artigas smiles. "Good." He bows his head to Anya next. "General."

Anya nods back at him. "Artigas. It is good to see you again. How has Mounkru been treating you?"

"Very well. It is not home, but it is a beautiful place full of good people. There have been only a few assassination attempts on Maya, and there have not been any attempts in the past two weeks. It has been getting better."

I let out a soft sigh of relief. From what I've heard, Maya is a good and fair leader, and I know she's a good person. I'm glad things are getting easier for her, especially since I know the first couple weeks were tough for her.

Artigas sees the only person that he hasn't greeted yet in our little group. His eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, betraying his surprise. Oh, right. We haven't told him about Madi yet. Oops! Artigas gives me a confused look and I grin sheepishly back at him.

I extend my hand and after a second of hesitation, Madi comes out from behind Lexa's legs and takes my hand. I squeeze her hand gently and look back at Artigas.

"Artigas, this is Madi. Madi, this is Artigas. He was my first friend when I came down here."

Madi nods to show she understands what I said and eyes Artigas warily. To his credit, Artigas doesn't seem to mind being scrutinized by her.

He smiles warmly at her. "Hi, Madi. I am Artigas kom Trikru. I was with Anya when we brought Clarke to our town."

"It is nice to meet you," Madi says politely.

Artigas' smile widens but he doesn't try to get closer to her. He gives me a look and I nod, signaling that I'll explain later how Lexa and I came to have a kid in the couple months Artigas and I have been apart.

"And you have pets now too?" Artigas asks, looking down at the ground, where the pets all watch him with curious eyes.

"We do. This is Dalul and Lupita, they're ours. And then those two are Lilly and Beowulf, they're Raven, Luna, and Anya's."

Artigas nods. "That makes sense. I did not think you two alone could care for a child as well as four pets. That would be a lot, even for the Hedas."

I chuckle. "Yeah. We run around enough as it is." I change the subject. "Maunkru knows we're coming, right?"

"By now, I would say that everyone knows you're here. Word travels fast, especially if the Commanders have graced us with their presence," he jokes.

I poke him in the ribs and he pretends that it hurt. "Watch it Artie, or I'll send you to bed early."

Artigas laughs good-naturedly and I smile softly when I notice that it's deeper than it was the last time I saw him. He's growing up.

"There are some people I know that have been very excited to see you guys. Knowing them, they should be here soon."

The doors to the Mountain open as if on cue and I look, squinting as a tiny person runs towards us. Dang, I didn't think we were that far away from the doors. It takes me a second to realize that the person is so small because they're a small person, not just because of distance. And it takes me another second to realize there's a child running towards us. With a frazzled woman running after them, trying to catch them. But the kid is too fast for her to catch up, even though they're small enough to be pretty much waddling quickly instead of running.

I look over to Lexa with wide eyes. Is that...?

The kid gets close enough that we can see their face and I can feel Lexa's hand on my shoulder. It's a little girl with a wide smile and beautiful dark skin, dressed in little trousers and a t-shirt.

"Lessa!" Destiny says when she gets close to us, slowing down slightly. She holds up her arms. "Up!"

Lexa chuckles, her expression softer than I've ever seen it. She crouches down and gently scoops up Destiny, letting out an exaggerated grunt and allowing her little body to rest against her hip.

"Hoo," Lexa says softly. "You have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, Destiny!"

Destiny giggles and it's a delightful sound that I can swear fills my heart with happiness. She puts her small hand on Lexa's cheek.

"Lessa," she says again happily.

"That is right, sweetie. I am Lexa."

Destiny turns her head to face me and holds out her hand. I step closer and she moves her hand so it's pressing against my cheek too. "Clack."

It's close enough. "Mm hmm, smart girl! I'm Clarke."

Destiny smiles at me and then removes her hand from my face, gesturing towards Madi and making a questioning sound. "Aah?"

"My name is Madi." Destiny's eyebrows furrow so Madi repeats it slower. "Mah-dee. Madi."

Destiny tries to say it, letting out strings of sound that don't quite fit together into anything comprehensible. She gives up trying to say it right.

"Dee Dee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah!! Destiny is adorable! I hope I'm writing her well, I have minimal experience with tiny humans! And if I remember right, Dee Dee is what my brother used to call me when I was little because he couldn't figure out how to say Lindsey! I've been dreaming of this scene for months, mainly the adorable "Lessa!" part because aaaw! Next chapter, more cuteness! And Madi's response (I promise this will be fluff too)! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	79. Chapter 79

"Dee Dee!" Destiny says, smiling widely at Madi.

Madi smiles softly and lets Destiny excitedly pat her face. She turns to look at me, still holding my hand.

"This is Destiny?" Madi asks, but it's more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I confirm.

Madi nods and Destiny giggles in Lexa's arms when her movement causes Destiny's hand to move with her. "I like her."

My eyes widen slightly. Is she saying...?

"You mean...?" I trail off.

Madi nods again, smiling softly at the burst of giggles Destiny lets out again.

I hear footsteps and look up to see the woman who was jogging after Destiny has finally reaches us. She bends at the waist and puts her hands on her knees, panting. Her short gray hair is frazzled, undoubtably messed up by grabby hands of small children.

"I apologize, Ma'ams." She gasps out between breaths. "God, that girl is fast. We were on our way out here with the kids so they can play in the sun, and some guards mentioned that the Commanders are here. She shouted out something that sounded kind of like names, but-" She gasps in for more air, having rambled herself out of breath. "She just ran off."

"It's alright, I promise." I assure her. "She knows us from when-"

"When you took down Cage," she finishes for me. "I remember. But I don't remember Destiny being with you two."

"Lexa was the one that carried her out of the room," I explain.

Her eyes flash with recognition. "Ah, I do remember that! But I still do apologize for her running to you. I hope she didn't interrupt anything."

"She is fine, she did not interrupt anything," Lexa says.

The woman breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! Now come here, Des, it's time to go back with the other kids."

She opens her arms, moving forward to take Destiny from Lexa's arms. I can see the sadness in my girlfriend's eyes and am about to step in to see if we can stay with her for a little longer. But I don't have to, since Destiny beats me to it. She knows what the arms coming towards her means and her little face screws up. It's a sight that tugs at my heart; Destiny's lower lip is stuck out in a pout, wobbling as her eyes begin to glisten.

"Lessa," she sniffles.

Lexa bounces Destiny slightly, gently shushing her. The woman looks utterly shocked at how gentle the fearsome Commander is being, but pauses in getting closer to Destiny.

A few tears fall down her cheeks and she rests her head against Lexa's shoulder, kind of like I do when I'm cuddling with her in bed. Destiny's small hands clutch at Lexa's clothes as she eyes the woman warily.

"I'm sorry about her, she doesn't usually act like this."

"It is alright. In fact, Clarke and I were excited to come here to see her. We do have a few questions, if you are informed about her." Lexa says. It's almost funny, hearing her be so formal while she has Destiny in her arms.

"Um, yes. O-of course. What would you like to know?"

"How has she been doing?" Lexa asks first.

It surprises me, but only slightly, that she didn't go right into the hard-hitting questions. But I have a feeling this is a question she genuinely wants to hear the answer to. I do too, of course.

"She has been doing relatively well. Personally, I think that it's because she's so young. Some of the older kids are having a rougher time transitioning to the way things are now, and so are some of the adults. I think she's adjusted better than I have." The woman chuckles softly. "She gets along well with other kids and is generally well-behaved. She's smart for her age too, she manages to slip away from us at least once a week to go run around or explore."

Lexa nods. "She's healthy?"

"Yes. All the children have been thoroughly examined by the doctor to make sure they're healthy physically and mentally. Destiny is perfectly healthy."

"Good. And does she have any family?" Lexa asks.

"Not anymore, no. Her parents are both gone, and she doesn't have any extended family. Her mother died when she was a baby trying to help some of the caged people escape. Her father died a few months later after getting exposed to radiation and refusing treatment," she says. "Destiny doesn't remember them much."

"And is she up for adoption?"

The woman's eyes practically bug out and she chokes on nothing. "Are-are you implying that you would like to adopt her?"

"No, I am saying that we would like to adopt her, should everyone in my family be okay with that."

Lexa looks to me first and I nod. "You know I'm okay with it."

She looks to Madi. "I am too. She seems nice enough."

Destiny turns her attention back on her when she hears Madi's voice and pats her face again, giggling. "Dee Dee!"

"Hey Destiny?" Lexa asks softly. "How would you like to stay with Clarke, Madi, and me?"

"Clack!" Destiny's face lights up and she extends her arm, squirming a little in Lexa's arms.

I chuckle and carefully take her from Lexa. Destiny immediately begins patting my face, her little hands warm and sweaty but I don't mind.

"Sorry about that. We have a blind kid that's about her age, and he does that to learn what people look like. Um, and to answer your question, yes. Destiny is up for adoption, but there is a process you will have to go through."

"We understand. Will it take long?" I ask as Destiny begins patting my jawline.

"Not necessarily. We just need to know that she will be in a good, safe home. There will be paperwork, and someone will have to watch you both with her, to see how you treat her. If you come with me, we can get started on that straight away."

"Thank you," I say.

"Um, wait for one second," Raven says. "I-we have a question for you too. Is Lucas still here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Thank you guys for your patience lately! It's greatly appreciated! I was thinking of maybe writing yesterday, but I didn't have the mental energy... I was up at 4:20 (yeah, yeah haha) for a seven am flight, and then was up for the next twenty-ish hours traveling and spending time with my grandparents! So I was a little tired! Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	80. Chapter 80

"Is Lucas still here?" Raven asks.

"Yes, he is. Are you interested in adopting him with someone?" She asks politely. "I must ask first if you know about his... situation."

"We know he's autistic, yes." Raven answers.

"Good. Is the person you'll be adopting him with here?"

"The people are, yes." Raven's voice betrays some of her annoyance, and I know it's both because the woman unintentionally implied she should only have one partner, and because kids can be raised by one person. "This is Anya, and that's Luna."

"Oh, um. My apologies. It's nice to meet you all. With this situation, there will be more paperwork to fill out since I assume you would all like to be considered his parents. And, of course, we will need to see how you interact with him."

"That is fine," Luna says. She presses a hand against the lower part of Raven's back and Raven relaxes slightly.

"Okay, how about this? I can bring you all to the children's center, and I'll have someone help you. Lucas may be in his room, so they can take you to him. He often gets overwhelmed by noises and being around people, so he has his own room."

"That works, mochof (thank you)."

She nods and begins walking towards the entrance, her pace brisk like she's really looking forward to getting rid of us. I bounce Destiny a little and she giggles, luckily seeming fine with staying in my arms. She taps my nose with her hand and grins up at me, a gap-toothed smile.

Lexa smiles softly over at me from where she's walking hand-in-hand with Madi. I feel like a family and it makes my heart feel full. We head underground and Madi looks around curiously while Destiny cuddles up against me.

The underground has different flooring than we're used to and it almost makes me jump when my steps echo. It certainly surprises the pets when their claws clack against the concrete. I chuckle to myself when Beowulf visibly jumps and tilts his head to see what's beneath his paws better. He scratches at it gently and sniffs. The other pets follow suit, being good to stay close to us but also exploring the interesting smells they find.

I pick up my pace slightly so that the woman doesn't get too far ahead of us. Despite her inability earlier to catch up to Destiny, she's pretty speedy. Especially when I'm trying not to walk as fast so I don't jostle Destiny too much.

After we make so many turns that I'm nearly lost, she opens a door and gestures for us to go inside. Once I do, I'm instantly hit with the loud sounds of kids of all ages running around and playing. No wonder this stuff overwhelmed Lucas. There are kids coloring, slapping hands, chasing each other...

Destiny perks up at the noise and wiggles, which I assume means she wants to be put down. I gently put her down and she latches onto my hand, pulling me with a surprising amount of strength towards something.

"Lessa, Dee Dee!" Destiny cries out and I can hear them follow us.

Destiny leads me to a kid-sized wooden table. There's no one there at the moment, but judging by the old scribbles on the wood and the papers spread around, someone spends a lot of time there.

Destiny picks up one of the papers and hands it to me. It's blank, so I flip it over, my eyes going wide at what I see. It's a drawing, and a pretty good one for someone her age. Destiny has drawn herself, Lexa, and me. Lexa and I are both wearing our armor, judging by the dark colors and the big shoulder pads she's drawn. She's even drawn Lexa's warpaint, which makes me snicker softly.

"Lex, you really look like a raccoon here!" I point without letting my finger touch the paper. I know how much I hate it when people touch my artwork without permission.

"I am not a raccoon, Clarke." Lexa sighs as she looks over my shoulder at the drawing.

I lower it slightly so that Madi can see too. "You do have the raccoon mask, Miss Lexa," Madi says. 

Lexa sighs again exaggeratedly and I chuckle, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"This is really good, Destiny. Did you make this?" I ask.

Destiny nods enthusiastically. "Yes! Lessa, Clack, me!" She points at the people to show which one of us is which.

"You did great!" I encourage. "Do you know that I draw too?" Destiny shakes her head with wide eyes. "Maybe sometime we can draw together. Would you like that?"

"Draw!" Destiny says, clapping her hands together.

"Pardon me," the woman says. "I apologize for interrupting, but I have the paperwork in another room if you would like to get started on the beginning stages."

"That sounds good, thanks." I say politely.

"Good. I've had a colleague take your friends to Lucas. Come with me, please." We follow her into a white sterile room with chairs and tables, the walls void of any art. "Her file is there, which should answer any questions about her that you might not know the answers to. Everything is online, and let anyone who works here know if you get stuck or confused by something."

"Alright, thank you," I say.

She nods to us and then leaves.

"On what line?" Lexa asks.

"Remember how I told you about computers? I found you that book on how it works."

Lexa nods. "It took me a while to understand, including a few hours of talking to Raven. So it is one of those things that are on the computers? Like those me-me's that Raven likes so much?"

"Memes, babe. But yes, it'll all be on the computer."

Madi knows nothing of computers, so as we go, Lexa and I take turns teaching her about it as we fill out information on ourselves. That is, after I teach Lexa how to use a mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm thinking Raven's POV again! Lucas is coming up! And feel free to let me know if my portrayal of tiny humans isn't right! Especially with Lucas and his autism, I want to make it accurate and not ableist! And guys, I know that I've been telling everyone on here but I got my hair cut short! I think it looks gay as heck! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	81. Chapter 81

Raven's POV

Luna, Anya and I follow a women out of the main area where the children are. Beowulf and Lilly stay close to us, but luckily they're smart enough not to be so close that we might trip over their tiny bodies.

Thankfully, this woman seems a lot more put together than the one that has been helping us. And a heck of a lot less skittish.

"I hope that Lisa was good to you." The woman says, pausing outside a door. It's the only one with a number lock by it, undoubtably needing a pass code to get in. "That woman is a godsend with children, but with adults she's like a rabbit. Ready to take off at any moment if someone moves wrong."

Luna and Anya look deeply confused at that description of a rabbit. "Perhaps the rabbits you have and the ones we have are different," Anya states.

Now the woman looks confused too, but nods politely. She gestures to the number pad to the side of the door. "I'm guessing you're wondering about this. We put it in place pretty soon after we settled in here. Lucas was in his room, wanting some quiet time alone when one of the kids decided to come in to hide for hide and seek. It took him almost a day of self-induced isolation after that for him to be willing to emerge at all." The woman sighs softly at the memory, shaking her head. "He isn't locked in there or anything; Lucas can come and go as he pleases. It's just everyone else that needs the password. We have two, one for general entrance and one for emergencies. He can press a button in there if he needs alone time so that even the staff can't come in unless they use the emergency code."

"That sounds like a good system. Has it worked so far?" Luna asks.

"Yes, it has. It's greatly reduced the number of times he's been overwhelmed and his number of tantrums."

"Alright. We'll have to see if we can do something like that back in Polis if we get to take him back there." I muse, already plotting on how I could implement it.

"I think he would appreciate that. Oh, um when one of the staff wants to come in and it isn't to check up on him or bring him food, we knock. It gives him the power to decide whether or not he's up to being social at the moment. We all have special knocks that we've made with him so that he knows who's here. We wanted him to have a monitor, but all the cameras and monitors available right now are being used for security."

The woman knocks at the door, two quick taps followed by one tap, then three. She waits patiently, her hands held loosely by her sides.

"Yes?" A small voice says from the other side of the door. "Who is with you?"

"Raven, Anya, and Luna are here to see you if you're up to it." The woman says softly.

There's silence for a couple of moments and I'm about to resign myself to coming back later when I hear something click in the door. There's another quiet snick and then the door opens slightly. The dogs are sitting, as ordered by Luna with a snap and a point. They won't move until we tell them to. Lucas peeks out from the small crack and looks over at us. He steps back and opens the door.

"You four may come in."

"Thank you," I say as I step past him.

He tenses like he's expecting me to brush up against him or to hug him but I keep my distance, waving instead. A small smile appears on his face as he waves back. Lucas is even smaller than I remember, and his room is full of toys and machines and little metal bits.

"Do you remember me?" Lucas asks us after he has shut the door again.

"Of course we do. It's one of the reasons we were so excited to come back to Maunkru," I say.

Lucas' small smile reappears. "I remember you too. The leader, the general, and the mechanic." He points at each of us in turn.

"Good memory," Anya says.

Lucas looks between the three of us for a moment and we let him. I find myself curious as to what exactly he's looking for. It's almost like he's searching for something, like he can see inside of us.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

From most people, I would consider that rude. But to be honest, I'm often blunt and to the point like that too. So is Anya, actually. Plus I know he doesn't mean anything by it so I don't take offense.

"Because we want to adopt you." I figure he appreciates honesty and not dancing around the subject. "We're here because we like you, Lucas, and we wanted to ask if you would want to be part of our family."

"I like you too. You respect me. Some of the guards here do not understand. Some don't understand my tinkering. You do, Raven."

"Hel-ck yeah I do." I catch myself just in time. Dam-ng, having kids is going to be difficult, if only because I can't swear. As much, at least. "Are you working on anything right now?"

Lucas' eyes light up and he walks over to a desk strategically placed so that the door has to be all the way open for someone peeking in to see it. He picks up something from a mess of wires and tools, bringing it over. He guides me over to his little couch (it's kid sized) without touching me and we sit down together. It's tiny, so I have to have one knee up to hold me in place so I don't slide onto the floor while my bad leg is straight out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more Raven! How is Lucas? I think he's a sweet kid! And please do tell me if I'm writing anything incorrectly about people with autism, I'll change it ASAP! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	82. Chapter 82

Raven's POV

"What did you make?" I ask, nodding to what he has in his hands.

"It isn't done yet, but it's a robot." Lucas answers.

I look closely and grin to myself at it. Honestly, it's already better than the robot that I tried to build when I was his age (mine ended up blowing up). It has a boxy body and head, crudely welded together and I can't help hoping that he didn't do that by himself. Maybe sometime I can teach him how to weld better.

Lucas flips it over and rifles his chubby little fingers around in the wiring for a moment before pulling the messy worse aside to reveal a small lever. I brace myself for a small explosion, but I do notice how expertly he has put the wiring together. I'll have to look around later, see if he learned it from books like I did.

He flips the lever and there's a metallic whirring noise for a split second before the stalky legs begin moving forwards and back.

"Whoa, that's really cool!" I say.

My mind races in an attempt to figure out how he managed to power the legs without much room for a power generator or anything. Lucas nods to me, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your robot is way better than the one I made when I was your age," I admit. "Mine blew up in my face. Literally."

"Is that where you got that faint scar?" Anya asks.

I know the one she's talking about immediately and nod. "Yup. I was just the average five year old, reading old books about advanced mechanics and building robots."

"Is that what the average five year old does?" Lucas asks.

"No sweetie, that was a little joke. Not all five year olds can read, let alone understand books about mechanics. Some adults can't understand them."

"So the joke is that you were saying that something is what the average five year old does, when they really don't?" Lucas ponders it for a moment and nods his head. "I can see the humor."

The woman (who I completely forgot is still here) clears her throat. "Lucas, they said they'd like to talk to you about possibly adopting you."

Lucas nods, his face going more serious. "Where would I live?"

"With us, in Polis." Anya answers. She sits on the floor nearby, practically level with us. Luna sits beside her. "We are in the process of getting a home where we could live and where Raven could work, but for now we live with our friends in the Hedas' Tower."

"With Clarke and Lexa?" Lucas asks. "The Hedas?"

"Yes. You remember them?" Luna asks.

Lucas nods. "They helped us so that we don't have to listen to the Wallace's anymore and so that we can come outside."

Luna nods. "Yeah, that's them. Lexa's my little sister."

Lucas nods, taking in this information silently. "Would I need to leave my things here?"

"No, you could bring whatever you want with you," I answer.

"And Lucas, we do have pets. Would you be okay with that?" Luna asks softly.

Lucas hesitates. "I don't know. There aren't many pets around here. Could I meet them?"

"Yeah, they're just right outside the door. They're puppies, but they know how to listen. We can have them just sit so you can get used to them. And I can promise they'll be on their best behavior."

Lucas nods hesitantly. "Could you bring them in and have them sit?"

I'm about to get up but a twinge reminds me of my crap leg, so I relax back onto the tiny couch, letting Anya get up. She opens the door and clicks her tongue, tapping her foot against the ground lightly as well. The pups come inside, tails wagging furiously.

Anya clicks her tongue and taps again, getting their attention, and points to the ground where they're paused. "Sit."

They obey almost immediately, waiting patiently. Their tails are still wagging slowly, but other than that, they're still.

"The one on the left is Lilly. She's deaf, but she's really smart. The one on the right is Beowulf. He has a slight limp because when we found him, he was hurt, and he's blind in his left eye."

Lucas nods, his eyes shifting to my leg brace. "What happened to your leg?"

"Lucas," the woman says in a scolding tone. "I'm so sorry, that was rude-"

"It's fine," I assure her. "He's curious, he didn't mean anything by it." I turn to Lucas. "I have a spinal injury and because of it, I can't move this leg much. I have this brace so that it doesn't buckle under me. It helps me walk and be able to stand."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only sometimes." I shrug. "It used to be worse, more often and more intense. But I had a Doctor teach me how to do things to help with that."

Lucas' eyes light up. "I had a Doctor teach me how to do things to help with me too! She taught me what to do when I get overwhelmed. It helps it not be as bad." He looks over to the dogs, his eyebrows furrowing. "Do they bite?"

"They nibble if they know you really well and like you, but they're good dogs." I promise, deciding not to sugarcoat it. Their nibbles don't hurt unless they nibble in the same place for a while. "They won't hurt you. Are you okay with them coming over to sniff you? Or do you want them to stay there? We could have them come over one at a time if you think that'll be easier."

"One at a time please," he says softly.

I sign to Lilly, deciding to let her go first. She's the more gentle of the two, where Beowulf may decide Lucas is a new friend and jump on him or try to get him to play before he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Then back to Clexa and Co.! Now I'm off to write poems for Creative Writing and essays due tomorrow! Whoo! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	83. Chapter 83

Ravens POV

Lilly pads towards Lucas, pausing when he tenses up slightly. She cocks her head to the side and watches him with her cute puppy dog eyes. She waits for him to relax before getting closer. Lucas hesitantly holds his hand out to her, watching carefully as she slowly leans forward and sniffs gently. Her tongue sticks out of the front of her mouth like she wants to lick him, but doesn't know if he's okay with it.

Lucas giggles at the sight and Lilly takes that as a good sign. She's learned how to tell emotions from expressions, the smart dog. Her tail wags and she pants softly, looking up at him still. Lucas reaches forward with his hand and gently scratches at her head, his little fingers managing to get that spot behind her ears.

Lilly's mouth closes, her tongue still sticking out, and her eyes are half-closed with pleasure. Her leg lifts and then she begins to kick it out to show her pleasure. Though I think she underestimated her own strength and balance. Lilly tips over to the side, flopping gracefully onto the floor. Her tail continues to wag and she begins panting again.

Lucas is still smiling and holds out his hand for her again. She sniffs it briefly before licking it once. Luckily, Lucas doesn't seem to mind. Lilly notices that too and her tail wags harder, the tiny thing making little whapping noises as it hits the ground. Lilly gives him more sloppy puppy kisses and he giggles.

"Are you okay for Beowulf to come over?" I ask him, seeing how Beowulf is trying not to squirm at his sister's excitement.

Lucas nods and I give Beowulf a warning look. He's learned to read expressions too and his tongue flops out of his mouth as he gives me his best puppy grin. I snap, a signal to release him from his "stay" order and he immediately rushes over to Lilly, practically bowling her over.

Beowulf recovers quickly and looks up at Lucas, who's watching him too. Beowulf holds his paw up to Lucas and I blink. Huh. He's never done that before. Lucas leans forward and sniffs his paw like he saw Lilly do to him. I see the woman out of the corner of my eye opening her mouth to say something, but a pointed glare from me makes her snap it shut. I want to let Lucas be free of society's standards. Sniffing a dog's paw isn't hurting anyone.

Beowulf huffs in Lucas' face and Lucas grins at the pup, giggling when Beowulf begins to smother him in kisses. Lilly joins in and they both stop when Lucas leans back.

"I like them," Lucas says.

***

Clarke's POV

We go through the adoption process on that computer, which asks a lot more questions about us than I expected. I mean I'm glad that they want to make sure their kids are going to a good home, but it's dreadfully boring. I guess it makes sure that the adopters think the kid is worth spending hours answering questions.

Lexa takes over for me after watching for a while to try to figure out how it all works. I watch her for a couple of minutes to make sure she has the hang of it.

"Let me know if you have any questions, babe." I say, kissing the side of her head. "I'll be with our kids."

Lexa smiles softly up at me. "Our kids."

I grin back and kiss her gently, pulling away before we can get too deep. Lexa gets back to answering questions about our suitability as parents with a smile on her face.

I look over to where Madi and Destiny are napping on the plain white sofa. They were playing and running around the room, but evidently they got tired. Destiny is curled up on Madi's lap and I make a mental note to paint this picture soon.

I sit next to them, trying not to wake them up but I see Madi's eyelids flicker anyway. She opens her eyes, blinking against the light, and looks over at me.

"Hey," she whispers. "Are you done?"

"No, not yet. Lexa's working on it."

Madi looks over and smiles at the sight of Lexa sitting regally in front of a computer. "I did not think it would take this long. Do you think you are almost done?"

"Gods, I hope so," I sigh. "I get why they're so thorough, and I appreciate it, but answering all those questions is unbelievably dull."

"Clarke," Lexa murmurs softly. "It asks when we were born. Does it expect us to know the time?"

I press a kiss to Madi's head automatically before I get up. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind and smiles up at me.

"No babe they want to know our birthday."

"Then why are there these diagonal lines?"

"That's where you put the month, the date, and the year." I explain, crouching down beside her to point to the spots.

"The spots are too small for me to fit the names of the months."

"In number form, hodnes (love)," I murmur.

Lexa nods, then her brows furrow. "How are we supposed to know the year? I know how old I am, but we do not keep track of the years like they do."

"Don't worry, I know your birthday." I type the month number in and melt when Lexa adorably counts with her hands, mouthing the names of the months until she reaches her birth month. "Then the day, then the year."

Lexa blinks when I type it in. "That is a lot of years, Clarke. When did they start counting?"

"Supposedly when this bearded son of a virgin died." Lexa looks completely baffled. "It was a religion."

"Oh," Lexa says softly. "The religions of old are odd."

"Mm hmm," I agree.

I type in my birthday as well and kiss Lexa's forehead again before heading back to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, so the other day my friend mistook me for her girlfriend out of the corner if her eye (we both have short brown hair and tend to wear flannel), and she was coming over to me. She realized before anything happened, but she told me today that she wasn't about to put her hand on my shoulder like she told me, she was deadass about to sit in my lap haha. Anywho! Next chapter, more Clexa family stuff! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	84. Chapter 84

Clarke's POV

I sit back on the couch and wince when I see Destiny stirring in Madi's lap. I didn't mean to wake her up. Her little eyes blink tiredly and she looks over at me. She stretches out her arm towards me, making a grabbing motion. It takes me a second to realize what she wants, and when I do, my hearts melts in my chest.

I reach over and gently lift her from Madi's lap, who luckily doesn't seem to mind that I'm taking her sister off of her. I let Destiny rest on my own lap and she cuddles up against me, letting out an adorably huge yawn. Madi scoots closer on the couch until her side is pressed against mine. She rests her head on my shoulder and stifles a yawn of her own as she curls up against me. I move one of my hands to gently run my fingers through her hair while the other holds Destiny to me so she won't fall.

Destiny's little hands clutch at my shirt while she positions herself better so she can sleep again. Her eyes are already drooping closed. I press a soft kiss to her head.

I feel something hitting my leg, not hard enough to cause alarm, but enough to grab my attention. I look down to see that it's Lupita, gently tapping my leg with her paw. When she sees she has my attention, she presses her paw against the couch. Oh, she doesn't know if she's allowed up. She's done this before with Lexa and I's bed when we first got her. Though she ended up leaving after we started doing... activities that caused too much movement of the bed for her.

I click my tongue softly and remove my fingers briefly from Madi's hair to pat the back of the couch. Lupita crouches and then jumps up, curling up on Madi's lap. Madi grins and scratches gently behind Lupita's ears. Lupita purrs softly and rubs her head against Madi's leg before settling in.

I can tell the exact moment Dalul realizes she's allowed up too. By now, she knows that if Lupita's allowed somewhere, she is too. Dalul perks up from where she was lying on the ground. Her claws scrabble briefly at the tile in her haste to get up as she practically launches herself on the couch. She curls up on the other side of Madi, resting her head on her lap near Lupita as she pants. Madi gives Dalul ear scratches too, and her leg kicks out happily as her eyes half-shut.

Our pets settle in, evidently fine with an afternoon nap too. I mentally shrug and let my head rest against the back of the couch, yawning quietly. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I'm awoken by someone gently rubbing the back of my neck. I open my eyes, blinking a couple times for my blurry surroundings to focus. Lexa's crouched in front of me with a soft expression on her face. Madi's still curled up against me and Destiny is still in my lap, both fast asleep.

"I apologize for waking you up, but the computer insisted on getting a signature from us both," Lexa whispers.

"Alright. Let me get untangled," I whisper back. I'm not even going to try to move Destiny, she can just stay with me for now. "Madi. Madi, sweetie."

"Mm." Madi hums, her face screwing up unhappily at being awoken.

"I need to get up," I murmur.

Madi grumbles out something intelligible and I stand after she cuddles up against the back of the couch instead. I adjust Destiny in my arms and she doesn't really wake up at all, just stirs and snuggles closer.

Lexa's looking at me with impossibly soft eyes and she steps close to me, making sure not to bump Destiny. Lexa gently captures my lips with her own. I hum contently against her lips and Lexa opens her mouth for me to be able to gently slip my tongue in. This kiss isn't a deep one, or one that could lead to more, or a frantic one. It's soft and loving and it makes my heart rate increase more than I would expect.

Lexa pulls back and we head to the computer together. I see that Lexa hasn't signed yet so I sit down and adjust Destiny so I can use the mouse. Sadly, this isn't a touchscreen, which would make this so much easier. Doing this with a mouse feels clunky and awkward, and it certainly doesn't turn out to be one of my better signatures. It serves its purpose, though. I readjust so I can hold Destiny better and stand, letting Lexa sign as well. As always, her penmanship is beautiful. It's almost like it doesn't matter that she's using a mouse.

Lexa clicks the button on the bottom right corner that says "save & finish." The screen goes white for a moment, long enough for me to panic and think that it froze, but then it goes green. "Congratulations!" The computer screen reads. "You have finished the adoption application! You are one step closer to adopting the child!"   
Then it lists what will happen next, which includes a trial period and surprise visits from people to make sure we're good parents, but honestly I don't give a crap about my privacy possibly being invaded in the near future. We did it, we're one step closer to having Destiny be ours.

Lexa pecks my lips again and we both look down at Destiny in our arms. I grin when she stirs, opening her beautiful dark eyes. She rubs at one eye with a tiny face and Gods, I'm just going to be one big pile of goo because of my girls, aren't I?

"Clack," she says tiredly, her hand reaching down to grasp at my clothes again.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she mumbles.

"Alright. Madi," I say when I see she's waking up too. "Are you hungry too?"

Madi yawns and nods, stretching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more Clexa family cuteness! And a few people have pointed out that I've been kind of making it seem like the kids prefer Lexa, which was not my intention! Hopefully this is better, and I'll try to work on that next chapter too... And guys, real life people thought I wrote Straight Things. Like I read a collection of poems I had written based on colors (and I wrote about Lexa ofc) and this girl read hers, which was essentially a response to my poems. And she used he pronouns when referring to the character's love interest, and I of course used she pronouns when referring to Lexa's, and people thought I was writing from a dude's perspective. Like honey, no. And do you know how many gay shirts I've been wearing? How much flannel? I literally have a pride flag pin on my backpack, and they thought I was writing something Hetero. I don't understand straight people sometimes lol. And I did post that collection on Wattpad (The_Sarcastic_Dork), it's under "Short Stories and Poems" and it's currently the only thing there if you're interested :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	85. Chapter 85

Clarke's POV

Lexa pokes her head out of the room to ask someone where we can eat while the rest of us try to wake ourselves up. Destiny is understandably still sleepy and prefers to stay in my arms as she tries to adjust to being awake now. Madi stretches and yawns, which is adorably followed by Lupita stretching and yawning too, arching her back and digging her claws into the couch as she does. Dalul seems perfectly awake, panting happily, her tail slapping gently against the couch cushions.

Lexa comes back inside the room and comes over to me, kissing my cheek gently. "The eating area is nearby. They have food for our pets too, since Maya thought agead."

I breathe out a happy sigh. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to trying to dig through our wagon to try to find food for them."

Lexa nods. "We will have to find her and thank her. Artigas is going to meet us in the eating area and save a table for us. He said that he knows a quieter area we can sit so it won't be too loud for anyone. The woman I spoke to is going to talk to Raven and see if she wants to come with her family as well."

"Good." I nod and look at everyone. "Are we all ready to go?"

Madi gives me thumbs up, which is such a Skaikru thing that it makes me smile. Destiny giggles in my arms at gives us thumbs up too.

Lexa kisses my cheek again. "Then I guess it is time for us to go, hodnes (love)."

I nod and we follow Lexa to the dining area. We must be quite a sight, four tired people with soft smiles in our faces with a kitten and puppy traipsing behind us. Lexa takes us through a couple turns and I check my mental map of the compound that I memorized before the invasion. Yeah, I think I know where we're going.

Lexa pushes open a last door and holds it open for us. I thank her with a kiss on her cheek, delighting on how she flushes a pretty pink color. She makes sure the pets are all the way in before releasing the door, letting it slowly swing closed.

We head to where they serve food and the people there seem utterly shocked to see us, despite the fact that in certain Maya warned everyone that we were coming.

"Y-yes, how may I help you?" A young boy stutters out, wide-eyed.

I glance up at the white board they're using to tell people what they've made today and then rattle off my order. The boy nods as he takes it down.

"Appa!" Destiny says when he looks at her.

"We have your apple, Des, but remember that you have to have other things too." The boy says gently, a smile lighting up his face. Somehow, I'm not surprised that people here know Destiny. She's not easy to forget. "I'll get her what she usually has. Plus her apple, of course."

"Thank you," I say.

"It's no problem. Are you two going to be adopting her?" He asks, still not seeming super comfortable with talking to us.

"We're hoping to," I answer. "We just filled out the first set of papers."

The bot nods. "It's a long process, but once you get through it, it's basically guaranteed that you'll be able to adopt her."

I feel my shoulders relax slightly. "Thank you."

He takes Lexa's and Madi's order, then we make sure he knows we need the pet food that Maya put aside.

"Alright, I think I have it all down." Lexa begins to reach into her pocket. "Heda, it is on Maunkru. You don't have to pay."

Lexa pauses for a moment. "Thank you. And please, pass our thanks along to Maya." She then slips a couple coins into his hand.

His face gets pink. "Gods, Heda, this is too much, I can't-" He's cut off by a stern look from her. "Thank you. Both of you. And um, you're with Artie, right? He's over there, past that door. It's a nice room for people who prefer privacy and smaller groups of people. When Lucas isn't eating in his room, that's usually where he eats it. Your food will be brought to you."

"Thank you," I say appreciatively.

"No problem," he says as we begin to walk towards the door.

When we get into the room, I see that there's a booster seat for Destiny. I set her down on it and make sure she's in before hugging Artigas again.

"Hey!" I greet him. When I pull back from the hug, I'm smirking. "So. Artie, huh?"

Artigas blushes. "That's just Ryan. He gives everyone nicknames."

I hum thoughtfully. "Sure he does. I'm sure you're not special at all."

"He did nickname Destiny," Lexa points out.

"Because he likes Destiny. So he probably nicknamed Artie here because he likes him." I nudge him gently, grinning.

Artigas nudges me back harder, his cheeks still red.

The door opens again and Raven strides in, smirking. "Hey Artie, your boyfriend says hi."

Artigas' face gets impossibly redder. "He is not my..." He trails off and sighs, probably knowing that Raven won't listen.

Anya comes in next, followed by a short boy I recognize immediately by not just his physical appearance, but also by his nervous energy. He's fiddling with something in his pocket, probably something to calm him. Anya and Luna keep a respectable space from him, trying not to encroach on his personal space.

"Hey Lucas, do you remember these people?" Raven asks, her voice a lot softer than it was just a minute ago.

He looks up and briefly makes eye contact with me before looking away, only making eye contact with each of us for what seems like a fraction of a second.

"Heda Lexa. Guard Artigas. Miss Clarke." He lists in his soft voice.

"Very good! And Clarke is Hedatu now, she rules alongside Lexa."

Artigas nods, his eyes flickering between us again. "And those two?"

"That's Madi, she's Lexa and Clarke's daughter. And you might recognize Destiny, she lives near you. Clarke and Lexa are hoping to adopt her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is like two days late haha, instead of having fun writing those two days I instead was studying and doing an obscene amount of homework (and I still have more to do tomorrow)... This week is nuts for me! But I am getting an award later (emerging leader award in the club Loud and Queer :) )! And I'm going to give my friends chocolate bunnies since my mom sent me four. They're not even small, and they're solid, so I can't eat all of that :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	86. Chapter 86

With everyone introduced, we take a seat and make small talk while we wait for our food to arrive.

"So how much does the process suck?" Raven asks, whispering to me while Anya and Luna talk softly with Lucas.

"It's so many questions," I sigh. "Thank the Gods we're done with that for now. The three of you will have fun, especially since there being three of you means you have more paperwork."

Raven groans softly, then looks over at where Lucas is trying to explain something to Luna and Anya, using a drawing on his napkin to help. She softens. "It's going to be worth it."

I look over to where Destiny and Madi are talking, already seeming like sisters (or I would assume so, we didn't exactly have any of those on the Ark). "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

The door opens and we all pause what we're doing. Ryan walks in pulling a cart and his face flushes when he realizes that we're all looking at him. He gives us an awkward wave and tugs the the cart in behind him, the door shutting with a soft click.

"Hi, sorry about the wait. The kitchen wasn't expecting such a large order at the moment."

"It's no problem," I wave him off. "Would you like any help passing things out?"

"Thank you Hedatu, but I'm fine." He smiles and begins placing people's food in front of them.

When Ryan sets down Lucas' food, I can't help noticing that all his food is separated. I nudge Lexa.

"See? Lucas separates his food too. It's not just a weird Skaikru thing."

Lexa shakes her head, smiling. "That proves nothing. Maunkru has odd Skaikru habits as well."

Raven jumps into our conversation. "Well on the Ark, the trays we ate off of had sections for each kind of food and the cafeteria people would slop it in there. It wasn't particularly appetizing anyway, and when they mixed together the taste alone would activate your gag reflex. And we're not even talking about the smell of that stuff."

"Icky," Destiny says.

"What she said," Raven agrees.

I don't miss how Ryan 'accidentally' brushes against Artigas multiple times, and how he stays unnecessarily close when putting down his food. I can't tell what Ryan is saying, but I can see the unmistakable 'Artie' form on his lips (I need to get better at reading lips; I wasn't able to pick up anything else).

Artigas' eyes meet mine across the table and I smirk, raising an eyebrow at him, letting my eyes flick between him and his not-boyfriend. Artigas' cheeks go pink and he scoops up a big portion of his mashed potatoes, shoving them into his mouth. I see Ryan's fingertips linger on Artigas and I wiggle my eyebrows at 'Artie,' snickering to myself when he chokes on his mashed potatoes and puts a hand in front of his mouth to keep from spitting anything out.

Ryan moves on and when he reaches Destiny, he pauses in his handing out plates of food and glasses after giving her her things. He gently musses up her short curly black hair and she giggles delightedly.

"Ry! Appa?" She asks, her head turned upwards so she can see him.

"Yup! I have an apple for Des!" He says, setting a small red apple next to her plate.

"Appa!" She says happily, her little hands clapping together. "Tank oo!"

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ryan moves on, a smile on his face. I stop him after me, knowing I'm the last person to get food anyway so I'm not preventing anyone from getting their meal.

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you for looking out for Destiny. And Lucas," I add.

"It's no problem, they're great kids!"

"Would you mind telling Lexa and I what kind of apple you give Destiny?" I ask, knowing that Lexa is paying attention. She sets down her utensils and sits up straighter, looking over at Ryan as well.

"I would be happy to! What I've been giving her is our best kind of apple we've been able to grow. I don't know what kind of apple trees survived out there, or what you call them, but here we call them Honeycrisps."

I nod. "I know what you're talking about."

"Good. I don't give her the big ones, they're too tough for her. She almost lost a tooth the last time we have her a big one. What we give her now is a small one from a younger tree, it's the kind our chefs put in the applesauce because they're too small for most people to enjoy. They put aside a couple and I give her one everyday at lunchtime. Honestly, I think it's the highlight of everyone here's day." He chuckles softly. "You do have something like that in Polis?"

"I think so. I know what to look for, at least. We can go to the markets and check. If nothing else, we can find something for her to try," I say.

"Alright, good. How about this? Let me know when you are about to leave, and I'll bring you guys a couple extras for the trip!"

"That would be great, mochof (thank you) Ryan." Lexa says, nodding to him.

Ryan nods back and then takes his leave, but not before throwing a wink and smile over his shoulder at Artigas.

"Not boyfriends, Artie? Are you sure?" I tease.

Artigas' cheek go pink again and the adults all chuckle at him, but he doesn't seem to mind too much.

"You know you could always as him to come to Polis with you," Lexa advises. "That is what I did with Clarke."

"You two are practically married, that does not count," Artigas protests.

"It worked with us as well," Anya reminds him.

Artigas still seems hesitant and I nudge his ankle with my foot. "We can talk about it later."

"Are you coming back with us?" Raven asks.

Artigas shrugs. "I'm thinking about it. I don't know yet, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more kids and fluff! And I still need to figure out the Clexa wedding too, because that hasn't happened yet (haha oops. Soon! In Polis!) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	87. Chapter 87

After eating, the four of us plus the pets decide to head back to where we'll be staying. And with permission both from the head facilitator of the orphanage/daycare and from Destiny, we're able to have her with us. Once we get inside, Destiny begins exploring immediately, looking around with wide, excited eyes.

"This is such a big place! You have more than one room!" Madi says, poking her head into the master bedroom of this little unit.

"Mm hmm! And you and Destiny can decide where you would like to sleep. That room is for Lexa and I, but we're both alright with sharing with you two if you would like! Otherwise, the room right there has two beds for you guys to use."

Destiny waddles quickly to the other room, which I'm recognizing now is her version of running.

"Pookie!" She yells out happily and goes inside.

I exchange a look with Lexa to see if she knows what our daughter is talking about but Lexa doesn't seem to know either. So we walk into the bedroom with Madi behind us, our hands still intertwined. Destiny is trying to get up onto one of the beds, which is actually pretty tall compared to her.

"Clack, hewp?" Destiny turns and pouts at me.

Float me, Lexa and I are going to helpless against that.

"She already has your puppy dog eyes down," I say to Lexa.

I drop Lexa's hand and crouch down by Destiny as Lexa sputters behind me. She raises her arms and I pick Destiny up, carefully helping her onto the bed. She crawls faster than I've seen her waddle (except when she was waddling over to Lexa and I earlier today).

She picks up a dark brown teddy bear with matted brown fur, like she hasn't allowed it to be washed recently. And it's almost comical, how large it is compared to her. If it were Madi's, I wouldn't blink in eye, but with Destiny, she's only slightly bigger than it.

Lupita jumps up onto the bed, curious as to what all the commotion is about, and sniffs the bear. Her head flinches back when one of Destiny's movements makes the bear move slightly before she begins sniffing again. She starts licking the teddy bear, and I relax when Destiny giggles, not seeming to mind the tongue bath her teddy is getting.

"What is its name?" Madi asks Destiny.

She looks up from where Lupita's licking at some of the matted fur on the bear's head. I guess I'll have to see if we can get it washed before we head back.

"Pookie!" Destiny answers.

She sits up, making the bear suddenly move towards Lupita. She ffts and practically falls off the bed in surprise, landing gracefully on her own four paws. Lupita sits and licks one of them, like she's trying to regain her dignity after getting scared by a teddy bear.

Madi reaches forward and shakes the teddy-Pookie's paw. "It is nice to meet you, Pookie."

Destiny giggles happily. "He say nice to meet you too."

After Lexa and I are introduced to Pookie as well, we move to the small living area that connects to the bedrooms. There's a tiny kitchen and then an area just large enough for a couch and old television.

We're all tired after such an eventful day, so Lexa and I order a little bit of food so we don't get hungry. We may have eaten recently with Artigas and Raven and the others, but Lexa and I both agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, this place has a fridge and a microwave, so we can always put it away and eat it later.

Madi and Destiny are playing together on the living area floor with some toys that someone thoughtfully left for us. Lexa and I are on the couch, watching them play and cuddling. I'm curled up against Lexa's side, my head resting on her shoulder and her arm wrapping around me. Lexa presses a kiss to my forehead as we watch our daughters play. Gods, this makes me want to get married right here, right now. But we have to wait, at the very least until we get to Polis. And I know that since we are Heda and Hedatu, we will need to have an absurdly large wedding so everyone who wants to attend can.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask Lexa.

"After we get back to Polis. We will need to wait at least a short time so that people can arrive. We can send word now that the wedding will occur shortly after we return."

"Mm," I hum thoughtfully. She moves like she's about to get up and I make a noise of protest.

Lexa chuckles and resettles back against the couch. "You do know we will have to get up soon anyways so we can get the food."

"Mm hmm. But we can put it off as long as we can. Which is exactly what I plan to do," I say.

Lexa kisses my forehead and tightens her arm around me. I close my eyes and relax against her. My eyes blink open when I hear someone knocking at the door. Lexa gently disentangles us and gets the door, thanking the person before closing the door, setting our food down on the table next the kitchen.

I yawn and stretch, the kids looking up from where they were playing on the floor. "Time for dinner."

"I am not hungry," Madi says.

"Please try to eat anyway. I know from experience that if you rely on a meal before your normal time to get you through the night that you'll be hungry when you to to sleep," I say softly.

Madi nods in agreement and helps Destiny get Pookie on the chair with her.

We didn't order a bunch of food, so it doesn't take us long to finish it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more family cuteness! And I'll add some more Captain Ranya family fluff soon too! Then there'll probably a time jump to when they leave. And guys, I did the math the other day and I have written over 3,000 pages of Fanfiction in the past three years lol. Go me! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	88. Chapter 88

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I let Madi and Destiny stay up a little while after we finish dinner. We leave them in the living area playing with toys while we wash the dishes in the tiny kitchen. Lexa washes them and then passes them to me to be dried and set aside to be given to a guard to be returned to the kitchen. Later though, since we're all tired from such a hectic day. Even my nap earlier didn't stave off the exhaustion weighing down my bones.

Once we finish, Lexa and I curl up on the couch together. We watch Madi and Destiny play together until I see that Lexa's eyes are drooping too.

"Alright kids, it's time for bed." I say gently, squeezing Lexa's thigh to make sure she's awake. She jolts adorably, her eyes going wide and her cheeks going pink.

Destiny and Madi don't protest, much to my surprise, and start cleaning up the little toys that they have spread out all over the floor. They put them on the nearest table, no doubt so they can continue playing tomorrow.

Lexa and I walk with them to their room. We exchange a soft look when Madi goes with Destiny into the small bathroom attached to the room, helping her with her nightly routine. Destiny's face lights up with happiness when she sees that we have her blue toothbrush all ready for her.

Lexa and I stay out of the bathroom, both because it's too small to fit the four of us comfortably and because we want to see how all of this works out. Madi helps Destiny without her having to ask, pulling out a stool from below the counter so that she can reach the sink. It's adorable, and great to see how well they're working together. Lexa squeezes my hand and I smile warmly at her.

After they finish up, the girls emerge from the bathroom and Destiny starts giggling. When I follow her gaze, I shake my head fondly when I see that Lupita is on Destiny's bed, cuddling with Pookie, while Dalul is curled up on Madi's bed. Dalul's eyes pop open and when she sees us, her tongue lolls out and her tail begins to wag.

Madi and Destiny climb up onto their beds, Destiny having some trouble since it's so much higher up than her head is. But she's stubborn (which at this point, I'm resigned to the fact that it's a family trait), and manages to haul herself up.

Lexa and I go to Madi first, pulling the covers up for her. Which is more difficult than usual, since she has a puppy lying on her blanket. Dalul just looks at us, yipping quietly but happily and rolling with how the covers are pulled up. She settles against Madi's side and lets out a big puppy yawn, resting her head on Madi's stomach and closing hereyes. Madi reaches down and gently scratches her behind the ears. She huffs, her little leg kicking out as she resettles.

Lexa and I each press a kiss to Madi's forehead, murmuring our "I love you"s to her. Madi mumbles it back, her eyes already closing.

Lexa and I quietly make our way over to Destiny, who has Lupita curled up against her over the covers and is cuddling with Pookie underneath them. We pull the sheets up so they cover her more and Destiny smiles sleepily up at us. She taps her forehead and we comply with her silent request, each of us kissing her forehead.

"I love you," I whisper to her.

"Luh oo too," she says back.

She repeats it when Lexa says "I love you" as well, in her cute pronunciation. We turn off the lights and Lexa quietly says, "Goodnight."

The girls mumble it back and we slip out of the room together.

Lexa pulls me to her and I kiss her softly, our smiles making our teeth clack together but neither of us mind. Our girls, our daughters, love us! My heart hasn't felt this light in my chest in a long time, not since my dad died. I can't wait to find out how much lighter I'll feel once Lexa and I finally get married.

We pull back and rest our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Our family seems to grow everyday, ai hodnes (my love). I could not tell you the last time I was this happy," Lexa says.

"Me neither," I admit softly.

Lexa and I fall back together again, pressing our lips against each other. Lexa hums, moving her head so we can kiss at a different angle. My hands fall to her waist and I hold her against me gently. Lexa's hands gently cup my face and she pulls back slightly.

"We should go to bed," Lexa murmurs.

I hum in agreement. As much as I would love to make love to her tonight, I don't think either of us have the energy for that. I sigh and reach up, taking her hand in mine.

We head to our bedroom together, helping each other strip out of our clothes and then getting under the covers. I rest my head on Lexa's chest, curled up against her. Her arm wraps around me, holding me close. I let my arm go around her waist, gently resting on her stomach. This is one of our favorite sleeping positions.

Lexa kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, hodnes (love)."

"Goodnight babe."

***  
Raven's POV

Lucas likes having structure to his life, kind of like me, so Anya, Luna, and I make sure to get him back to his room before his usual bedtime. He thanks us and starts on his nighttime routine.

"It's still early for you guys. What are you going to do?" Lucas asks.

"I was thinking that we would work on that adoption form. Is that alright with you?" I ask to make certain.

"Yes. I will see you guys tomorrow?"

"What time would you like us to come?" Anya asks.

"If you come at eight, I will be just getting my breakfast."

"We will come at eight then," Luna says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, time jump! And there'll be more things from Raven's POV, I promise! And we're getting close to the Clexa wedding! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	89. Chapter 89

Raven's POV

We don't spend a ton of time in Maunkru. One one hand, we weren't going to stay here long anyways. This is mainly just so that Clarke and Lexa can check up on the new clans, make sure everything is going well. On the other hand, I'm fairly confident that the lack of time we spend here is also because Clarke and Lexa are excited to get married. They seem disgustingly happy with their kids now, and though I'm happy for them, it also sometimes makes me gag.

Of course, Luna, Anya, and I aren't too much better now that we have Lucas. After hours upon hours of filling out the adoption form and a couple nerve-wracking hours of being observed by an old woman who looked like she hadn't smiled in years, Lucas is our son. All we have left to do now is anxiously await a couple more visits in Polis to check in on us before he's 100 percent ours.

Now it's almost time for us to leave. By that, I mean it's the asscrack of dawn and Anya and Luna dragged me out of bed so we could meet the others outside. We didn't have to drag Lucas out of bed because he's a great kid and was more than willing to get up this early in the morning.

I rub my eyes as I stumble behind Anya and Luna, who are walking with Lucas between them. He has his blue backpack on that looks completely adorable on him, complete with a train drawn on the back of it. Clarke was more than happy to draw it on there when Lucas asked her.

"Nice of you to join us," Clarke jokes.

"I was not sure we would be able to wake Raven without using the Clarke method," Anya states matter-of-factly, as though any of us know what she means. "Dumping cold water on a sleeping person," she explains.

"Ha! I forgot you did that to her. Man, what I would give to have seen that," I sigh.

Dalul, rushing over from where she was getting pet by Lincoln (which is a funny sight, a giant muscly man petting a small puppy), jumps up at me and nearly bowls me over in her excitement. I crouch down and pet her.

"You're a good girl, Dalul!" I coo while Clarke sighs. I laugh happily as Dalul slathers my face in puppy kisses.

"We're trying to train her not to jump on people," Clarke says.

"But she's so cute and excited when she jumps!"

"Just wait until she grows into a full-sized wolf," Clarke points out. "Would you like to be bowled over by a giant wolf?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation.

Clarke just sighs and crouches down, scooping Dalul up. "Dalul, you can't keep jumping on people. One day you're going to be big and strong, and you'll sweep us right off our feet!" Clarke pauses her cute one-sided argument with a puppy when Dalul starts licking her nose.

"I think she is already sweeping you off of your feet, ai hodnes (my love)." Lexa chuckles, coming up beside her. Clarke sticks her tongue out at her fiancée and then pecks her lips briefly, despite the fact that we all know Dalul ha been licking those lips. Lexa looks over to us. "Are you ready to get going? Almost everything is packed up."

"Is the wagon for the kids ready?" Luna asks.

"Yes. And it's sturdy, Raven checked it herself," Clarke answers. "What I was thinking we could do is have an adult with them in the wagon to supervise them."

"I can watch Destiny and Lucas," Madi points out.

"I know sweetie, but Lexa and I both agreed that we would feel more comfortable having an adult with you guys." Clarke says softly.

Madi doesn't seem particularly happy, but by now she knows when not to try to argue with Clarke and Lexa. She knows they won't be willing to compromise when it comes to their kids' safety.

"I can just ride with them. It should be easier on my leg," I offer.

"Thank you Raven. And feel free to let us know if you ever want to switch out, okay?" Clarke asks.

I nod. "I will."

Clarke and Lexa offer to go through basic wagon safety with the kids, and Anya, Luna, and I are more happy to let them speak to Lucas too. I know they're good with him, and despite how they joke that they should probably teach me, the "fourth child of the group," wagon safety as well, they also know that Luna, Anya, and I want to talk.

"You will let us know if the wagon aggravates anything, yes?" Luna asks.

I nod. "I will, I promise. I'll be careful."

Luna pulls me close first, pressing a kiss to my forehead before moving downwards to capture my lips in hers. I melt against her, keeping her as close as I can until she pulls back.

"I love you Raven," she murmurs.

"I love you too."

Luna smiles softly and then moves aside so Anya can kiss me, but doesn't let her pass by her without a kiss. "I love you Anya."

"You two are sappy," Anya murmurs. All of us know that she loves it. "I love you too Luna. And you, Raven."

"Hey, check this out. I love you two!"

I hold up two fingers to further illustrate the pun and grin when Luna starts laughing. I see Anya's lips twitch, which is a pretty larger compliment from her. Unable to contain my laughter, I join Luna in laughing at my dorky joke. Anya steps forward and cuts me off with a deep kiss. I of course don't mind in the least, moaning softly against her lips.

"Hey! There are children here!" I hear Clarke call out and pull away from Anya reluctantly.

"Later," I murmur, pressing a kiss first to Anya and then to Luna before heading over to where the kids and Clexa are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they travel! I don't know how much of that I'm going to write, since I don't know how interesting it'll be... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	90. Chapter 90

Raven's POV

Riding in the wagon with the kids is better than I expected. To be honest, I mainly offered to do this because my leg has been acting up lately and I figured that being in a wagon would be better than being on a horse. My leg hasn't been acting up enough to cause alarm, it's mainly just been sore and stiff. I've increased the amount of exercises I'm doing a day to try to combat that, and it helps, but not enough that the aches and pains are completely going away.

Lucas sits on the other side of the wagon, next to Madi. Destiny is next to me, snuggling up against me and she's asleep.

I'm glad it's Madi who sat next to Lucas because she's a smart girl, and I know that she doesn't like being touched without permission either so them being next to each other works out really well. Madi and Lucas are talking softly with each other, low enough that I can't hear them over the rumbling of the cart's wheels as it goes over the gravel roads. Neither of them look uncomfortable so I don't think I have to step in, anyway.

I glance down at Destiny, gently pulling her closer against me so that she's at less of a risk of falling off the bench and onto the floor of the wagon. She's a sweet kid, and kind of reminds me of Indra. You know, looks-wise. Though it's hard to imagine Indra as ever being a child.

The wagon goes over a bump and I grimace at the pain that shoots down my spine and through my bad leg. That's the worst thing about traveling. It isn't like that occasional pain can be avoided either, it happens when I'm riding horses too. It's happening less often in the wagon, probably since my body isn't swaying back and forth as much.

I let my eyes fall shut after making sure once more that Lucas and Madi are getting along. The gentle rocking motion of the wagon lulls me quickly into sleep.

"Raven, wake up." Someone says.

I groan softly, turning my head away from them. I was having the nicest dream where Anya and Luna were rocking my world. Something pokes my cheek and I frown. I'm poked again and I slowly blink open my eyes, turning towards whatever was poking me. A little finger is alarmingly close to my face but it retracts quickly. I look down to see Destiny looking up at me with big beautiful brown eyes.

"Waven?" She asks.

"Yeah sweetie?" I ask, my voice slightly raspy from just waking up.

"Yaya was going to give you water," she says.

"Yaya?"

"She cannot pronounce my name," Anya says.

"You were going to dump water on me!"

"You were asleep." She states as though that explains everything.

I just sigh and look around, noticing that Lexa, Luna, and Clarke are setting up camp. Dang, did I sleep that long? Destiny climbs out of the wagon and rushes over to Lexa and Clarke, and I wince when I see her waddle turn into a stumble. Clarke catches her easily and scoops her up, making Destiny giggle.

"Did you guys decide to stop early or did I just sleep a long time?" I ask Anya as she helps me out if the wagon.

"A bit of both," Anya says. "You did sleep a long time, but we also did stop a little earlier than we usually would. We did not want to go on too long with the children."

I grunt when my feet hit the ground, the impact reverberating through my body in an unpleasant way.

"How is your leg doing?" Anya asks softly.

I frown down at it. "About the same."

"We could contact Abby," Anya suggests.

"We could," I agree. "But it isn't that bad." I can see that Anya doesn't want to push, but I can also see the worry in her eyes and in how her brow furrows. I reach out and take her hand. "I promise, Ahn. If it gets worse, even just a little bit, you and Luna will be the first to know. Well, second, because I'm certain I'll notice first."

Anya nods. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Of course." I squeeze her hand.

Anya steps closer to me and reaches up with her unoccupied hand, gently cupping my jaw. She draws my face closer to hers in a silent request that I eagerly accept, pressing my lips against hers.

We kiss softly until someone nearby loudly clears their throat. I pull back and grin at Luna, who has a smirk on her face as she shakes her head at us.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you two going to help or are you going to continue having fun without me?"

"We'll help," I say.

Anya heads over to the kids to keep an eye on them while I head over to where Luna's setting up some tents. They look smaller than the ones we usually use, so I'm guessing they're for the kids. We work together with ease, and it's nice mind numbing work. At this point, we've done it so many times I'm pretty sure we could do it if we were asleep.

We sit down in front of the fire that Clexa made when we're done. I let out a breath and lean against Luna, who wraps an arm around me. Anya sits down on Luna's other side and wraps an arm around her. Lucas sits down on the other side of Anya, sitting closer than I expected but still maintaining distance between them. He smiles softly at us and I smile back.

Clarke begins handing out food that she and Lexa prepared and I thank her when she hands me a plate.

"How was riding in the wagon?" Clarke asks as she sits down between her fiancée and youngest daughter.

"Better than riding a horse. At least for my leg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, either there'll be more traveling things or I'll skip ahead so we can get to the wedding sooner! And last chapter, someone asked about who tops who in Captain Ranya, that kind of thing! If you're curious, you can look back and see my answer ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	91. Chapter 91

Raven's POV

Clarke and Lexa are usually gross together, but ever since they decided that they're going to get married as soon as they can, they've ramped up their sweetness. Now that we're getting closer and closer to their big day, they're practically constantly cavity-inducing. It doesn't even get better when they're around their kids and pets, since they're like the perfect family.

And the heart eyes! Float me. I mean, I tease them of course, but just a little bit because I'm happy for them. I would never tell them this, but I'm convinced that they're actually soulmates.

Today, we're on the last leg of our journey. If we make good time, we should make it to Polis around midday. I'm riding in the wagon with the kids again, but I'm pretty bored. They're all tired from an impromptu karaoke/dance party around the fire this morning with yours truly as the DJ and have been napping pretty much since they sat down on the wagon. I would nap too but I'm not tired since my girlfriends decided our tent last night was set up too close to the kids' to have any late night fun.

I turn my head to try to see if I can see Polis and blink when I see the outer walls. Huh. I didn't think it had been that long. In front of our group is a lot more travelers than I'm used to seeing on Polis' main road to the entrance. The horse pulling the wagon huffs as we slow to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask.

"There is a line to get into Polis," Lexa answers from where she is in front of the wagon with Clarke. Her horse stomps unhappily at the ground.

"It's this long?" I ask, baffled. I shift carefully so I don't disturb Destiny, who's curled up against me, trying to see the line. "What the heck? Why are so many people here?"

"Did you forget that the two most powerful people in the clans are to be married soon?" Anya says.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess you two will have a couple people at your wedding."

"I guess so," Clarke murmurs.

I squint at someone riding a horse towards us. Are they heading to the back of the line? I look harder and recognize the guards' armor. Smart, they must be patrolling the line. I recognize the girl riding the horse and wave at her as she gets closer and she does a double-take when she sees me in a wagon with three children. She looks in front of the wagon and her eyes widen.

She stops her horse and presses a fist over her heart. "Hedas. My apologies, we were not expecting you all so soon. If you come with me, you may bypass the line."

"Mochof (thank you)," Lexa says as she guides her horse to follow the guard's. "Why is there such a line?"

"It is mainly to ensure safety. We usually check the carts and wagons of merchants and travelers when they arrive, and after some debate we decided to keep doing them before the wedding. We want to ensure we are allowing the right kind of people into Polis for your wedding, Hedas."

"Has anyone been turned away?" I ask.

"Not very many, but enough to make the checks worth it. Most are turned away because of excessive weaponry or possession of illegal substances. Though in the case of illegal substances, those people are currently awaiting a trial."

"Inform the courts that I would like to hear about those cases," Lexa says. "And I would like a list of the substances they attempted to bring into my city."

"Sha Heda (Yes Commander)."

"Should we attempt to make deals with them if they tell us who their suppliers are?" Clarke suggests.

Lexa nods thoughtfully. "That is a good idea. We can discuss that possibility more later."

The people we pass look over and I swear their entire faces light up when they realize that the Hedas themselves are passing them. Well wishes are thrown at the most beloved couple in the clans in both Trigedasleng and Gonasleng (English). The commotion wakes up the kids.

"Poles!" Destiny says.

"Pole-is," Madi corrects her sister.

"Pole-us. Pole-ith. Pole-ish." Destiny tries to sound it out. "Poles!" And then apparently gives up.

We reach the gate just in time to see some guards carefully going through a family's wagon. I'm glad that they're not ransacking it or anything. There are guards standing nearby as well, supervising and keeping the family company. One sees us and stands at attention immediately. The others follow suit automatically and press their fists over their hearts.

"Hedas. Go ahead." The guard with a shoulder pad thing says. It kinda looks like what Clarke and Lexa have, so I assume it's showing her rank.

One guard looks into the wagon and blinks. "I swear every time they come back after a trip they have more kids," he mumbles.

"These should be the last ones," I say. I grin when the guard turns a deathly pale color, obviously not having expected me to hear him.

I laugh hard enough at the poor guy's expression to earn curious glances from my girlfriends. "I'll explain later," I promise them.

The streets of Polis are usually busy, especially at this time of day, but today they're fuller than I've ever seen. I know that it's Lexa and Clarke getting married, but I don't think it really hit me until now exactly how many people are showing up for this wedding. I bet that the entirety of Polis will be shut down and full of people on their special day. Our horses make their way slowly towards the Hedas' Tower. While people do move out of our way, they also can't help giving the happy couple well wishes and congratulations. It's all very sappy, and I know they're loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo! I wasn't sure whether I would have time to write again today, but I did it!! And now that finals are over and I'm back home, I should be going to back to a semi-regular schedule! Sorry that it's been so long, life really caught up with me the past two weeks! Thank you guys so much for your patience! Thanks for for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	92. Chapter 92

Clarke's POV

The streets of Polis are more packed than I've ever seen them, and there are more people here than I expected, which is saying something. I wonder if when the dancing starts after our wedding, if the ground will begin to shake.

We're making good progress through the crowd, since people are kind enough to get out of our way. But people give us their thanks and wish us well and congratulate us, which does slow us down, even though we appreciate it.

We pull up to the front of the Hedas Tower and the guards immediately head for us, waiting patiently for us to dismount. Some guards begin leading our horses away, after we say goodbye to them of course. I make a mental note to visit them sometime and give them treats as thanks for their patience. No matter how well trained they are, it can't be easy to be so close to that many people for so long.

I reach over and take Lexa's hand and we head to the wagon together, helping the kids get down if they want help. Lucas just shakes his head when we offer, and Lexa and I step back respectfully. We stay close enough where we can help him if he stumbles or falls, but we're out of his way. Lucas climbs down carefully, his brows scrunched together and he gives Anya and Luna a small proud smile when his feet hit the ground without him needing assistance.

Madi is next and I extend my free hand in case she wants it. She grabs on and holds to keep her balance as she climbs down.

"Mochof (thank you)," she says to me before letting go of my hand and turning around. "Des, let me help you down."

"Deedee!" Destiny moves to the edge of the wagon and Madi carefully scoops her up and sets her down on the ground next to her. Destiny giggles and tugs at Madi's shirt. "Again, again!"

Madi smiles softly at her new little sister. "Maybe later, okay? We've got to let Raven get down too."

"Waven! Pookie?"

Raven looks around and picks up Destiny's stuffed bear, leaning down to hand it to Destiny. She takes it and hugs it tightly, happiness clear on her face.

"Tank oo!"

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now Clarke, Lexa? Can you help me down? I don't trust my leg to hold me up if I jump."

"There's a step," I point out.

"Which you will help me down with," Raven says.

I smile, shaking my head fondly. Lexa and I help Raven get down and she lets out a pained grunt when her foot touches the ground.

I frown at her. "Are you okay? Do we need to call my mom?"

"No need for Mama Griffin, Commander Griffin is just as good. I'm okay. Ish. It's just acting up, I think it was all the traveling."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

I know Raven hates when people ask this kind of thing ("like they know my body better than I do. Pfft. It's my leg), but I know she'll understand that I'm asking because I'm concerned, not because I think she doesn't know her body or anything.

"I'm good, Clarke. It's just sore. I'll be okay, I'm going to be resting it until the wedding."

"You? Resting? That's a sight I would like to see," I joke.

"Her definition of resting is different than ours," Anya says. "Tell them what you plan to do while resting."

"I said I would rest my leg, not just sit around like a cabbage! I have a workbench I can have on the bed-"

"The spare bed," Luna interjects from where she's helping unload our things. "I love you Raven, but I will not sleep on saw dust and metal shavings again."

"That was one time!"

"Three," Luna corrects her.

"Fine," Raven huffs. "I'm going to build a part for my work chair that's either removable or retractable that I can rest my leg on."

"How is that resting?" I ask.

"Once it's built, I can work and rest my leg at the same time. And hey, by now you should know that I'm not that person who's going to do crossword puzzles or puzzles when I'm resting. At least I'm not building explosives or anything!"

"You will not be building or working with explosives while we have Lucas," Anya says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Raven turns serious and takes Anya's hand. "I know, I've already locked everything like that away in one of the storage rooms in the Tower. All my potentially dangerous tools are also locked away in storage lockers in my workshop. I'm not taking any risks like that, babe."

Anya nods, kissing the back of Raven's hand. "Good. I just wanted to make sure. I know you are responsible, striksora (little bird)."

Luna begins letting out the pets as Raven responds. "I know you know. Now let's finish putting everything away so Luna, you, and I can go upstairs and f-" She cuts herself off and glances at the kids. "Make out."

None of the adults are fooled, and I don't think Madi is either, judging by her disgusted expression.

The guards begin helping us bring everything upstairs as the pets and children follow us to the elevator. Lucas is scared at first, probably since he didn't expect Grounders to have an elevator, but quickly becomes fascinated at how it works and asks Lexa and Raven questions.

We all head towards our respective rooms and I stop Raven before we part ways. "If you send Lucas and the dogs to the throne room, we can watch him for you. But not all night, because his first night here should be with his family."

Raven nods. "Thank you. We'll come pick them up after a couple hours. And thanks for watching the pets too, because sometimes they think we're playing and jump up and it gets awkward real fast."

I laugh. "No problem. Just try to keep the noises contained."

"No promises, but I'll try to make it not reach two floors down to the throne room." Raven winks before following her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter posted on time? Weird, right? Next chapter, we get closer to the Clexa wedding! Whoo! :) Now I'm off to try to hit 1200 hours on Skyrim (I'm six away!)! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	93. Chapter 93

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I take the kids and pets to the throne room, much to the bewilderment of the guards we pass. Lexa finds their shock more amusing than anything. I guess they didn't expect us to return from our trip with three times as many kids, even if one of them isn't ours (but they don't know that yet).

Destiny lets go of Madi's hand when we reach the throne room and wanders around, looking at everything. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, knowing that I can trust Madi to make sure she doesn't touch anything pointy or dangerous. Madi trails a few steps behind Destiny as she explores.

Meanwhile, I watch Lucas. He walks up to the thrones and traces his fingers over the wood. His head lifts slightly so that he's looking out of one of the many windows in the room and steps towards it. Beowulf and Lilly both follow him and I think it's adorable how attached they are to him already.

He just peacefully looks out the window, so I make a mental note to keep an eye on him out of the corner of my eye as I look over to where Madi is trying to tell Destiny not to climb up on the war table, as she's climbing into the war table. Lexa's favorite map is on that table, and I swiftly scoop Destiny up before she can crawl onto it.

Destiny gives me a sad look that makes my heart crack but I don't let up. She squirms a little but seems to accept this and squirms more so that she can rest her head on my chest. I gently rock her and her little hand clutches at my shirt.

"See that paper, Des?" I ask softly. She nods against my chest. "That's one of Lexa's maps. We need it for our meetings, and you were about to crawl on it. It's alright, you didn't know." I hurriedly say. "Just be careful please. We haven't Destiny-proofed this place yet."

Destiny giggles at that and wiggles in my arms. "Down pwease."

"Thank you for asking so nicely," I say.

I gently set her down and she waddles over to Madi, raising her hand. After a moment of confusion, Madi high fives her.

"Cuddles!" Destiny says as an explanation.

I give Lexa an amused look. "I guess you're not the only one who likes cuddling with me anymore."

***

Raven's POV

When Luna, Anya, and I are done with our alone time, we rest on the bed for a moment, sweaty but cuddling regardless.

I press a gentle kiss to Luna's bare shoulder. "We should probably go get Lucas and the dogs." Anya hums in response, her eyes closing as she yawns. I nudge her with my elbow, lightly hitting her side. She makes a disgruntled noise. "Ahn. You're on top. That means you have to get up first."

Anya grunts in acknowledgement and stretches out her limbs again, yawning as she sits up. The sheets pool around her waist and I stare unabashedly as she gets out of bed. I bite my lower lip as she begins pulling her clothes on. She turns to look at us, smirking when she catches us staring. She runs a hand through her mussed up hair.

"Are you coming?" She asks, her voice raspier than normal.

"I wish," I mutter under my breath, earning a soft snort from Luna.

Luna gets up from on top of me, standing and stretching out her arms. I watch her back muscles ripple and wish we had more time in bed. Maybe another night. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and frown when I see that my brace has fallen on the floor from where it was leaning against the bed. I guess our activities moved it around too much for it to stay upright.

Luna notices and silently picks it up and hands it to me as she picks up her undergarments. I thank her and set it aside so I can put it on over my pants, which I purposefully tossed onto our bedside table. I grab them but I don't see my underwear until Anya tosses it at me. It lands next to me and I stick my tongue out at her before going through familiar awkward maneuvers to get the underwear on. It's not easy getting dressed with a bum leg, but I've learned the least painful way to do it.

I pull on my pants and strap on my brace. I get down from the bed and grab my shirt, deciding that putting on my bra isn't worth it. I toss it at the dresser, pumping my fist when one of the cups lands perfectly on the corner. Anya and Luna look less enthusiastic at my skills, but that's because they prefer a less messy room. I'll put it away. You know, later.

I pull on my shirt and jacket. Anya and Luna are ready, so I hold the door for them. We use the elevator and I can hear laughter coming from the throne room as soon as the elevator doors open.

We walk in, and I'm not sure what I exoected, but it certainly wasn't this. Destiny is on Clarke's shoulders as she jogs around the throne room, and Madi is on Lexa's shoulders as she chases Clarke and Destiny. Lucas is sitting on one of the thrones, laughing and watching the girls run around.

"Fastew!" Destiny urges Clarke.

Clarke just lets out a breathless laugh in response, making a sharp turn to try to get Lexa to be further behind her.

I look over at Anya and Luna, grinning. "Hey. You know what we should do?"

"Raven, no." Anya says when she realizes what I'm getting at.

"Raven, yes!"

Not a minute later, I'm getting a piggyback ride from Anya and we're chasing the others. Luna sits on the other throne next to Lucas and he smiles warmly at her before turning his attention back to the madness that's happening around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested that we see Lucas' first night in Polis, so we're going to do that! And Destiny's too! Then the wedding ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	94. Chapter 94

Raven's POV

Once we're all tired out from the running around, we head to the dining area to eat. Luckily, Lexa thought ahead and asked a guard to tell the chef to make us food. When we get to the dining room, it's all ready for us. There's even food for the pets, who are very happy about that if the way the scramble to get over to their respective bowls are any indication. 

The pets start eating immediately while we all sit down. My stomach growls loudly, earning me an amused look from Clarke. 

"What? I had a good workout."

"Raven, you were on Anya's ba..." Clarke trails off and closes her eyes, nodding to herself and then opening her eyes. "Yeah, I didn't want to know that."

"I certainly was on Anya," I say with a wink at Clarke. I laugh when she scrunches up her nose in an exaggerated look of disgust. 

"Raven, it was Anya that was on you earlier." Luna points out softly in my ear. 

I flush. Yeah, she was. Clarke reaches over and snaps her fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my hot-girlfriend induced haze. I come back to the present and grin apologetically at her. We begin eating and it takes a lot more than I expected not to moan at the taste. Nothing against anyone else who has cooked for us since we left, but the head chef here really knows what they're doing. 

Dinner is full of brief conversations between everyone until Clarke pulls Lexa off to the side to speak to her alone. Luna and Anya engage the kids while I look over at my best friends and listen in. I may be nosey, but I'm also concerned about my friends. 

"My mother will be arriving tomorrow morning," Clarke says quietly. 

Luckily, they only have eyes for each other, otherwise they would notice me blatantly staring at them and listening in. Actually, they both are pretty perceptive so I wouldn't be surprised if they both know I'm listening to them. 

"I am aware," Lexa responds just as quietly. "You did not pull me aside just to inform me of that, ai hodnes (my love). What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. It's just..." Clarke pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful like she's trying to find the right words. "You know how my mom sent a courier ahead to tell us when she'll arrive?" She waits for Lexa to nod before she continues. "Well she mentioned something else in her letter. It, um, it isn't bad. She just wants to spend time with you."

Lexa blinks. "Me? Why? I would have thought she would want to spend time with her daughter, or her grandchildren."

"In a few short days, you'll be her daughter too," Clarke reminds her. They both have soft sappy smiles on their faces and now that I know that this isn't a bad thing I should probably let them have their moment, but will I? Yes, except I'll be staring at them. 

"How about this, ai hodnes (my love)? I spend time with your mother tomorrow morning and afternoon, and during the evening we spend time together as a family. After all, she has not met Destiny yet."

Clarke nods. "Yeah, that works."

They kiss sweetly and I turn more awkwardly in my chair to make it seem like I'm only now looking at them. "Hey love nerds! Stop making out and spend time with us!"

Clarke gives me a semi-exasperated, semi-amused look and they return to their seats. Lexa pulls out Clarke's chair like the gentlewoman she is, and I bat playfully at Luna's arm. 

"Hey, why don't you two do that for me?" I joke. 

"I let you ride me earlier, is that not enough?" Anya says straight-faced, lifting up one eyebrow. 

I smirk. "You know I love to ride you..."

"Okay!" Clarke says a bit louder than she means to, making most of us jump a little. "So how is dinner?"

***

After dinner, we go our separate ways. Luna, Anya, and I walk with Lucas towards where we live. We stop outside our room and let him in. He wasn't in here for very long earlier, so we take the time to show him around more thoroughly. It isn't long until he notices a door that doesn't head to the hallway or to our bathroom. 

"Where does this go?" He asks, pointing to the door and looking at us curiously. 

"That goes to your room," I explain. "You're going to be right next to us, and you can always knock on our doors if you need us, okay? If we're ever not available for some reason, the guards will be more than happy to help." 

Lucas nods. "Okay."

"Would you like to see your room?" Luna asks. "We had the guards bring your things to it already."

"May I build in my room?" He asks.

I nod. This is something we've discussed. "You may. But nothing dangerous, and if you're not sure please come get one of us. And try not to stay up too late, alright?"

Lucas nods again. Anya opens the door to his room and holds it open for us. Lucas walks in and his eyes go wide as he looks around. 

"It's big," he breathes out. 

"It is yours," Anya says as she closes the door behind us. 

Lucas' face lights up. "Thank you."

Lucas walks around, inspecting everything. Anya, Luna, and I stand together, watching him happily. Seeing him this happy is worth everything. 

"Do you want us to leave for the night, or do you want us to help you unpack?" Luna asks softly, drawing Lucas' gaze away from a workbench I sent word to have delivered as Lucas agreed to come with us. 

"May you please help me?"

"Of course," Anya answers. "Just let us know where you would like your things to go and we will put them there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Destiny's first night in Polis! Then Lexa and Abby bonding time! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	95. Chapter 95

Raven's POV

Luna, Anya, and I help Lucas set up his room. He starts tinkering at his table and I see Anya exchange a glance with Luna. They're probably silently telling each other it's time to head back to our room.

"Do you want us to help with anything else?" I ask.

He looks up, blinking like he momentarily forgot we were here and shakes his head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you."

"Okay," I say softly. "Then we should probably go to bed. Remember not to stay up too late, okay Lucas?"

He nods. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the three of us say back.

Luna holds the door to our room open for us and I blow Lucas a kiss before walking into our room. I see a small smile on his face and count that as a win. Luna clicks her tongue and pats her leg, but the dogs stay in Lucas' room. Lilly rests her head on her paws from where she is on the floor, watching Luna and Beowulf stays where he's cuddled up next to his sister, his tail slowly wagging.

"Lucas?" Luna says. He looks back over at us. "Are you alright if the dogs stay with you for the night? We can make them move if it's not."

Lucas shakes his head. "It's alright. Thank you." There's a short pause. "I will meet you all for breakfast in the morning, right?"

"Yes, where would you like to meet?" Luna asks.

"I could knock on your door when I'm ready. The one that's in my room." He nods to the door we're at.

"Okay, sounds good. We will you then. Night, strikon (little one)."

"Goodnight," he says softly. Luna smiles warmly at him before quietly closing the door.

"He's adjusting better than I expected," I admit.

Anya hums in agreement and wraps her arms around me from behind. I lean back in her embrace, smiling at the feeling of her lips gently touching my neck. One of my hands goes up to gently rest on Anya's and I reach the other one out. Luna takes it, her eyes warm as I gently tug at her. Luna wraps her arms around me from the front, Anya's arms moving to adjust to the new person so that she can touch Luna too.

I smile when Luna moves her head over my shoulder in order to press a brief kiss to Anya's mouth.

I rest my head on Luna's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the bare skin at the base of her neck. Luna freezes momentarily but then gently begins guiding us to our bed. I know we won't do anything tonight, not with Lucas so close (we will need to either make sure he's not there or soundproof our room before we have any more "alone time").

We shed our clothes and get underneath our furs. Tonight it's Anya's turn to be in the middle. She acts indifferent to it, but I know she loves being able to have both Luna and I curled up against her.

***

Clarke's POV

The first thing Madi asks when we get to our floor is, "Will Destiny have her own room or will we share?"

I exchange a look with Lexa. "We figured we would plan on you each having your own room just in case. We have one set up for her, it's right next to yours, Madi. Two doors down from Lexa and I, Des." Destiny nods. "If you two do want to room together, that's something we can work on. After tonight, of course."

"What do you think Des?" Madi asks her little sister. "Do you want your own room or do you want to stay with me?"

Destiny's little brow furrows as she thinks. "My own pwease. Can I still cuddle with you?"

"Of course!" Madi says. "You can come knock on my door any night and we can cuddle all you want."

Destiny beams up at her big sister. "Tank oo!"

"And if you ever need Lexa and I, this goes for both of you, our doors are always open." I say.

"Just knock first, though Des. Sometimes they sleep without pajamas," Madi mock whispers to her.

Destiny nods. "Okay."

"Would you like to see your room?" Lexa asks.

Destiny's eyes light up. "Yeah!"

We head over, Lexa and I pointing out our room so that Destiny knows which one is ours. Madi points out her room and we stop in front of the next door.

"We haven't decorated it or anything yet, over time we can help you make it yours." I explain before pushing the door open.

Destiny walks in first, followed by Madi and then Lupita and Dalul. Lexa and I head in last, smiling at each other when we hear Destiny's excited exclamation. She's already in the center of the room, looking around with wide, starry eyes.

"It's big!" She says. "And it's mine?"

"All yours," Lexa answers. "If you would like, tomorrow we can move things around."

Destiny shakes her head. "I wov it."

Lexa's surprised and delighted expression is adorable when Destiny runs (waddles) over and hugs her legs. She hugs mine next and says her thanks (her 'tank oo's will never not be cute).

"Can I see your woom?" Destiny asks Madi.

"Sure! Will you come with us?" Madi asks Lexa and I. "After that, you can tuck us in."

"Of course," I agree immediately.

Madi leads us to her room and shows Destiny around. Destiny listens to every word her sister says, though I'm not sure she understands all of the words that Madi uses. Once Madi's done, Destiny says goodnight to her and then the three of us leave for Destiny's room so Madi can get into her pajamas.

Lexa and I help Destiny into her pajamas and tuck her into bed. She's tired enough after a long day to not ask for a story to help her get to sleep. Lexa and I take turns softly telling her goodnight before kissing her on the forehead and heading for Madi's room to tuck her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Lexa and Abby's bonding time! On an unrelated note, I start work on Monday and I'm not looking forward to waking up at seven am five days in a row haha. Oh well! Thank you all got reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	96. Chapter 96

Lexa's POV

I wake up with a familiar weight on my chest. I smile softly to myself, not bothering to open my eyes. I can afford for my waking up to take a little longer. I can hear Clarke's soft snores, which she always denies she does, despite her never hearing herself sleep. Her snores are not loud like Anya's can be after a night of drinking, but rather are quiet. I find it adorable.

I feel Clarke's hand twitch, which either means she is about to wake up, or that she is dreaming. That has happened once, where I thought she was waking up when in fact she was having a lovely dream about my boobs. She told me that after I kissed her forehead, which woke her up.

This time, Clarke is waking up. I can tell because while she is asleep, she does not move her body enough to move her hand from its resting place draped over my stomach to rest on my bicep instead as she lazily draws my tattoo from memory.

I slowly blink my eyes open and take a moment to adjust to the brightness of the morning. The light is shining at precisely the right angle for Clarke's hair to look like it is glowing. I smile warmly down at her, despite the fact her eyes are still closed, scrunched shut with her right eye pressed against my skin, her eyelashes tickling me. She is attempting to get away from the brightness, to hide from the sun.

I silently thank the Gods for allowing me to be in the same time as her, to have found her, to have her somehow, miraculously, love me as much as I love her. I press a gentle kiss right below her hairline and I feel a smile spreading across her face, the movement of her lips causing them to brush against my skin.

"Good morning, niron (loved one)." I murmur softly. Clarke just groans in response and I chuckle. 

She unburies her face from where she had it pressed against my chest. She sighs softly. "My mother will be here soon, if she isn't already here, and I would prefer that we're both fully clothed when we see her. We should probably get up."

I nod but Clarke makes no indication that she intends to move, lying still on top of me.

"You are on top of me, ai hodnes (my love). I cannot get up until you do." I point out gently.

Clarke lets out another soft sigh and after a moment, sits up. The furs pool around her waist and I unashamedly look at my beautiful naked fiancée as she gets out of bed. Clarke looks back at me and smiles. She can always seem to sense when I am staring at her beautiful body.

"Lets get dressed before I come back to bed and we rumple those furs more," Clarke practically purrs.

A shudder runs down my spine and I comply, getting out of bed. I smile as Clarke unashamedly begins eyeing me as well. We can do something about our... thirst. Later. I begin pulling on my clothes and laugh softly to myself when I hear Clarke let out a soft groan before she also starts putting on clothes.

We head to the kids' rooms and wake them up. We wait outside their rooms, holding hands and giving each other looks that I am certain would only be described as 'so sweet I'm getting cavities' by Raven.

"I love you," I murmur softly.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)." Clarke says as Destiny walks out of her room. I have to admit, I am impressed she can dress herself with such each. Though I suppose that my clothing, or rather armor, that I wore was more complicated.

"Will Grammy like this?" Destiny asks, gesturing to the nice tan pants and baby blue T-shirt with a cartoon of a smiling flower on it.

"She'll love it," Clarke answers.

Madi comes out of her room and smiles at us. "Good morning. So you're going to spend time with... With Miss Abby today?" She asks me.

I nod. "For the morning, yes. In the afternoon, we will all spend time with her."

Madi still struggles with titles, and what to call people, especially Clarke and me. We are patient and of course do not push her to call us her mothers, but the other day I did notice that she hesitated to call us my our titles and almost called me something beginning with a "no" sound, which I assume means she almost called me Nomon (mom/mother).

"You three can head down to the dining area to have breakfast. I will go down to meet Abby," I say.

Clarke frowns. "What about you and Mom? What about your breakfast?"

"We will be walking around Polis. There are plenty of places to stop and eat." I answer. "I will not go without food, niron (loved one)."

"If I find out you did..." Clarke trails off but she does not need to complete the threat.

"I will not, I promise."

Clarke nods, seeming satisfied by my answers. Destiny gives me a heart-warming hug goodbye, where she wraps her arms around my legs, and Madi gives me a brief hug before she pulls away. I give her a grateful smile as she murmurs out her goodbye, as I know that she is still not completely comfortable with physical contact. Clarke waits for them to hug me and then pulls me into an embrace of her own, which lasts for longer than our daughters' hugs did. She pulls back slightly only to give me a quick kiss, resting her forehead against mine.

"Love you," she breathes out.

"Hod yu in sentaim (love you too)."

When we pull back from each other, we both laugh when we see that Madi has jokingly covered Destiny's eyes with her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will be Lexa and Abby haha. And hey, tomorrow is my last day of work for the week! I can finally sleep past seven after tomorrow! Whoo! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	97. Chapter 97

Lexa's POV

I let my girls go down the elevator first, as they are not going far and I do not think Destiny could get down all those stairs easily. I wait patiently outside the gates of the elevator and wave to Lucas, Anya, Luna, and Raven when they come out of their rooms.

"What are you doing, standing there alone? Where's your family?" Raven asks.

"They took the elevator down to the dining level. I am waiting for the elevator to come back up so I can go to the bottom floor."

Raven frowns, her eyebrows scrunching slightly. "Wait. Couldn't you just go down with them? Like the elevator could drop them off on their floor and then continue down."

I shake my head. "It was difficult enough to say goodbye once. If I were to go down with them, I would have been tempted to skip my outing with Abby so I could spend more time with them."

Luna nods. "That is understandable, strisis (little sister). Would you like to ride down with us? We are heading to the floor with the dining area as well, and you could continue after that like Raven said."

I nod. "Mochof (thank you), I would like that."

The elevator door opens and we all step inside. Luna presses the button for her floor and I lean over to press the button for mine.

Before they head out on their floor, I get a warm smile from Lucas before he exits, a pat on the shoulder from Anya, a brief hug from Luna, and another pat from Raven, except she has something to say as well.

"Good luck with your soon-to-be mother-in-law!" She grins and then exits, waving at me as the elevator shudders and then continues its descent.

I sigh softly to myself and take in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I know Abby likes me, or at least appears to, and is supportive of my relationship with Clarke. When I reach the bottom floor, I see Abby leaning against a wall, evidently waiting for me. Members of the group I assume she has been traveling with bustle around, bringing in luggage from their carts and wagons outside. They use the finally-available elevator to bring everyone's things to their rooms.

"Abby," I say. Her head turns to fade me immediately and her face lights up in a warm smile. "I hope you were not waiting for too long."

Abby pushes off from the wall. "No, this is perfect timing. Shall we?"

I nod and we begin waking side by side out of the Hedas' Tower. I glance over at her while she looks around Polis, my curiosity bubbling up.

"Abby?" I say before I can talk myself out of it. "I do not mean to be rude, but I was wondering... Why did you request to do this? To spend time with me alone?"

Abby chuckles, luckily not seeming offended by my question in the least. "Well, it certainly isn't because I want to give you the threatening parent-partner of my child talk." She pauses for a moment like she is trying to gather her thoughts. "I want to get to know you better, Lexa. I've seen who you are with my daughter, and your eldest daughter, as well as who you are as Heda. But I haven't seen just you alone very much, Lexa."

I nod to myself. "I can understand that. Tell me what you would like to know, and I will tell you as much as I can." At her curious look, I explain. "As Heda, I know some things that are sensitive and cannot and should not be known by the general public."

Abby nods in understanding. "Alright. What was your childhood like? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"No starting off easy?" I joke. "No 'what is your favorite color?' "

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that question already." Abby's eyes flicker down to my ring, which has the gem that is the same blue as Clarke's eyes and I just smile in response.

"Fair enough. My childhood was happy, though not in the way you would expect. It was full of training and learning about the previous Commanders. I had Anya as my fighting mentor, before she got the promotion to become General. That happened soon before the previous Heda's death. I was taught about the world and what was to be expected of the next Heda, along with all of the other Natblidas, by Titus."

"Was that the man that your sister kicked off of the Hedas' Tower?" Abby asks.

I smirk at the memory. "Yes, it is. His teachings were good for the most part, but the ones that were not good messed with me for a long time. He taught me to believe that love is weakness."

"When did he teach you that?" Abby asks, sounding shocked and appalled.

"As a child. I cannot remember my age when he first told me it. I disregarded him at first, as I knew he was wrong. But after..." I swallow and meet Abby's eyes. "You know of Costia?"

Abby gives me an empathetic look. "Yes, I do."

I nod. "After her, I believed him. Hodnes laik kwelnes (love is weakness). It took many years and Clarke coming into my life to see that he was wrong."

Abby swears under her breath about Titus and I pretend not to hear, though my lips do twitch up into a small smile at how protective she is.

As we continue to walk, I occasionally point out places I like to go when I have the time and tell Abby more about my childhood. We stop at a booth or two in the outdoor markets to get food or to look at their wares.

As we walk away from one, Abby asks me a question as me maneuver through the crowd. "Is it always this busy in Polis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Sorry that this is late, I really thought I would have time to write yesterday... But that didn't happen! I had work and since I'm new it took me a LONG time to finish up, and then I rushed to walk the dog that I walk every weekday, and then rushed home and then to my first D&D session and still ended up fashionably late... And by the time that was over it was ten at night and my friend, who invited me to the session, came over to spend the night... Plus, I didn't even have time to really eat at all yesterday oops... I had breakfast at seven am and then lunch/dinner at five pm on my way rushing home :p Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	98. Chapter 98

Lexa's POV 

"Is it always this busy in Polis?" Abby asks. 

"It is always busy, yes, but it has not been this busy since the week the Coalition was agreed on by all the clans. Everyone is here to see their Hedas marry," I explain. 

Abby lets out a breath, looking surprised. "I mean, I knew this would be big, but... There are so many people!"

"And even more camping outside the walls," I chuckle. "Not even Polis can hold as many people as are expected to come. The day of our wedding, it will be a miracle if there is enough space on the streets for people to move."

"Gods. Is that why I've seen so much security?" Abby asks curiously. 

"Yes. There will be a lot of people here. Even while we are trying to search carts and find the dangerous people trying to enter, there will still be some who will try to start trouble. It is to keep the people safe. And if it helps ease the minds of my advisors, that is a bonus."

Abby laughs, an unexpected sound but a pleasant one nonetheless. "Your advisors constantly worry about your safety too?"

"Yes. Of course, my safety is a concern of mine as well, but I think that if some of my advisors got their way, I would stay high in the Hedas Tower like that princess Clarke told me about, Cinder Bella."

"Wrong princess, you're thinking of Rapunzel. She was forced to stay up in her tower." Abby corrects me. 

"And a man climbed her hair." I nod. "I do not understand that part. Why did he climb up her hair? Was that not painful? And what good did that do? Then they are both stuck high in the tower."

Abby continues smiling and shrugs. "I don't know. It's an old story, I guess logic doesn't apply to it." We walk in silence for a moment before something seems to occur to Abby and her lips turn down slightly. "If there is going to be so many people here, how are they all going to hear your vows?"

"There is a chance that not all will be able to hear. However, Raven has been working on building some speakings."

"Speakers?" 

I nod. That sounds more like what she called them. "She said that she can run them on the power of the sun and she is going to put them around the city. We are also going to have someone record our words, a person specifically at our wedding to write down everything. We have received many requests from towns, villages, and cities in every clan to have a record of it, so after the wedding, there will be a large team that will transcribe our words over and over again so everyone can know what we say at our wedding."

"That's a lot of pressure to say the right thing. Do you have your vows figured out?"

"For the most part, yes. Though I have a feeling I will end up throwing them away and improvising the day of," I admit. 

Abby laughs again. "That's what Jake and I ended up doing as well. It works out well and is always more memorable than memorized lines."

"I hope that will be the case with me as well," I say. We walk in silence, slowly making our way back towards the Hedas' Tower. "Are you ready to meet Destiny?"

Abby's expression brightens with excitement. "My second granddaughter! Yes, I am! And as for tonight's dinner, are we all eating together?"

I nod. "Yes, it will be a family dinner."

Abby looks like she is not quite certain if I am answering her question or not. "What I mean is will Raven, Anya, Luna, and Lucas be there as well?"

"As I said, it will be a family dinner. Of course they will be there."

Abby's smile softens. "You're a good person, Lexa. I'm glad Clarke found you."

"I am glad for that as well."

***

Abby seems almost nervous as we ride the elevator up to the floor the throne room is on, which is where Clarke said she would be with Madi and Destiny. She fiddles with a stray piece of string on her sleeve, staring at the elevator doors with an almost blank look. 

"She will love you," I say. My breaking the silence is a surprise to her and I watch as her muscles tense briefly before relaxing. "Destiny is nervous about meeting you too."

Abby gives me a thankful smile. "Thank you."

I nod, knowing that she probably does not want to talk a lot about this. I respect her silent request for quiet. The elevator door opens and I gesture for her to exit first. Abby takes in a deep breath before stepping out. I walk out after her and lead her to the throne room. The guards nod respectfully to us and open the doors. 

Inside, Clarke is writing something down at the table while Madi and Destiny seem to be drawing. They all look up as we enter and I watch as beautiful smiles light up all their faces. Clarke is the first to get up, followed quickly by Destiny and then Madi. Destiny waddles quickly over to me and I bend down to scoop her up in my arms, smiling at her happy face. She presses a small hand to my face and then looks over to Abby as Clarke and Madi approach us. 

Clarke leans in, careful not to press her weight against Destiny as she kisses me briefly. She pulls back and grins at her mom. 

"Hey, mom. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Abby says, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Hey, Madi."

Madi smiles at her, raising her hand in a small wave. "Hello."

Abby's eyes move over to Destiny, who's still in my arms. "You must be Destiny. Hello, I'm Clarke's mother."

Destiny looks at Abby with wide, curious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Hey guys, guess what I found under a bed at my housekeeping job? A butt plug. Engraved with Fifty Shades of Grey... I can't make this up haha. Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	99. Chapter 99

Clarke's POV

I watch as my mom practically melts when Destiny's gaze is turned on her and grin to myself. I know exactly what that feels like. It's what I feel every time I look at my family. Destiny reaches out with her small hand outstretched and makes a grasping motion.

Mom seems confused at first but then gets closer so that Destiny can properly touch her face. Destiny presses her hand to Mom's cheek and her head cocks to the side like she's trying to figure out something difficult.

"Clack's Mama?" She asks.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm Clarke's mom." Abby says, giving me an amused look. "Abby, if you're going with names."

"Abba!" Destiny says and I fail to hide my snort of amusement.

"You could always call me grandma if you're comfortable with that." Mom says, shooting me a look and I just smirk back. She's never going to hear the end of this.

"Nana!"

"That works too," Mom murmurs.

I watch, my smirk growing into a soft smile, as Destiny begins patting at Mom's face. Mom looks surprised at first but then just lets it happen.

We stay in this moment for a little bit before I look outside at the sky and notice that it's almost time for dinner. "Alright dancing queen, its nearly time for dinner."

Mom gives me a look that's simultaneously amused and unamused. "You're going to be telling Raven about this." It's not even a question.

"As soon as I see her," I confirm with a grin.

Mom sighs and shakes her head, but I can see a small smile playing at her lips. Lexa, Madi, and I lead the way with Lexa still holding Destiny.

"What will you be telling Raven?" Madi asks.

"About how Destiny called my mom Abba. Abba was a famous music group before the whole apocalypse," I explain. "One of their most well known songs is dancing queen."

Lexa nods. "Maybe Raven could serenade us at some point with the song."

"Or maybe she could fix something up so we don't have to listen to her sing," I suggest. "She's not bad," I explain at Madi's confused look. "She's just Raven."

Madi's confusion turns to a look of understanding as she lets out a soft "oh."

We reach the dining room and I hold the door open for the others, knowing from the loud greeting, but semi-quieter than usual, probably because she wants to respect Lucas' boundaries as much as her Raven-ness allows her to, I hear that Raven is here and with her girlfriends and kid.

Gods, it's still weird to think about the fact that Raven has a kid. Or that I have kids! But it's wonderful, more so than I ever could have dreamed. I wouldn't trade it for anything, this family.

"Clarkey! Abby looks vaguely annoyed, but not pis..." Raven trails off, catching herself before she swears. "Um. But not mad! What happened?"

"Before Destiny decided to call her Nana, she called her Abba."

Raven stares for a moment, looking between Abby and Destiny, who's smiling happily in "Lessa"'s arms. She bursts out laughing, practically bending over with the force of it even though she's sitting. She cackles loudly, throwing her head back before wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"Float me. Or should I say... Mamma Mia!" Raven laughs again, not as loud as before.

"It's good to see you too, Raven." Mom jokes as she sits down at the table.

"Hey, you know I love you Mama G," Raven says seriously but with a smirk. She snorts. "Mama Gia."

I sigh and Lexa meets my eyes from where she's seated next to me. "She's going to burst into song," I murmur.

As if on cue, Raven starts singing. "I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything, whoa. Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma Mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you. Yes, I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why why did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia now I really know, my my, I could never let you go."

"Clack!" Destiny says, squirming in her seat so that she can face me with her beaming smile. "Sin!"

Sin? Oh, sing. She wants me to... I look to Lexa, who gives me an encouraging smile and a wink. She's lucky that she doesn't know this song. Someday, I'm going to make her sing something for me too.

Raven grins, gesturing to me. Luckily, this time Mom also joins. So it's the wild Griffin girls that are singing. Except this time, it's not Mamma Mia she's singing. It's dancing queen. Of course. It's slightly higher pitched than what I'm comfortable with singing, but I figure we can all fail together as a family. Raven hums the first parts, only slightly off-key.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Oh oh oh, see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen."

Raven holds her hand out to Luna, who takes it and pulls Raven up, effortlessly twirling her around in the slightly cramped space between the table and the walls. And honestly, I can't tell if Raven's singing voice is affected by the singing.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for the place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in looking for a queen." Mom gets the memo last that we're changing it from king to queen, seeing as we're dating women. "Anybody could be that girl, night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance. You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only 17!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make that happen just to make these jokes and have a fluffy moment? Yes, yes I did. Hopefully it didn't take long to get haha. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	100. Chapter 100

Clarke's POV

The next day, Lexa and I spend time with our daughters while simultaneously trying to help figure out last minute wedding stuff. Meanwhile, Mom spends the day with her other daughter.

The day rushes by and before we know it, we're tucking Madi and Destiny in bed. Lexa and I head back to our room and eagerly climb into bed.

"Our wedding is so soon," I breathe out from where I'm cuddled up against my fiancée.

"It is. Two more days, ai hodnes (my love), until we are officially bound to each other." Lexa murmurs.

I smile softly and lean in to press a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. "I can't wait."

Lexa smiles warmly and presses a kiss to my forehead. We both move a bit to get more comfortable and then fall asleep easily wrapped up in each other.

I wake up to a hesitant knock to our door.

"Heda? Hedatu? Abby Griffin is here. Would you like me to send her away?"

"No, it's alright." I say as Lexa begins waking up as well. "Just stall her for a moment please, when we're ready we'll open the doors."

"Sha (yes) Hedatu."

There are quiet voices outside the door, probably as the guard relays what I've said or as they begin to stall my mother.

"Babe, we need to get dressed." I whisper.

Lexa groans but sits up, dislodging me as she blinks the sleep from her eyes. She stretches and takes a deep breath before getting completely out of bed and heading over to her dresser where she keeps her non-armor and non-official clothing. I reluctantly get out of bed and steal one of her shirts from her dresser before beginning to get dressed. Lexa gives me an amused look as I take her shirt.

"You are going to stretch my shirt again." Lexa says.

"Mm hmm. And are you complaining?" I joke, winking at her before I pull her shirt over my head.

Her eyes fall to my breasts and linger for just a moment. "No. You look good in my clothes."

I press a kiss to her lips and we finish getting dressed. I open the door to our room and thank the guard before letting my mom walk in.

"Good morning." My mom says as she pulls me into a hug while the doors close behind us.

"Morning." I hug her back.

"My baby girl is getting married tomorrow." The roughness in her voice tells me that she's probably on the verge of tears.

"I can hardly wait," I admit, smiling over at where Lexa is standing nearby.

Mom pulls back and after silently making sure it's okay with my fiancée, she hugs Lexa too.

"I know how hectic the day before my wedding was, so I figured I would offer to help in any way I can."

"Mochof (thank you), we appreciate that." Lexa says as she pulls back from the hug.

"Pro (you're welcome)." Lexa and I both blink in surprise but grin happily at how my mom is working on learning the language. "So. What are you planning on doing today?"

"The same thing we did yesterday, pretty much." I shrug. "Spend time with our daughters and help with whatever issues arise. We mostly have other people working on what needs to be done."

Mom nods. "Alright. What can I do to help?"

Lexa and I exchange a glance, but it's Lexa who thinks of something first. "I am sure that there will be a lot more things that need finalizing as well as things that may take us away from the throne room. If you could, it would be wonderful if you could keep an eye on the girls, spend time with them when we inevitably get busy."

A delighted smile quickly spreads across my mom's face. "I would be more than happy to do that!"

"Thank you," I say.

"And I do have a question. Not about the girls, about the wedding." Mom clarifies, waiting for me to nod before she continues. "Tonight's the night before your wedding, yes? I know it was a tradition, not on the Ark but in Old Earth, to sleep apart from your partner."

"We talked about it briefly, but quickly came to the conclusion that we wanted to spend the night together. I don't know how well I would sleep without her," I admit. Lexa reaches out in response and takes my hand in hers. "We will be keeping apart until the ceremony tomorrow, though."

"I will miss you," Lexa says quietly so that only I hear. I bring up her hand so that I can kiss the back of it.

"Me too," I whisper back before looking back at my mom. "Does that answer your question?"

Mom nods. "It does. I understand, Jake and I were the same way the night before we got married. We contemplated sleeping apart, but after five minutes of trying to fall asleep without each other, we gave up." She smiles sadly. "We figured it was our last night before we became husband and wife, our last night as fiancées, so we wanted to spend it together."

"We feel the same way," Lexa says.

Mom smiles more warmly at us, nostalgia in her eyes. She shakes her head slightly as if trying to snap herself out of it. "Do you need to do anything else, should I wait in the throne room for you to arrive?"

"No, you're more than welcome to come with us to wake up the girls. We'll have breakfast sent up to the throne room," I say.

With that, we head out and to Madi's room first. I knock on the door and Madi opens it a moment later, already dressed and she smiles at us before stepping out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Our knocking on Destiny's room wakes her up, so we all help get her up and dressed before we go to the throne room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question! Do you guys want me to skip right to the wedding day, write out this day, or skip to the night before/morning (ft. soft smut of course)? And sorry for the delay, I really thought that I would have time to write this all yesterday! I, in fact, did not... But! I have a good excuse! I got to meet Hayley Kiyoko, got to be awkward and hug her, and see her in concert! I'm still like not convinced that that actually happened... And I'm high-key tempted to make the picture I have of her and me my profile picture on all of my social medics so I can finally change the TARDIS icon I've had for 5+ years... Also, I'm about to go to a consultation later to talk about the tattoo I want to get! And Metro Detroit's Pride starts Sunday, so some of my friends and I are planning on going! Everything's kind of happening at once, but that's Pride Month in 20gayteen for you! Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for all of your comments (if you asked a question and I didn't respond, sorry! I've been super busy and honestly haven't been able to find the time)! Stay awesome!


	101. Chapter 101

Clarke's POV

I wake up to soft kisses being pressed to my face. I smile and blink open my eyes to see Lexa facing me, our legs entwined, as she peppers kisses across my face.

"Good morning," I murmur.

"Good morning ai hodnes (my love)."

"I love being woken up like this." I lean in and peck her when she stops her assault with her lips.

"Just think niron (loved one), tomorrow you will be woken up like this, except instead of us being fiancées, we will be wives."

"I can't wait," I breathe out.

I capture her lips again and kiss her softly, ignoring the first knock at our door. It comes again, persistent. I know by now that our guards knock more hesitantly, usually not wanting to disturb us. Especially after a night where we weren't very quiet about our activities.

"You can come in, but we're not decent." I call out after looking to Lexa to make sure she's okay with me letting them in.

"Trust me, I don't mind at all." I hear Raven's familiar voice say before the door opens. She struts in with her girlfriends behind her, both pointedly looking away from our bed. "Lexa, Anya and I will be helping you out today. Clarke, you have Luna and probably your mom. She just didn't want to come in after hearing guards talk about how loud you two were last night." Raven explains with a smirk.

I shake my head and stop myself from sitting up so that I don't flash my best friends. "Alright. If you guys could wait outside for a moment, Lexa and I can get dressed. Wait, who's going to be watching the kids?"

A grin spreads across Raven's face. "It's a surprise. No worries, I didn't pick anyone that you don't trust. They're going to watch Lucas too."

I hesitate, not liking not knowing who is watching our kids. But despite Raven's penchant for creating mischief, I know there's no chance that she would choose anyone to watch over our kids that she doesn't trust implicitly, and knows that we trust.

I sigh and nod in agreement. "Fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, they're all planning on coming in while you're each getting ready. But yeah, we'll let you guys get dressed." Raven begins heading to the door, looking back at us. "We'll be right outside, where we can hear everything." Before she walks out of our bedroom, she calls over her shoulder. "Keep it in your pants, Griffin!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes fondly as the door shuts behind her and her amused looking girlfriends. Lexa and I exchange a glance and then get out of bed, putting on comfortable clothes. After all, we'll be changing out of it soon enough. After we're ready, which doesn't take long at all, we pause near the door and look at each other.

"They probably will be too impatient to let us say goodbye out there." I murmur.

"So let us say it here. And it is not a goodbye ai hodnes (my love), merely a 'I will see you soon.' "

I smile softly an step in close to her, resting my forehead against hers. "That's a good way of looking at it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lexa presses her lips against mine and we kiss sweetly for a moment before she pulls back. I keep my eyes closed for a moment longer and open them to see her beautiful smile that makes me melt inside every time I see it. I let out a breath and step back from her so that I'm not tempted as much to kiss her again, and open the door.

Mom, Raven, Luna, and Anya are waiting outside our bedroom and perk up when they see us.

"Come on, Heda! We have a couple hours to make you pretty!" Raven says happily before dragging Lexa behind her towards the elevator. Anya shakes her head fondly, a small smile playing on her lips as she follows them.

"Are you ready Clarke?" Mom asks and I look to her as the elevator doors close behind my fiancée.

"Yeah."

***

Getting ready is just as boring as I had thought it would be, though at least Mom and Luna try to make it more interesting by talking to me. It helps a bit, but doesn't stop the fact that they barely want me to move when they're working on putting makeup on or doing my hair.

Once I see the plethora of makeup products that I didn't even know we had anywhere, I have to explain to my mom that I don't want a ton of makeup on my face. I want a more natural look. Luckily, Mom doesn't argue and it looks good once she's done.

Luna is in the middle of braiding my hair when there's a knock at the door. There's only a few people that know we're in this specific room that's technically a dining room.

"Come in," mom calls out.

The door opens and Destiny rushes in. She runs up and hugs my legs, beaming up at me.

"Clack!" She says gleefully, tugging at my pants. "Up!"

Since I have Luna working on my hair and I don't want to tug some of my hair out of my head, Mom helps her up onto my lap. Madi walks in as Destiny settles in, smiling when she sees me.

"You look beautiful," she says.

"Mochof (thank you)."

The door opens more and I look over to see Lucas come in, followed by two familiar people. It's only due to my self-restraint and the fact that Destiny's in my lap that I don't launch myself up and hug them. Standing there is Artigas and Ryan, the boy that had been flirting with him in Maunkru.

Luna leans down and whispers in my ear. "I am at a place where I can pause for a moment if you would like to get up and hug them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one week left until I get my tattoo, and I'm super excited! I think someone asked what it was, and I'm sorry that I just never responded, this past week has involved me running around even more than usual! Did I ever show you guys the painting I did of Lexa's tattoos mixed together? I think I did... Well, that's what I'm getting, and it's going to be on my bicep! And next chapter, more cuteness! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	102. Chapter 102

Clarke's POV

"I am at a place where I can pause for a moment if you would like to get up and hug them."

"Please," I murmur.

Luna nods and steps back. I carefully arrange Destiny in my arms so I can stand up and still hold her. She squeals happily and clings to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I reach out my free arm to greet Artigas and then Ryan, once I get a nod of consent, with a hug. I look to Madi and to my surprise, I get a nod from her as well. I give her a gentle hug, a small smile lighting up my face. I know she's still not extremely comfortable with physical touch, and I doubt she'll ever be the kind of person who actively seeks it out like Destiny or I do.

"You look amazing." Artigas says when I pull away from Madi. "Lexa will be stunned into silence when she sees you."

I chuckle softly. "I'm sure I'll have the same reaction when I see her. Do you know how long we have until I need to go out?"

"Not long, Hedatu." Luna answers for him. "Would you mind sitting back down?"

"Right." I sit down.

Des squirms in my lap a bit until she's comfortable. Her little hand reaches up to gently play with some of the braids Luna has in my hair as she works on finishing the others. I lean back and let Luna work on me, silently reflecting on what I have to do in the next couple hours. I think about what Lexa and I discussed the other day, trying to figure out how the beginning part of our wedding is going to work, what with us blending Skaikru, Old Earth, and Lexa's culture. We've basically picked what parts we like best and incorporated them.

***

"Who's going to walk with who?" I had asked out of the blue the other night when Lexa and I were cuddling in bed.

"Hmm?"

"When we're heading up to get married. I know that on Old Earth and on the Ark, we had the parents of each person walked them down the aisle. What does Trikru do?"

"The family walks with their person to the front. It symbolizes the uniting of families. Each person would walk up with whatever relatives are alive, usually consisting of parents, siblings, and children." Lexa explained.

I nodded. "I like that. Maybe we could incorporate that. But how would that work with us?"

Lexa thought for a moment, absentmindedly running her fingers through my hair. "I could walk with Luna and Anya, as well as one of the children. You could walk with Raven and Abby, as well as the other kid."

"What about Lucas?" I asked.

"I am not certain he will want to be at our wedding. It will be loud, especially afterwards, and there will be a lot of people. It is a lot of stimulation for anyone, for any child, but especially one who is autistic."

"We'll have to talk to Anya, Luna, and Raven tomorrow about it. And him too."

Lexa nodded. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Artigas should come too. He should walk with you."

I glanced up at her. "Why not you? He's known you longer."

"You and him have a sibling bond. He is your family more than he is mine."

I smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Soon, he'll be part of our family."

***

I glance at what little I can see of Luna out of the corner of my eye. "Luna? Is Lucas going to come? Has he decided?"

"He is. He wants to, but we are understandably worried about him. He will walk with you, Abby, Raven, and... Will Madi or Destiny be with you?"

"The girls flipped a coin and decided that Destiny is going to walk with me." I explain.

Luna nods. "Alright. The guards have been informed that no one is to touch him without his explicit consent, so the crowd should not be a problem. Other than the amount of people, of course. Raven made him these... Phone heads? They are supposed to be noise canceling."

"What?" I squint for a moment, attempting to make sense of her words. "Oh, headphones! Yeah, that should definitely help if the noise gets to be too much."

Luna nods. "Good. He should be alright. At his insistence, we have taken him outside and walked around Polis a couple times so he could get used to being around so many people. He does not particularly like it, but he is better at handling it."

Luna's hands stop moving in my hair and I wait for a moment, but her fingers do not return. I can see her out of the corner of my eye inspecting me closely.

"You are done," Luna announces.

Artigas hands her a mirror, which she then passes onto me so I can admire her handiwork. I grin at the sight. Instead of being all one big braid, there are small braids throughout my hair, intricately entwined. It's beautiful, and I tell her as much.

"Thank you." Luna says, sounding both proud and embarrassed.

"Pwetty Clack." Destiny says, making us all laugh, though my cheeks turn slightly pink.

Luna looks to Madi. "We should be heading over to Lexa soon. We do not have much time until we are supposed to start."

Madi nods. "Lets head over now, then. Ryan?"

"Mm?" He looks surprised at being addressed.

"Come on."

"What? Why?" He sounds genuinely baffled.

"Lexa and Clarke are both walking with family, and since you're Artigas' boyfriend, you're part of the family now."

Artigas and Ryan both turn bright red, but don't deny it. I wonder briefly how she knows before I do, but I have a lot to think about. Like how my wedding starts soon. Like how I get to see Lexa in... Whatever she's wearing soon. Like how I get to marry my best friend and the woman I love in less than an hour... And I can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So next chapter, the wedding officially starts! And good news! The next couple days, I'll be off of work so I actually have time to write! And next weekend is the start of my vacation, which is a whole week where I should have time to write! I can't wait! Thank you all for your patience and for your wonderful comments! Thank you for reading, and stay awesome!


	103. Chapter 103

Once Raven and my mom enter the room, I know it's time for us to go as well. Raven's lips twitch up into an amused smile before it grows into a wider, genuinely happy one. Mom takes one look at me and her hand goes up to her mouth, her hand shaking slightly. Both of them get teary-eyed and I inhale deeply, trying not to let it affect me. I had Anya help put my warpaint on and I don't want to mess it up.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Mom breathes out. Her lower lip wobbles. "After your father was killed and you were taken from me... I never thought I would see this day."

She pulls me into a hug and I sink into it, glad that she's with me for my wedding day. I know Dad is watching from the stars, too.

"Don't cry, you're going to make me cry!" I say despite knowing it won't make a difference.

"Please, both of you gay messes are going to be bawling." Raven sounds like she's only half-joking, and to be fair she isn't wrong.

Mom and I pull back from our hug and I purse my lips to conceal my chuckle at the look she gives Raven. Raven grins and holds up her hands, but before she can say anything in her defense, a tiny voice rings out.

"Gay!"

My head turns to look at Destiny, who's now in Artigas' arms. Raven laughs hard enough that she bends over at the force of it, clutching her stomach.

"Des, I will give you an apple if you say that loudly during the wedding." Raven gets out before starting to laugh again.

"Appa!" Destiny says excitedly.

I shake my head fondly. "Shouldn't we get Lucas before we head out? Is he in his room?"

"He's actually right outside the door." Raven answers, gesturing to the door she and my mom had entered through. "Lucas said that he would wait there, we're hoping it'll help center him before we're thrown into the chaos that is outside the Tower."

We head towards the door and I sigh at her words. "Is it that bad? I haven't looked outside today."

"I could lie... But I'm not!" Raven hurriedly adds. "It's pretty bad. I stepped outside for a moment earlier and I could barely see the ground."

"That's... That's a lot of people." I say, exiting the door before the others and letting out a breath and trying not to let the thought of it overwhelm me.

"If it's too much, you can borrow my headphones."

I nearly jump out of my skin in surprise, not having expected to hear Lucas. Sure enough, he's standing next to the door in a nice suit with bulky headphones around his neck.

"Thank you Lucas. I shouldn't need them. I have Lexa to keep me focused."

"And if that doesn't work, I'm very good at pinching." Raven offers, grinning at me as I grimace. She turns to her son. "Ready, buddy?"

Lucas nods and leads us to the elevator. The ride down is startlingly silent, with all of us stuck in our own heads. As if sensing the nerves rising inside of me, Destiny squirms in Artigas' arms until he sets her down and she walks over to me, holding out her hand. I smile softly, taking it with my own. Of course, my hand is laughably larger than hers and as a result nearly completely encompasses her hand, but Destiny doesn't seem to mind. She keeps smiling up at me and I feel those nerves fading slightly.

Once the elevator doors open again, the quiet is broken by the sound of a bunch of people all murmuring and talking quietly to themselves. The guards at the inside of the doors to the Tower are standing at attention and bow their heads to us when they see us. When we get close to the doors, they slowly open them as I hear the elevator going back up its shaft. Lexa must be ready to come down as well. Gods, that means I'm first.

I take a deep, steadying breath as the doors part to reveal a truly absurd amount of people. I have never seen so many all in one place, packed together to create a sea of people. The ones near the door turn, causing a ripple effect as they all turn to look at us. Destiny squeezes my thumb that she holding onto and I step forward.

The people near the door inch backwards to create a path wide enough for us to pass through, pressing impossibly closer to each other. I glance back at the others and then at the crowd again. My breath steadies as I pull out my Hedatu confidence. I walk forward, keeping my strides slow enough that Destiny can keep up. Raven walks behind me with Lucas, who looked determined when I glanced back, with his hand loosely holding onto Raven's. Raven had looked simultaneously delighted and worried. Mom and Artigas paired off and are bringing up the rear.

We walk in the preplanned directions, out to the left and then straight before curving right to get in a straight line in front of the stage Lexa and I will be getting married on. I walk slowly so that Lexa will have time to catch up, as we had been hoping to meet in the middle and then all walk together to the stage. Somehow, it all works out and as we are just finishing the curve, I can see people parting further in front of me as well, presumably allowing Lexa and her people with her through.

I only need to pause at the spot before we can make a beeline to the stage for a moment before I see the last people parting in front of me, revealing the woman I'm going to marry. My lower lip automatically wobbles with the emotions coursing through my body as I take Lexa in, watching her do the same with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good place to leave off, right? Haha I kinda feel bad for leaving it here, literally right before I'm describing what they're wearing, but it works! And the next chapter you shouldn't have to wait as long for hopefully! Apologies about that, my brain just didn't want to function enough in what little free time I had for me to be able to write this book... It was four days straight of less than six hours of sleep :p But hey, on the plus side my car is officially fixed and it cost 1/7th of what I expected it to! Anywho, thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	104. Chapter 104

I take Lexa in and nearly let out a wet laugh. It seems we both had roughly the same idea. 

I'm wearing ceremonial armor, sort of like the armor that I wear during important meetings or if we're traveling somewhere and expect there to be trouble on the way. The armor itself is dyed a deep blue with gold trimmings, more for aesthetic than actual use. I have my shoulder piece strapped on with my blue cape flowing from it. 

It was a choice I was unsure of at first, I even had a suit especially made for me in case I didn't like it. But as soon as I laid my eyes on it, I knew I had made the right choice. It seems like Lexa had a similar idea. She's also wearing a ceremonial version of her armor, though hers is dyed a deep red with black trimmings along the edges. She's also wearing her shoulder piece and red cape. Like me, she also decided against wearing heavy makeup or her warpaint. For me, I chose not to wear warpaint because that would be more Heda and Hedatu marrying, instead of Lexa and Clarke marrying, like it is for us. 

Lexa and I's paces pick up slightly automatically, meeting in the middle a little bit ahead of the others aside from our daughters. When I reach her, I hold out my hand for her to grasp and she does so, pulling me in closer until our foreheads are touching. 

"I guess great minds think alike," I murmur, nodding to her armor. 

"But fools rarely differ. In this case, it is the former. Now come, ai hodnes ( my love). It is time for our souls to entwine for eternity."

I nod, a wide smile spreading across my face as I look at my soon-to-be wife. The thought hits me harder than I thought it would in this moment and my eyes water, no tears falling just yet. Gods, I'm marrying this woman. 

I look to Madi, wearing a nice green shirt tucked into black pants. She has a warm smile on her face as we begin to step forward, towards the platform. Destiny's impressively silent, but I can see that she can feel the happiness in the crowd, and perhaps ours as well, because she's practically skipping in her own little purple dress. She beams up at me when she catches my glance. 

We walk up the steps at the center of the platform carefully, with me keeping an eye out for Destiny on our way up. She's fine, luckily, getting up the stairs that aren't too much smaller than she is. The person who will be marrying us is standing in wait, wearing ceremonial robes. He nods stoically to us as we approach, but I see him crack a small smile at Des. 

Madi and Destiny take their places on either side of us, followed by Raven, Luna, and Anya, then everyone else. They stand on the side of the person they walked over with and once Raven settles next to Des and I, Destiny grins up at her and opens her mouth. Before I can even think to try to stop her, she shouts out. 

"Gay!" 

Laughter breaks the silence of the crowd as quite a few people who are close to the stage (or on it) begin laughing. Raven holds up her hand through her own laughter and Destiny high fives her, looking pleased with herself. 

"I'll pay you later," Raven whispers to her. 

"Appa!" Destiny whispers excitedly back and I shake my head fondly, turning my attention back to Lexa. 

Lexa's chuckling softly, a softness and warmth on her face that I rarely see in the company of others (or at least people that aren't family). I hold out my other hand and she takes it in hers, staring into my eyes. We both have watery eyes now that threaten to spill over at any second. The staring is only broken when the priest person speaks. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, and people of all genders." His voice rings out over the city, silencing everyone as they listen. "We have gathered here in Polis today to celebrate the love of Hedatu Clarke Griffin and Heda Lexa kom Trikru. It's unprecedented to have two Hedas, let alone two Hedas in love. They have shown the clans their strength, not just in combat, but also in wits with the defeat of the Maunon and acceptance of Maunkru. Today, you will not just be witnessing a union between two people and an entwining of souls and fate, but you will be witnessing history. As per Old Earth traditions, Heda Lexa and Hedatu Clarke have chosen to share their vows. These vows are declarations of their feelings to the Gods and each other, and promises of how they will behave and be as houmons (partners, wives)." There is a moment of silence as everyone is listening intently to him. He looks over to me first and my eyes widen. "Hedatu, would you go first?"

"Yes, of course. Gods, I figured I would go second because I'm Hedatu." 

I chuckle wetly and take a moment to take in a breath, hearing a few scattered chuckles in the crowd as well. There's complete silence until I gather myself enough to start speaking. I've been trying out different phrasings and words over and over again these past couple weeks, but nothing sounds perfect. So instead of writing something down and fretting about every little odd phrasing, I decided to basically wing it. Well, wing it with my many hours of practice trying to come up with a perfect speech. 

"Lexa, I've known you were something special since I first met you. It wasn't your armor, your raccoon warpaint, or even the fact you were trying to intimidate me by playing with a dagger. Your eyes drew me in the moment I met you. I saw the intelligence, the sadness, but I could also see the love you have for your people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping right in the middle of Clarke's speech? Rude, right? No worries, it'll be long ;) Sorry about this being later than expected, I've been helping with my moms surprise birthday party (that's starting in like half an hour aaah I had to write a speech for that too) since she turned 50 in March! Thank you guys for your patience and for reading! Thanks for your lovely comments, and stay awesome!


	105. Chapter 105

Clarke's POV

"Your eyes drew me in the moment I met you. I saw the intelligence, the sadness, but I could also see the love you have for your people. And I can't begin to express how it makes me feel when I look into your eyes now and see the love you hold for me. It's something that I've been hoping I would be fortunate enough to have since I was a child. My parents had a strong connection as well, one that was visible with every interaction they had. With us, it seems almost stronger. Like we're... Well, like we're soulmates. Which I didn't really believe in before I fell in love with you. I've known that I'll find you in this life and all my others for a long time. You're it for me, Lexa. No matter where we are."

I duck my head slightly, and take a breath, trying to reign in my emotions. I meet Lexa's watering eyes and we both fail at the same time, the first tears leaking from our eyes as we take a short moment to just look at each other.

"I love you Lexa. Falling for you is the best thing I've ever done. We've made our own little family, and it's brought us our daughters. Those are a couple things I never thought were possible on the Ark. But you do love to prove me wrong." The people around us, especially our family, chuckle a bit at that. "I can't wait to see what this next step of the journey brings us, where our lives take us. I have no doubt it will be absolutely wonderful. And I do have some promises, some vows, for you. I promise that every morning we can, we'll wake up next to each other. I promise I'll continue teasing you about your raccoon warpaint, because it's really very cute." Lexa tries to scowl at me, but the warmth and love in her eyes makes it even more ineffective against me than usual. "I promise that I'll back you up when you need to be stern with the kids. And Raven."

"I assumed Raven was included in the kids," Lexa jokes.

"Hey," Raven complains, but with the tears streaming down her face it's not very effective.

"You know we love you, Rae." I turn back to Lexa. "I promise I'll be your partner in everything, and that I won't shy away when things inevitably get tough. We're in this together."

"We're all in this together," Raven sings under her breath.

I ignore her, deciding to laugh about it later. "I promise I'll respect you, your decisions, and your opinions. But most of all, I promise that I'll love you. Ai hodnes, ai houmon, ai alf-keryon (my love, my partner/wife, my soulmate)."

I stop, done with my vows, and Lexa gently tugs me closer using how our hands are entwined. She kisses me sweetly, and then pulls back quickly before it deepens.

"Gods, how am I supposed to follow that up?" Lexa breathes out. There's a brief pause as she gathers her thoughts. "Clarke, you are the girl who fell from the sky. I knew from the minute I heard about you that you were special. It did not take me long after meeting you to understand how amazing you are. You are kind in a way that not many can be, and smart enough to keep up with the politics here. You are strong, and brave, and everything I did not think I deserved until recently. I knew it was inevitable that I would fall in love with you. And I cannot describe how happy it makes me that you love me too." She gives me a warm smile and now I'm the one that's crying harder. "You are wonderful, and I am honored to have you as my partner, my Hedatu, and now, my wife."

Lexa takes a shaky breath, her eyes still occasionally leaking tears. "Today, I bind myself to you. And I vow that every time I wake up next to you, I will fall a little bit more in love with you. I promise that I will spend every day trying you to make as happy as you make me. I promise that I will back you up when you need to be stern with our daughters, because we both know I have a soft spot for them."

I chuckle and nod, squeezing Lexa's hands gently and breathing out my response. "Yeah."

"I promise that I will love you and our family with everything I have, and I promise to find you in every rebirth of our souls. I love you, Clarke."

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)," I respond.

"It is time now for the rings." The officiant says and looks down to Destiny and Madi. "Ladies, if you would please?"

Destiny and Madi pull rings out of pockets and hand them to Lexa and me. Madi has Lexa's and Des has mine, so they hand it to the opposite person to be put on by the partner. This is and aspect of Old Earth culture that Lexa really enjoyed.

"Heda." The officiant nods to her first.

Lexa extends her hand and slowly slides the ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I readily marry you and entwine our souls."

The words we have chosen to say hit me hard and Lexa and I both have tears falling from our eyes as I slide Lexa's on her finger.

"With this ring, I readily marry you and entwine our souls."

After a short pause, he speaks again. "The Hedas have already done a sacred blood ceremony to make Clarke Hedatu. But they have agreed to do it another time in the circumstance. Heda has brought a favorite dagger of hers to use, the one that she was using when the two first met. They will cut their hands and press their palms together, allowing their blood to mix again. This is a physical way of showing their souls and bodies intertwining, ensuring that they will meet again in every life they are reincarnated into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of this officiant's dialogue sounds familiar, it might be because I used it in my other Clexa series! I liked it, and it fits in this world as well... And the "with this ring" thing, I used the other series as a basis but I changed around the second half :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	106. Chapter 106

Once the officiant explains the next part of the ceremony, Lexa pulls out her favorite dagger. I blink, not having realized that she was wearing a sheathe, though it makes sense for her to want to keep a weapon on her at all times. Plus, it has its use for the wedding. Honestly, I expected one of our friends to hold onto it.

Lexa holds the dagger with practiced ease and drags it across her palm, blood lazily sprouting from the wound. She cups her hand so the black blood doesn't spill on the ground and hands me the dagger.

I drag the blade along my palm as well and I'm still not used to seeing black blood coming from my body. It's certainly not as much of a shock as it was the first time, but still pretty weird. I look from my hand back to Lexa, using her idea and cupping my hand slightly so that my blood doesn't spill on the ground. I give her dagger back to her and she uses her free hand to tuck it back away.

Lexa holds out her bloody hand and I grasp it with mine, feeling the familiar warmth of her hand in mine. Something does feel different this time, though. There's a crackle of electricity, like when I was younger and Dad would shock me after rubbing his socks on our old shag carpet. The world swirls for a moment, as though I'm exhausted and about to collapse, but then rights itself again. I look at Lexa in surprise and see the pleased smile spreading across her lips. Seems like this odd feeling wasn't completely unexpected, at least not by her.

Lexa mouths the word "soulmates" to me and the smile on my face widens as well. After seeing my blood turn black and my ability to not be burned, I don't doubt Lexa's gods and beliefs.

The officiant clears his throat softly to get our attention and it takes an impressive amount of self control to look away from Lexa to him. There's a small, pleased smile on his face as well, and I assume that he saw that spark happened, or whatever that was.

"Now your souls are joined, not just as Heda and Hedatu, but as eternal partners. With this, I pronounce you, Heda Lexa kom Trikru and Hedatu Clarke Griffin, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

My jaw trembles with the wave of emotion, the happiness, the elation, the pure unadulterated joy that fills my soul at those words. I'm married to the woman I love, the woman of my dreams.

We both step forward and close the space between us, our eyes falling shut as our noses brush. We hold back for a moment, our breaths warming each other's lips. We lean in at the same moment, meeting in the middle in a perfect kiss. We keep our bloody hands together, using that to ground ourselves to this moment as our lips move together slowly. My other hand reaches up to cup her jaw and her other hand rests gently at the small of my back to keep me as close as possible.

I've kissed Lexa many times since we've started dating, and all of them have been wonderful in their own way. But this kiss easily tops them all. The world fades away and all that's left is Lexa and I and this moment, this kiss. We pull back after what feels simultaneously like just a couple seconds and eternity.

It's only as I pull back from Lexa that the sound comes rushing back in and my senses are no longer solely focused on the woman in front of me. The loud roar almost makes me flinch in surprise because of the sheer noise of it, but Lexa has taught me to keep my poker face well. It takes me a second to realize the roaring isn't actually a dragon or giant beast, but the sound of hundreds, if not thousands, of people cheering for Lexa and me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Lucas has his headphones on but is giving us a small happy smile. When I meet his gaze, he gives me thumbs up. I grin and shake my head fondly, leaning against my wife as I see my friends and family beaming happily at us. They all look like they've been crying, including Anya, impressively. She has a single small smudge of makeup under her right eye and she doesn't bother wiping away the stray tear I see leaking down her cheek as she smiles at us. It's almost disconcerting to see her smile like that, and it would be if I hadn't seen her give a similar one to her girlfriends or son.

Madi comes over to us and Lexa and I break our embrace to give her our attention. She fiddles with the sleeve of her green shirt and gives us a warm smile. She has to speak louder than usual to be heard above the still-ongoing cheer of our people.

"I am happy for you. You deserve this, this happiness. Congratulations..." She swallows and takes a breath. "Nomon and Nontu (Mom and Mom)."

My lower lip wobbles and my eyes immediately fill with tears. Lexa and I have been able to tell that she's been working up to calling us her moms, but I didn't expect her to be ready to do so so soon.

"Can we hug you?" I ask, my voice watery.

Madi hesitates for a moment before responding. "Yes."

Lexa and I move in so that we can lightly wrap our arms around our eldest daughter. She stiffens at first but relaxes after a moment, hugging us back.

Destiny comes over with a big grin on her face and I outstretch my arm, silently inviting her into this group hug.

"Gay!" Destiny says happily as she joins the hug.

Lexa and I laugh heartily as Madi shakes her head at her little sister with a smile.

"Gay indeed," I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the after party! And guys... One month and two days until I move back and start school! Then I should have more time to write so it'll be more consistent since I won't have a job! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	107. Chapter 107

Shortly after the wedding itself finishes, the festivities begin. There are booths and market-type stalls spread all throughout Polis. It's all paid for either by donations from the people or from the Hedas (the taxes and stuff, I don't quite understand the monetary stuff that Lexa and I take care of. Mainly Lexa, evidently).

The people behind the stalls begin happily passing out drinks and food. The tables are quickly set up, having been out aside so people could watch the wedding, and they're quickly flooded with people. People are sitting down and eating or drinking or just spending time with people, and perhaps meeting new people. Music swells as the bands set up throughout Polis begin to play, and some people begin to dance in the streets.

In every face I see, there's a smile or just happiness on their faces and it warms my heart. There's one table that's a pretty good size that's been left alone, so I'm assuming that might be for us. With my hand linked with Lexa on one side and Madi on the other, we walk forward. Lexa's holding Des up, letting her rest against her hip on her other side. Destiny seems happy about it and has her head resting on Lexa's shoulder as she grins at people around us. We head for the empty table and sit down, only to be swiftly joined by my mom, Raven, Anya, Luna, Lucas, Artigas, and Ryan.

"Hey, Mrs and Mrs. Griffin." Raven says with a wink as she sits across from us with her girlfriends and their son.

To be honest, I'm surprised that Lucas is here. I thought he would head inside right after the wedding itself ended, but it seems either the headphones are working better than I expected, or he's more determined than I expected.

"I still can't believe that you guys decided separately to wear the same thing to your wedding," Raven says, leaning her head against Luna's shoulder.

"Me neither." I say, looking to my wife with a smile. "It was a surprise. I don't know what I was expecting you to wear, but this wasn't it. I'm certainly not complaining, though."

We continue talking, and learn a little bit more about Ryan and Artigas and how they're doing. At some point, one of the people manning the stalls brings us all food and drinks and we thank them profusely before they head back to their stall. We eat and make sure that the drinks the kids were given aren't alcoholic (they aren't, luckily). People here are more lax about if their kids have alcohol, just a little bit, on special occasions. Which is fine, I don't really care that much, but I don't want to deal with our children drinking too much on our wedding night.

Luna, Anya, and Raven are the first to break off from our group with Lucas, who seems to still be doing okay but I can see how he's playing with something in his pocket. It's probably something he and/or Raven made for him to fidget with to calm him.

"What do you say about dancing a little bit before you go to bed?" Raven asks him before they get up. "It's perfectly alright if you're too tired or don't want to."

"Just a little," he says quietly after thinking for a moment.

Raven's face lights up but she contains her excitement as the four of them head to where people are dancing. They stop a little ways away from people and Raven starts dancing first. And I know Raven can dance, but she's doing the dorkiest... What I can only describe as a white dad dance, doing the dorkiest dance moves she can think of. And if she's trying to make her girlfriends and son laugh, it's working. Lucas is smiling and letting out soft laughter as he attempts to copy some of the movements. I nudge Lexa, chuckling to myself when Luna and a semi-reluctant Anya join in on Raven and Lucas doing the sprinkler. It's terrible in the most wonderful of ways, and I crack up when I see some of the other people around them (some of which are already inebriated) begin trying to copy some of the dance moves.

"What on earth is that girl doing?" Mom says, amused.

We watch Raven attempt to moonwalk. Since the streets here are cobblestone and she has her leg brace, it's a lot harder than normal and she nearly trips over one of the stones that protrudes from the ground more than the rest of them. Luna catches her before she can fall and Raven says something with a smirk on her face to her. I'm too far away to hear what it is, but I would bet money that it's something along the lines of "I'm falling for you." But what makes me laugh again is Raven's shocked expression when Anya perfectly executes the moonwalk on the cobblestone streets.

I turn my attention away from them and look back to Lexa. "Would you care to dance?"

"With our girls?" Lexa asks. I nod. "Are you two up for it before bed?"

Madi and Destiny nod and Des squirms out of Lexa's arms from where she's been sitting in her lap and stands on the ground. I watch her while Lexa talks to my mom.

"Who will be watching them tonight?"

"If you are alright with it, I figured Ryan and I could take care of that. We can put them to bed and take care of them tomorrow as well so that you and Clarke can have a little honeymoon."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"No problem, anything for you guys." I can practically hear the warm smile in his voice.

While Lexa's talking, Destiny scrunches her eyebrows and then attempts what I assume is the moonwalk. It's honestly one of the cutest things I've ever seen. She lifts her heels off the ground and then puts them back down, and the shuffles her feet back a little. She repeats the movement, encouraged by my grin as she smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys??? This is so cute????? Can you tell I love them? And btw, once we get through this scene, if you would like, I could write out their wedding night! Smut and all haha. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	108. Chapter 108

I hold out my hand to Lexa and raise an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on my lips. "Care to dance, ai hodnes (my love)?"

Lexa's eyes flicker from mine to look down at Des' hopeful face and then returns to me. A smile spreads across her face as she rests her hand in mine. "How could I ever refuse?"

My smile grows and we stand from the table we've been eating at. I gesture for Madi and Destiny to come with us. Together, with the four of us, we dance. Perhaps with the exception of me, I don't think any of us actually know how to dance. Lexa's moves are stiffer, less fluid, but I can tell that she's at least having fun. Destiny is adorably trying to copy dance moves that she saw Raven doing, while Madi switches between attempting to copy me, Lexa, or Destiny. With all of us together, it's a hilarious mismatch of dance moves that somehow works.

After a while, Artigas and Ryan approach. I pause my amazing rendition of the robot and smile warmly at them.

"Hey," Artigas greets us. "It's starting to get late, and we were thinking of heading up. Are you okay with us taking Madi and Destiny now?"

I look to Lexa and then nod. "Yeah, that's okay. Are you ready for bed, girls?"

Destiny and Madi agree easily. Lexa and I give them both tight, loving hugs. Well, once Madi gives us the go ahead.

"We will see you both tomorrow." Lexa promises as she pulls away from Des.

Des nods. "Luh oo, Clack an' Lessa!"

"Love you too, Des." I say softly.

Madi gives us a smile. "I will see you tomorrow... Nomon and Nontu (Mom and Mom)."

I feel my eyes fill with tears for what feels like the fiftieth time today and I smile back at her, clasping Lexa's hand tightly. Madi and Destiny wave as they walk away with Artigas and Ryan.

"Ai houmon (my partner/wife). May I have this dance?" Lexa asks.

I nod and we move so we're together, swaying slowly along to the beat of the music.

***

Once our feet are sore from standing and dancing for so long, Lexa and I head hand in hand to the Hedas Tower. People that are coherent and paying attention enough to notice us offer us congratulations as we pass them.

The elevator ride up to our floor is silent, with my head resting against Lexa's shoulder guard. It shudders to a stop and we exit, making our way to our room. The guards bow their heads to us and open the door for us. I hang back for a moment to let them know that no guard will be needed here tonight. They give me an understanding nod as I walk through, the door closing softly behind me. For the first time in a while, I lock the door. I don't want to be interrupted tonight.

I turn around to see Lexa standing before me, beautiful in her ornate armor. She always looks gorgeous, but now, as she's illuminated by the soft glow of her numerous candles, she looks like a goddess. The sight makes my heart skip a beat and I inhale deeply as she takes a step towards me.

Her gentle eyes meet mine and we're barely a breath apart, barely an inch of space between us. Lexa rests her forehead against mine and she beams at me.

"You are my houmon (partner/wife) now." Lexa breaths out like she can't quite believe it.

"And you're mine."

Lexa chuckles softly. "I have been yours since the day we met, Clarke Griffin."

I can't stop myself from kissing her anymore, the temptation too strong. I press my lips against her and we move together. Her hands rest on my waist while I rest one against her lower back to pull her closer and one against her bicep. The kiss is unhurried, like we have all the time in the world. And to be honest, we do. Now that our souls are intertwined like this, we will find each other in every life and have time to be together for as long as humanity exists.

Before the kiss can deepen, I pull back slightly so that our eyes can meet once more.

"I think this night would be much improved by the removal of our clothes." I murmur, absentmindedly tracing Lexa's bicep tattoo.

Lexa chuckles again and pecks my lips. "You want to hang up our armor."

"Mm. You see right through me," I laugh softly. "They look really good right now, and I don't want it to end up a heap on the floor."

"Clarke, this means you can no longer tease me when I want to fold up our clothing when we take them off," Lexa jokes.

"I'm never going to stop teasing you, babe."

Lexa's smile is fond as her fingers expertly unbuckle my shoulder guard. We've gotten really good at helping each other out of our clothes over the time we've been together.

Lexa removes my shoulder guard and presses a kiss to my cheek as she moves past me to my wardrobe where I usually keep my armor. My main armor takes up the bulk of the space, but we both have little areas in our wardrobes that are meant for spare pieces. We may have to build another wardrobe to store the armor we're wearing so we have a special spot for it.

Lexa hangs it up and seems unsurprised when I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back against me and turns her head so that she can kiss me. She doesn't let the kiss distract her from her goal for long. Lexa breaks it after a moment to turn around in my arms and begin to undo the rest of my armor. Luckily, this armor is put on and taken off in a very similar way to my own armor, which it, of course, was modeled after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to the good stuff ;) And holy crap, guys, I can't believe how long it's been since I've had time to write a chapter for this book! I thought I would have time when I was dogsitting, but these dogs didn't know how to chill and didn't like to sleep past 5:50 am (I may be super tired rn haha)! I go back in like two weeks, so things should pick back up then! Oh, and I had someone say that Nontu means father. And sure, it does in the translator, but my Grounders are more gender-neutral! Nomon and Nontu are basically used to differentiate between two parents! If they have more parents like Lucas does, that parent typically comes up with their own title ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	109. Chapter 109

(Smut! Featuring a surprising amount of fluff before they actually get to it lol)

When all our clothes are off and the important stuff is hung up, Lexa and I pause to take each other in. That isn't unusual, we usually do something similar, whether that's just taking a moment to look at our beautiful girlfriend or if that means gentle exploration with our hands. But tonight feels different, for obvious reasons. 

I reach out my hand and take Lexa's, making the small smile that was on her face as she took me in grow. "You know," I say softly. "This is going to be our first time making love as wives, as houmons (partners)."

Lexa's smile grows even more and she gently squeezes my hand. "That means it will be absolutely perfect, no matter what."

"Even if I fall out of bed again?" I joke, automatically stepping closer so there's no more space between our bodies.

Lexa chuckles and I marvel at her beauty. I always fall a little bit more in love with her when she smiles and laughs. "Even if you fall out of bed again. I will take that as a compliment."

"It was more like I was trying to get on top of you and I rolled a little bit too much and steamrollered over you."

"I do not know what that means," Lexa admits.

I laugh softly. "It doesn't matter, really." I stare into her eyes for a moment. "Bed? Or do we want to try this standing up again?"

"Bed. The last time we tried this standing up without something to hold our weight up, I bruised my..." She frowns, trying to remember what it was called.

"Tailbone," I provide.

"Tailbone," she repeats. "Because I certainly have a tail with bones in it."

"Babe, I told you, that's not-" I cut myself off when I notice the cute little smirk she's wearing. "You tease. And I take that bruise as a compliment to my sexual prowess."

Lexa's face lights up once more as she laughs. "As you should." One eyebrow raises, the smirk growing. I shouldn't find that so attractive, but it's Lexa, so of course it's attractive. "So. Bed?"

"Right!" Man, this woman makes me ramble. Especially when I'm nervous, like I am now. I smirk back at my wife (Gods, I'll never get tired of referring to her as my wife). "Prepare yourself, Mrs. Griffin."

"For wh-" Lexa's eyes widen as I lift her up.

Of course, it doesn't go as smoothly as it did in my head. I manage to lift Lexa, probably due to her being skinny (but pure muscle) and her surprise. It's only because I've been training with her that my space noodle arms are strong enough to keep her up. Barely. I stumble towards the bed as Lexa chuckles in my ear, unceremoniously making us both tumble onto the bed when I try to set her down.

Lexa's head tilts back as she laughs. She looks almost inhumanely beautiful like this, carefree and lying naked in the bed we share together, her head tossed back and her brown hair spread out in random directions beneath her head.

"Are you at least impressed that I managed to pick you up?" I say, trying to hide the fact that I'm actually kind of winded right now. Even though I know she's too perceptive for me trying to hide it to do anything.

"Yes, ai houmon (my wife, partner)." She looks more amused than anything. "Now roll over here."

"Yes ma'am." I jokingly give her the two-fingered salute that Raven's so fond of ("It's gay! Get it? Because you can use the fingers to-" "I got it, Raven"). 

Just for my wife, I literally roll on top of her. Lexa lets out an amused huff but kisses me once I'm on top of her. I hum, sinking into the kiss, my eyes closing almost instantly. One of Lexa's hands reaches up to cup my face while the other presses against my lower back, drawing me even closer. I grin against her lips as she lets out a soft moan, knowing that she enjoys the feeling of our bare breasts pressing against each other. 

I let my hands roam her body, tracing curves I have already memorized, pausing in places where she's sensitive so that I can feel her gasp against me. My hands drift ever lower until they reach her hips. I linger there for a couple tantalizing moments before making my way back up, fighting the urge to smirk when she lets out an unintentional whining sound that turns into a gasp when my hands reach her breasts. Lexa's head tilts back, giving me the perfect opportunity to begin kissing her neck as I gently touch her breasts, not touching her nipples yet.

"Tease," Lexa gasps out.

I smirk against her neck, knowing she'll be able to feel it against her skin, and start sucking. Usually we try not to leave hickies in noticeable places (not that we always succeed, much to our friends' disgust and delight), but it's our wedding night. We can do whatever we want, and I know Lexa has the same mentality.

Lexa's leg drapes itself over mine and she lets out soft gasps as I work on her neck and breasts, waiting a little bit before I let myself touch her nipples. At the first caress, her back bows, arching into my touch as her mouth drops open. I pull back so I can see the wrinkle in her brows, her eyes closed as she inhales sharply. My wife looks gorgeous.

I return to her neck but I don't dwell for too long, kissing down until I reach a breast. She lets out one of my favorite moans, a keening high-pitched one, as my lips wrap around a nipple. The hand that I had at that breast makes it's way down her body again and I feel her hips shift underneath me, trying to find any friction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, folks ;) And as I'm working 3 days in a row starting tomorrow and then leaving home Tuesday and moving into my dork Wednesday, it'll be a bit before I have time to write! But I'll post it as soon as I finish it! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the ridiculousness that is the first half of this chapter haha. Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	110. Chapter 110

(More smut)

Lexa clutches the back of my head as she lets out a gasp, trying to keep me at her nipple. And I'm certainly fine with that, so I redouble my efforts, delighting in every moan I can draw out of her. It doesn't take long before her moans turn into something that's almost a whine, and then I know that it's time to move on.

I suck one last small hickey to Lexa's breast and then begin making my way down her body. I pause my descent above her belly button when her hand reaches down to lightly tug my hair.

"I want to be looking into your eyes when we make love for the first time as wives," Lexa breathes out.

I'm actually kind of impressed that Lexa can make coherent words, let alone full sentences. Though to be fair, it is Lexa so perhaps that shouldn't be too surprising.

Lexa moves her hands down from my hair to press against my shoulder blades and I lean down to kiss her deeply. She smiles against my lips but I can tell that this isn't enough for her. To be fair, I did work her up quite a bit. Her hips move, trying to find friction but she can't really get much when I have her pinned down, which I know from experience turns her on even more.

Lexa whines against my lips and I move to her neck, sucking more hickies into her beautiful skin. I maneuver myself so that I can trace one hand slowly down her body. She arches against me, letting out a soft gasp as my hand makes its descent down her body.

I try not to give up on the slow tease I've built, even when my fingers hit her curls, dampened by her arousal. Lexa attempts to grind again, but there's nothing between her legs to grind on.

"Patience, ai hodnes (my love)." I murmur in her ear, grinning at how her breath hitches. She loves when I talk to her while we're making love, she loves the huskiness of my voice and how arousal changes it. And Lexa definitely has a thing for me speaking Trigedasleng.

Lexa listens and stills her hips. I whisper my approval and slide my hand down further, allowing my fingers to hit the wetness between her legs. I slowly run two fingers down her lips and her hips bucks automatically when they almost go over her clit and get near her opening.

"Beja Clarke (please Clarke)." Lexa pants, her fingers flexing against my shoulders in a way that I know will leave small fingernail impressions.

I moan softly and give in. I straddle one of her thighs and let my two fingers make their way back towards her entrance. I slide one inside of her and it goes in more easily than it even usually does. Lexa lets out a high pitched moan and I have to bite back one of my own when I feel her clench down immediately on my finger, trying to draw me in more.

"Mou, beja (more, please)." She gasps out.

I grin and press a kiss to her lips, loving how even when we're making love, she's still polite.

The finger slides out, resting against her and I can feel her clench again as she lets out an involuntary whine. I slide back in with two fingers and Lexa's back arches. Since I'm close to her face, I get to watch her reactions and see her eyelids flutter. While I do love eating my wife out, seeing her facial expressions up close like this is definitely one of my favorite things.

I slowly pump my fingers inside of her, occasionally curling my fingers to hit that spot that makes her eyes roll back in her head and occasionally letting my thumb press against her clit. Lexa's hips automatically begin to grind and I bite my lower lip and then begin a slow grins of my own against her thigh. Lexa's mouth drops open slightly when I do, probably because she can feel how wet I am just because I've been touching her.

After a moment of this, with both of us getting more worked up, Lexa removes one hand from my shoulder blade and taps my hips. I raise them almost automatically, and bite my lip against the whine trying to escape my lips at the lack of pressure. Lexa slips that hand between my leg and slides two fingers inside of me. I let out a keening gasp and my thrusts inside of her falter for a moment.

"Something... Something for you to grind on," Lexa says. Her voice is thick with her Trigedasleng accent, and I know how hard it is for her to think in Gonasleng (English) when she's starting to get close, let alone string together a coherent sentence.

"Jok, ai hod yu in (f*ck, I love you)." I gasp out.

I grind against her fingers and resume thrusting inside of her with a renewed vigor. My whole body tenses up for a moment when Lexa moves her thumb into the perfect position for it to hit my clit. The high pitched moan I let out in response is one that I know Lexa finds sexy. She clenches on my fingers again and I can see on her face that she's definitely getting close.

I thrust faster, giving up on only occasionally hitting that spot inside of her. Instead, I curl my fingers with every thrust and grind against Lexa's fingers harder. Lexa's head is tossed back against the bed, her neck muscles straining as she moves her head from one side to the other. That's a sure sign that when she comes, she's going to come hard.

She begins to clench down on my fingers more often and it almost seems like she's holding back. If Lexa wanted to, she certainly could have come by now.

"Want to... With you." She gasps out, fighting against her body's natural response in order to look me in the eyes.

I nod and know that she can feel how I clenched around her fingers at the thought of that.

"Yeah, okay." I breath out, leaning forward so my face is closer to her face. "Come for me."

Lexa's eyes roll back and she lets out the sexiest sounds I've ever has the pleasure of hearing as she clenches down almost rhythmically on my fingers. The sight of that coupled with how close I am sends me right over the edge with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... There's that! I'm back with a bang (get it?)! Now that I'm settled in at school there shouldn't be long waits like that! And let me know if you guys want round 1.5 between them as well ;) Thank you for your patience and for reading! Thanks for your comments, they absolutely make my day :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	111. Chapter 111

(More smut ;) )

Lexa and I lie next to each other, cuddling, trying to catch our breaths. Our skin is sweaty so we practically stick to each other. It would be grosser if I weren't still blissed out, both from the day and from coming. Lexa snuggles closer to me and lifts her head so she can meet my gaze. I can see desire still in her eyes, as well as something that almost seems like mischief.

"Clarke." She murmurs, her voice lower than usual. I bite my lip, knowing that she's well aware that that voice turns me on. "May I go down on you?"

I blink in shock, my brain stuttering to a halt for a moment. Out of anything I thought she was going to say, that was certainly not among them. When my brain begins functioning again a few moments later, I clear my throat and nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

Lexa smiles at my answer, probably endeared by my sudden awkwardness, wide enough that the corners of her eyes crinkle slightly.

She climbs on top of me and kisses me deeply. One of my hands go up to tangle my fingers in her hair and hold her against me. The other rests on her bare back, which is still damp from sweat. I nip at her lower lip and deepen the kiss when my tongue slides into her mouth. Lexa lets out a soft moan and her hips grind down onto me.

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Clarke, I am supposed to be the one making you moan."

"Go ahead, hodnes (love)." I murmur.

Lexa bites her lower lip and nods to herself before leaning down to kiss me again. This kiss ends before I can take control of it again, and Lexa begins to trail kisses down my neck. I can feel her smirk against my skin when I inhale deeply. She lingers when she finds a spot that makes me let out even more noise.

I clutch at her shoulders and upper back, my blunt nails digging into her when she sucks hickies into my skin. My breath comes out in high pitched gasps as she slowly makes her way lower, lingering on places that she knows are particularly sensitive.

It feels like forever before she's low enough to be below even just my belly button. I gently push at her shoulders, urging her down further. She has to know how aroused I already am, how ready I am for her. Where she is, I have no doubt that she can at the very least smell it. Lexa traces her tongue downwards quicker, acquiescing to my request.

She looks up at me and we make eye contact as she slides a bit further down the bed, enough so that she's between my legs. She looks away from my face and at what's between my legs. Lexa's pupils blow out and I know that she must see how wet I am for her. Lexa meets my gaze again and I lift one of my legs to put over her shoulder so she has a better angle.

Keeping her eyes on mine, she leans in and gives a first exploratory lick. My eyes flutter slightly and my mouth drops open in a soft gasp. My heel presses a little harder into her back and one of my hands reaches down to tangle in her hair. Lexa hums against me and I know from experience it's probably because she loves it when I pull her hair. The vibrations of her hum feels like it travels through my entire body, setting my nerves on fire as she focuses first on my clit.

My entire body feels like it freezes up for a moment when she sucks. Then my back arches, my head tilts back enough that my neck feels like it's straining a little bit, and my eyes roll back. My hand tightens in her hair and I can both feel and hear her answering moan.

"Jok (f*ck)," I gasp out.

She loves it when I speak in bed, especially when I feel as wrecked as I do right now, and especially when I speak Trigedasleng. So Lexa redoubles her efforts at the sound of my voice, her hand joining the fray to slide two fingers inside of me. With how wet I am, they go in easily. She begins slowly thrusting as her beautiful, wicked mouth focuses on my clit.

High pitched, breathy moans escape my mouth that I've long since learned not to hold back since they serve as encouragement for Lexa. I gather my internal strength to look down at the beautiful woman, my wife, ai houmon, and make eye contact once more. I love seeing her between my legs, love seeing the lust in her eyes as she devours me. And she loves seeing how wrecked I am because of her. Honestly, I enjoy that too when I'm between her legs.

Lexa curls her fingers inside of me, easily hitting that spot inside me that that makes me clench down harder and release a moan I know Lexa always enjoys immensely. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge, can feel my body tightening around her, preparing for release. And we're in tune with each other's bodies, so I have no doubt that Lexa can tell how close I am, especially with how tightly I'm holding onto her hair and how hazy my eyes probably seem.

Lexa crooks her fingers again at the same time she sucks hard on my clit and I fall back onto the bed, breaking eye contact and arching my back once more as I grind sloppily against her. It takes only one more thrust before I'm falling over the edge, loud moans falling from my lips as I clench around her fingers. Lexa removes her lips from my clit and thrusts her fingers to help me through my orgasm. She cleans me up afterwards with her tongue, careful with how sensitive I am.

Once I stop twitching and she's done, Lexa climbs up my body and gives me a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's gay. Hello again, and I hope you enjoyed more smut! When I write the next chapter I'll have to see what, if anything, else I have planned for this book... If it's nothing, then I'll start the prompt book! And remember, you can give me prompts whenever about basically anything and I'll write it! I know I've already gotten a few Captain Ranya ones I'm excited about ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	112. Chapter 112

I expected more to change after Lexa and I got married, but it didn't. Being around her is still a joy, only now I can call her my wife or ai houmon. We aren't treated much differently, other than a slight increase in... Respect? Reverence? One of the two. But all the complaints that some ambassadors had about us, whether they said it to our faces or behind our backs, have quieted down. Which of course, is wonderful.

After the first week of our blissful domesticity, we started to spend a lot more time with Raven's gang (Anya, Luna, Raven, and Lucas, as well as Lupita and Lilly). They're all smart in their own ways, and Raven's easily solved technological problems I thought would take weeks. We've become almost like an extended family, and I absolutely love it.

Madi and Des have grown closer, and it's beautiful to see. Madi has lost a little bit of her seriousness, but whenever we let her watch in on a meeting with the ambassadors or teach her something, she still gets that expression that reminds me so much of Lexa. But with a lot of her seriousness and hesitancy when it comes to our little ragtag family gone, she plays more with Destiny and has become fiercely protective of her. And of course, that means she plays more with Beowulf and Dalul, who absolutely love it.

The world has slowed down the hecticness slightly, allowing us to not just have time to relax but have time to relax with our families. Which is exactly what we're doing, or at least getting ready to do, right now. After convincing Lexa that we can afford to take the time off (after working extra hard for a couple days to appease her), we are heading off to our first official family vacation.

Lexa and Luna still own the house in Trikru that they grew up in, and Lexa suggested it when we were all brainstorming about where to go. She had people go over and clean it and get it ready for us, because I'm pretty sure it hasn't been touched in years.

The building itself is in a town near TonDC that I've never been to, called Arlin. The house isn't a large one, so it's going to be fun trying to fit everyone, but Lexa's certain that it'll work. Someone just might have to sleep on a couch or something.

Right now, we're in the midst of packing up our stuff, and I have to mentally go through what we've packed to make sure that we got things that we actually need. Lexa and I have vetoed a couple things that one of us has tried to pack. Lexa vetoed my favorite fur because there's a lot at the house, and it's not that far away. Plus, it's literally the biggest one we have, and one that was made from a bear. It's really soft, though! And for Lexa, I've had to veto some candles. I'm okay with packing a few, maybe three, but eight seems so excessive. She thinks I haven't noticed that she's tried to slip in more once I started vetoing more candles, but I quietly have been slipping them back out.

Des comes running (toddling, but with slightly more grace than she used to) into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Nomon, Nontu (mommy, mom). Waven says that they're done packing."

"Okay sweetie, thanks for letting us know. Can you tell her that we'll be done soon? If we're fast we can get on the road by the early afternoon."

Des nods seriously and rushes back out before I can ask her not to run. I sigh, shaking my head fondly with a soft smile playing on my lips. Just a few seconds later, Dalul comes barreling into the room, her paws scrabbling against the floor. Her nails make clicking noises as she rights herself, panting happily as she trots over to us.

I chuckle as she makes her way right over to Lexa, who barely has to lean down anymore to scratch at her head. Dalul licks Lexa's fingers as she pulls them away to continue packing. Dalul pads over to me and I coo softly, scratching that spot behind her left ear that gets her back leg to kick out. Her eyes squint and she pauses her panting to focus on the scratches I'm giving her.

I look up towards my wife and sigh softly when I see her trying to sneak a candle in with the bowls for the pets.

"Hodnes (love), no more candles."

Lexa looks over to me and gives me her best puppy dog look, her eyes wide and her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

"Oh, honey." I coo and walk over to my wife. I peck her lips and that pout turns into a brilliant smile. "We're only going to be there for a week, we don't need that many candles. Don't you have some there already anyways?"

Lexa's eyes widen again, but this time there's a sparkle of excitement. "My parents kept a collection for when I went to visit. They will not be as new as the ones we have here, but candles do not really go bad."

I peck her again. She's absolutely adorable when she's excited. "So you're not going to try to sneak in more candles?"

Lexa pretends to hesitate for a moment until I nudge her nose with mine. Then her face breaks out into a wide smile and she nods. "Alright."

Lexa presses her forehead to mine and we rock slowly from side to side, almost like we're dancing to the beat of music that's in our heads. She kisses my nose and I giggle softly, pulling her closer.

The moment, of course, is broken by something furry pressing against my leg. I flinch at the sudden sensation and then remember that Dalul is in the room. I reach down and scratch at her head as Lexa laughs softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to you guys on Ao3, I posted the chapter to a different story to this one! Thank you guys for pointing that out, I corrected it as soon as I noticed it! Next chapter will be a bit more fluff and their vacation, because that's apparently what I decided to do with the end of this book! Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	113. Chapter 113

Getting three kids, three dogs, a cat, and Raven into a cart is a lot more difficult than I ever expected. But along with Lexa, Anya, and Luna, it eventually happens. Eventually. It still takes us about an hour to manage it, mostly because Lucas and Raven kept chatting and then running back inside to grab something else so that they can tinker on vacation.

Once we get everything in the cart, Lexa gets on her horse and I get on mine while Anya keeps an eye on the kids and animals (and Raven) and Luna drives the cart. Lexa rides in front, keeping an eye out, while I trail behind and watch behind us.

Not much happens on the road, but we do pass a few traders and people traveling. It's a few days before we reach Lexa and Luna's old home, and every moment is a treasure with Raven's antics. On the road, she staves away boredom by serenading us all. Some of the songs aren't really appropriate for kids, and I have to stop her a few times and remind her that there are young ears sitting literally right next to her. But much to my chagrin, Des ends up really liking that song about apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur and insists that Raven teaches her the words, which she says in her adorable voice. Which ends up being really cute, despite the fact she's singing about a guy leering at a girl on the dance floor.

Once, she got a song stuck in her head and sang it for a good hour straight and ended up extending the song, adding her own lyrics to it. That is, until Lucas quietly asks her to sing something else.

Sometimes I'll get into it and start singing alone with her, which makes Des perk up every time. Once or twice Lexa even joins in on the rare song that she actually knows. Her voice is soft and beautiful and I sing along to the songs almost automatically when she does, enraptured by her voice.

And of course, Raven pulls pranks. She occasionally tickled Anya, and it worked the first time and she let out a surprised yelp/laugh, having been half-asleep. But after that, she wizens up to it and easily dodges out of the way, retaliating by tickling Raven back until she's crying from laughter.

She says dumb jokes and makes puns so terrible that we have to laugh. Some she has to explain to Anya, Luna, and Lexa (and the kids). Which is fun as well, if only watching her attempt to explain the jokes.

She's not always joking around, though. Sometimes she'll play games with the kids to keep them entertained, which is sweet. She's better with them than I expected before we actually had kids. One the kids seem to really enjoy is "I Spy." She "spies" a great deal of trees.

And when her energy has run out, Raven curls up on the floor of the wagon and falls asleep, oftentimes cuddling with one or more of the kids and the pets. Sometimes, if she uses her puppy dog eyes, she can get Anya or Luna to cuddle too, depending on who's driving the cart.

It's a few days travel in order to get to the town , but from there it's easy to get to Luna and Lexa's childhood home. Lexa points it out as soon as she sees it, a split second before Luna perks up, having seen it as well. The kids (and Raven) perk up too, looking towards where Lexa's pointing with wide eyes.

The house is a humble size, probably one floor unless there's a basement. It looks like it doesn't have a ton of rooms. It'll be interesting to figure out how to cram all of us into this house, but Luna and Lexa didn't seem all that concerned. It's made of wood, darker wood like the kind we have for our bed in Polis. Lexa slows her horse as we approach it, the people out and about in the town giving us surprised looks that only get more surprised when they realize that it's their Hedas who have arrived in their small town. A burly man steps forward, his face shaven but his head has a lot of hair that falls down in dark waves around his shoulders. He has a stern but kind face and he softens when he sees Lexa.

"Heda. It is good to see you again. And you, Luna. Welcome to Dyrwood."

"Thank you, Jisun. It is good to see you as well."

"Your home has been cleaned, and there should be room for you all. Feel free to let me know if you need anything. We want you to have a good trip."

"We will, Jisun." Lexa says, a soft smile on her face. "Mochof (thank you)."

He bows his head to her, and then to me, and then heads to one of the nearby houses.

Lexa dismounts her horse and I quickly follow suit. She clicks her tongue and begins leading her horse towards the house, which I see has a place along the side to tie horses to where they can chomp on grass. Once we get the cart to a place where we can keep it and it'll be out of the eay, we unhitch that horse and hook our horses to the side of the house.

Lexa and I work on that while the others get up and stretch out their limbs. We help unpack and leave Madi and Luna to watch the pets as they relieve themselves.

The inside of the house is a lot less dirty and dusty than I expected, despite the fact I know that people have cleaned it. It almost looks lived in, but kept in a stasis. Lexa reaches out apart absentmindedly and I grasp her hand. She turns to meet my gaze with a soft smile as we step further inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, this took me so long to write! But it's finally done! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	114. Chapter 114

Raven pushes past us, shouting "dibs on the best room!"

Lexa and I exchange an amused look before heading further into the house. Lexa walks with familiarity, the memory of the layout of her childhood home not having faded. She leads me to what I assume is the master bedroom, as the bedroom is quite big for a house this size. Unsurprisingly, Raven's already in there looking around curiously.

"This place is cool!" Raven breathes out when she sees us approach.

"Is this going to be your bedroom, Rae?" I ask, amused. 

"Yeah! And Luna and Anya's, of course."

"Of course," I repeat.

"Speaking of your girlfriends, Raven, we should help them with our things." Lexa points out.

Raven nods with her happy grin and begins heading back out of the room. I meet Lexa's gaze again and can't help the amused smile on my face as we follow her back outside. She takes a wrong turn or two, and Lexa finds funny enough that she doesn't correct her until Raven looks confused when we end up back near the master bedroom.

"We wondered where you all were." Anya says, her usual stoic expression on her face while she holds a very happy Lilly in her arms.

Lilly's tongue is hanging out of her mouth and her tail whaps against Anya's side. Raven walks up and scratches behind Lilly's ears, cooing softly.

"Why is she in your arms?" Raven asks her girlfriend.

"She was sniffing around with the others and exploring, but she decided to jump up on me until I picked her up." Anya explains. "I do not think it had registered with her that she is growing."

"Aww..." Raven leans in close to Lilly, who moves her face over towards one of her other moms, her tail picking up its pace. "You just wanted cuddles, didn't you pretty girl?"

Raven leans back slightly so she can sign to Lilly "pretty girl." It almost looks like Lilly's smiling as she pants happily, her tail picking up more speed

Raven leans back in and scratches Lilly, who leans in when Raven gets close enough to cover her face in sloppy puppy kisses.

While they're busy with that, Lexa and I begin grabbing some of our stuff off the wagon to bring it in. Madi and Destiny come over to help, while Lucas stays with Luna, drawing things in the dirt with sticks. We give Des the lightest things we can find for her to carry inside. She doesn't seem to mind in the least and proudly carries it inside, following our directions on where to take it.

Lexa and I let the girls have the next largest bedroom, so we end up in Lexa's old room, which is cool. It almost doesn't look like it was ever hers since she only lived here when she was very young and only came back to visit.

I, of course, do see some facets of her. Like the cabinet I open to put our clothes in is already full of candles that are still slightly dusty. The bed has an almost excessive number of furs, and the headboard has linear designs in it. It looks kind of like what we have at home, except instead of it being made of sticks and wood, it's carved into the headboard.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asks, amused, as she watches me explore her room.

"Mm hmm. It looks like you."

Lexa's smile softens and she walks up from behind me to wrap her arms around me. She presses her lips to the side of my neck and presses a gentle kiss to my skin. I lean back against her and hum contently, my eyes fluttering shut.

We stay like this until something brushes my leg. I open my eyes and look down to see Lupita sitting in front of us, staring at me intently. She meows and I laugh softly, turning towards Lexa. Her head is resting on my shoulder and she has a gentle smile warming her face. I press a kiss to her cheek and turn back to see Lupita beginning to make her way towards me. She begins rubbing against my ankles and I coo back at her.

Lexa releases me and I crouch down to give Lupita scratches. Lupita's purrs grow louder and I smile at my wife as she crouches down beside me. Lupita sniffs Lexa's hand before pushing her head against it.

"You guys better not be making ou-" Raven stops when she sees us, frowning. "Aww. You guys are boring. Though you are petting a pu-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Anya places her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "We are in a smaller house with three children in it. Four, if I include you." There's a pause. "You realize that you licking my hand is just proving my point."

Lexa scoops up Lupita and stands. Lupita doesn't look particularly enthusiastic, but allows it. I stand as well and automatically brush my knees off. I turn back around to look at Anya and Raven to see that they're now locking lips, right in the doorway so that Lexa and I can't really go anywhere.

Lexa holds Lupita up to Raven and Anya and Lupita lets out a loud, annoyed meow. Raven pulls back and opens her eyes, automatically flinching back when she sees a cat a couple inches away from her face.

"What the heck Lexa?" Raven complains.

"You are blocking our way." Lexa says, drawing Lupita back to her chest. Lupita settles and snuggles into Lexa's arms.

Raven just sticks out her tongue at Lexa and she and Anya head back towards the main area.

"Want to see how the kids are doing?" I ask Lexa.

"Yes. And then we should finish bringing things in, if the others haven't done so already."

Lexa keeps scratching and petting Lupita, who's squinting contently and purring in her arms. Lexa smiles softly at the fluff ball in her arms as we start heading towards our girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm on a roll, writing everyday! Watch me jinx myself now haha. Next chapter, more cuteness! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	115. Chapter 115

Des is signing something to Lilly when we walk into the girls' room while Madi is playing with Dalul. I had wondered why Beowulf was the only dog to come hang out with Lexa and I, and I guess this answers that question. As if to remind us she's there, Lupita chirrups, drawing the kids' attention.

"Hey moms," Madi greets us.

She stands and Dalul trots over to us, hoping that we'll give her attention. I reach down and scratch her head.

"Hey. How are you doing? Do you guys like this place?" I ask.

"I like it," Madi says.

"Can we have a picnic outside? Or a bonfire?" Des asks excitedly.

I glance over to Lexa, who's just looking at our daughters with loving eyes. I look back at our kids and nod. "Yeah, I think we might be able to do both."

"And can you train me more?" Madi asks, her eyes bright with excitement.

This time it's Lexa that looks to me, giving me an inquisitive look. I nod and Madi grins widely.

"Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome)," I answer. "Is there anything specific that you girls want for dinner?"

"Just something good." Madi shrugs.

"Meat!" Des says.

"Alright, I think we can manage that." Lexa murmurs. "Someone will come get you when it's ready."

Madi nods and reaches out her hand, clicking her tongue. Dalul perks up and trots back over to her to get more scratches. Lexa and I leave the room as Des starts signing to Lilly again, probably about how she's a good dog. She insisted on learning how to sign more when she realized that Lilly couldn't hear or really tell whenever we verbally tell her that she's a good dog.

Lexa and I head to the kitchen, where we have to walk past Anya and Luna kissing in order to get to where the food is stored. And even then, I have to push against Anya's legs to get her to move (even closer to Luna) so that I can get other things we need.

Lexa starts working on grilling the meat while I work on cutting up some vegetables to be grilled. The spitting and crackling of the fire is accompanied by the occasional smacking sound of lips. Luckily, they aren't kissing deeply enough for me to usher them out of the kitchen and out of a communal space.

Lexa gives me a peck when I push all the vegetables I cut up into the pan. I grin dopily at her and head back to clean the cutting board.

"Clarke, could you make mashed potatoes?" Lexa asks.

"With garlic and butter? Of course, ai hodnes (my love)."

Lexa blows me a kiss and watches me catch it with a grin. I wink at her and give her butt a pat as I pass behind her to grab a peeler. Lexa jumps at first, then turns and gives me a look. I just wink again and Lexa shakes her head softly.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Raven asks as she walks into view. She freezes in place for a moment when she sees that her girlfriends are softly making out kind of out of Lexa and I's way. "Man, is it my birthday?"

"You wish, Reyes." Anya murmurs, finally drawing away from Luna to look at Raven. "We were using our time on vacation wisely."

"That's fair." Raven nods. "But in the kitchen? Why not just like in the living room? It's slightly more private."

"It is hot." Luna deadpans.

Raven smirks and raises her hand. Luna high fives her while Anya sighs, a soft look on her face.

"How about we take this to our room?" Raven asks. I don't even have to look at her face to know that she's wiggling her eyebrows and giving them that smirk of hers.

"How about you keep it in your pants?" I suggest as I peel potatoes. "We're in very close quarters and you guys aren't always... quiet."

"Like you and Lexa are." Raven points out. "Don't worry, we'll keep it in our pants. For now. Besides, we know how to keep each other quiet."

I grimace, not wanting to think about what Raven means. They do end up leaving the kitchen, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Instead of focusing on that, I focus my attention on finishing peeling the potatoes.

After a couple minutes, Lexa leaves what she's working on to walk up behind me and wrap her arms around me. I feel a small smile creep onto my face as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I haven't gotten to mashing them yet, hodnes (love). Let alone seasoning them." I say softly. Lexa just hums, her arms tightening around me. "Will the food burn if you don't return to it?"

"If I just leave it there, yes. But it is safe for now. Just being kept warm."

I nod in understanding and hand Lexa the extra peeler I grabbed in case one of the kids wanted to help. Lexa presses her lips to my neck before moving so that she's next to me, taking one of the unpeeled potatoes and beginning to help me.

With Lexa working with me (and occasionally checking on the rest of the food), we make quick work of the peeling. We slice up the potatoes so that they'll be easier to mash and throw the pieces all into a big bowl. It ends up being me that mashed them, with Lexa standing next to me watching me mash them with intense eyes.

"Enjoying the show?" I ask, blowing some hair out of my eyes as I look up into her own dark eyes.

"Mm," Lexa hums in agreement. "I am enjoying the view, as well."

"I'm your wife, so later you can enjoy this all you want." I wink at Lexa and then get back to work, my eyes lingering on her face just long enough to see her jaw drop slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What nerds, I love these ladies! Hello, guess who's back with another fluffy chapter! Me! And I know some of you want more drama, and if I weren't writing this so that we can have a cute ending, I would add more drama! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	116. Chapter 116

Lexa heads off to find the kids and pry Luna, Anya, and Raven apart if she needs to. She gets the kids first and sends them over to me so that they don't go looking for the other adults. They don't deserve to see... whatever it is those three are doing. Honestly, neither does Lexa but someone needs to take one for the team.

I set the kids to work as I make certain that everything in here is at least semi child proofed. At least Madi is old enough to understand dangers such as knives and open flames, so she carefully helps guide the others away from things like that.

I instruct them on how to set the table and I'm letting the food start to cool a bit from the heat of the fire when Lexa walks back in. Hopefully the kids don't, but I definitely notice the small grimace on her face. And she isn't subtle in how she immediately heads for me as the kids carefully place down the napkins. I raise my arm and pull her in close, my arm wrapped around her shoulders as she leans her head on my shoulder.

I press a kid to her head as Raven, Anya, and Luna begin to trickle in. "Are you alright?"

Lexa nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I am good. I just would prefer to not see my sister getting groped."

I grimace slightly at the thought, pressing another kiss to her head. "Sorry for sending you."

"It is alright, ai hodnes (my love)." Lexa raises her head to kiss my cheek.

"That's really gay." Raven comments when she notices us standing by the kids and practically cuddling. "So! Bonfire tomorrow night?"

I nod. "Yeah, as long as the weather cooperates. Which it should." I can see how Raven lights up at that, a grin on her face. I hold up my hand and continue. "Rule for Raven number one: no blowing things up."

"Aww, you're no fun." Raven pouts.

"Our kids will be there, Rae." I explain. Raven's face grows serious for a moment and she nods in understanding.

"What about fireworks? Harmless little poppers?" Raven asks.

I bite my lip and look to Lexa, Luna, and Anya. "I think that's something we'll have to discuss after the kids go to bed tonight." Raven nods in agreement, knowing as well as I do that our girls probably don't know much, if anything, about fireworks. Or the people in the town, to be honest. "And Rae, the second rule is no public indecency."

Raven nods. "Got it, no public indecency while the kids are awake."

I open my mouth to protest but give up and sigh. We'll talk about it more later, when the kids' ears aren't so close by. I feel a tug on my pants and look to see that Des is looking up at me with those big beautiful eyes of hers.

"Nomon? Which side is the knife side?" Des asks.

Even though she doesn't pronounce things like before, like Clarke as Clack, her soft, high voice is just as adorable. Though she still does keep what she called some people as their nicknames, she just doesn't call me Clarke anymore since she sees me as her Mom. She still calls Madi Dee Dee, Luna Nana, and Anya Yaya.

"The right side," I answer softly.

Destiny's eyebrows scrunch up and she sticks out her tongue in concentration as she makes two L's with her hands. After a moment of focus, she holds up the correct hand and looks into my eyes again.

"Yeah, that's it, sweetie! You'll want to be careful with the knives, these ones are for meat so they're really sharp. The blade should be facing the plate so that you don't hurt yourself if you grab for the spoon."

Des nods and rushes back over to the table, declaring her findings to her sister and her cousin. Lexa detaches from me and kisses my cheek.

"I will go keep an eye on them."

"Mochof hodnes (thanks love)." I kiss her cheek in response and smiling when it reddens.

"You guys are sickeningly adorable," Raven says.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Care to help me bring in all this food?" I ask.

"Of course," Luna agrees almost immediately. "I apologize for not helping make anything."

"The only thing you made was out." I say in a deadpan, and it takes Luna and Anya a second to understand my joke. Raven holds her hand up for a high five pretty much instantly and I roll my eyes with a smile on my lips as I comply. "It's alright, maybe you guys will be in charge of tomorrow and making sure the fire doesn't spread."

"We are good at that." Luna nods.

"We are dating that one, we have to be," Anya jokes in her usual deadpan way.

The three of them assist me in bringing in the food and drinks, making what could have been many trips just two.

"The table looks great, you guys did a good job!" I tell the kids as I set down the drinks from the second trip.

"Mochof (thank you)," Madi says. "It was harder than we expected to remember how it is always set in Polis. Thankfully Lucas has a really good memory."

She gives her cousin thumbs up and he smiles, giving her thumbs up back.

"I'm good at remembering patterns," Lucas says in his soft voice.

"Nice job buddy." Anya says as she pulls out a chair for him.

He grins up at her and raises his fist. I can physically see Anya soften as she gently fist bumps him, before they both make an exploding noise with their mouths, their hands pulling back.

Not wanting to make Anya feel awkward about how vulnerable she just was in front of us (even if we are family), I make sure everything's ready before encouraging everyone else to sit down too. Like usual, Lexa's hand seeks mine and we hold hands as we begin to eat with our dominant hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, the fluff! I'm glad I have time to write today, I finished like five minutes before I have to leave for class! I think it's just the bonfire and then maybe something else if I think of it and then this book will be done! And then we'll be onto the prompt book, which can have (almost) anything in this AU or any other! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


End file.
